Ojamajo Symphonys
by XDsymphony
Summary: Disater has struck the magical world because of the lack of a connection to the human world. Earhquakes and floods are casuing the world to slowly and soon the human world may have the same fate, unless 8 girls can join strength to save both worlds.
1. the story begins

_Once upon a time a great witch predicted that one day the magical witch world will start to slowly die if balance between humans and magical beings were not in perfect harmony. This will happen when the new queen is sworn into candidacy. The unbalance will lead to damage and suffering in both worlds. Only eight chosen girls will be able to stop what has once happened._

"Ahh!" Pop screamed as she woke up. She looked around and saw her room was normal like always. "What a weird dream." Pop remarked.

"Pop are you ok?" Doremi asked opening the door to Pop's bed room.

"Yah, I just had a weird dream." Pop said rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock. It read 8:30am. "EPPP I'm late!!" Pop started to scramble through her dresser.

"uhmm Pop" Doremi started only to get interrupted.

"I'm going to be late and I have a test and an assignment today!!" Pop said pulling out random clothes out of the drawer.

"Pop its Sunday..." Doremi sighed pointing to the clock which had the date on it. "You've changed, when you were in the 2nd grade you never worried about being late and you always bugging me about stuff." Doremi said sitting on her sister's bed.

"You're the one who changed; you're so punctual, responsible and caring ever since we had to leave Hana-chan." Pop said throwing a pillow at Doremi not noticing what she had said.

"Yah..." Doremi said sadly.

" Oh sorry my mind slipped" Pop said, remembering that it made Doremi upset a bit to mention Hana.

" It's ok...I can't believe it's been over two years, it seems like yesterday that she was baby and Ai-chan, Hazuki, Onpu and me had to take care of her." Doremi said looking out the window.

" and I not and me, big sister you're going into grade 9 learn proper grammar." Pop said in her informative tone.

"I guess you haven't changed as much as I thought" Doremi giggled.

"Big sister do you want to come with me to see what class I'm in?" Pop asked.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow?" Doremi said lying down.

"But I don't want to. I rather see what class I'm in now." Pop said anxiously, pulling out a blue dress with red belt which had a star shaped buckle. "why have I not wore this?"

"I guess, I'll go I feel like seeing the school again" Doremi smiled.

*~*~*

"You're majesty there is a problem the earthquakes are getting way worse!" a witch said running up to a teenage girl in pigtails.

"Can't we do something?" she asked

"No, the only thing is the unspeakable thing" the other witch asked.

"There has to be some other way to the connection between the worlds again" the queen said quietly. "Soon the human world will be in danger as well"

"No there is not, are you willing to split you're crystal?" the other witch said.

"If necessary, I don't want my friends to suffer...the human world need magic and vice versa" the queen said taking out her crystal.

"We need more magic though, even though you're queen you are still not strong enough to split you're magic into 7 other parts yet, at most you can find 5 chosen ones and even still you're powers will decrease." The other witch said.

"I have to split my power though...soon before the disasters get worse! You said one of the chosen ones previously gave me her powers, would that not mean I can just give her the power back so it would not affect me as much as finding a new chosen one." The queen said looking at the ball in her hand. "the other two will have to wait a bit though" she continued.

"I guess, the choice is up to you, I'll support you all the way as always." The witch said.

"Thank you Toto." The queen said to the other witch you then ended up being a fairy. "I surrender a fifth of my power to the chosen ones." While saying this; the queen's crystal shrunk in size. She looked inside to see Doremi and Pop walking together.

"Mama..." The Queen turned to reveal her big brown eyes.

*~*Athours note*~*

This is really my first ever fanfic I've shared with anyone. It might not seem like it at the moment but Doremi is not one of the main characters. Also when the Ojamajo's start their training they are wearing the Motto outfits because...well thier my favourite plus they did not look right in the first season outfits because of their ages.


	2. The magic appears

_Thank you to_ _everyone who is reading this. I'll try to update as fast as possible, but because of school I may not update as much as I would in the summer. _

_Don't forget to review. Since this is my first Fanfic ever I want to know if I'm doing a good job or not, plus constructive criticism is allowed, I want to know what needs changing. _

__________________

"Stop walking so fast big sister!" Pop said scrambling behind.

"Why don't you walk faster?" Doremi said stopping "Were almost there."

"I would but you're wearing shorts I'm wearing a dress, I remember why I don't wear this that often." Pop said pulling up the dress sleeves.

"Maybe you should wear a thicker shirt underneath." Doremi said pointing at Pop's thin white t-shirt underneath.

"I guess." Pop said catching up. Pop suddenly felt a weird feeling coming from her heart "I feel weird" Pop said holding her hands above her heart.

"Pop stop complaining, you're probably just catching you're breathe." Doremi said turning to see Pop laying on the ground. "Pop!" Doremi said kneeling next to her sister. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" all of a sudden a red ball of light came from Pop's heart.

"What happened?" Pop said opening her eyes. "I feel like I feel like I did magical stage." Pop said sitting up. The ball of red light came to her hand. "What's this?" the ball of light turned into a Parara tap (the one from motto) on her wrist. "Could it be?" Pop said looking at her hand.

"We should go to the maho-dou, if anything going to happen it will be there." Doremi said grabbing pop's hand and pulling her with her.

"But the class list" Pop trying to get her sister to stop.

"This is more important!" Doremi said happily but concerned.

*~*

"This place hasn't changed a bit" Doremi said walking up to the front of the store.

"Of course it hasn't no one has been here in years." Pop said fiddling with the tap on her wrist.

"Nothing or no one is here. Maybe you should try using the tap, maybe something will happen" Doremi said looking through the window.

"I guess it couldn't hurt" Pop said. Just when she was about to clap her hands; a younger version of herself jump out of the door and tackled Pop.

"Fafa!" the little girl said.

"Fafa what are you doing here? What's happening" Pop asked. Then a younger version of Doremi walked out of the store.

"Dodo is that you" Doremi said to the other Doremi.

"Yes it is. Fafa behave ok." Dodo said to Fafa

"Sorry big sister" Fafa said standing up.

"Were here because we have a message from queen, this is the only way you can see and talk to us that's why we are in this form" Dodo said.

"Does it involve this?" Pop said pointing at her wrist.

"Yes it does. Toto told me that the queen had to separate her crystal in order to save the magical world." Fafa said quietly.

"Pop the queen said that I had to bring you to see her, she'll tell the whole story." Dodo said walking up to grabbing Pop's hand.

"I'm here to pretend I'm Pop, but I guess that can't work I'm too short." Fafa said. Since two years pasted Pop had grown to be a bit taller than Dodo, which represented Doremi when she was in grade 6.

"Yah I grew quite a bit, hey Doremi I'm taller than you were when you we're in grade 6." Pop said standing next to Dodo.

"I grew too. I'm like 6 inches taller than Dodo" Doremi pouted.

"We should get going... do I have to transform? What about Doremi can she come?" Pop asked.

"No to both questions. You can't transform yet because the queen said not too" Fafa said.

"Sorry Doremi this doesn't involve you at the moment. The queen thought it would that's why she sent me but I guess not" Dodo sighed.

"It's ok I understand, Pop whatever happens I want you to try your hardest." Doremi said looking at Pop's tap on her wrist.

"Of course I will! I'll tell you all about when I get home." Pop smiled and walked into the store with Dodo and Fafa. Waveing to Doremi behind her.

The three approached the door to the magic world. "Pop, we're going to disappear from you sight for a bit." Fafa said turning to Pop.

"Why? I know about you." Pop replied.

"Even though you know about us, you're still considered not a witch or apprentice but we cannot enter the magical world in our current form. We're still here, don't worry and the queen is expecting you." Dodo said as she disappeared

Pop walked through the door. "It's still as beautiful as I remember." Pop said looking around. All of a sudden the queen's chariot appeared before Pop.

"Pop Harukaze, the queen is waiting for you" a witch said stepping out of the carriage.

"Yes I'm aware." Pop said. Suddenly the ground started to shake. "What's happening?!" Pop shrieked.

"Hurry, get in the carriage now! You'll find out what's happening when you see the queen." The witch said pulling Pop into the carriage.


	3. The new queen

_ Dear readers, THANKS FOR READING. Although I am not getting that many reviews(though there are not many reviewers) I will still be publishing. The first couple chapters have been a bit...well plain, but I plan for the chapters to get longer and more exciting. After this the fanfic will be in a more episode like format. Next episode a new Ojamajo will be coming in. after that I'm not sure if the next character will come right away or wait another chapter. If anyone is wondering Majo Rika will not be making any appearances(maybe a slight one). The old Ojamajo will make a few appearances with Doremi and Hazuki appearing the most because well they live in the area. _

* * *

The carriage flew above the magical world toward the castle. For the most part the world seemed to be intact and as beautiful as she remembered. It was not until they flew over a certain part of the world that she saw that anything happened. In this area all the houses were destroyed. Nothing looked the way it should, there was a whole in the center of the town and it seemed as it had lost all magic.

"What happened?" Pop asked the carriage driver. She asked in a calm tone because she knew what the answer the question.

"I cannot tell you, you'll find out when you get to the castle" the driver said; just as Pop predicted.

'_Why was I chosen instead of sis? She was a better witch than I was. Sure I skipped a bunch of tests after the first test while sis failed her first exam. But still I usually ended up causing more trouble than I solved.'_ Pop said staring out the carriage window. _'I was always jealous. She had everyone else being her loyal friends. I had no one at my level with me; they could always save the day with magical stage. I was only the little sister of the group, the one who always asked for help instead of getting.'_ Pop continued to think. An earthquake, as if on cue started to shake the ground below her so much that she could see trees moving.

Pop kneeled in front of the queen's throne. She had no idea what the situation in the magical world was. Also she had no idea what happened with the queen, or if Hana had taken over, or if there was some other random witch taking over. The oddest thing was that none of the witch council members were around. Before, at least a few of the witches were standing around the throne.

"BIG SISTER!!!" a voice rang out. Pop lifted her head to see none other than Hana; she dressed in elaborate white dress with yellow and pink trimmings.

"Hana!" Pop said standing up quickly. "So you're the queen now?" Pop asked.

"Yep!! The last queen decided to retire a bit earlier than planned; she said something about deciding to live as human in your world. She gave me her power to keep me as a 12 year old." Hana said starching the back of her head. "Pop you've grown a lot; you're almost as tall as me." Hana smiled measuring her hand compared to herself. Pop's eyes started to water. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Pop said rubbing her eyes. "I just missed you a lot Hana!" Pop said hugging Hana.

"I missed you too sis" Hana said simply hugging her friend back. Pop back away a bit.

"So you're the queen now!" Pop looking happily at Hana's crown.

"Yep! Though it has been kind of lonely since...well you know" Hana walking up the stairs to the throne.

"Now that's enough small talk! Tell me what is happening in this world" Pop demanded going back to her serious self.

"Well it's kind of a long story. So here it goes; since the curse of the witch frogs is gone there is no need for witches to take on apprentices. Because of this the bonds between the human world and magical world are separating." Hana started. "The two worlds are supposed to coincide with each other, but since three years ago there has been no reason to connect with the human world." Hana paused for about a minute. "That's what the cause of the earthquakes is. Soon these earthquakes will happen in the human world."

"Oh no!" Pop said standing up "I have to help; is there anything I can do?" Pop asked.

"There is; there is a legend that states that when the worlds start to die 8 girls will be able to help big the lands back to the way they are supposed to be. I am one of the 8 girls the last queen told me so, you Pop are the leader of the other 6 girls have the destiny to save the world. It is up to you to find the other 6 girls" Hana said standing up from the throne.

"Really...me?" Pop asked.

"Yep you Pop. The last queen told me that one of the witches from the Doremi-Mama's group would be the leader" Hana stated.

"You probably were suspecting sis then right?" Pop said slightly disappointed.

"I would be lying if I said otherwise..." Hana replied softly.

"hmm, How can I find the other witches?" Pop asked.

"Well at the moment only 4 others are able to be found. I cannot split my anymore than I have, which I did so that you and 4 others will appear. The other 2 will appear soon enough but you will have to find them on your own, I cannot help you. All the witches will have some connection to the magical world as well they will have the same tap as you do." Hana said walking down the stairs to Pop.

"I'll try my best!" Pop cheered "Wait, one question why do I have a Parara tap?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm guessing it's the level of power I you got from me. I suspect that the 2 unknown witches will have the original apprentice tap." Hana said pondering.

"Unknown? So you know who the other witches are?" Pop questioned Hana's wording.

"I know what they look like but not their names or location. Sorry sis" Hana said looking away.

"Well...times a wasting I better get going." Pop said cheerfully with a slight pause.

"Good luck Pop" Hana said in a queen like voice.

"Why don't you come with me?" Pop asked.

"I would love too; but the magical world needs me here." Hana said a bit sadly. "Tell everyone I said hi."

"Ok I will," Pop said walking toward the carriage again. Suddenly Fafa and Dodo popped out of nowhere. They appeared in their fully grown forms.

"Fafa you're all grown up!" Pop excitedly said.

"Yep the last queen allowed us to become full fairies." Fafa said giggling.

Pop then walked onto the carriage and waved smiling to Hana.


	4. Mika Waku the sister of an old friend

_Hello once again :) This chapter the character Mika is introduced and becomes a witch. I know about Non-chan not actually having a sister but for future purposes I need her to have some connection to magic. I'm not really sure what too righ the next chapter about...should I introduce the next character(though she won't be a witch yet) or should I Mika and Pop using their magic, to slove a problem. I'll be taking suggestions for the problem, if you have a suggestion please review the story, if not review anyway ;). I'm also starting to use some Japense suffixes because I can not be able to some personalities with out it. Plus some are really cute sometimes :)_

_Please enjoy!! :D _

*~*

Pop was running as fast as she could. "Darn...I knew I should have woken up earlier, now the bulletin board is going too crowded" Pop mumbled panting. She looked over and saw her usually group of friends looking upset.

"Pop, were not in the same class as you," her friends said in unison.

"Really, all of you?" Pop asked looking said running up to the class list.

"5-2, how can all of you be in a different class than me?" Pop said staring at the 5-2 seeing her name but none of her friends.

"Well, we will still see each other at recess..." one of the girls sighed.

"Yah...I guess, though it will take some getting used to, we've been in the same class since kindergarten." Pop sighed sitting on the ground.

"Pop you look nice in that outfit" one of the boys said. Looking at Pop's outfit, she was wearing the same light blue dress as before but she wore a dark pink shirt and the red belt with a star on it but only it had been mended.

"Thanks..." Pop said with her hands on cheeks.

"Where did you get it from?" one of the girls asked.

"I don't remember...actually I think it was my sister's when she was in grade 7, originally but she didn't like the colour or something." Pop said trying to remember.

"Hey look there, it's that Mika girl" one of the girls said pointing to a brown haired girl looking at the list. "I heard she sits around drawing all during lunch and recess," She continued.

"I heard that her sister got sick and Mika didn't want anything to do with it...how rude" one of the other girls said.

"Leave her alone, there has to be something more than that?" Pop said standing up she walked toward Mika.

"Hello I'm Pop Harukaze" Pop said sticking out her hand toward Mika, however she got no reply. "You're name is Mika right?"

"...Yes...Mika Waku" Mika said in a monotone voice. Mika had on a light yellow skirt, with a light yellow shirt with orange tank top over the yellow shirt. As well she had a green bandana with witch hats on it.

"Nice to meet you" Pop said smiling, again not getting a response."What class are you in?" Pop asked.

"...5-2" Mika responded simply.

"Oh you're in my class, do you want to sit next to me?" Pop said trying to get Mika to talk more.

"I guess...but aren't you going to sit with your friends" Mika said looking over at the group of students Pop was previously with.

"I can't their all in the other class..." Pop sighed "I guess I'll have to make some in class friends, strangely enough the same thing happened to my sister when she was in the 5th grade. However she quickly made more friends."

"Did your sister ever make friends with a girl who was in the hospital?" Mika asked in a quicker more emotional voice.

"Yah, why do you ask?" Pop asked.

"No reason" Mika said quickly turning away. "See you in class, I guess..." Mika bent down and picked up her back pack which was green and had a broom stick and witch hat design on it. She quickly left.

'_What an odd girl, she seems to like witches though...a wonder why see wanted to know about my sister making a friend in the hospital...'_ Pop thought to herself, as the school bell rung.

~later at night~

"So Pop how was the first day of the 5th grade?" Doremi asked.

"It was ok I guess. My teacher is nice, but none of my friends are in my class." Pop said sinking into her bed. "There is also one girl in the class she is rather strange" Pop added.

"What's strange about her?" Doremi asked.

"Well she is really quiet and she's smart but doesn't answer questions and she has a lot of witch stuff on her backpack and she wears a green bandana around her neck that has witch hats on it and she always sits alone, but I think I just don't know her enough yet" Pop said mumbling.

"What's her name?" Doremi said a bit interested.

"Mika Waku" Pop stated. "Her last name sounds familiar though" she remarked.

"Waku... she may be related to Non-chan" Doremi said slightly saddening at Non-chan's name. "Non-chan said she had a little sister you're age, maybe that's Mika" Doremi continued.

"That's where the familiarity of the name came from. I'm not sure...wait I can use magic to find out!" Pop said.

"Pop I'm not sure if your magic would be strong enough." Doremi stated.

"I might not be but I'm sure Non-chan had some magical powers. Mika might be one of the chosen ones; Hana said that the chosen ones would have some connection to magic. Mika is not the type that will free tell me that she has a tap." Pop said confidently.

"Maybe you could fly to her house and look in her room," Doremi suggested.

"Yah that could work but I don't know where she lives" Pop sulked.

"I know where it is I could go with you." Doremi said excitedly.

"I guess..., I guess we have too," Pop said remembering that Doremi was not a witch anymore.

"Well transform then" Doremi said getting anxious.

"Sheesh sis, hold your horses" Pop said smiling she put on her tap and clapped her hands.

"Pretty witchy-Pop-chi" Pop said wearing a red version of the outfit worn in Motto Ojamajo Doremi.

"Wow I look so cute!" Pop said looking in the mirror. "Fafa we'll be back soon" Pop said as got out her broom and stepped onto the roof. "Hop on sis" Pop said flying above the window. Doremi didn't reply she just climbed out of the window.

*~*5 minutes later*~*

"There it is" Doremi said pointing to the house below them.

"I wonder which window is her room's window." Pop said flying to a window. "Here it is" Pop said looking into the closet window.

" Pop?" a voice questioned coming from the top of the roof.

"Ahhh who's there?" Pop said looking around.

"Pop look up on the roof" Doremi said pointing up.

Pop looked up and saw Mika's face looking down at her. "Oh hi Mika...we weren't spying on you or anything! This is a dream you're dreaming!" Pop said shaking.

"Pop calm down" Mika said in her monotone voice. "I already know you're a witch" Mika continued.

"But how?" Pop said flying her broom to the top of the house. Mika was wearing the same pyjama's Non-chan was wearing in the hospital, with her bandana around her neck.

"My sister wrote me a note...it's in my room on my desk...do you mind getting for me?" Mika asked.

"Sure" Pop said as Doremi jumping off the broom.

"So you're Non-chan's sister?" Doremi said sitting next to her.

"Yah...she actually told you about me?" Mika said shocked.

"Of course, when I mentioned Pop to her said would always talk about you went to live at you're aunts house while she was sick." Doremi said looking at Mika.

"I thought she was mad at me," Mika said triggering a memory.

"Not at all, she said no matter how big a fight you got into sisters would always make up afterwards." Doremi said thinking of Pop. Mika hugged her knees looking a bit sad.

"Got it" Pop said flying up to the roof. In her hands she carried a piece of paper. Pop climbed off the broom and gave the note to Mika.

"Mika, why did you not want to be involved in your sister's life at the hospital?" Doremi asked.

"Yah did was she mean to you?" Pop asked.

"...no she was the nicest person I ever met; I was the mean one... the day before she got sick she was reading a story about witches..." Mika said starting a story.

_*~* Flash back*~*_

"_And then the little girl smiled and said thank you to the nice witch" a young Non-chan closing the book she looking at her sister's face. Non-chan was about 8 years old and Mika appeared to be about 4 years old and had a bandanna wrapped around her head. _

"_Mika-chan are you feeling better yet?" Non-chan asked._

"_Not really. Why am I always the one that sick?" Mika said rolling to face away from Non-chan._

"_You'll get better one day, when I become a witch I will make you not sick anymore." Non-chan said walking away to put the book away._

"_You'll never be a witch 'cause they don't exist."Mika said raising her voice._

"_They do too exist just you wait I will. After I can heal you I'll make you my apprentice and we can be witches together." Non-chan patting her sister's head._

"_It won't work! Face it and grow I'll probably die before I enter elementary school" Mika said. _

"_No you won't. I'll try to heal you right know... I might be able to completely heal you but if I have any magic powers you'll feel better!" Non-chan said standing up. _

"_Sister, don't be silly magic doesn't exist" Mika said coughing._

"_Watch... Potolila Potolala Puritan Pyantan! Heal Mika's disease!!" Non-chan said. _

"_See it didn't work" Mika said. Suddenly it started to snow outside and Non-chan coughed a bit. "Non-chan are you ok?" Mika asked._

"_yah I just have a bit of headache I must have used to much magic" Non-chan said rubbing her head. _

_*~*end flashback*~*_

"...two days later she got admitted to the hospital, and I got better almost instantly it's my fault she died." Mika started to cry. "I was the one supposed to die. Her magic healed me but my sickness got transferred onto her. Why didn't she remember the most important rule of magic? I didn't want to see her sick with what I was supposed to have... that's why I left her..." Mika said wiping her eyes.

"Mika-san I sorry for making you bring that up" Pop said sitting next to Mika.

"It's ok...it feels a bit better to share how I feel to someone...I promised Non-chan that I would be a witch and help the world... I was thinking that yesterday and this came from my heart in a green glow." Mika said pulling a parra tap out of her pocket.

"She's one of the chosen witches too." Doremi said to Pop.

"Mika-san you can transform into a witch with that, like me."Pop said pointing to her wrist.

"Really...I thought Non-chan would be the witch not me...maybe I can" Mika said.

"You can't use magic to bring Non-chan back to life" Doremi said looking down at the ground.

"I know that...I just want let Non-chan to know I'm sorry...I never told her" Mika said looking toward the sky.

"I'm not sure you're magic is strong enough" Doremi suggested.

"I still want to try" Mika said determined.

"Ok Mika-san I'll help you" Pop said "first you must transform into a witch, you start by clapping your hands...and well you'll see. Also don't forget to say pretty which Mika-chii" Pop said excited.

"Why?" Mika asked putting on the ring.

"well I'm not sure..." Pop said glaring at Doremi.

"It's fun" Doremi said simply.

"Ok...I guess..." Mika said she clapped her hands. When she finished transforming she wore a green outfit. "Pretty witchy Mika-chi?" She said with a bit of a question voice. "So what do we do know?" Mika said looking at her outfit.

"Well you clap the wristband and your wand will come out like this" Pop said clapping her wristband, revealing her wand. Mika then copied her movements.

"Let's use magical stage, there may only be two of us and it's supposed to be at least three but we could still try" Pop said holding out her wand.

"Pipitto Puritto Hogarakani!" Pop said raising her wand in the air. As red light spun around and the sound of a trumpet.

"Pika pitata Kossoriakani!" Mika said copying what Pop did. A green light spun around and made the sound of a clarinet.

"Mika-san say what you want after we say magical stage." Pop said as the lights traveled up to the sky together and came back down.

"Magical stage!!" Pop and Mika said in unison.

"Let Non-chan know I'm sorry!" Mika yelled out. The magic lights came down and disappeared. "Did it work?" Mika asked.

"I'm not sure" Pop replied. Just then the note flew over to Mika. The envelope the note was in unfolded and revealed a secret note. "What does it say Mika-san?" Pop asked.

"It's a note from my sister..."Mika blankly said.

"Well what does it say?" Doremi asked.

"...Dear little sister..." Mika started.

"_I'm sorry, I guess my magic wasn't strong enough to heal you completely, I hope you're feeling better. I'm not completely sure but I think when I used my magic spell your disease went to me a bit. I never knew that you went through so much pain and I'm sorry that I could not be a better big sister than I was and I wish I could spend more time with you. I know that we had a fight but it is not your fault. I know in the future that you will believe that you're the cause of my death (if I don't survive) but you aren't; if I went back in time I would not anything thing different, you're my little sister and I love you. I know you feel the same way I do, because I sealed this with magic and only you're magic can open it. Love your big sister, Nozomi."_Mika read the letter and it sounded as if Non-chan's voice over Mika's voice.

Mika's eyes started to water. "Nozomi I'm sorry...I wish that you never used magic to heal me than get sick yourself!!" Mika yelled out to the sky. "I'LL BE THE BEST WITCH EVER FOR YOU IN YOUR HONOUR!!!" Mika shouted in her loudest voice so much that she coughed.

"Mika-san are you ok?" Pop asked.

"Yah... can you teach me to be a strong witch like you are? I don't know how but I can tell you have a strong magical level" Mika said.

"Of course we need to save both the magical world and our own, I don't know about you but I rather not do that myself" Pop said smiling.

"...I should get back to bed..."Mika said transforming back to her normal self. She walked on the roof toward her window and climbed down onto the window ledge of the window out of the side of the house "See you tomorrow at school" Mika said as she closed the window.

"Pop we should get going. Mom might wonder where I went" Doremi said climbing back on the broom. "I was shocked that you two were able to magical stage."

"I think that it was just Mika's magic that opened the envelope" Pop smiled looking to the window, "I guess this is the start of my team, and I'm the leader...just like you onee-chan" Pop smiled toward the moon.


	5. The transfer student and Mika's crush

_Thanks for reading :D I have somethings to clear up frist off Misaki is one of Pop's friends from Kindergarten. He is the one from Ojamajo Doremi episode 12. I have yet to clearly define how he looks so there is no description. he looks a bit different than he did in Dokkan for the obivous reason of 3 years. Aswell Mika has been trainning with magic for 2 more days. I didn't feel like writting about those days because that would be kind of pointless. Natasha may seem like kind of a B...jerk, but she does get nicer after the next chapter. another thing is the "..."'s that are commonly used by Mika, they symbolize pauses in her sentences. Mika's dual personality also shows a bit in this chapter. I would also Like to metion I have changed the rating from K+ to T beacuse well I'm having a bit of a hard time keeping it are kiddy and joyful. _

* * *

*~*Chapter 5*~*

"Good morning Pop" Mika said as Pop walked into class.

"Good morning Mika...what's happening outside?" Pop replied looking at the balcony where a bunch of boys were gathered.

"I don't know something about a transfer student playing sports" Mika said vigorously moving her pencil.

"What are you drawing?" Pop asked.

"You can't see it yet it's not done...you can look later" Mika said grabbing an eraser. Pop sighed seeing that her new friend would not really pay attention much to what she said. Pop decided to see what the other students were looking at.

"What's happening?" Pop asked a boy in her class.

"It's the transfer student from class 5-1, she already beat the whole soccer team one on one by herself, now she's going up against the whole team, AND WINNING!!" the boy replied.

"Let me see" Pop said leaning over the balcony. "Wow she is really good!" Pop said looking at the girl. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a medium blue shirt with dark blue sleeves. The girl had her brown hair up in a blue hair tie. On the top of her head she wore a blue baseball cap backwards. Her skin was pale and eyes were as blue as sapphires.

"Not only is she good at sports she is also beautiful." A boy on the other side of the balcony stated. The girl took her hat and let her hair flow down. As she ran a comb through her hair the bell rang. The girl placed the hat back on her head and started running into the school. Pop walked into the class and say Mika still drawing.

"Wow you're really into that picture" Pop said trying to get a look at the picture. Mika however quickly closed the book.

"It's not done yet" Mika said putting the drawing book back in her backpack. "So...what happening outside" Mika continued.

"The transfer student from class 5-1 is a very sportive girl; she beat the whole soccer team. She is also very pretty" Pop said wondering if the girl had gotten to her class yet.

"Huh...is that so...hmm" Mika sighed as she looked through her backpack for something.

"Are you missing something?" Pop asked Mika.

"No... I was just thinking...how come girls can call other girls pretty and it's ok, but if a guy calls another guy handsome, people think he's gay or something? When girls say it they sound just as gay." Mika asked with a straight face and a monotone voice.

"I'm not actually sure" Pop said with a sweat drop at the back of her head. "Mika you are very different than you act around school you joke around a lot."

"...I'm serious..." Mika said pulling out her pencil and a notebook and looking up at Pop.

"Maybe I can talk to her before class starts. Mika you want to come meet her too?" Pop asked.

"Not really, I rather stay here...besides I wouldn't want to get in the way of you talking to your new crush" Mika said slyly and sarcastically.

"I just want to meet her is that too much to ask?" Pop said walking toward the door.

"I was kidding... not that there is anything wrong with liking someone of the same gender" Mika said seriously.

_"I wonder if she's a witch?"_Pop asked herself. _"She could have used magic to let herself be better at magic" _Pop if on cue, the girl walked up to Pop.

"Hello you must be the new transfer student, my name is Pop Harukaze" Pop said smiling.

"Oh so you're the cute, smart, sportive and popular girl I've heard about. You don't really look that cute, your hair buns look like there are hands coming from the top of your head; you'd look way cuter with your hair down" the girl suggested rudely.

"I like my hair" Pop said feeling her hair buns.

"I guess it's kind of cute _in a way_" the girl said crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "But you know Pop Harukaze, I'll be the CSSP girl in the school before the end of the week, no contest" the girl continued.

"I don't want to be a CSSP...whatever that is" Pop replied.

"_Sure you don't_" the girl said opening one eye. "Nice meeting you Pop Harukaze. I'm a bit disappointed that you aren't snobby; it's nice to have a challenge." The girl turned around and started to walk towards her class.

"Wait!" Pop said "you haven't told me your name yet" Pop remarked.

The girl turned around and smiled wittingly "the names Natasha Angela Seleen, and don't you forget it" Natasha said stating her full name. Pop shrugged and walked back to her class.

"That girl is completely rude. Who does she think she is insulting my hair" Pop said touching her hair.

"...What did she say?" Mika asked quietly, seeing as the class was almost completely full.

"She said my hair looked like hands coming out from the top of my head," Pop said fiddling with her hair.

"...well...they do kind of look like hands" Mika mumbled.

"I guess...I'm not changing my hair for her," Pop said hitting the desk.

"Your hair is very nice...so stop thinking about..." Mika said trying to get Pop to stop talking because the teacher walked in.

"WHY CAN'T SOME PEOPLE MIND THEIR OWN BUSSINESS!!?" Pop said hitting the desk again.

"Miss Harukaze, I think it's my business to do the daily attendance" the teacher said, as the whole class laughed.

"Sorry teacher" Pop said sitting embarrassed.

*~* during class*~*

"That's her" Pop said to Mika pointing over to Natasha.

"...She doesn't look...very happy" Mika said. Natasha was looking off into the distance. She was holding her hat in her hands.

"She's probably not getting along with anyone, be jerk after all" Pop said pouting.

"...I think there is...a reason..." Mika mumbled. Natasha took her turn at the jumping test and went to the back of the line.

"Are you two talking about me" Natasha said sitting behind Mika.

"Why is it any of your business what we are talking about" Pop said turning her head away.

"I'm not dumb and I have ears I can hear what you are saying" Natasha said rolling her eyes.

"...I'm ...sorry" Mika said looking down.

"And who are you? Do you have a problem with speaking or something?" Natasha asked quietly so no one else could. Mika looked completely down hiding her face with her bangs.

"Her name Mika Waku! AND SHE DOES NOT HAVE A SPEAKING PROBLEM SHE'S JUST SHY!" Pop said standing up and yelling.

"Miss Harukaze what's up with you today usually your normally such a good student" the teacher asked her.

"Sorry teacher" Pop said sitting down. "You shouldn't judge people so quickly" Pop said quietly to Natasha.

"Your one to talk Pop Harukaze" Natasha said looking away, taking her hair out of its ponytail and putting her hat on. Natasha stood up and raised her hand slightly "Teacher do girls have to all this gymnastic crap, can't we play real sport like the boys. They are always playing basketball or soccer. Can we at least do some running or something?" Natasha said annoyed with the jumping test and balancing test.

"Miss Seleen, most girls are not as athletic as you are. Maybe you should take that into consideration" the teacher said.

"Teacher...she has a point...I would like to...play sports too..." Mika said quietly standing up. Pop noticed Mika's hand was shaking.

"Mika" Pop whispered.

"I'll talk to the other teacher. If he says it's ok then there is no problem; if that's ok with the rest of you girls?" The teacher asked the class.

"Yes" most of the girls replied.

"Ok I'll talk to the other teacher" the teacher said. "Now go get changed" the teacher said pointing to the school, "See you all in class tomorrow".

"You're actually an ok person Mika-chii" Natasha said patting Mika on the back. Natasha said running towards the school.

"What was that about Mika?" Pop said looking at Mika.

"....I hate....gymnastics" Mika said looking down, "Why do the girls' . uniforms not have shorts, instead having these underwear like bottoms?" Mika said looking over to the boys on the soccer team kicking a soccer ball around. Suddenly the ball flew over too and stopped at Mika's feet and she picked it up. A boy ran over to where Pop and Mika were.

"Umm...here..." Mika held out the ball to the boy.

"Hi Misaki-kun, how is soccer practice going?" Pop asked.

"It's a bit hard, but fun" Misaki said taking the ball from Mika. "Thank you...your names Mika right?" he asked Mika.

Mika looked down hiding her face with her bangs and nodded.

"Ok" Misaki smiled "Thank you Mika-chan" he said as he started to run back to the rest of the team.

"You know him?" Mika said in a very quiet voice keeping her head down.

"Yah his names Misaki Shibayama we went to the same kindergarten" Pop said trying to look at Mika's face. Once she caught a look she saw that Mika was blushing. "You have a crush on him don't you?" Pop asked. "Your face is all red" Pop added.

"...No...Maybe...OK YES... I DO" Mika said as her voice rose.

" Awww, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Pop asked Mika.

"...I've only known you...three days" Mika said finally rising her head up.

"I guess; let's watch the Soccer game then. Maybe he'll notice your watching" Pop said smiling.

"...ok..." Mika said shyly.

*~*at the soccer game*~*

"Oh look it's her, why is she here" Pop said in a snobby voice, referring to Natasha; who was walking towards them.

"...she has the right to be here...just as much...as we do" Mika said looking out to the soccer field.

"Oh hello Mika-chii and Pop Harukaze" Natasha said sitting in front of them.

"...hello..."Mika answered politely. The whistle sounded as for the game to start.

"GO MISAKI-KUN!! SCORE A GOAL FOR ME!!" Natasha said standing up blocking Pop's view.

"Natasha sit down we want to see the game. Misaki-kun isn't going to score a goal just for you." Pop said in an attitude.

"ohh do I feel a presence of a crush...Pop Harukaze" Natasha said looking at Pop "nope, it's not you, a girl would usually be blushing" Natasha looked around and saw Mika looking out at the soccer field mainly in Misaki's direction. "It's you Mika-chii" Natasha said looking at Mika. Mika looked down and her face went red. "And judging by Pop Harukaze's words I'd say you have a crush on Misaki-kun. Not to be rude but I don't think you stand a chance against me." Natasha remarked.

"That is rude, Natasha." Pop stood up for Mika.

"...Pop she's...right..." Mika said quietly.

"That's right Mika-chii. Unlike your friend you know your place. I'm way prettier anyway" Natasha said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Mika-chan" Pop said turning to Mika.

"...at least I don't...dress like a boy" Mika said angrily yet quietly standing up and running away.

"Mika-chan, wait up" Pop said running after Mika.

"I DON'T DRESS LIKE A BOY!!! YOU CAN'T PLAY SPORTS IN A DRESS!!!" Natasha yelled in Mika direction.

"Mika-chan, Stop running!!"Pop called out to Mika. Mika was a really fast runner.

"This place looks good enough" Mika said pulling out her tap. Mika transformed "Pretty witchii Mika-chii" Mika said after transforming.

"Mika-chan wait" Pop called out again; finally catching up to Mika.

"Pika Pitata Kami Katon Ta-am" Mika said turning her wand around "Let Natasha be greatly embarrassed in front of everyone especially Misaki-kun!" Mika said finishing her spell.

"Mika, why did you do that?" Pop asked.

"I'm tired of her thinking she's all that, she needs to learn a lesson" Mika said summoning her broom. "Excuse me I have to see if the magic worked" Mika said flying off.

"I guess I have no choice" Pop said taking out her tap from her pocket.

*~*meanwhile back at the soccer field*~*

"Why are you all looking at me?" Natasha said. The rest of the audience was looking at her. "She insulted me first".

"Seleen-san, Mika-chan is a really shy girl. For her to speak out like that is almost impossible, you must have really made her upset" Misaki said to Natasha after the coach called for a time out because of Natasha causing a scene.

"I'm sorry" Natasha looked down in a similar way Mika did.

"I'm not the one who you should apologize too" he said walking back to the field.

Mika, now in normal clothes walked up behind a tree. "I must have missed it" Mika said deciding to walk out in the opening.

"Mika-chii" Natasha said walking towards to Mika. "I'm sorry" she said looking in another direction. Mika was shocked this was the last thing she thought. "And when you see Pop-chii tell her I'm sorry" Natasha said as if she was forced to say that.

"...it's ok..." Mika said looking noticing she was still wearing her tap.

"Hey I have the exact same wristband, it's pretty ugly looking though" Natasha said looking at Mika's wrist. "Well I game to watch" Natasha said walking away. Pop then flew down on her broom.

"...Natasha is one...of the ...chosen witches" Mika said looking at her tap.

"Really?" Pop asked.

"I don't think she knows it though. She thought her tap was an ugly wristband" Mika said in a non shy voice.


	6. Natasha's struggles

sorry I took so long, I've been busy playing video games :pThe chapter is a bit longer than the others. I will try to update once more this week.

please enjoy and don't forget to review ;) ~ XDsymphony

* * *

"She's a witch....she has to be...there is no way she...would have a tap...and not be" Mika said taking off the wristband.

"That's great. We have to work with a snob" Pop said crossing her arms.

"I don't think she's a snob, there is probably something more behind the way she acts" Mika said without pausing.

"You're right Mika-chan" Pop said taking off her wristband and putting it in her bag. "There always seems to be more behind every story" Pop sighed.

"People should...be more...open" Mika said quietly. "As if I'm one to talk" she mumbled.

"I guess we have only known her for a day. She could use her snobby attitude as a way to cover her shyness" Pop shrugged.

"No... I can tell if she...was shy" Mika mumbled.

"How?" Pop asked. "Some sort of shy girl trait or something?" Pop asked.

"No, Shy girls don't openly flirt with boys" Mika said simply not pausing.

"Maybe we should follow her home, and investigate what wrong with her" Pop said.

"Is that you're answer to everything? Finding where someone lives and spy on them?" Mika asked, once again not pausing.

"No...Well actually, I guess it actually is. My sister did that before, it always worked and well I guess I developed that way" Pop said looking up at the sky.

"Why are you looking up?" Mika asked.

"No reason" Pop said looking back at Mika.

"We should probably wait until tomorrow night to check on her, she could just be nervous" Mika suggested.

"Yah well go tomorrow" Pop said "Now let's go back to the soccer game" Pop said walking ahead.

*~*at the soccer field*~*

"aww the game's over" Pop said looking at the nearly empty field. The only player still out on the field was Misaki.

"Misaki how did the game go?" Pop asked.

"We lost...because of me. The game was tied and I had the ball and I missed the net. My brother told it was hard; I should not have signed up" Misaki sighed.

"You'll do better next time" Pop said, after looking at Mika who was hiding behind her bangs again.

"I guess, the coach said he was going to put me on the bench if I don't improve. My brother never had this amount of difficulty he was a wonderful soccer player" Misaki said sitting on the ground.

"Don't compare yourself...to a sibling" Mika said really quietly. "...I once thought I...would never be able...to draw like my sister" Mika said in a slightly louder voice.

"Can you draw like your sister now?" Misaki asked. Mika simply nodded looking down once again. "I guess you're right Mika-chan. Thanks, I feel way more confident now" Misaki said smiling. Mika pulled her bandana over her mouth and mumbled something. "sorry I didn't hear you"

"I think she is saying you're welcome" Pop said for Mika.

"Ok, you two will be at my next game right?" Misaki asked.

"Of course, right Mika?" Pop said turning to Mika, who nodded.

"See you later" Misaki said picking up his soccer ball and walking away.

"Bye" Pop said waving. As soon as he was out of hearing range Pop turned to Mika and said "another one of your nervous ticks" Pop said pointing to the bandanna covering Mika's mouth. Mika nodded.

"It's getting a bit late we should be heading home" Pop said, looking toward the sun which was setting. Mika pulled the bandana from her face, and nodded.

*~*the next day*~*

"Are you still drawing the picture?" Pop asked Mika once again trying to look at the picture.

"Yes...it's still not done" Mika said putting the drawing book in her bag again.

"You still up for tonight?" Pop asked.

"Yah...if you are" Mika said looking at the door as she saw Natasha walk by. "She just...walked by" Mika told Pop.

"So" Pop said.

"She looked upset," Mika said staring out the door.

*~*At the end of the day*~*

"Natasha seemed different today, maybe she has become normal" Pop said happily, "I guess we don't need to go to house after all" Pop said smiling.

"She had a...bruise on her arm..." Mika said simply.

"So? She told the teacher that she got hit with a basketball when she was playing with her brothers" Pop said referring to the afternoon.

"That was a lie...no basketball could...leave a bruise like that" Mika said as if speaking from pervious knowledge. "Besides we have to tell her that she is a witch" Mika said quickly.

"I guess I'll come by your house at around 7pm" Pop said waving as she stopped to turn toward her house.

"I'll be on the roof" Mika said simply.

*~*that night*~*

Mika sat on her roof staring at the stars. "I really should have found out where Natasha lives. It probably will save time and magic" Mika said looking at her wand.

"MIKA-CHAN!!" Pop called out coming from the horizon. "Are you ready to go?" Pop asked

"Do you know where she lives?" Mika asked flying up on her broom.

"I thought you did" Pop said flying next to Mika.

"No I don't know."Mika shrugged.

"I guess I'll use magic to find out" Pop said holding out her wand. "Pipito purito puritan peperuto!Lead us to Natasha Seleen's house!" Pop said smiling spinning her wand around. A red ball of energy formed in front of Pop. The ball turned into an arrow and speeded off north. The two followed the arrow until it stopped and pointed down.

"Apparently Natasha's house is exactly north of my house" Mika said looking down at the small house.

"For someone who is a snob, Natasha's house sure is small" Pop pointed to the small bungalow below them. "I guess her snobby attitude is just a cover" Pop giggled.

"Natasha never said she was rich, plus her clothes are a bit worn out" Mika said thinking about how Natasha dressed.

"Well she does have big brothers maybe she has hand-me-downs?" Pop questioned.

"Still, we both wear hand-me-downs and our clothes don't look wore out" Mika said.

"How do you wear hand-me-downs your sister's is, well" Pop said trying to avoid upsetting Mika.

"She died when she was my age, she still wore clothes even if she was in the hospital" Mika said in a completely neutral voice.

"Mika your way more talkative when you're in witches clothes" Pop pointed out.

"So? We're wasting time flying here talking" Mika said flying to a window. Mika and Pop stood on the ground and looked in the window.

"She's talking to someone on the phone" Pop pointed to Natasha lying on her bed with a blue cordless phone against her ear. "If were quiet we may be able to hear her" Pop continued.

"So you're coming back in 2 weeks?...it's so cool that you may get to be in a show directed by that Onpu...yah I wish directors would be more involved...yah she really has been into witches over the past 3 years...yah if only they existed...ok bye, I have to go as well 2 of my schoolmates are spying on me through my window, there wearing some weird outfits..." Natasha said as she looked towards the window to see the two witches duck down. "Yah they think I couldn't hear them walk by...bye Sika". Natasha hung up the phone and walked towards the window.

"uhmm hi Natasha" Pop said looking up. Natasha had a new mark on her leg, it was still red.

"Hello, how do you know where I live? And what's with those weird outfits? Are you witches or something?" Natasha asked jokingly.

"Well yah" Pop said rubbing the back of her head.

"Hay you're wearing those wristband thingies" Natasha said pointing to their arms "wait what?!" Natasha remarked.

"You're a witch too. You have a wristband and ring like this too, right?" Pop said pointing to her arm.

"Yah that's nice, well I'd hate to be a bother but why don't you too little witches go fly on your brooms and go home" Natasha said rudely.

"But-" Pop replied.

"What happened to your face?" Mika asked quickly.

"That is none of your business, I'll talk to you more tomorrow about being a witch" Natasha said closing her blinds.

"How rude" Pop remarked.

"You may be over reacting. She may not like when people coming to her house and look through her window" Mika suggested.

"That seems possible" Pop sighed.

"I think there is more behind the reason she is over reacting" Mika said climbing onto her broom.

Meanwhile inside the house Natasha sat on her bed. "Some people can be so dense" Natasha said quietly "I can still hear them. At least they are not being mean" Natasha sighed. She grabbed her wristband. She then put on the wristband and then the ring and smiled.

*~*the next day*~*

Pop walked into the classroom later than usual, looking all worn out as well she had a bruise on her right leg. Pop's hair was also in pigtails.

"Pop-chan what happened?" a classmate asked.

"I woke up ½ hour early so I turned off my alarm. I just rested my head for a few minutes and then I wake up and I was ½ hour later than usual" Pop said sitting down petting her hair down. "I ran here but tripped, that's where I got this bruise" Pop said putting her head down on the desk.

"What about your hair?" a girl asked.

"Well last night I had a bath and the shampoo made my hair straight, we also ran out f hair spray" Pop said twirling a pigtail. The door to the classroom opened, and someone walked behind Pop.

"Well I think it looks better than usual" Pop jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. The voice turned out to belong to Natasha.

"GO TO YOU'RE OWN CLASS!!" Pop yelled at Natasha, slapping her hand away.

"Fine...whatever" Natasha quietly walked off not saying another word. As she left the room Mika noticed a new bruise on her arm. Mika got up from her set and ran out of the classroom to catch up to Natasha.

"Seleen-san" Mika called out to Natasha quietly.

"What do you want?" Natasha asked.

"...your arm..."Mika said looking at the bruises on Natasha's leg and arms.

"It's a sports injury" Natasha shrugged.

"...but..." Mika mumbled looking worried.

"There is nothing to worry about" Natasha said pulling her sleeve down in an attempt to cover her arm. "Go back to your friend" Natasha said rudely.

*~*during class*~*

"Today we are going to practice hurdles" the teacher said. "Miss Harukaze, you are good at hurdle jumping so you will go first, to show the others" she continued.

"Yes Suzuki-sensei" Pop said to the teacher.

"Let's see your opponent shall be Miss Seleen, wait where is she?" the teacher asked. "Miss Waku can you go look for her?" the teacher asked.

"Yes" Mika stood up and walked to the change room. On the way there Mika heard Natasha, she saw Natasha in a tree.

"Pameruku laluku laliloli poppun! Loosen the screws on Pop's hurdles!" Natasha said waving her wand around. "That ought to teach her" Natasha said transforming back to normal jumping down from the tree.

"Seleen-san....wait" Mika said trying to catch up to her.

"It's about time you showed up" Pop said annoyed with Natasha. "Prepare to lose" Pop said stretching. Mika finally caught up to Natasha.

"You'll be the one who loses" Natasha said standing at the start line.

"Aren't you going to stretch?" Mika asked.

"No need Mika-chi" Natasha simply said.

"Pop let me...go instead...of you" Mika told Pop, knowing of the magic used by Natasha.

"Mika are you sure?" Pop asked.

"Aww I want to go against Pop Harukaze" Natasha said in a slightly sad voice.

"Miss Waku, why do you want to race so badly?" The teacher asked.

"I...umm I want to race against someone who will be a challenge" Mika said referring to the last years sports faire where she won the hurdles race by a lot.

"I guess if that's ok with Miss Harukaze" the teacher gestured to Pop.

"I guess it's ok, Mika seems to be really persistent" Pop shrugged.

"I guess it's you and me Mika-chi" Natasha said taking off her hat and tying her hair in a pony tail. She walked past Mika "Next time you won't be able to get in the way of my magic" Natasha whispered.

'_I can jump further than Pop can, if I don't touch the hurdles I'll be ok'_ Mika said walking up to the start line.

"Ready, set..." the teacher said holding out a flag. Mika looked over too Natasha, who kind looked, upset at something.

"GO!!" the teacher called out and the girls started running. Natasha and Mika cleared the first couple of hurdles with ease. Suddenly a loud crash sounded as one of the hurdles fell over. Mika stopped and looked back to see Natasha lying on the ground. Mika turned around and held out her hand to help her up.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!!" Natasha said slapping Mika's hand away. "IF YOU DIDN'T INTERFERE MY PLAN WOULD BE PERFECT!!!" Natasha yelled to Mika.

"Natasha are you ok?" the teacher asked.

"Yah" Natasha said standing up.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" the teacher asked.

"No I'm fine I just slipped" Natasha said turning away.

"I think the hurdles need some tightening" a classmate said tapping a hurdle as it tipped over.

"Natasha-chan" Pop said as Natasha walked by "was it magic?" Pop asked. Natasha smiled and walked away towards the school.

"I'm going to the washroom, sensei" Natasha said.

"It was...magic...I saw it" Mika said simply.

"But why?" Pop asked.

"She's angry at you" Mika stated.

"Why?" Pop asked again.

"If knew....I would...help her..."Mika said shyly as other students walked by.

"Mika, did you know? Is that why you insisted on running the hurdles?" Pop asked looking toward students picking up collapsing hurdles.

"Yes" Mika walked toward the hurdles.

*~*around 5:00pm *~*

"It sounds like Mika-chan and Natasha-chan are very different people" Doremi told Pop as she brushed Pops hair.

"I guess, Mika is polite and shy; while Natasha is loud and rude" Pop said crossing her arms as she spoke of Natasha.

"Maybe they both are acting differently to a similar situation" Doremi said finishing Pop's hair. "There it's back to normal".

"Thanks Onee-chan" Pop said glancing into the mirror. "My hair never goes flat...maybe it was Natasha's doing."

"It may be" Doremi said putting the comb back into Pop's drawer "You should try and befriend Natasha, especially since she is a witch" Doremi said tapping Pop on the head.

"But" Pop said trying to object.

"Do remember when we first met Onpu-chan she was a bit rude and used magic irresponsibly, however she learned to do otherwise" Doremi told Pop.

"I don't really remember Onpu-chan being rude or anything" Pop said trying to remember "Actually I don't remember much before meeting Momo-chan, except the obvious things" Pop said innocently.

"That's because you were so young; I bet you don't remember the time before knowing witches existed" Doremi said sitting on Pop's bed.

"I guess I don't" Pop said turing in the chair she was sitting in.

"Don't worry I barely remember either" Doremi shrugged "Pop try to be friends Natasha, you don't want to have it bad with someone who will help you save the world" Doremi said standing up and walking out of the room. Pop read a knock on her window; it was Mika riding her broom.

"Fafa, I'm going to see if I can make amends with Natasha, you know what to do" Pop said opening her window.

"Of course Pop-chan" Fafa said changing into Pop.

"That is so cool" Mika said staring at the two Pops.

"Yep it is, you'll get a fairy after the first test" Pop said looking out of her door, before transforming. "Pretty-witchy Pop-chi"

"You came here to go to Natasha's right?" Pop asked Mika.

"Yah...I'm a bit worried...she had a lot of bruises" Mika mumbled.

"Let's go" Pop said flying out of the window.

"The builders should stop making such big windows" Mika said cleverly. The two witches flew towards Natasha's house.

"We can't be seen by her again" Pop said looking to the house; she looked towards to the windows.

"Pika Pitata Kami Katon Taam! Turn us into birds!" Pop turned into a pink bird and Mika turned into a brown bird with a green bandana. Both still had their taps on their wing.

"Her window is open. Should we fly through the window?" Pop asked.

"No, I sure someone in the house would freak if they saw birds" Mika said simply. "Let's fly near the kitchen window" Mika said flying toward the window. The two witches looked into the window and saw Natasha cooking. Suddenly a man walked into the kitchen and stood behind Natasha.

"You're mother is going to be home very soon" The man said calmly.

"It will be done in five minutes, sir" Natasha said quickly.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE STARTED 5 MINUTES EARLIER!!" the man yelled proceeding to slap her arm and then punched her in the stomach.

"OH MY GOD!!" Mika shouted (which turned into tweeting)

"Is this what, Natasha has to live through?" Pop said a bit more calm but still in shock.

"NATASHA!! STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!!" Mika tweeted again.

"I'm sorry" Natasha said as if she was not hit.

"You better be, I may not be your father but you still need to respect me" the man said.

"Yes sir" Natasha replied. A few minutes later Natasha set the table and laid out the food. The door opened and a woman walked in the house she had black hair and green eyes. Natasha walked out to greet her.

"Natasha, I'm home, are the boys home yet?" the woman asked.

"No not yet, mom" Natasha replied cheerfully.

"Did you're stepfather make dinner again?" Natasha's mom asked.

"Yes he did" Natasha lied.

"He is such a wonderful man" Natasha's mom smiled. Suddenly two boys ran in the door. One was in a senior high school uniform and the other in a junior high school uniform.

"Hey mom, I scored the winner goal at the soccer game today!" the younger boy had dark brown hair and darker skin than Natasha did; While the older boy looked just like their mom but with shorter hair.

"How was work today Mom?" the older brother asked.

"Must you ask the same question every day Liam? It was the same as always" Natasha's mom said jokingly to the older brother.

"I'm not feeling too well, I'm going to my room for awhile" Natasha said turning around.

"It's probably form all those sports, Nat, you know you're weak" the younger brother told his sister.

"Tsubasa don't be mean to your sister. However he is right Natasha, you are getting a lot of bruises recently. I'll get your step-dad to bring in your dinner in a bit" Natasha's mom said in a caring tone. Suddenly the family heard a lot tweeting birds outside.

"The birds sure are noisy today" the stepfather said, ignoring Natasha.

That's ok...I'm not hungry" Natasha walked to her room.

*~*meanwhile*~*

"Natasha's brothers are so cute" Pop said; smiling with hearts in her eyes.

"Hurry up Pop" Mika said flying to the other side of the house. "What is she doing?" Mika asked now seeing Natasha in her witch uniform as she turned her radio on, in a loud volume.

Natasha collapsed to the ground crying quietly. She reached for a picture that was on the self next to her. "I wish you were alive again, dad" Natasha looked at the picture to of a younger version of herself next to a man who looked just like her. Natasha had a football in her hands and the man had Natasha's baseball cap on his head. "If dad was here he'd save the family from, him" Natasha said referring to her step-father. Natasha stood up with a determined look in her eyes.

"She wouldn't...would she?" Pop questioned.

"She might" Mika said pecking at the window.

Natasha now held out her wand "Pameruku laluku laliloli poppun! Bring my fath-" Natasha instead of finishing her spell got her wand knocked out off her hand by a brown bird. The bird started tweeting.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!?" Mika shouted transforming from a bird into her normal self.

"Give me my wand back!" Natasha said reaching toward the wand. Mika threw it towards a red bird who transformed into Pop.

"Do you know what could happen if you use magic to bring people back to life" Mika said nearly crying herself.

"YOU'LL DIE YOURSELF!!" Pop yelled holding Natasha's wand.

"That doesn't matter!! I don't care my family is suffering my dad would save the family!! My step-father is going to break my family apart!! Now give me my wand back!!" Natasha said crying.

"I can't do that Natasha" Pop said holding the wand out of her reach; however Natasha grabbed it by hitting Pop's hand.

" PAMERUKU LALUKU LA-!!" Natasha yelled out in a louder voice. Mika slapped Natasha's arm and the wand fell to the ground. Mika grabbed it. Natasha collapsed into Mika's arms crying. "You wouldn't understand" Natasha cried unable to stand up.

"My aunt used to hit me all the time when I was living with her when my sister was sick. After my sister died I felt as if it was my fault because she used magic to heal me from a similar sickness. She may not have a wand but it was magic!! SO DON'T TELL ME I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" Mika said with tears in her eyes.

"Mika..."Pop said looking sad.

"I regretted it every day, my sister died because of me. Your father would not want you to do something so stupid like bring him back to life at the loss of yours" Mika said pushing Natasha off herself. "So grow up, talk to someone about your problems. Nothing will happen if you don't trust people"

"Mika-chi, Pop-chi I'm sorry...I...I'm sorry I tried to hurt you...I'll be nicer and will help you save the magical world...with you..."Natasha said between tears.

"It is ok Natasha-chan" Pop said jumping off the windowsill, "I forgive you, I'll help you in any way you need it" Pop said walking up next to Mika.

"I forgive you too" Mika smiled. Natasha hugged the two girls.

"Do you want to stay over at my house for the night?" Mika asked.

"No I'll be ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow" Natasha said changing out of her witch uniform.

"Natasha, can I take your wristband...it's not that I don't trust you, but you" Pop started.

"I understand" Natasha said handing her wristband to Pop and the ring to Mika.

*~*the next day at school*~*

"Pop-chi, Mika-chi I have something to show you" Natasha said holding out a picture.

"What is it?" Pop asked. The picture had Natasha next to another girl about the same age. The other girl had short blue hair and dark blue eyes, and she wore a purple school uniform.

"It's my 2nd cousin Sika, look at her wrist" Natasha said pointing to the picture. Both girls were wearing the magical taps, though neither had the rings on.

"She's another witch" Mika said looking at the picture.

"Yep...she isn't coming here for two weeks though" Natasha said. "She's working with Onpu-chan on a t.v. show or something" Natasha smiled.


	7. Adventure to the magical world

_Thank you for reading and waiting. Sorry it's taking so long I have school stuff to do a good fraction of the time. _

_Another character get's introduced. Her name is Sara, she was going to be added after Sika but I changed my mind beause before it was uneventful when she appeared. She appears randomly doing a witch apprentice exam when the others go to do thier exam. Since the are supposed to like save the world I started thinking why would the queen(Hana) keep Sara a serect._

_Anyway please enjoy the chapter :D ~XDsymphony_

* * *

Pop and Mika sat on Pop's bed staring at their new friend pacing back and forth with a cell phone.

"Natasha-chan I don't think we can get an idol on the phone that easy" Pop said rubbing the back of her head.

"We could use magic. Then Onpu will change the location of her t.v. production" Natasha suggested.

"Natasha we...told you about...that kind of...magic" Mika said quietly.

"Yah I know" Natasha sighed "but still! sheesh apparently idols are too important to be witches" Natasha said annoyed.

"Onpu-chan was a witch along with my sister" Pop mentioned.

"Really?" Mika said looking over at Pop.

"Yes" Pop replied.

"THAT MEANS SHE'LL UNDERSTAND!! WE SO HAVE TO SEE HER!!" Natasha said excitedly.

"Where you said...you're cousin is.... is quite....far" Mika said recalling a previous conversation.

"As well we probably couldn't make it there that easily because of Onpu-chan's bodyguards" Pop said thinking of how famous Onpu had become.

"Don't you have some way you kept in contact with her Pop-chi?" Natasha asked.

"My sister writes her letters too her and vice versa" Pop said thinking of some other way, "I know I wonder if she still has it" Pop said starting to rummage through her closet. "Here it is" Pop held out the cell phone her sister got when they started looking after Hana.

"A cell phone?" Mika said looking at it.

"Damn it doesn't have a magical seed in it, I guess it won't work" Pop sighed.

"Magical seed?" Natasha asked.

"It's what powers some magical wands, not ours though they are powered by magical dust. They are also used for currency" Pop said tossing the phone to the side of the room. "My sister had a phone too, but it doesn't have any magical energy in it either" Pop sighed again.

"How can we get magical seeds?" Mika asked.

"We can get them in the magical world" Pop said.

"Well we should go there! We could probably do a witch exam and get fairies like Fafa! That would be so cool" Natasha said jumping in the air.

"Actually...that's a good idea" Mika suggested.

"_Actually?_" Natasha said in a weird voice.

"We can't go to magical world anytime...I don't know how we will get there, the door in maho-do to the magical world closed" Pop mentioned, only to open with special permission.

"Darn it! What should we too" Natasha said rubbing her head.

"What is that noise" Mika said hearing a noise.

"It's the queen's carriage" Pop said running out of the house, Mika and Natasha followed.

"WOW!!" Mika and Natasha said in unison, seeing the carriage descended in the backyard of Pop's house.

"Pop, Mika, Natasha please enter the carriage the queen wishes to see you" the carriage driver said too the three girls.

"What great timing!" Pop said ecstatically.

*~* some time later*~*

The three girls were kneeling in front of the throne in their apprentice uniforms.

"POP-NEE-SAN!!" queen Hana ran up to Pop hugging her.

"Hana-chan you're supposed to be acting like a queen" Pop whispered to Hana.

"But it's so boring!" Hana sulked. "Hello, you must be the other witches. Please stand up" Hana walked up too Mika and Natasha; who were still kneeling.

"Yes your majesty" Mika and Natasha said in unison.

"I'm Queen Hana-chan, I'm sure Pop-chan told you about me already" Hana said to the two brown haired girls.

"Yes we have heard a lot about you" Natasha said losing all her pervious shyness.

"That's good to hear!" Hana said smiling.

"How...old are you?" Mika said bluntly with a slight sound of rudeness.

"I'm 5 years old!!" Hana said happily. Mika looked over too Pop.

"Hana-chan you're not 5 years old anymore you aged yourself 9 years, 3 years ago remember. You're 15" Pop said rubbing her head.

"Oh yah that" Hana smiled.

"So what's the reason you called us here? You're majesty" Natasha asked.

"Oh yah that, I have someone you need to meet" Hana smiled and pointed to the entrance.

"Uhmm, you're majesty?" A girl with a cute voice said walking out from behind the throne. The girl had an orange witch outfit on, just like theirs. She had long blonde hair tied in long pigtails with orange glass balls on them. She had dark pink streaks on each pigtail as well one streak on the left side behind the pigtail; her eyes were the same colour. "I'm over here" she continued.

"Opps I forgot we changed the plan" Hana rubbed the back of her head.

"Hello you must be the other witches, wasn't there supposed to be four of you?" the girl asked.

"Yah, the other witch is my cousin Sika, however we haven't been able to contact her to tell her that she is a witch" Natasha said looking at the other girl. "You sure are cute looking" Natasha said simply.

"uhmm thanks?" she said in a confident tone.

"Natasha, some people don't like when random people call them cute" Pop said grabbing Natasha shoulders. "What's your name?" Pop asked the girl.

"My names Sara Leanne Cara" She said apparently trying to hide the fact her first and last named rhythm.

"Sara Cara?" Natasha paused, "WHAT A CUTE NAME!!" Natasha smiled.

"You really think so?" Sara questioned.

"Yep, my name is Natasha Seleen, nice to meet you" Natasha said introducing herself; holding out her hand. Sara shook Natasha's hand.

"My name is Pop Harukaze" Pop said with a smiling face. Mika walked up next to Pop and Sara. "And this is Mika Waku. She's a bit shy" Pop said in a very kind voice. Mika instead of backing away like usual stared at Sara's face and hair.

"Nice too meet you Mika-san" Sara smiled really cutely. Mika didn't reply right away but continued to stare at Sara. "Mika-san are you ok?" Sara asked.

"You're not in elementary school are you?" Mika asked bluntly. Mika was standing right next to Sara, showing that Mika was about a half a head taller.

"Of course she is Mika-chi, she is shorter than us" Natasha said simply.

"Actually, Natasha-san I'm in middle school" Sara said quietly. "I'm in the 7th grade" Sara a bit shy about her shortness.

"How did you know Mika-chi?" Natasha asked.

"She looks...older...plus..." Mika paused "the only hair salon with this colour dye, don't let kids under 12 dye their hair" Mika said bluntly again; supposedly she knew a lot about hair colours and salons. Sara giggled cutely at Mika's bluntness.

"How did you know about the hair dye?" Sara asked.

"I...want to...be a hair dresser...I studied about... hair dying over...the summer" Mika said blushing.

"That's cool!" Sara smiled; "So, what school do you three go too?" Sara asked.

"We go to Misora Elementary School? What about you Sara-chan?" Pop asked.

"I go to Karen Girls Academy" Sara said a bit embarrassed about going to an all girl school.

"Really my sister has a friend that goes to that school; she's in grade 9" Pop metioned.

"We just moved here so I doubt I know her" Sara said with a bit more confidence. "My sister's a 2nd grader at your school, her name is Olivia."

"Well _I just moved here _I doubt I know her" Natasha said imitating Sara.

"Know that you got to know each other. We are going to have the first exam!" Hana said happily.

"Really? What about Sika-chi?" Natasha asked.

"Well, when is she coming back?" Hana asked.

"In two weeks" Natasha said.

"Well, she'll take two exams next time because we are pressed for time" Hana said.

"So we are going to get fairies like Pop?" Natasha asked.

"Yep!!" Hana said happily. "Oh Pop when you take the Exam because you have a fairy already; you'll get a second one" Hana to Pop.

"Lucky" Mika said quietly.

"I'll cheer you other 3 on then" Pop said backing away.

"Ok Mika-chan would you like to go first?" Hana asked.

"Yes your majesty" Mika bowed.

"Hana-chan what about-" Pop started to say only to get interrupted by Hana.

"I'm in charge of your testing" Hana said quickly. "So Mika I want you to make a windup toy of Pop-chan" Hana told Mika.

"Ok...I guess... Pika Pitata Kami Katon Ta am! Windup toy of Pop-chan!" Mika said waving her wand. A little toy that looked like Pop stood in front of her.

"SO CUTE!!" Hana wound up the toy and it walked around. "You pass Mika-chan!" Hana clapped.

"Me next!" Natasha demanded.

"Ok Natasha-chan, make butterscotch pudding" Hana told Natasha.

" Ok! Pameruku laluku laliloli poppun! Big squishy butterscotch pudding appear!" Natasha said out and a large thing of pudding appeared in front of her.

"TASTY! You pass!" Hana said tasting the pudding. "Sara your turn, Make the throne dance around" Hana said to Sara.

"Yes Madam, Paipai ponpoi puwapuwa puu! Magical throne dance about on the ground!" Sara said. The throne grew arms and started doing a disco dance. Hana then proceeded to join the dancing.

"Awesome! How could you do something so cool like that Sara-chi? How long have you been a witch?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not sure I guess I'm just good at it" Sara shyly. "I've been a witch about a week or so" Sara added.

"Just like us" Natasha smiled. "Except Pop-chi, she was a witch from the time she was 4 years old until she was in 2nd grade. Then 3 years of not being a witch and now she is again," Natasha told Sara the story.

"Sara-chan passes" Hana said after finishing dancing. "Pop-chan, can you please make a music box playing song you guys used to sing to me as a baby?" Hana pleaded to Pop.

"Hana-chan aren't you a bit old for a music box?" Pop said.

"Please Onee-chan?" Hana said with big eyes.

"I guess I have to, why don't you just make one yourself?" Pop asked. Natasha, Mika and Sara were shocked how Pop talked so familiar to the queen.

"I don't remember the song completely" Queen Hana looks at Pop with big eyes.

"Pipito purito puritan peperuto! Music box with Hana-chan's lullaby appear!"Pop said waving her wand. A music box with all the faces of Hana's 'Mama's' appeared. It opened to show a figure of Hana-chan in her witch outfit spinning around, as the music played.

"Wow" Mika said very quietly.

"I guess her magic is really strong" Sara smiled.

"Well do I pass, Hana-chan?" Pop asked seeing Hana stare at the music box.

"Of course Pop-chan!" Hana snapped her fingers and 4 crystals hovered in front of her. They then hovered to the four girls.

"Popo!" Pop's new fairy said loudly. Popo had light red hair which was in low pigtails.

"Nana!" Natasha's fairy cheered. Nana had long blue hair.

"Cece" Mika's fairy had light green hair and spoke softly. She had her hands out in front of her waist.

"Sasa" Sara's orange fairy curtsied to Sara. Sasa had pigtails much like her owner, and as well had dark pink streaks.

"I must admit mine has by far has the best name" Natasha said as Nana flew to her hand.

"Na na na nana" Nana said to Natasha.

"Nice to meet you Cece" Mika said to Cece.

"There all so cute" Sara said as Sasa landed on her shoulder.

"You're going to like your big sister Fafa, Popo" Pop said to Popo.

"I wonder what Sika-chi's fairy will look like?" Natasha asked.

"Probably like her" Mika said observing how each fairy looked.

"Hana-chan... Sika works with Onpu we need some way to contact her...is there some way you can help?" Pop asked Hana.

"I'll try" Hana told the girls. "Now we need to talk about the Maho-dou" Hana said happily.

"REALLY WE GET TO RUN IT AGAIN!!" Pop yelled out in happiness.

"Maho-dou?" the other girls questioned.

"It's a magic shop. We can practice magic there and sell magical goods and all sorts of cool things!" Pop said happily.

"Maho-dou...I think Sika told me about it. She used to buy sweets at a place called the Maho-dou when she was in the second grade" Natasha added.

"But we were in the 1rst grade when the Maho-dou was a sweet house." Pop told Natasha.

"Yah, but Sika's a grade higher than us" Natasha told Pop.

"Why does matter Pop-san?" Sara asked her new friend.

"It doesn't. But I was always envious about how my sister and her friends were witches together and got to graduate at the same time." Pop smiled a bit.

"The three of us will graduate together" Natasha said putting her arms around Pop and Mika.

"You three seem to be good friends" Sara said looking at the other three witches.

"Before you go I have these to give you" Hana said snapping her fingers. As four cell phones appeared in each of the girls hands. "These will allow for you to keep in contact with each other" Hana told the girls and gave them each a magical seed. "And this will allow them to work. Only use the phones for emergencies though." Hana said to the girls.

"Yes your majesty" Natasha told Hana. The phones were rectangular flip phones with butterfly shaped buttons. Each phone was the girl's respective colour.

"When are we going to start working at the Maho-dou?" Pop asked.

"When Sika-chan comes back we will decide what to do" Hana smiled to the girls "enjoy your fairies."

"We will madam" Sara said bowing.

* * *


	8. Waiting for Sikachi

_Here is the newest chapter. Part of the chapter was supposed to be a part of the last chapter but the last one was getting long. Anyway please enjoy. Constructive Critizum is allowed and any Ideas or correction are encouraged._

_~XDsymphony._

* * *

"So this is the Maho-dou?" Natasha said with a bit of rude tone. "It's so run down...it looks like it's going to fall apart" Natasha said looking up at the building.

"I guess it kind of does" Pop said looking at the shop; It had defiantly changed over the three years since it was last opened. The signs were all falling down and the windows were all dusty. "I wonder what happened. It's only been three years; it shouldn't be this dusty" Pop said rubbing a window.

"Maybe it has something to do with the loss of connection between the magical and human worlds" Sara said walking down the stairs. She was wearing an orange skirt and dark pink shoes. She also was wearing a white dress shirt with a light orange tank-top over it.

"Sara-chi! How are you doing?" Natasha said turning to their new friend. "You look a bit older without the witch outfit on" Natasha mentioned "if you didn't wear a dress shirt underneath your tank-top and only wore the tank-top it's self and took out your pigtails you would look like you were 12" Natasha told Sara.

"13" Sara said to Natasha.

"13! what?" Natasha asked, despite it being evident that Sara was telling her age.

"I'm 13...my birthday was in February" Sara said looking down blushing a bit.

"Wow I didn't think you were that much older than us" Natasha said looking at Sara.

"Natasha, why would it make any difference between 13 and 12?" Mika said to Natasha.

"I'm not even 11 yet! Sara-chi is like 3 years older than me" Natasha said annoyed.

"I guess that I am quite older than you..." Sara said rubbing her head.

"What are we going to do with the Maho-dou? We need to practice our magic" Pop said interrupting the conversation.

"Hay we were talking! Pop-chi!" Natasha said turning to Pop.

"You were just talking about your ages. It doesn't matter that Sara is older than us" Pop said noticing earlier that Sara is a bit subconscious about being short.

"Besides Sara older than us no matter how much you yak about it" Mika said without pausing.

"Mika-chi's right" Natasha sighed.

"Mika-chan you seem more talkative today" Sara smiled.

"...I'm...just...saying" Mika said looking down hiding behind her bangs.

"If Mika-chi says something important she talks well but she usually just gets all shy and stuff" Natasha said patting Mika in the back.

"So anyway what do we want to turn the Maho-dou into?" Pop said trying to stay on subject on the matter at hand.

"Well what was it before?" Natasha asked.

"It was a trinket shop, a flower shop, a bakery and an accessory shop" Pop said taping a figure at each type of shop.

"I liked...the bakery...best" Mika said shyly with her head still down.

"I think making accessories would be awesome!" Natasha said raising her hand in the air.

"Well everyone likes flowers" Sara mentioned.

"The trinket shop did fairly well financially, plus it had more variety" Pop told the other girls.

"...so...we're...completely...undecided" Mika said raising her head.

"I bet Sika-chi would have a billion ideas" Natasha mentioned her cousin. "Though she probably would change her mind a _gazillion_ times" Natasha said expressing her cousins undeceive behaviour.

"Well it would be better to have some idea's opposed to none" Pop said.

"I...have designed an outer design for the shop...if that's...ok" Mika said confidently, then returning her shy tone of voice.

"So that's what you were drawing, let's see it" Pop said remembering Mika's drawing. Mika pulled out a sketch book from her backpack. Pop flipped to the last page that drawn on.

"Oh pretty" Sara said looking at the picture. The shop had no letters on the sign but the sign was rainbow shaped. The building had tower like structure on both sides, similar to the ones from the bakery. The main building was a basic rectangle with a smaller one on top. The windows on the building were butterfly shaped.

"Good job Mika-chi" Natasha said. This caused Mika to get a bit embarrassed so she looked down and pulled her bandanna over her mouth.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Mika-san" Sara walking toward Mika. "You three should get going to school. I just dropped my sister off" Sara said the girls who were unaware of the time.

"Damn you're right! We're going to be late!" Pop said running off being followed by Mika.

"Natasha-san, why aren't you running off?" Sara asked Natasha who did not move an inch.

"I can catch up to them, I'm fast runner" Natasha laughed. "Why are you not at school Sara-chi?" Natasha asked.

"I have the day off...I really wanted to explore the town today. But I'm a bit nervous going around the way I look. I'm mistaken often to be elementary school student" Sara sighed.

"Well of course. Why don't you use magic to make yourself look older for the day" Natasha suggested.

"No, I'm not good enough at magic for that" Sara sighed.

"Maybe we can explore the city on Sunday. I haven't seen much of the city myself. Besides Pop and Mika can be our guides so we don't miss anything" Natasha told Sara.

"Yes, I guess it would be more beneficial to have someone who knows the city more so we do not get lost" Sara said looking to the Maho-dou. "I cannot wait too work here" Sara smilied.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I can't be late" Natasha ran off towards the school. Eventually Natasha caught up too Pop and Mika.

"Why are you two not running?" Natasha stopped and asked the two other girls.

"It turns out that we are not actually late at all" Pop sighed.

"Sara-chi must be one of those people who are always really early" Natasha laughed. "hmm let's play soccer to pass the time" Natasha suggested.

"Sure why not" Mika shrugged.

"How about we go to class and study or something else" Pop suggested. Pop wasn't really good at sports she was better at gymnastics. "Besides we have an uneven number of players"

"It can be you two against me" Natasha said pulling a soccer ball out of her bag.

"Isn't annoying to carry a ball in your backpack?" Pop asked Natasha.

"Probably not, when you carry something in your backpack for a really long time you get used to it" Natasha said walking towards the soccer field.

"Her bag got used to it" Mika said bluntly. Pointing out the Natasha's bag was rounded.

"Hurry up slowpokes" Natasha yelled too Pop and Mika. Natasha held out the ball. Pop and Mika got too the field.

"It's about time! Pop-chi you can kick the ball first" Natasha said running to the net.

"Ok I guess it couldn't hurt" Pop kicked the fall and it rolled out off the field no ware near the net. The ball rolled down a hill.

"That was pathetic" Natasha sighed, "let's go get the ball" The girls chased the after the ball until they saw it roll up to a little girl. She had orange hair tied in ponytail on the left side of her head with a pink bow. She had tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow skirt and yellow jacket over a pink and yellow shirt.

"Yo! Can you pass the ball to us" Natasha called out to the little girl.

"Ok" the girl said picking up the ball and threw it only to have it land a foot from her. "Sorry" she said in a cute voice.

"It's ok" Pop said walking towards the little girl and picking up the ball. "What's your name?" Pop asked her.

"Olivia, but my friends call me Livi" Olivia said happily "I'm in the second grade" she continued.

"Nice too meet you Olivia-chan. My name is Pop, and Mika is the one with a bandanna around her neck and Natasha's the one with the hat" Pop said pointing to her friends smiling to Olivia.

"Nice to meet you Pop-senpai" Olivia bowed to Pop. The first bell rang and all the students started to walk towards to the school. "Senpai can you walk with me too my class? I do not really know my way to the school from here" Olivia asked Pop.

"Sure if that's ok with my friends" She turned to Natasha and Mika. Natasha shrugged and Mika nodded. "What class are you in?" Pop asked Olivia.

"2-1" Olivia replied.

"Let's go" Natasha told Pop. Natasha stood next to Olivia "You're really short for a 2nd grader" Natasha said.

"Natasha-chan don't be rude" Pop said rudely to Natasha.

"Well it's true" Natasha putting her hands behind her head.

The girls walked through the school until they got to Olivia's class. Pop looked into the class and saw that no one else was in the class yet.

"Do you want us to stay here with you until more people come?" Pop asked.

"Can you please" Olivia answered.

"I used to be in this classroom when I was you're age Olivia-chan. "It hasn't changed one bit" Pop said smiling at the classroom.

"All classroom's look the same the only difference is the desk are smaller" Mika said standing next to one of the desk.

"Pop-senpai can you help me tie my shoe?" Olivia said showing that her shoe was untied.

"Can you tie yourself?" Pop asked in a teacher-like way.

"Yep! But big girls and boys tie them faster" Olivia said happily.

"Can't argue with those facts" Pop smiled.

"Pop-chi you're really good with little kids aren't you?" Natasha said looking at Pop helping the little girl tie her shoe.

"I guess. I was always the mature one growing up, I always helped other kids my age" Pop said thinking about her memories of being a little kid. "I guess helping kids just stuck with me."

"Excuse me is Olivia Cara in this class?" A family voice said knocking on the door of the class before looking in the class.

"Big sister!" Olivia called out as the person at the door looked in. The person ended up being Sara.

"Oh hello Pop-san, Mika-san and Natasha-san" Sara said politely.

"Big sister, Pop-senpai and her friends helped me walk to my class from the playground near the soccer field" Olivia said smiling at her sister.

"You left your lunch at home silly" Sara said handing Olivia a small bag.

"I knew my bag felt light" Olivia smiled. "I'm going to go put it in my bag right now" Olivia said walking off to her desk.

"So Olivia-chi is you're little sister Sara-chi. You don't sound much like a older sibling" Natasha said looking at Sara.

"Yes. Thanks for walking with her I hope she wasn't much trouble. She can be a handful, she acts cute and hopes you do whatever she wants, and she's forgetful" Sara said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Now you sound like a big sister" Pop laughed. "But really she was no trouble" Pop smiled. Some little kids walked into the class.

"Do you mind if we leave now Livi?" Sara asked her sister. "I have to leave shortly and Pop-san and the others need to get to class" Sara continued and looked at her sister. Olivia nodded and sat down without another word. The four girls walked out of the second grade classroom and toward the main exit. Sara left the school after saying goodbye.

"Olivia seems to get shy around groups of people" Mika said observing how Olivia acted differently.

"Your one to talk Mika-chi. You barely talk around Sara" Natasha said taunting Mika.

"Be quiet Natasha" Mika said annoyed.

"Mika is right. I wonder if she is having a hard time adjusting to being in a new school" Pop wondered.

"Or she could be the next Mika" Natasha teased.

"At least she doesn't go around teasing people to adjust" Mika said referencing Natasha's previous behaviour.

"We can ask Sara-chan later" Pop said looking at the time.

*~* that night*~*

Pop sighed as she looked at the clock and then down at her homework. "If only magic could make school work easier" Pop said twirling her pencil around. Suddenly Pop's new phone she got from Hana started to ring. Fafa and Popo carried it over to her.

"Hello?" Pop said as she answered the phone.

"POP-CHI WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!!" Natasha screamed into the phone from the other end of the line.

"Natasha clam down" Pop said into the phone.

"I just got a call from Sika-chi! She said that she got a role on the show the 7 little witches." Natasha said a bit upset.

"How is that a problem?" Pop asked laying down on her bed.

"It means she won't move back to our city until next year!" Natasha whined. "She'll be moving two cities from here. It's not as far but still!!"

"Oh no!! What are we going to do?" Pop asked.

"I don't know. She is visiting in a week" Natasha mentioned.

"we'll talk to her when she comes to visit. Maybe Hana-chan can find a way" Pop suggested to Natasha.

"I guess. See you before school tomorrow" Natasha sighed.

"Bye" Pop said hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong Pop-chan?" Fafa asked.

"Po po?" Popo asked.

"Sika isn't moving here for a while...were in deep trouble" Pop sighed.

* * *

OH NO!! What will happen next? How will Pop and the others save the witch world if they do not have the 5th witch with them? And what type of shop will the Maho-dou become. Stay tune for the answer to these questions, next chapter.


	9. Pretty witchy Sikachi part 1

_Hello readers :D The chapter was supposed be longer but I thought that it might be to long so I stoped a bit earlier. So this is part one and the next chapter will be part 2. Next chapter one of the main bad guys will appear.I'll try to update quickly._

_Thanks for reviewing and reading :D_

* * *

The four girls sat in Pop's room to discuss the matters involving Sika. Sara was sitting at Pop's desk Mika and Pop were on the bed and Natasha was pacing back and forth.

"What on earth are we going to do?" Natasha sighed thinking ways to get Sika to stay here.

"Natasha-san I think we should be happy for Sika-san. Getting a part in a T.V. show is quite a enormous accomplishment" Sara said looking at Natasha who was getting a little annoyed.

"I talked to her yesterday, she said she'll be visiting tomorrow and the next day instead next week" Natasha said sitting on the bed.

"...maybe...we could have...a sleep...over" Mika shyly suggested.

"Good idea Mika-chan" Pop said looking around. "Well it can't be here our house is too small" Pop said acknowledging the fact the 4 of them were a bit crowed in the room as it was, having them all laying down would not work out well.

"...my parents...are...very cautious...about germs...you would have...to sterilize you're hands all the time" Mika said.

"Yah that would be to fun, my house is smaller than this house, plus my step-father won't even allow Sika-chi to stay over. That leads only one option" Natasha said looking at Sara.

"I'll call my mom and ask her" Sara quickly said pulling out her non-magical cell phone. "Hello mom?... yes I'm fine...No I can get home myself...I'm calling to ask if my four friends sleep over at our house. Please...why...ok, we'll watch her...yes...thank you mom...bye...YES I CAN GET HOME ALONE!...bye" Sara said getting annoyed towards the end of the conversation.

"My mom said ok, but we have to watch Olivia. Is that ok?" Sara told and asked.

"Sure, she'll get to bed early right?" Natasha said hoping that Olivia wouldn't catch them.

"Yah, she'll try to stay up but will fall asleep before 9pm" Sara shrugged.

"What if we're not allowed use you're fairy" Pop said to the other 3 girls.

"What do the fairies do?" Sara asked confused.

"Just watch" Pop said looking at Fafa and Popo. Popo transformed into an identical version of Pop. While Fafa changed into a younger version of Pop.

"Sorry Pop-chan, I haven't been able to transform to look like the older you since Popo came" Fafa sighed.

"Pop-chi you looked so cute when you were younger" Natasha squealed hugging Fafa.

"Fafa-san's inability to change to Pop-san may be because Pop-san gave up being a witch when she was at that age making Fafa unable to change into the older Pop" Sara said thinking about Fafa's situation.

"I changed to look like Pop-chan before Popo came" Fafa said changing back into her normal form, as did Popo.

"Po po popo" Popo said in an upset tone of voice.

"Popo it's not your fault" Pop said to her new fairy.

"I assume that when Popo became Pop's new fairy Fafa role of being Popo's fairy was transferred to Popo. Pop basically has been a witch twice. By giving up her status and becoming a witch again makes Pop a different witch than before; Thus giving her a new fairy making Fafa for a lack of better word obsolete. Fafa now is more like our guardian than a fairy" Sara said smartly.

"Oh that makes perfect sense" Fafa smiled. "I'll come with you to the sleep-over to protect all of you" Fafa said proudly.

"Fairies are super cool!" Natasha said smiling and jumping of the bed.

"Yes they are rather unique creatures" Sara said holding Sasa who came out of her ball.

"So Cece can...change to look...just like me..." Mika looking at her green fairy, which was flying around the room with the other fairies. "I can finally draw myself" Mika in a more confident voice.

"So after dinner tomorrow we'll meet at the Maho-dou. Ok?" Natasha said to the others. "I'll bring Sika. Of course if we can't make it we should call someone and tell them and then go to Sara's house afterwards" Natasha smiled.

"Good idea Natasha-san" Sara said writing down what Natasha said on a piece of paper. Suddenly Natasha's non-magical cell phone rang.

"Hello...yes I'll be right home" Natasha said through the phone.

"Natasha-chan will you be ok?" Pop asked in a serious voice remembering Natasha's abusive step-father.

"Yep, my 2nd brothers home today. He waited until the last minute to type a 5 page essay" Natasha said giving thumbs up to the other girls. "See ya tomorrow" Natasha said walking out of the room.

"Bye Natasha-san" Sara waved. After a few minutes of Sara looking outside "what was that about" Sara said addressing Pop's serious voice.

"Natasha...has a...step-father...that beats her" Mika said looking down, not in shyness but rather because she was a bit upset about it.

"Oh my gosh! Really? Are you sure?" Sara questioned.

"We say it with our own eyes" Pop said looking away.

"I can't believe she could be suffering like that. She seems so happy" Sara looking out the window again.

"Yah that's just how Natasha is" Mika said looking up.

"It's no time to be upset, we have things to do" Pop said trying to change the subject away from Natasha.

"yah...but still. Why hasn't she called the police, child services or anything?" Sara asked.

"She hasn't told us much about it. She said her step-father works at the police station and no one else knows" Mika said completely in a non shy voice.

"Should we call someone about it?" Sara asked.

"I don't really think that we would change anything about it Natasha is very secretive about it. Her step-father frightens her a bit. Lately she hasn't got any new bruises so I think she's ok" Pop said looking away from Sara. The room stood silent for a few moments until Pop's mom called from downstairs.

"Pop send your friends home, it almost dinner" Pop's mother said. The three girls walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Mom, can I go over to Sara's house for a sleep-over tomorrow? Please" Pop asked nicely.

"well..." Pop's mother started.

"Mika and Natasha will be there and Natasha's cousin is coming over for only 2 days" Pop rambled.

"And my father and mother will be home. Please " Sara said poietly.

"I guess you can go...where do you live Sara?" Pop's mother asked.

"I live at 180 pleasant-view drive" Sara said grabbing a piece of paper "and here's my phone number if you want to contact my parents about it" Sara smiled.

"Sara-chan isn't that the street with all the fancy houses? Does that mean you're rich?" Pop asked excited.

"Yes it is...and does..." Sara said innocently.

"Do you have a huge backyard with tonnes of flowers and plants? Oh and a pure breed dog? Do you have a drawing room or maybe a library? I can't wait to go!" Mika said really excited.

"I don't have a dog, but I do own a cat and some rabbits. I rather live in a small house though. I have all that other stuff too" Sara said giggling. "bye Pop and " Sara bowed.

"Good bye" Mika bowed regaining her shy voice.

"See you later" Pop waved to her friends.

"Such polite girls. What great new friends, your other friend Natasha seems nice too." Pop's mom smiled.

*~* The next day*~*

"Mika-chan over here" Pop called to Mika who looked a bit lost.

"Sorry I got a bit lost. Are the others coming?" Mika said looking up at the Maho-dou sign.

"Yep, Natasha and her cousin are going to be here shortly. Then Sara's mom is coming to pick us up in about 20 minutes." Pop said looking at her watch.

"I wonder what kind of car Sara's mom drives?" Mika said thinking obviously about expensive cars.

"I'm not sure, but she needs to hold at least 5 people" Pop said staring down the road. Suddenly she saw two figures one which was waving to her.

"POP-CHI!!" the figure shouted. It was Natasha. Natasha ran to Pop and Mika. "Hello guys this is my cousin Sika-chi" Natasha said pointing to the other girl. Sika had medium blue hair that went up to her chin in the front and to her shoulders in the back. She was wearing a light purple top with a pink ribbon around the middle and the sleeves were white. The bottom of the purple part of the shirt separated at the bottom to more white parts under it. She also wore a darker purple skirt with pink trimming. She also had dark purple sandals with white ankle socks.

"Hello I'm Pop Harukaze" Pop said holding out her hand to Sika.

"Nice to meet you" Sika smiled if it was forced. Sika did not shake Pop's hand. "I don't shake hands it's a breeding ground for germs" Sika said in a snobby voice. Sika walked to Mika. "You must be the quiet one. What's your name" Sika said leaning in.

"...Mika...Waku" Mika said quietly.

"Speak up I won't bite or will I" Sika said making a biting motion with her hands. Mika backed away. "I'm just joking; kids are so easy to fool" Sika said laughing.

"We're only a year younger than you!" Pop said standing up to Sika.

"Be that as it may I am way more mature than you are" Sika said sticking out her tongue.

"Sika-chi stop fighting, there really nice people" Natasha said standing up for her new friends.

"Ok I'll be a bit nicer to your friends Natty-chan" Sika said in a bit less of a snobby voice.

"Don't call me Natty-chan" Natasha pouted.

"But nicknames are fun Natty-chan" Sika smiled.

"Why don't you just call me Nat" Natasha continuing to pout.

"Because that's to masculine, and you're not supposed to like a nickname" Sika laughed. "Let's see if we're going to be friends you two need nicknames. Mika-chan my nickname can be Kaku-chan" Sika said looking at Mika.

"Why?" Mika mumbled.

"Because it's the last to letters of your first name and last name" Sika smiled. "Let's see, Pop-chan, your name is short and your last name is not so easy. Hmm how about Haru or Kaze, no..." Sika said trying to find a nickname.

"Sika-chi you can find nicknames later. Sara-chi is going to here soon" Natasha said pulling Sika back.

"I told you to call me Ki-chi" Sika mumbled. "Is Sara the 13 year old?" Sika asked.

"Yep, she doesn't look it though, she dresses a bit kid like" Natasha said looking down the street. A van then pulled up next to the four girls.

"Hello everyone" Sara said as her window went down.

"A van? Aren't you supposed to be rich where is the fancy car?" Mika asked said in a confident.

"Oh so you can talk more than your name" Sika taunted Mika.

"She likes to talk about random things" Pop told Sika.

"So you're rich" Sika said ignoring Pop. "You're going to be my new best friend" Sika smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sika-san, we don't have a fancy car because it's not practical. Since Olivia, my sister is so young she will contently make a mess of the fancy seats" Sara smiled.

"I would not" a little girl's voice came from the back seat.

"Everyone get in the back seats. 3 of you go in the back and 1 of you sit next to Olivia" Sara's Mom said opening the automatic door.

"Pop-senpai sit next to me!" Olivia said waving her hands. Olivia was sitting in a yellow booster seat.

"I guess the three of us are in the back, Mika-chi and Sika-chi" Natasha said referring to Mika and Sika. "Wow your names are similar" Natasha commented as they climbed into the car.

"Pop-senpai do you like my carseat?" Olivia said "I put stickers on it" she smilied.

"It is very nice Livia-chan" Pop smiled.

"Why is she in a car seat, I thought she was 7?" Natasha asked.

"Olivia is a very small girl, I don't want my baby to get hurt" Sara's mom answered Natasha.

"Sara-nee-san was smaller than I am" Olivia said crossing her arms.

"Yah I was sitting in that same car seat until I was 9. Livia is almost too big for it now" Sara said looking back to her friends.

"Sara was my very little girl. She was born 3 months premature; because of a car accident luckily the doctors were able to save her. She never really grew as much as other kids" Sara's mom said smiling at the girls.

"Mom, don't talk like that it's embarrassing" Sara said crossing her arms.

"She may be small for her age but she still acts like any other 13 year old" Sara's mom giggled. Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Mommy was that an earthquake?" Olivia asked.

"I think it was dear mayb-" Sara's mom started, she was interrupted by the whole area turning gray and freezing, Only leaving the five girls normal.

"Mom?" Sara said tapping her mom on the shoulder.

"What the heck is happening?" Sika yelled out.

"It must be the magic separation" Pop mentioned.

"Probably the world doesn't freeze like this for any reason" Mika said bluntly.

"What about magic?" Sika said freaking out. Pop and Sara opened their doors and the girls climbed out of the car.

"Sika, did you bring the wristband and ring we found that one day?" Natasha asked.

"Well you told me too" Sika said grabbing the tap out of her pocket.

"Ok watch us" Pop said as the 4 of them put on their taps. The girls transformed into their witch apprentice outfits.

"Pretty witchy Natasha-chi!"

"Pretty witchy Sara-chi!"

"Pretty witchy Pop-chi!"

"Pretty witchy Mika-chi!"

"Ok this has to be a dream" Sika sighed.

"You can become a witch too, it's a long story but hurry up and transform the same way we did" Pop said looking at Sika.

"Why me?" Sika asked.

"Because you can that's why" Natasha said.

"Ok I doubt I have a choice" Sika put on her wristband and ring. "Pretty witchy Sika-chi!" Sika said wearing a purple witch outfit. "Wow I look like a witch from Onpu-chan's t.v. show story" Sika said twirling around.

"It's because Onpu-chan was a witch along with my sister" Pop said.

"Well, lets go so that thing that did this to the world" Sara said holding out her wand.

* * *


	10. Pretty witchy Sikachi part 2

_Hello once again everyone :D This is part 2 of the last chapter. Yah it took awhile, Sika's fairy's name is Sisi and is pronounced like sigh-sigh. _

* * *

"Ok this is just plain wired, I must be dreaming. We probably died in a car crash. THIS IS HORRIBLE MY T.V. CAREER IS JUST STARTING!!!" Sika said panicking, running around in circles.

"Sika-chi calm down" Natasha said grabbing her cousins arm.

"WHAT IS THERE TO BE CALM ABOUT YOUR ACTING LIKE THIS IS ALL NORMAL!!" Sika yelled out.

"It is not normal, but running around like a crazy women is not going help everyone" Pop said.

"Pop-san is right" Sara said looking back at the car.

"I guess I calm down. Not because you told me but because I want too" Sika said crossing her arms. "So how do I do...well any of this witch stuff?" Sika asked.

"You summon you're want by tapping the wristband and the broom in a similar manner" Pop said instructing Sika.

"Sika-chi, broom riding is a bit hard at first and we're in a bit of a hurry. So you can ride on the back of my broom" Natasha said to her cousin.

"It would be...best to look from...the sky...there we could see if there is any...non affected areas" Mika said to the other witches.

"Well duh, Kaku-chan" Sika said to Mika using her nickname. "You really need to stop pausing in the middle of speaking it's annoying" Sika complained.

"Shut it" Pop said "You're attitude isn't going to help anything you need to be a team player" Pop said to Sika.

"Hmm...let's go...I guess" Sika mumbled.

"Who's pausing in sentences now" Mika taunted quietly.

"Times wasting let's just go" Sika looked off. Pop, Mika, Natasha and Sara all summoned their brooms and jumped on. Sika then walked over onto Natasha's broom. They flew into the air, looking around all they saw was gray.

"Who could do such a thing?" Sara asked.

"It was probably because of my sister, friends and I." Pop sighed looking at the world around her.

"Why would Onpu-chan do something that would result in this?"Sika asked.

"We stopped the witch frog curse and then did not want to continue our life as witches. I always wanted to but the others didn't because they did not want to see everyone they knew and loved. I always felt that I was being selfish so I never spoke up about how I felt" Pop said looking away. "Now I know I was right. If we were witches the world would not be in this situation" tears started to form in her eyes. Suddenly the earth shook again, knowing this from the trees shaking despite being in their frozen state.

"Pop-chan it's not your or your friend's fault" Sika said quietly. Pop looked over at Sika "all this would have happened at some point...the worlds cannot exist side by side with little connection for such a long time. Without any connections" Sika looks away.

"Sika-chi is right I wouldn't blame myself if I was in your situation" Natasha smiled.

"It's ok if you wanted to still be a witch. Even though it is a bit selfish you were a witch a majority of the life you remember. I wouldn't want to give that up" Sara smiled.

"You were very young too...Kids are selfish...sorry if that sounded mean" Mika said to her best friend.

"Thanks you guys..." Pop said wiping her eyes then she smiled. The small area below them turned back into its normal form.

"Look there Pop-chi" Natasha pointed to the area.

"Let's go" Pop flew downwards. The area was very beautiful; in the center there was a tree with red apples.

"Wow its pretty. I so need to tell Onpu-chan about this. MAYBE WE CAN FILM PART OF THE SHOW HERE!!" Sika said jumping off of Natasha's broom and running up to the tree.

"Sika-chi don't eat an apple" Natasha said "I sense something odd from the tree" she continued.

"I...feel...it too" Mika said quietly.

"Oh don't worry. There is nothing wrong with it" Sika smiled and tried to jump to an apple. Grabbing one it suddenly pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry pretty lady but this is mine" a male's voice rang out.

"Hay!! That's mine you jerk" Sika yelled.

"Sika-san come back here. He may be dangerous, he has to have magic ability to survive here" Sara called out.

"You got to be kidding me. You're supposed to be the smart one? The area is healed" Sika said walking to the stump of the tree.

"Sika-chan you still have to be careful" Pop called out.

"She ain't gonna listen" Natasha said running to her cousin. "Don't be stupid Sika-chi" Natasha pulled her away from the tree.

"I'd listen to your friends" the male voice said. He then jumped out of the tree. He was obviously a wizard seeing as he was dressed as one. He had dark purple hair and purple eyes and the same pale skin as Sika has. "You see ladies, the worlds of magic and this world are not coexisting. This tree is actually from the magical world. The best way to save the magic world to stop this world" He said calmly biting the apple.

"That's just messed up you can't just kill our world" Natasha said in anger.

"I don't want to, there is to many pretty girls" he said snapping his fingers bring Sika closer. "It's all the boss's orders. Plus he said I could be king" he said smiling evilly. "And you could be queen" he whispered into Sika's ear and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, and give me my apple back" Sika said pulling her hand away.

"Listen buddy, picking on a new witch who doesn't know how to use magic is despicable" Pop said to defend Sika. The sentence caused Sika to pout.

"Pop, that sounded mean" Mika said pulling on Pop's sleeve.

"I'm feeling generous today. I'll leave you 5 to do your thing" the wizard said tossing the apple core. "Sika, is it? If you ever want to have stronger magic beyond all you _friends_ just contact me. I'll let you eat as many of these magical apples you want" he said to Sika slipping a paper in her hand. "The names Eli by the way" he said disappearing.

"Hay, come back here!" Sika called out.

"Sika-san are you ok?" Sara asked.

"I'm hungry but other than that I'm fine" Sika looked at the apple core which then disappeared. "Sara I'm sorry for doubting you he is a wizard, your right" Sika said apologizing to Sara.

"It's fine Sika-san" Sara smiled.

"What an evil wizard. Thinking he could just destroy our world" Pop said madly.

"He was cute though" Sika giggled.

"Sika-chi" Natasha said with a sweat drop.

"Uhmm...we should use...magical stage" Mika suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that" Pop said rubbing her face into her hands.

"What's magical stage?" Sika asked mumbling, looking were the tree used to be.

"It's a special type of magic that allows for witches apprentices to use higher level magic" Pop said.

"WHAT!! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ME BEING AN APPRENTICE BECAUSE I'M NOT AS STRONG AS YOU!?" Sika yelled.

"Sika-chi, clam down we are all apprentices" Natasha said calming down her cousin.

"Oh ok. So I'm not a weak witch" Sika said not mad anymore.

"Nope" Pop said.

"Well she has yet to cast any spells and doesn't even know how to summon a wand so she is actually weaker" Mika mumbled.

"Mika-chi you know she'll freak out if you act mean" Natasha whispered to Mika.

"What was that Kaku-chan?" Sika asked Mika not hearing what she said.

"She said you probably have strong magic" Natasha said covering for her friend.

"Just like the rest of us" Mika mumbled.

"Speak up Kaku-chan" Sika turned to Mika.

"Can you not call me Kaku-chan?" Mika said loudly.

"Nay, it suits you" Sika smiled.

"Well I think..."Mika started only to have Pop walk in front of her.

"Time wasting girls" Natasha said quickly.

"I'll start magical stage and Mika-chan will go last because we know how" Pop told the four girls.

"Ok" the other four girls said in unison.

"Pipito purito hogarakani!" Pop chanted as a red glow surrounded her.

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!" Sara said.

"Pameruku laluku takarakani!" Natasha said.

"Pururun purun suzuyakani!" Sika said a bit unsure.

"Pika pitata Kossoriakani!" Mika said confidently.

"Magical stage!!" The five girls said in perfect unison. "Bring the world back to normal!!" the world went back to normal and all five of them were back in Sara's van.

"Did it work?" Natasha said looking around.

"Oh my gosh are you girls ok?" Sara's mom said looking back. Apparently they were in a minor car crash.

"Yah were fine. Are you ok Livia-chan?" Pop said looking at Olivia who was crying.

"Yah..." Olivia said wiping her eyes. A man walked over to the car.

"Are you lady's ok? I'll pay for the repairs" the man looked in.

"Were fine, don't about paying for repairs" Sara's mom smiled.

"Wait you're the daughter of that famous movie star!" The man said "I'm your biggest fan can you get him to sign this" He said holding out a picture in his wallet.

"Sure, what's your address I'll send it back to you" Sara's mom smiled.

"Sika-chi are you ok?" Natasha asked.

"Yah I'm ok. Are we almost there?"Sika asked.

"Yes, are you feel sick?" Sara's mom asked.

"No I just can't wait to see your house" Sika lied. Sika looked down at the card Eli the wizard gave her.

The girls arrived at Sara's house. Her house was huge much like they suspected. They sleep in the main living room which had a huge chandler and a fireplace. The girls played classic games such as truth or dare. One dare had Natasha eating a bite of the unknown food in the tin foiled container. However when Mika and Sara went to get it they used magic to make sure it not poisonous. Olivia stayed with the older girls until she fell asleep at 9:30pm.

"She's asleep" Sara said looking at her sleeping in the yellow sleeping bag.

"It's about time" Sika sighed. "Now explain this magic stuff" Sika said holding out her tap. However before transforming they heard the noise of the queen's carriage. It pulled up to the window.

"The queen requests your presence" the witch said to the girls. The fairies changed to look like their owner and slipped into the sleeping bags. The girls stuffed Sika's sleeping bag with stuffed animals to give the illusion that Sika was there.

The carriage drove the girls to the castle were they stood kneeling in front of the throne in there transformed state.

"Aww why is everyone always kneeling" Hana sighed.

"You're the queen that's why Hana-chan" Pop said holding her head with her hand.

"Oh yah that...you girls don't need to kneel, Friends don't kneel" Hana said hugging Pop.

"Were not friends" Mika said blankly.

"You're not?" Hana said crying.

"You're majesty what Mika-chi means is we have only meet you once before. We will be friends before you know it" Natasha said covering for Mika.

"Oh ok!" Hana smiled. Hana then walked over to Sika, who was still kneeling. "You must be Sika. You look so much like Onpu-mama" Hana continued.

"Mama?" Sika questioned and looked over at Pop.

"It's a long story" Pop shrugged. Sika stood up still a bit nervous about being in the presence of the queen.

"Can remove your hat?" Hana asked Sika.

"Yes your majesty" Sika nodded, taking off her hat. Hana then snapped her fingers and Sika's hair was tied the same way as Onpu's.

"Wow she does look like Onpu-chan" Pop said. Sika looked just Onpu, the only real difference was that Sika had blue hair and eyes instead of purple.

"Hana-san, if I can call you that. I think that Sika-san should do her fairy test while were here" Sara said to Hana politely.

"She should and she will. And you can call me Hana-chan, Sara-nee-san" Hana said to Sara.

"Ok Hana-chan" Sara smiled cutely.

"Darn she's cute for a 13 year old" Natasha whispered to Mika. Mika just looked over to Sara.

"But first I have to tell you something" Hana's voice suddenly changed to a serious tone. "I have seen your world being attacked by evil wizards" Hana looked down. "Some witches in charge of watching your world have found out that the attacks are driven by negative emotions gathering which opens a door to the evil realm of the magical. It is your mission to stop the wizards whenever they appear" Hana said looking toward the sky.

"We will do whatever it takes to save the worlds. It is our duty" Pop said "if that's alright with you girls" Pop turned over to her friends.

"Of course" Sara said.

"Well duh we want to. How many girls get the opportunity to save the world?" Natasha smiled.

"Did Onpu-chan actually wear her hair like this?" Sika said poking at the ponytail.

"Yes she did Sika-chi you had all the stuff she sold in stores, most of which had her hair like that. Are you up to saving the world or not?" Natasha sighed.

"Sure why not" Sika said pulling out the hair tie and putting her hat back on.

"What about you Mika-chan?" Pop asked.

"Do I really have a choice? If we don't no one else will" Mika said in a non-shy voice. "But I would...even if...given a choice" she added shyly.

"Ok Sika-nee-san it's time for your fairy test" Hana said holding a purple crystal ball. "Make a...a...a moving picture of Onpu-mama!" Hana said excitedly.

"ok...ummm Pururun purun famifami faa!? My idols moving picture appear?" Sika said with a slight questioning tone of voice. The picture appeared and was fairly well summoned however it disappeared shortly after.

"Well I guess you pass because it was your first spell on your own. And it was really good" Hana said. "Here you go" Hana said handing the ball to Sika. A purple fairy appeared that looked like Sika.

"Sisi" the fairy said flying around Sika.

"Good job for your first spell Sika-chi" Natasha smiled.

"I bet none of your stuff from your first spells disappeared" Sika whispered.

"What was that Sika-chi?" Natasha asked.

"Oh nothing" Sika smiled. _'I was going to give this to the queen but I guess I should keep it for awhile'_ Sika thought to herself holding the piece of paper Eli gave her in her right hand.


	11. A day in a different part of town

_Sorry for the long wait. Yah I've really have no excuse but writers block. This chapter is quite long and sort of not fully necessary, but I wanted to show more of Natasha being a little sister and more of her brother Tsubasa's attiude. Next chapter will be a bit more story related, not that this chapter isn't, it just has some fillery parts._

_Thanks for reading :D Review if you want you can critisize or comment on something._

* * *

"Bye I'll see you guys later" Sika smiled. She was wearing her purple and white school uniform which also had a white hat with a purple ribbon on it. Pop, Mika and Sara were waiting with her for the train she was taking home.

"Sika-san do you have the cell phone Hana-chan gave you?" Sara asked.

"Of course I do" Sika said pulling out the phone. When she did she dropped the paper that Eli the wizard gave her.

"What's that?" Pop asked grabbing for the paper. However Sika quickly scooped it up.

"It's nothing...just something I wrote on to remember homework" Sika said stuffing it in her pocket. Suddenly the train whistled. Natasha and her youngest older brother came running up the stairs.

"Tsubasa-onii-tan, Natty-chan what took you so long?" Sika asked looking up at Tsubasa.

"Sorry cuz, we missed the first bus here and had to take a cab; Nat gave me the wrong time" Tsubasa rubbed the back of his head.

"We would have been here earlier but someone had to make sure his hair was ok" Natasha sighed. Sika giggled at their sibling rivalry tactics.

"Where's Li-nii-tan?" Sika asked about her other cousin.

"He had to do something." Tsubasa said shrugging his shoulders.

"The train is here now so you better get going" Natasha smiled.

"We can all see the trains here" Mika said plainly.

"Mika-chan family moment, try not to get in the way" Pop sighed.

"...Sorry..."Mika mumbled.

"See ya whenever" Sika smiled.

"Say hello to your sisters for us ok" Natasha said waving to her cousin who walked onto the train.

"I'm going to check out the soccer fields around here, why don't you girls explore the city. Just don't get kidnapped" Tsubasa said running off. The girls where in a different part of the city than they usually were in.

"AHHH I just realized we forgot to ask Sika-chan about the Maho-dou!" Pop sighed.

"I've never been around here before" Sara said looking around.

"Hold on a second I need to ask Onii-tan something" Natasha said pulling out her magical cell phone. Pop, Sara and Mika giggled a bit. "What?" Natasha questioned.

"You don't seem like the type to call your brothers Onii-tan" Pop said still giggling a bit.

"Be quiet" Natasha said to her friends. "Onii-tan why the hell did you leave us here alone? ...yah she is 13 but... how many times did you mom tell you not to leave your 10 year old sister ...so that's why you wanted to go so badly...well whatever...yes we'll be back by 2 o clock" Natasha closed her flip phone. "Did you know that the magic phones can call anyone?" Natasha asked her friends mainly Pop.

"Yep, it has other abilities too" Sara said. "Hana-chan gave us instructions for them" Sara pulled out a piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Pop said looking over.

"It has a lot of buttons..." Mika said and grabbed her green phone out of her pocket.

"Well the number buttons work just like a normal phone" Natasha said opening her phone.

"What about the coloured buttons?" Pop asked looking at the instructions in Sara's hand.

"They say they call the phone of the witch with that colour" Sara said reading "I guess it's like speed dial. On only if I could add Olivia's cell phone onto it, I always forget the number" Sara sighed.

"There is 8 colours though and five of us. Orange is Sara-chi, blue is mine, red is Pop-chi, purple is Sika-chi and green is Mika-chi. The others are pink, yellow and white" Natasha said pointing to the buttons.

"We already knew what colour each one us five are" Mika said.

"Mika-chi I was stating the obvious, you don't need to come back with more obviousness" Natasha sighed.

"Sara-chan what about this button shaped like a butterfly" Pop asked pointing to the butterfly shaped button on her own phone.

"Hmm let's see... It doesn't say..." Sara said looking over it.

"Well there is only one way to check" Natasha said about to press the button.

"Natasha-san it's a magical phone we should probably go away from public" Sara said closing her phone.

"Good point" Natasha ran ahead to find a spot. Natasha ran ahead of the other 3 girls. Natasha ran behind a building. By the time Pop, Mika and Sara got there Natasha was waiting impatiently. "It's about time" Natasha flipped her phone up and pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened" Pop said

"Well duh we would have seen something" Mika said crossing her arms.

"You're cell phone is still blinking Natasha-san" Sara said pointing to the phone.

"Wow it is...what should I do?"Natasha asked.

"Try pressing one of the coloured buttons" Pop suggested.

"Ok...I guess that sounds like it would work" Natasha pressed one of the buttons. Mika's phone then started to ring.

"The button...'s blinking" Mika said after she opened the phone.

"Try pressing it Mika-chan" Pop said. Mika pressed the button and she suddenly teleported next to Natasha.

"Sick that was awesome!!" Natasha said jumping. "You know what this means guys?" Natasha smiled. Pop looked a bit confused, Sara looked excited and Mika was still confused about how she teleported.

"WE CAN GET SIKA-CHI TO COMEBACK ANYTIME WE WANT!!"Natasha shouted.

"Ohh I knew that" Pop said rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm so calling her right now!!" Natasha opened her phone and pressed the purple button.

_"Hello? Natasha-chan?" Sika said answering her magical phone._

_"Yep it's me!! Sika-chi!" Natasha answered to Sika._

_"What on earth could you be calling about?" Sika asked._

_"We just found about the most coolest button on our magical phones!" Natasha said excitedly._

_"You mean the one that teleports us?" Sika asked._

_"WHAT!! YOU KNEW!!" Natasha yelled into the phone._

_"Yah the queen gave me instructions on each of the buttons...the writing was fairly bad..."Sika sighed "Didn't she give you guys instructions?"_

_"Sort of...they didn't explain the butterfly button though" Natasha sighed._

_"Well I better get off the phone...we're not really allowed to talk on phones" Sika lied looking over to lots of people talking into their phones._

_"Sorry Sika-chi I hope you don't get in trouble. Bye Sika-chi" Natasha hung up from her end of the phone._

"What did Sika-san say?" Sara asked.

"Apparently the queen forgot to tell us about the button Sika-chi already knew about it" Natasha sighed.

"That silly Hana-chan, I guess she is only 5 years old afterall" Pop sighed.

"Why didn't...Sika...tell us..?" Mika wondered.

"That's a good question...she probably forgot" Natasha said.

"We need to watch Sika-chan she is still confused about magic" Pop said thinking about Sika.

"What do you mean by that Pop-san?" Sara asked.

"Well think about it, Sika was easily influenced by the wizard. Her magic can still change to be evil" Pop said worried.

"Sika-chi will be ok" Natasha said to Pop.

"I think Pop-san might be right. None of us were drawn at all to the apples, Sika-san seemed pulled to the tree" Sara said to the others who all nodded.

"I'll talk to Sika-chi tonight" Natasha sighed.

"Good a strong team needs strong members" Pop said to Natasha. "Now what on earth are we supposed to do now?" Pop looked around.

"Let's go spy on Onii-tan!" Natasha said running in the direction her brother would be.

"Natasha-san wait for us!" Sara called out to their friend.

"We won't catch up if were slow!" Natasha ran back to them.

"We...could...fly after...him" Mika suggested.

"Good idea Mika-chi!" Natasha smiled. The girls transformed into witches and pulled summoned their brooms. Natasha led them to the soccer fields.

"You seem to know you're way around Natasha-san" Sara said looking around for anything that looked familiar.

"Sika-chi used to live here, I often visited her here" Natasha said looking around "Though I haven't been here in a couple years, so I'm not exactly sure were the soccer field is but it's in this direction" Natasha said pointing.

"Oh there it is" Sara pointed the girls fly down behind a building and turned back to normal.

"Your brother is with a girl, how cute!!" Sara said looking from behind the building.

"So that's why he rushed off" Pop smiled only to realize Natasha had just run ahead of them.

"ONII-TAN!! Who do you think you are leaving us alone like that to see a girl?!" Natasha yelled out to her brother.

"Nat calm down. This is Liam's classmate they planned to work on some project but Liam got stuck at home so he told me to tell her that he's not coming today" Tsubasa said trying to calm Natasha to calm down.

"Sure I'll believe that...You could have brought me with you...if that's true" Natasha pouted.

"You must be the Nat-chan Liam-kun talked of. I thought you were a boy by your brother talking about you" The girl said. She had light purple hair with two braids on the side. "Obviously you're a girl though" She smiled.

"Why don't you little kids go find a playground or something? Karen-senpai wants to see my soccer skills and compare them to Liam" Tsubasa said pushing Natasha away.

"We're not little kids I'm only 3 ½ years younger than you. And Sara-chi is closer to your age than she is to my age" Natasha pouted.

"You kids will get in the way" Tsubasa said looking down.

"But Onii-tan...please can I stay with you" Natasha said looking up at her brother with her puppy dog eyes.

"They can stay and watch you play soccer Seleen-kun" Karen smiled to the children.

"Ok...I guess we can't have you wondering around the streets" Tsubasa sighed. The girls sat on the grass and watched Tsubasa and Karen playing soccer.

"Natasha-chan you told us your brothers play sports, does your whole family like sports?" Pop asked.

"Is this an interview or something?" Natasha said sarcastically.

"No but were curious. You and your brothers are always playing sports, so does that mean Sika-chan does too?" Pop asked.

"Nope Sika-chi and her sisters hate sports. Of course or second cousins are 5 years old and play lots of sports so maybe it's just Sika's section of the family, her and her sisters are into make-up and that stuff" Natasha said.

"Sika-san has only older sisters right? I can't really see a group of sister's playing sports" Pop said thinking about her and her older sister.

"Mika-san plays sports and she doesn't have any brothers" Sara mentioned to Pop.

"I guess that's right" Pop said.

"Mika-chi did your sister play sports?" Natasha asked.

"...not much..." Mika said simply "...I started...to like...running...after. Though we...did used...to play...basketball a bit" Mika told her friends. Suddenly Sara started to giggle.

"What is it Sara-chi?" Natasha asked.

"I think your brother has a crush on Karen-san" Sara giggled.

"Really?" Natasha questioned looking at the two playing soccer.

"I don't really see it" Pop said staring.

"You'll notice when you're older" Sara said.

"I noticed" Mika said quickly.

"Of course you would Mika-chi" Natasha said causing everyone but Mika to giggle.

"What...should we do about the Maho-dou" Mika said trying to change the subject.

"Good point...hmm" Pop looked down. The girls sat silently until

"I HAVE NO CLUE!!" Natasha yelled out.

"It will come to us eventually" Sara said assuring the others.

"Hay Nat-chan do you and you're friends want to play with us?" Tusbasa asked "Karen-senpai wants to have a 3 on 3 match"

"Are you guys ok with that?" Natasha asked her friends.

"Sure why not" Pop said as Mika and Sara nodded.

"Ok Karen-senpai can choose first" Tsubasa said.

"Ok I'll pick Natasha-chan" Karen said. Natasha walked over to Karen.

"Aww I wanted to pick her" Tsubasa sighed. "Hmm I'll pick the one with the green bandanna around her neck" Tusbasa said pointing to Mika.

"My name is Mika" Mika mumbled annoyed.

"Whatever it's your turn Karen-senpai" Tsubasa said to the older girl.

"Hmm what are your names?" Karen asked.

"I'm Pop Harukaze" Pop smiled.

"What about you?" Karen said pointing to Sara.

"It's Sara Cara" Sara mumbled.

"Sara-chi is very shy about her name" Natasha said laughing.

"Aww what a cute name it rhythm, you can be on my team Sara-chan" Karen smiled.

"Thank you" Sara bowed.

"So that means I get the girl with pink hair then" Tsubasa said.

"Well duh there's no one else" Mika said.

"Nat's right you do have a bit of an attitude" Tsubasa chuckled.

"So this is what it's like to be picked last" Pop sighed.

After an half an hour of playing soccer unexpectedly Karen, Natasha and Sara won. This annoyed Tsubasa but he then found comfort in the fact Karen is on the high school girls soccer team.

"I still can't believe you beat me squirt, that short girl is a pretty good goalie" Tsubasa sighed.

"Well they did have Karen-senpai and Natasha-chan" Pop said to Tsubasa.

"I have to admit that Mika-san is a pretty good soccer player, she kept up with me fairly well" Karen said smiling to Mika. "You remember the deal right Seleen-kun?" Karen asked Tsubasa.

"Yah...I have to buy everyone ice cream" he sighed.

"Liam-kun said you work a bit right?" Karen asked.

"Yep it's hard to find a small job when your 14. But the paper route has got me some cash to pay for some things like soccer balls and basketballs" Tsubasa smiled.

"Oni-tan do you know where that ice cream place is Sika-chi used to bring us too?" Natasha asked grabbing her brother's hand because she had no idea where they were and was slightly afraid.

"I think it's in this direction" Tsubasa said pointing east. Natasha walked ahead with her brother and Karen. The others were walking a bit behind.

"I think that Natasha-chan really admires her older brothers or at least Tsubasa" Pop said looking at Natasha holding onto her brother's hand.

"Natasha-san is the youngest of the 5 of us by at least 5 months. She may try and act mature but she still is a child" Sara said.

"I still look up to my big sister as well. Being in the 5th grade we think were all grown up but we can feel lonely and latch on to older siblings" Pop said thinking of recent times she's been afraid and clung near her sister.

"...I would...too...probably" Mika said looking down.

"Oh my gosh sorry Mika-chan we keep talking about older siblings. Sorry if we have made you upset" Pop said to Mika.

"...it's ok..."Mika said.

"HEY GUYS WE FOUND IT!!" Natasha called out. "This is the best ice cream and candy shop ever. Too bad there are no awesome candy shops in our part of the city, it's way too far" Natasha sighed. Suddenly the girls all looked at each other.

"That's it" Sara smiled.

"What's it?" Tsubasa asked.

"Nothing you'll find out" Natasha smiled.

"Karen-senpai do you want any ice cream?" Tsubasa asked.

"No thank you I'm fine" Karen smiled, which caused Tsubasa blush a bit.

"Told you so" Sara whispered to Natasha.

"Oni-tan I want" Natasha started.

"Chocolate chip, that's been your favourite since you could eat ice cream" Tsubasa said interrupting his sister. "What do the rest of you want?"

"...I...Don't care..." Mika mumbled.

"Strawberry I guess" Pop shrugged.

"I don't want any ice cream at the moment. But thank you for considering to buy some for me" Sara said bowing.

"You're so polite Sara-chan" Karen said to Sara.

"Thank you" Sara smiled cutely.

Tsubasa ordered the ice cream and gave Pop, Natasha and Mika ice cream and got one for himself as well.

"Wow this ice cream is amazing" Pop said eating her cone.

"Told yah" Natasha said unknowingly having chocolate on her face.

"You may be older but you still make a mess of yourself when you eat ice cream" Tsubasa laughed and wiped his sisters face.

"Oni-tan I can wipe my own face" Natasha said embarrassed.

"You know you would not have, squirt" Tsubasa said ruffling Natasha's hair.

"Tsubasa-san you seem like a very responsible older brother" Sara said smiling.

"You think so?" Tsubasa said confused.

"Sara-chi he left us in the middle of a place we have never been and told us not to get kidnapped" Natasha sighed.

"There was that" Sara said remembering.

"Pop-chan, Mika-chan, Natasha-san!" A boy called out.

"Oh hello Misaki-kun, Why are you here?" Pop asked her old friend. Mika hid her face under her bandanna.

"My parents dropped me off here while they went to pay taxes or something. Who are all your friends" he asked.

"This is our friend Sara-chi she's a middle school student at Karen's girl's academy and this is my brother and his friend" Natasha said looking over at Mika.

"Nice to meet you all" Misaki smiled. "Mika-chan how are you doing?" he asked.

"...Good..."Mika mumbled under her bandanna.

"That's good" He smiled, he looked over at the store. "I wish there was ice cream place near our school, the candy is good here too" Misaki said walking into the store.

"Candy...Oh I wonder if they have them here" Sara said running into the store.

"I wonder what she wants." Pop wondered.

"Probably some Lolita thing" Natasha said quickly.

"You think Sara-chan is Lolita?" Pop asked.

"Well duh. All we need is some frilly clothing and ribbons and she would be a total cutie pie" Natasha smiled and giggled.

"I guess" Pop said thinking about Lolita fashion. A few minutes later Sara came out with a lollypop in her hand and one in a bag.

"They had them! The lollypops I used to eat as a kid" Sara said licking the candy. Natasha giggled. "What's funny Natasha-san?" Sara asked.

"You look so cute it's funny. Do you ever wear frilly clothing?" Natasha asked Sara.

"No why?" Sara answered confused.

"Never mind...who's the other lollypop for?" Natasha asked.

"It's for Livi-chan, she loves these lollypops" Sara said biting her lollypop. Misaki then walked out of the store with a cell phone in his hands.

"You have a cell phone Misaki-kun?" Pop asked.

"Yah my parents worry about me all the time" Misaki said putting the phone in his pocket. "My parents called they want me to travel on the bus home. Can I go with you guys?" He asked. Natasha turned to Tsubasa.

"Sure why not. As long as he pays for himself" Tsubasa shrugged.

"Thank you Oni-tan" Natasha smiled.

"Mika-chan are you ok your face looks red" Misaki said turning to Mika. Mika shook her head. "You seem to have made a lot of friends I always thought you were the lone wolf type" Misaki said. Mika slipped off her bandanna.

"Is that so" Mika said looking a bit annoyed "Maybe if some of you tried to talk to me before" Mika said, she then got embarrassed and covered her face again.

"Sorry about that Mika-chan. It's nice to know you speak in full sentences" Misaki laughed. "I say you and Natasha playing soccer the other day maybe you should play with sometime" Misaki suggested to Mika.

"...maybe..."Mika mumbled.

"Well tykes it's getting late we better get going" Tsubasa told everyone.

"Yep I guess. Wait...when did Karen-chi leave?" Natasha said looking around.

"About 20 minutes ago. You were talking so much she didn't want to intrude" Tsubasa told Natasha.

"Aww now I feel bad. I'll tell Li-nii-tan to say sorry for us" Natasha said.

Tsubasa, Misaki and the 4 girls traveled on the bus and got home. The girls then walked over to the Maho-dou. They stood around it looking at how everything should look, they decided to go with Mika's design she showed them earlier. Natasha decided to call Sika and tell her of the idea.

_"Hello Sika-chi, you're on speaker phone with everyone" Natasha said to her cousin._

_"Hello Natty-chan and everyone else" Sika said into the phone. _

_"Hello Sika-san" Sara said into the phone._

_"We figured out what do with the Maho-dou we get to run it. Did you know it was run by witches?"Natasha asked._

_"Well I'd love to teleport over to you guys but I'm a bit busy at work now...So I got to go bye" Sika hung up her cell phone._

"I'm not going back until my magic gets stronger" Sika said. She was in her bedroom and in her witch uniform.

"Sisi si" Sisi said to Sika.

"I said I'm not going back...why is my magic so much weaker?" Sika said waving her wand around. "One more time... Pururun purun famifami faa! Onpu-chan's moving picture appear!!" Sika called out, like before the picture disappeared. "Darn it...maybe I should contact that wizard..." Sika said picking up the piece of paper. On the paper it said, go to the ancient forest of the witch queens.


	12. The level 8 exam

_Welcome to chapter 12 :D Sorry it took so long I have exams and stuff since it's almost summer I will update more. Anyway this is the next chapter and stuff happens :) I would tell you but that will spoil it._

_Please read and reivew if you want :) _

* * *

"Good morning Mika-chan" Pop said walking into the classroom, like usual Mika was drawing something. "I'd ask what you're drawing but I know I won't get an answer" Pop said sitting down next to Mika.

"Did you get the message from the witch world?" Mika said not looking up from her picture.

"MIKA!! DON'T TALK ABOUT THE WITCH WORLD HERE THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE AROUND!!" Pop shouted to Mika.

"No one's in the class and besides people probably heard you from outside" Mika mumbled.

"Darn, why are you always right Mika-chan" Pop sighed.

"Not always" Mika mumbled.

"Hey gals what's hanging?" Natasha said walking into the classroom.

"Nat-chan your in the wrong classroom" Pop said.

"Not this time" Natasha said walking towards Pop and Mika. "How come you guys are the only ones in the class before school?" Natasha said looking around.

"It's annoying to draw outside" Mika mumbled.

"Hmm that makes sense. You got the message right?" Natasha sat down in the desk in front of Mika.

"Of course" Pop said.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Sika-chi, she hasn't answered the phone since I got the message" Natasha sighed. "Ever since she left 2 weeks ago. I haven't been able to have a conversation with her. She always has to leave to work or something" Natasha sighed.

"Livia-chan said that Sara-chan was cleaning out the Maho-dou on her spare time and refuses to let us see until it's done. We could probably use magic to clean it up faster" Pop sighed.

"Oh yah were is the little brat" Natasha said looking around. Pop had over the last 2 weeks been walking Olivia to school.

"She's sick today and she is not a brat" Pop said sittig down in her desk.

"She probably...reminds Pop...of herself...at that age" Mika said quietly.

"Yah except Olivia-chi isn't a witch....well I better get going" Natasha said standing up as the first bell rung. Some students walk in the class.

"Pop...do you sense...any...magic from...Olivia?" Mika asked.

"No, do you?" Pop said looking confused at Mika.

"Sort of...it's probably...just Sara's magic..."Mika mumbled. Pop's cell phone started to ring.

_"Hello?" Pop said into the phone._

_"Hello Pop-san, It's Sara" Sara said though the phone._

_"Oh hello Sara-chan, what are you calling about?" Pap asked._

_"Can the four of you come to the Maho-dou tonight?" Sara asked._

_"Sure why?" Pop asked._

_"The level 8 exam is tonight isn't it I got a message from Hana-chan" Sara said._

_"Oh yes. Were not 100% sure about Sika-chan but the three of us will be there for sure" Pop said._

_"Sika-san just phoned me and said she will be there" Sara said._

_"Why you and not Nat-chan?" Pop asked._

_"I'm not sure, maybe she got into an argument with Natasha-san...but she said she will be there, she seemed really anxious" Sara said confused._

_"Could be but Nat-chan she was trying to contact Sika-chan" Pop said looking over to Mikawho shrugged her shoulders. _

_"Do you know what the exam is, I want to practice for it" Sara said changing the subject._

_"Hmm I never did it myself because I skipped it. My sister said that they had to fly a flag but I never actually asked her about the rest of it...sorry" Pop sighed._

_"It's ok Pop-san. I have to get back to class. Bye" Sara said._

_"Bye" Pop said and then Sara hung up the phone. _

"It was Sara. We're doing a test tonight Mika-chan" Pop said to Mika who was back to drawing.

"We'll find out eventually anyway" Mika mummbled.

"Ok class time for class" The teacher said as she walked into the class.

*~*that night*~*

"Sorry for being late" Natasha said flying to the front of the Maho-dou. Pop, Mika and Sara were waiting for Natasha.

"Is everything ok Nat-chan?" Pop asked.

"Yah I just forgot some homework" Natasha said rubbing the back of her head "Sorry".

"You ready to call Sika-san?" Sara asked.

"Yep, I hope I can get a hold of her" Natasha pressed the butterfly shaped button on her phone and the pressed the purple one. After about a minute Sika appeared in her witch uniform.

"Hello everyone" Sika said smiling as if she didn't just teleport.

"Hello Sika-san" Sara smiled.

"So lets get this over with" Sika said holding her hands behind her head.

"Well we have to walk through a door inside the Maho-dou. All we do if touch the knob and it will open for us" Pop said walking into the Maho-dou" Pop said reading the note.

"Have you been practicing Sika-chi?" Natasha asked her cousin.

"Of course I have Natty-chi" Sika smiled. The 5 girls walked into the store and walked into the store and into the magical world.

"Follow me, Hana-chan said to go to the palace" Pop said summoning her broom.

"Ok" everyone said climbing on thier brooms and following Pop.

"Wow this place is really pretty" Sara smiled looking at all the colourful area below them. "Even though I've been here 3 times before I still am amazed.

"It never ceases to amaze me either" Pop smiled looking down.

"Does the queen have like a special graden or anything like that?" Sika asked looking around. The other girls looked over to her. "Well she a queen she would have stuff like that" Sika said.

"I'm not sure about Hana-chan but the last queen did so I assume that she would" Pop said recalling her past experience with gardens.

"are we there yet?" Natasha whined, she was always driven to the castle on a carriage.

"If we were we wouldn't still be moving" Mika said blankly.

"Mika-chi...I'm aware that were not there" Natasha sighed.

"Then why did you ask if we were there yet?" Mika asked.

"Because...well I don't know I just did" Natasha said with a sweatdrop.

"Kaku-chan you are more talktive than usual" Sika said flying next to Mika.

"Oh thats right Sika-chan hasn't been around Mika-chan that much" Pop said.

"Mika-chi talks way easier when she's being oblivious" Natasha laughed.

"Nat-chan, Mika-chan, Sika-chan we've been circling the castle waiting for you to stop chatting" Pop called to the other girls.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Natasha whined.

"We did" Sara giggled. Natasha pouted then everyone laughed.

~In the castle~

"Hello everyone!!" Hana said running up to Pop and Sara hugging them.

"Hello Hana-chan are you well?" Sara asked.

"I've been good" Hana smiled.

"So what is our next test your majesty?" Natasha asked.

"You'll see sortly, but frist you must answer the questionnare on thoese desk" Hana pointed to desk set up to the right of her.

"The level 8 exam is a test?" Sika asked.

"You'll see" Hana smiled. The girls sat down in the desk and flipped over the papers. The paper said what is your main annoyance.

"Oh this is easy" Natasha called out then wrote that her annoyance was people thinking girls should not play sports.

_"This seems a bit odd"_ Pop thought to herself. Pop wrote down people not being nice. Mika looked around a lot, then wrote public speaking. Sara blushed a bit as she wrote down her answer people thinking she's a little kid.

_"Obviously the test is something more. It's probably a trick to get us to face our fears or something" _Sika wrote down that her annoyance was being on stage. _"Being on stage is so not my weak point but I wonder how the others will react. Mika-chan would be hailours" _Sika giggled a bit.

"Sika-chan are you done?" Hana asked.

"Oh sorry I trailed off into thought a bit" Sika said handing over the paper.

"Ok since they are so many of you I'll have to split you up into two groups, or else it wouldn't really be fair the most that is allowed for the level 8 exam is groups of 3" Hana said to the girls.

"But why not" Sika whined because it would be runing her fun.

"Hana-chan had to do it myself and not with large groups" Hana mummbled.

"Hana-chan don't worry it's ok. What are opur groups" Pop said to Hana.

"Ok. The groups are Mika-chan, Natasha-chan and Sara-chan. and group two will be Pop-onee-san and Sika-chan" Hana said pointing in apparently two directions.

"Where are you pointing Hana-chan?" Sara said looking behind her.

"Group one will go to the middle of the forest behind the witch daycare. And can you bring this along and drop it off at the daycare" Hana said handing Sara a basket ignoring Sara's question.(the truth being she wasn't pointing anyware of importance)

"What's in it?" Natasha asked.

"Pudding..." Sara said looking in the basket.

"what are we running an errand or something?" Natasha asked.

"No its a test. you also have to bring this to the middle of the forest and give it to the giant Millipead not the centiped" Hana said giving the flag to Natasha.

"What about us?" Sika asked annoyed.

"You and Pop have to bring this flag to the front of the anicent witch queen's forest" Hana said handing the flag to Pop. "The queen usually doesn't allow witches in much because she likes the solitude or something so just leave it in front of the forest. You all have 3 hours to get back" Hana said.

"Ok lets go. See you later Pop-chi" Natasha said as her group started thier journey.

"You ready Sika-chan?"Pop smiled.

"whats that supposed to mean, you think I can't do the test or something" Sika said sulking.

"That's not what I meant" Pop said confused.

"whatever lets go" Sika said walking forward and then climbed on her broom.

*~*a half an hour later*~*

Pop and Sika flew off in the direction they were told to go. Pop had been the Majoturbillion's forest before so she knew the way but Sika lead. As long as she was going the right way Pop didn't mind Sika leading. The whole time neither of them talked to one another. Suddenly a huge stage appeared.

"Just as I thought" Sika said smiling.

"Your annoyance isn't going on stage is it...good job Sika-chan" Pop smiled.

"Whatever just do what you have too" Sika said walking ahead. They both had to act out the scene fro Romeo and Juliet where they all calling from the balcony Sika was Juliet and Pop was the nurse (I'm way to lazy write/adapt the scene so lets skip that part).

"Sika-chan you're really good at acting" Pop said smiling.

"Thanks...are we almost to the forest?" Sika asked.

"yep it's just a little further" Pop said nicely.

"Just be quiet I don't feel like talking to you" Sika said meanly.

_"Is this part of the test, Sika wasn't so mean last time. I wrote people being mean so is the spell on Sika"_ Pop wondered to herslef.

Pop and Sika flew towards the forest. When they got there Pop put the flag down in the ground and started to almost fly.

"Pop, we may not get a chance to come back I think we should explore" Sika said crumbling something in her hand.

"sure I guess we do have aout 2 hours. Hana-chan went easy on us I guess. I wonder how the others are doing?" Pop wondered.

"Nevermind them lets go I wonder if we can get into the forest" Sika ran ahead into the forest. However when Pop tried to get in a barrier blocked her way in.

"Sika-chan come back! It's dangerous to go off on your own!" Pop yelled out.

"I can look after myself I'm not a baby!" Sika called out to Pop.

"I guess she's ok but why was there a barrier" Pop wondered. "OH DAMNIT!! The wizard" Pop looked for her phone but couldn't find it. "I must have left it at home..." Pop said recalling before she left putting the phone on the endtable. "I guess I'll try magic... Pipito purito puritan peperuto! remove the barrier!" Pop called out.

"Not so fast. The boss gave me orders not to let you help the purple witch" a voice called out. From the sky a wizard dressed in red stood next to Pop.

"Who are you and what do you want with Sika-chan?" Pop asked angerly.

"I'm Saburo. The boss has speical plans with that girl there is something that allowed her though our barrier she must be important in someway" he said with some kind of giggle in his voice. "Plus Eli-kun says she is draw to the forbbien fruit that will cause her to lose her powers" He laughed.

"Why you!! Pipito purito-" Pop said holding out her wand which was then knocked away by the wizards magic.

"You'll find that your magic is pointless" He laughed.

*~*Sika .*~*

Sika was running through the forest in a random direction. "Wait why am I running" Sika said looking around "I'll just walk this way" Sika said running. Suddenly Sika came to a strange opening with a large apple tree.

"I see that you came" a voice came from the tree. Sika ran up to the tree.

"Eli-kun?" Sika questioned. The purple wizard landed next to Sika and nodded his head.

"I see you were drawn here. I knew it wouldn't take long for you to get here" He said smiling. "You'll even risk failing an exam to get here" Eli laughed and grbbed a fruit from the tree. "Take it and eat it your magic will get stronger" he lied. "Wouldn't you love to be as strong as the other witches" he said handing her the the apple.

"yes...I do nothing else seems to work" Sika said brining the apple to her mouth. Suddenly her phone rang.

"ignore it and eat the damn apple" Eli said annoyed.

_"Hello?" Sika said into the phone._

_"Sika-chan don't eat the apple it's a trap!!"Pop yelled into a phone that apparently Saburo summoned for her. A voice could be heard in the background saying 'this is not what I meant when I said you can have a phone call'._

_"You just don't want me to be stronger than the rest of you" Sika said into the phone._

_"Sika-chan were did you get that idea!!" Pop yelled into the phone "Press the teleoporting button and go to Natasha! Your in danger" Pop yelled into the phone._

_"No I'm not!!" Sika yelled._

_"I DEMAND THAT YOU TELOPORT OUT OF THE FOREST!!" Pop commanded._

_"who the hell do you think I am!" Sika hung up the phone._

"Are you done yet eat the damn apple" Eli commanded Sika.

"Are you telling the truth...will the apple give me power?" Sika asked.

"Of course hunny. Who do you think I am" Eli said pushing the apple to Sika.

"I'm not sure" Sika said looking at the apple "I'm not a big fan of apples" Sika looked up innocently at Eli.

"what do you want instead my magic can do it easily, and if you eat it yours will too" Eli said annoyed taking the apple back.

"Well I like strawberries can you turn it into that?" Sika asked.

"You are fairly new to magic aren't you. With my magic I can change it into anything" he said snapping his fingures changing the apple into a strawberry.

"I am not new to magic; my grandpa was a famous magicien" Sika crossed her arms.

"Darn your annoying, I should have tried to convince the quet one to eat the friut she probably wouldn't have put up so much fuss, but no I had to go after the pretty one" Eli said trying to trick Sika.

"You think I'm pretty" Sika flattered. Eli's trick worked. "Kaku-chan would probably not eaten it anyway she's to much of a goodie goodie" Sika said grabbing the strawberry.

"just take one bite and you can have anything you want in the world" Eli laughed. Sika brought the fruit to her mouth. Suddenly Sika heard a familar voice yell out

"Pipito purito puritan peperuto! Make the fruit disappear!" The fruit dissappeared out of Sika's hands.

"Pop-chan?" Sika looked up seeing Pop fly down on her broom stick, followed by the red wizard.

"Sorry Eli she tricked me...she bet I was too weak to remove the barrier and...I think we should go before anything else happens" Saburo said to the other wizard.

"Why you little, Come on Sika eat this fruit" Eli said grabbing an apple then turning it into a strawberry.

"Think Sika-chan, their wizards that want to destroy the world. Seriously why would he want you, one of the witches destined to save the world become stronger" Pop said to Sika.

"She has a good point" Saburo said.

"Shut up, who do you trust someone who wants to make you strong or a witch who has nothing but belittled your powers the whole time she knew you" Eli said to Sika.

"I don't know..." Sika said eyeing the fruit in her hand.

"Sika-chan I'm sorry if I ever made you feel inferior, you aren't. When I was little I always felt that I was not as good as my big sister but I discovered that I was not weak. Sika you have to tell us what you are feeling you can't hide your feelings were a team now and teams listen help eachother out no matter what!" Pop said inspiring Sika, who dropped the fruit.

"Darn it you little preacher. This isn't the last you'll see of us" Eli said and dissappeared along with Subaro.

"I'm sorry Pop-chan" Sika said simply.

"Let's go back we still have time if we hurry" Pop said.

"I'm not to good at fast broom riding can I come with you" Sika said quietly.

"Sure" Pop said moving forward on the broom so Sika could ride too.

*~*~*

"Pop-nee-chan, Sika-chan your back and you passed" Hana said hugging the two witches.

"Hana's been watching you the whole time, we were being watched by her fairy" Natasha said.

"Hana-chan your majesty I'm sorry" Sika wishpered.

"You called me Hana-chan" Hana said hugging Sika again.

"Your not mad?" Sika asked.

"Nope, witches used to always be tempted by wizards they can be rather tricky. Hana's mama's were tricked sometimes too no ones perfect" Hana smiled.

"Yah if a cute wizard to me to eat an apple I would do it in a heart beat" Natasha laughed.

"Oh by the way I finished the Maho-dou and Hana-chan made it look like the picture Mika had" Sara said.

"Bye Hana-chan were going to see the Maho-dou" Pop said to Hana.

"Ok bye" Hana snapped her fingures and the 5 girls appeared infront of the Maho-dou.

"Wow it looks just like Mika's drawing" Pop said looking at the new Maho-dou candy house.

"Won't the towns people wonder how it changed overnight?" Mika asked.

"They never did before" Pop said.

"I may not be able to work here everyday but I'll try" Sika said still mumbling.

"It's ok. If you have to appear on a tv show we understand plus you live far away. Sisi may eventually be caught as not being you by your parents" Natasha said.

"Oh Hana-chan gave me this to give to Sika-chan it will allow for our fairies to talk to hide our being away better" Sara said holding 5 little orbs in her hands.

"Cool" Pop said grabbing the orb.

"Were on earth do you ever get the time to talk to Hana we are always with you and we never see you ask her anything?" Natasha questioned.

"I usually do it when you four are talking" Sara smiled.

"I'm sorry for being so rude before" Sika said quietly.

"Sika don't be sad" Sara said smiling at Sika.

"Yah Sika your starting to act a lot like Mika... Hay your names rythm" Natasha laughed.

"I'm not moppy" Mika mumbled.

"Yah you are" Natasha laughed.

"Mika-chan if you want I'll stop calling you Kaku-chan" Sika said quietly.

"...you can...if you want..." Mika mumbled.

"Yah it is kind of cute sounding Kaku-chi" Natasha laughed.

"I guess this means or team is complete" Pop smiled.

"I have been a witch for over 2 weeks you know" Sika said back in her normal voice.

"Sika-chi is Sika-chi again. One quiet girl is enough, right Kaku-chi" Natasha laughed.

"you don't...have to call me...Kaku-chi because Sika does" Mika mumbled. Natasha looked over at Mika and they both started laughing followed by everyone else laughing.

* * *

_I could have added more suspense but I think the chapter is fairly good. _

_From this point on Mika will be sometimes referred to as Kaku with whatever honourific the character uses. Pop will still call Mika by her normal name. Sika will call her Kaku-chan, Natasha will call her Kaku-chi and Sara will sometimes and a lot later call her Kaku-san. If Pop will refer to Mika this way I'm not really sure but I might. Why I did this was because writing Mika and Sika sometimes got a bit mixed up so this will make it slightly easier. Although I will still write Mika in the narrations.(btw Kaku is the nickname made by Sika, it is made of the last two letters of Mika's names. Mi**ka** Wa**ku**)._


	13. Trouble at the Mahodou

_Sorry for the wait again, I was doing first week of summer based stuff(basically lazing around and playong sims 3) But I will try to update sooner._

_Remeber to give suggestions and stuff in a review :D_

* * *

"Wow how on earth did all this candy get here?" Natasha said looking around the store.

"I'm guessing the queen did it" Sika said looking around, "I more surprised she didn't eat it all" Sika said looking at all the candy.

"We should pig out before we start selling it all?" Natasha asked.

"Well a few pieces won't hurt" Sika said. "But not too much or we will get sick" Sika said looking at all the candy. Natasha and Sika ate some of the candy until Natasha's phone started to ring.

"It's Pop?" Natasha said and pressed the button which teleported Pop to the Maho-dou in a group of red lights.

"Hello you two" Pop said looking around.

"Why did you teleport?" Sika asked.

"Well we all can do it so why not?" Pop smiled.

"Good point. Now where are Kaku-chan and Sara?"Sika said looking out the window.

"I don't know. Sara lives quite a distance flying takes a while. That or she's waling or taking the bus with her sister with her" Natasha said looking out the window.

"It would probably be a lot easier if Olivia was a witch too, then she could get here quicker because she could fly instead and Olivia wouldn't need to follow her." Pop said taking out her phone probably to call Sara. Suddenly Mika walked in.

"Oh hello Kaku-chan" Sika smiled

"What took you so long?" Pop asked

"Yah you're barely ever late. Kaku-chi?" Natasha said to Mika.

"I got side tracked" Mika shrugged.

"What happened?" Pop asked. Mika looked in a different direction.

"She was probably watching the soccer game" Natasha said nudging Mika's arm. "Did you say anything to him?" Natasha asked.

"...no...Of course...not" Mika blushed. Sika looked confused at Natasha's remarks.

"Oh yes Kaku-chi has a crush on one of the soccer team members" Natasha smiled.

"Oh how cute. It's funny how you children think crushes are the real deal" Sika giggled.

"Hay we are only a year younger than you" Natasha pouted at her 11 year old cousin.

"When is your birthday Sika-chan? We are 11 or almost 11 so you should be turning 12 soon right?" Pop asked.

"Actually it's a day after Natty-chan's which this weekend...of course I was born a year early" Sika said giggling.

"We so need to have a surprise party" Natasha said out loud.

"...we could...but you...as a birthday girl suggested it in front of Sika" Mika said stopping her pausing in the middle of the sentence.

"You're getting better at talking Kaku-chan" Sika said smiling and giggling. Suddenly the door slowly opened.

"Sara-chi!!" Natasha said running to the door. Sara still in her school uniform walked into the door followed by Olivia.

"Sorry about being late" Sara said bowing. "Livi-chan wanted to follow me instead of walking home" Sara said in an apologetic tone.

"Hello Pop-senpai!!" Olivia ran up too Pop.

"Hello Olivia are you behaving?" Pop asked

"Yes of course!" Olivia said really happily.

"You seem happy today" Natasha said to the younger girl.

"Yep I got an A on my math test" Olivia smiled.

"Good job Olivia-chi"

"I need to get changed is there a bathroom or a change room" Sara said looking around.

"Yah I need to show you something...we can tra- we have work uniforms" Pop said quickly after almost saying transform.

"Ok Livi-chan can you stay here for a few minutes and not eat any candy. I'll give you a free lollypop if you do. Ok?" Sara said in a sisterly tone.

"Ok one-chan" Olivia sat down in a nearby chair. The older girls walked to a far away room so Olivia wouldn't hear them.

"Ok I haven't really tried this yet but my sister and her friends could do it in this so I think we can too" Pop said. She clapped her hands just like normal but instead transformed into a red version of the Pastier outfit.

"That is the most adorable outfit ever!!" Sika said in awe of the pastier outfit.

"Can I try?" Sara asked.

"Sure go right ahead" Pop said.

"Ok them" Sara followed similar actions to Pop and successfully transformed into the orange version of the uniform. "Wow this is a very nice uniform. How do I look?" Sara said and smiled very cutely.

"You look way cuter than Pop-chi...no offence" Natasha said turning to Pop.

"None taking" Pop said aware Sara's cuteness.

"Sara-chan you're so cute you must have to beat the boys away with sticks" Sika said to Sara.

Sara blushed and said "Well not really, since moving to a new city and going to an all girls school most of the guys my age think I'm your ages"

"Well that sucks. I was thinking you could refer me to some of your rejected boyfriends" Sika sighed.

"Sorry Sika-san" Sara bowed her head.

"Hey sorry too bother you, but your sister is waiting Sara-chi" Natasha said to Sara and Sika. During the conversation Mika and Natasha had transformed into their respective colour pastier outfits as well. Sika pouted then transformed into her purple uniform.

"More short skirts don't witches ever wear pants" Mika said looking at the dress and pulling it down a bit.

"That's a good point Kaku-chi" Natasha said obviously being a bit uncomfortable herself.

"You'll get used to it" Sika said walking out of the room. Suddenly the phone from the front of the building started to ring.

"I'll get it" Natasha shouted sprinting out of the room. Sika giggled a bit a turned to Pop, Mika and Sara.

"I would like to thank you girls for helping Natasha. She seems so much happier recently" Sika said bowing.

"Help her with what?" Sara asked.

"Sara remember we told you that Nat-chan is sometimes beaten by her step-father" Pop whispered to Sara.

"Oh that" Sara frowned.

"Natty-chan used to act emotional all the time. She often talked about running away and sometimes it she said she is better off dead. However recently since she meet you she has been happy and acts just like she did before...I guess she just needed some friends" Sika explained to the other girls.

"I never knew we helped that much" Pop said.

"Well I guess you did" Sika said sounding greatful.

"POP-CHI!! YOU GOT A CALL!!" Natasha called out. Pop and the rest of the girls ran to where Natasha was.

"Hello?" Pop said picking up the phone.

"Onee-chan your outfit is cute. I want one too!!" Olivia asked.

"Only if you work here Livia, here you're ribbon is a bit uneven" Sara said fixing her sister's hair ribbon.

"Thanks Onee-cha! Pop-senpai does it look better now?" Olivia asked Pop.

"Yes very cute" Pop smiled at the little girl.

"I have one question, why is your hair ribbon pink? You said your favourite colour is yellow" Natasha asked.

"Maybe some people don't like to cover themselves in their favourite colour like someone we know" Sika said referring to Natasha and her completely blue outfit. To this response Natasha stuck out her tongue.

"It was Onee-chan's she gave it to me when I was littler. I have a picture" Olivia said reaching into her pocket pulling out a picture of Sara and herself. Olivia was about 3 years old in the picture and Sara was about 9 years older, and didn't look much younger.

"How cute" Pop said in awe of the picture.

"Sara-chan looks the same as she does now" Sika said.

"You should see other pictures Onee-chan looks similar in all of them" Olivia said giggling.

"Olivia I told you not take pictures out of the albums" Sara said in an annoyed scolding voice.

"I'm sorry" Olivia said looking down.

"Olivia why don't you go home we have a lot of work to do" Sara said pointing outside.

"But what about lollypop?" Olivia said

"I'll bring you one later" Sara pointing to the door.

"Why do you always get you want!" Olivia yelled and pouted.

"Why do you think you can follow me around like a lost dog" Sara yelled at Olivia.

"We should put this candy in the right places" Pop said trying to change the subject. Natasha, Sika and occasionally Mika we're grabbing pieces of candy and eating it.

"It's not fair!" Olivia yelled out.

"To bad just go home" Sara turning around.

"Meany!!" Olivia stormed out of the door.

"That's a new side of Sara-chan" Sika said putting a candy in her mouth. Suddenly the world went gray around them and a crashing sound came from the front of the Maho-dou.

"No not the wizards!!" Pop said running outside.

"Livi-chan" Sara said running outside. The other girls followed to see Olivia lying on the ground not frozen.

"Olivia-chi isn't frozen?" Natasha said as she looked at the younger girl.

"Of course or she would gray like the rest of the world" Mika said.

"Livi-chan are you ok?" Sara said lifting up her sister. In Olivia's hand was a tap different from the one.

"What is this?" Sara said turning to Pop.

"It's the usual initial tap for new apprentices" Pop said looking at the tap.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"I had that kind of tap for 4 years; I know it for sure" Pop said.

"Olivia's a witch?" Natasha said surprised.

"Apparently" Sika said looking at Olivia who was still sleeping.

"Her emotions must have triggered the disturbance" Pop said look around for the sound of the crash.

* * *

_Sorry about the clifthagger. The next chapter I think will be very long, there is a short battle wizards and stuff and more plot related stuff. I brought Olivia as a witch a bit earlier than planned but I didn't want the older girls to be to much higher of a level than her. _


	14. Witches and Wizards

_Well we get two new wizards introduced and another thing happens that you will have to read to find out. I also haven't not desgined what the wizards look like so thier is not much of a description. But anyway I hope you enjoy :D_

_

* * *

_

The sky suddenly got even darker and the ground shook more. Pop stomped the ground in rage and clapped her hands and transformed into her witch uniform.

"Let's go" Pop said to the other girls.

"That's convenient" Sika said talking about the ability they have to transform into their witch uniform from the pastier uniform.

"How come the outfits don't look at all like they are reversible?" Mika wondered.

"Magic" Natasha replied simply.

"Now where can those wizards?" Natasha said looking around, after everyone but Sara had changed into their witch uniforms.

"You four go look...I'll stay with Livi" Sara said.

"Ok...but first we should get Olivia into her witch uniform to stop the negative magic from hurting her" Pop said sitting next to Sara. "Make her hand touch the middle button then we will have to get the uniform on before the music stops" Pop instructed Sara.

"Ok" Sara said and did what Pop said. They both managed to get the uniform on the sleeping girl before the music ended. After that Pop, Mika, Natasha and Sika flew off to look for any wizards.

"I'm sorry" Sara said proceeding to transform into her witch uniform. "Paipai ponpoi puwapuwa puu! Comfy chair appear!" Sara said waving her wand around and a chair appeared; Sara placed her sister in the chair. Suddenly however a male voice started laughing.

"I thought when I was told to take care of the oldest one I would get a hot pretty girl not a short Lolita girl" the voice laughed again.

"Who's there? And I'm only 13 by the way!" Sara yelled out. A wizard with orange hair that was spiky and had a small ponytail at the back of his head and he also had orange eyes.

"My name is Damien. Hmm I see that there is another witch here I could have sworn there was five of you and four went in a different direction" Damien said looking over at Olivia.

"Why do you want to hurt our worlds?" Sara said angrily but still slightly polite voice.

"Why do you want to save the worlds?" He asked.

"Because what you're doing is wrong" Sara said clutching her hand.

"I'm simply following orders Miss Lolita" Damien said looking towards Olivia "She has unused magic potential in her"

"She just became a witch she doesn't even know it" Sara said holding out her wand.

"That stick doesn't scare me. I could kidnap her easily and you wouldn't even know it" Damien smiled evilly.

"Leave my sister out of this!" Sara yelled out and charged at the wizard.

*~*meanwhile*~*

"I hope Sara-chi is ok" Natasha said looking back.

"I'm sure she'll be ok" Sika said looking ahead.

"There! There is a non effected area" Pop pointed ahead.

"I hope there are no more wizards" Natasha said. The four witches landed on the ground of the area.

"Wow so pretty" Sika said looking around "There's no apple tree here" Sika giggled.

"Look at that flower" Natasha said looking at a single flower placed in front of her.

"It's just a flower" Mika said.

"Kaku-chan you don't like flowers?" Sika asked.

"No they just sit there not being useful" Mika mumbled.

"So we meet again ladies" a familiar voice said.

"Eli-kun?" Sika said looking up Eli, Saburo and a new blue wizard.

"Wow these girls are cute. Especially the long haired one" he said looking at Natasha.

"Wow you wizards are annoying" Natasha held out her wand.

"Natasha their magic is to fast" Mika said.

"The green girl is right Natasha-chi" the wizard said taunting Natasha.

"How dare you call me Natasha-chi! Who do you think you are?" Natasha asked angrily.

"My name is Ozora, I am the best sport player in all of wizard training school" He said snapping his fingers making a baseball appear. "Watch this!" He said making hundreds of baseballs appear at hurl straight at Natasha.

"Oh no where done for!" Sika cried over dramatically.

"Don't worry cuz" Natasha held out her wand as a baseball bat. Natasha hit away the baseballs with ease.

"Wow she is actually good" Saburo said.

"Hey Saburo-kun can you and your friends get rid of this evil magic?" Pop asked sweetly.

"Of course" he said turning to Pop.

"I'm not sure if you could" Pop taunted.

"I can remove this easily just watch" Saburo said getting ready to use magic.

"Saburo don't be dumb she's trying to trick you" Eli sighed.

"Sorry Eli" Saburo apologized.

"You think you can take my magic well watch this!!" Ozora made a huge baseball appear.

"Epp we'll be squished!" Pop squeaked out.

"Eli-kun why are you doing this to our world?" Sika questioned being oblivious to the huge baseball rolling towards them.

"That's none of your business missy" Eli said turning away.

"SIKA-CHI!!! WATCH OUT!!!" Natasha yelled out to Sika. At the moment Pop and Mika were pushing back the first baseball only for a second ball to appear. Natasha started running towards her cousin.

"Silly witch" Ozora chuckled. Natasha stood in front of Sika.

"Natasha what are you doing?" Sika asked being afraid of the ball.

"Your parents would be pissed if I let you get hurt" Natasha said pushing the ball forward. "Just get out of here go get Sara and Olivia we could use their help" Natasha told her cousin.

"I can help you just fine!" Sika said.

"Sika it's not personal but 3 witches are stronger than one, even if one hasn't woken up to know she is a witch" Natasha said to Sika. Sika nodded and got on her broom.

"NAT-CHAN WATCH OUT!" Pop called out to Natasha. Pop and Mika lost control of the giant baseball and it was heading towards Natasha. Before she could move the baseball hit her.

"NAT-CHAN!!" Sika cried out. However the balls flew off in different directions and a blue glow was surrounding Natasha.

*~*Meanwhile*~*

"What do think charging at me will do?" Damien laughed, pushing Sara back making her fall on the ground. Suddenly Olivia started to wake up.

"Onee-chan..." Olivia said groggily. Damien floated over to Olivia.

"Hello little girl, your names Olivia that is a nice name" Damien said to Olivia.

"Thank you" Olivia said quietly.

"I have a little brother about your age if you want to meet you come with me" He said holding out his hand.

"Why is Onee-chan hurt?" Olivia asked.

"She tripped" he lied.

"Can Onee-chan come too?" Olivia asked.

"She can if she wants" He said still holding out his hand. Olivia climbed off the chair and walked to her sister.

"Why are you wearing odd clothing?" Olivia asked her sister. Sara was still lying on the ground.

"You were right she doesn't know about being a witch" Damien said walking behind Olivia.

"Witch?" Olivia looked up at the wizard confused.

"You are one too. I'll explain on the way lets go get some bandages for your sister" Damien said to Olivia.

"Ok" Olivia said trustingly.

"Olivia don't trust him" Sara said barely able to stand up.

"Why? He wants to help" Olivia asked.

"He is the one who pushed me. He is an evil wizard" Sara said to Olivia "He could hurt you too" Sara said almost falling down.

"Is she right" Olivia asked.

"She is right about everything but I could never hurt a little child. I look after tonnes of kids your age at a daycare I bet they love to meet you" Damien said trying to belittle what Sara said. He grabbed Olivia's hand. "So let's go ok?" He said.

"Ok I'll be back after I get bandages Onee-chan" Olivia said to her sister.

"Let go of my sister" Sara stood up.

"She's in no danger" Damien said.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Sara yelled. Suddenly she started to have an orange glow surround her.

"Pretty!" Olivia yelled out excitedly.

At the same time Sara and Natasha's glows went away and they appeared again in a different witch uniform. The skirt was white and had their respected coloured frills. The top part of the uniform was a medium shade of their colour with a belt like ribbon that was a darker shade with a yellow buckle; it also had frills at the bottom and was white below the ribbon. The hat had a frilly part around the base and the hat was a medium shade of their colour. They had elbow length gloves which on both arms had a device with a yellow circle. The boots were a similar style as the top part of the uniform including the ribbon. They also had small angel wings on their backs; as well their hair grew slightly. Right below their necks was a crystal ball, Natasha's was a blue star and Sara's was an orange sphere.

"Wow" all the other witches including Olivia said in unison.

"Damnit" all the wizards said in unison.

"I guess I should go" Damien said looking around.

"Not so fast" Sara said holding her arms crossed over her crystal. Suddenly a orange light pushed him to the ground in a similar way to how her pushed Sara.

*~*

"Pop what is this?" Mika asked.

"I don't know it seems similar to royal Patraine" Pop said confused.

"Wow..." Sika said simply flying above them. Natasha crossed her hands and hundreds of sport balls appeared and hit the wizards. The wizards retreated however before they did Eli looked right at Sika then looked away sadly.

"Let's get back to Sara-chi" Natasha said still in her new uniform. The four girls flew over to the Maho-dou where Sara was sitting down and Olivia apparently trying out her magic with her wand.

"Pop-senpai look I'm a witchy!!" Olivia said.

"A pretty witchy" Pop said, Sika was giggling.

"Sara-chi what happened to you?" Natasha said to Sara who had a similar outfit.

"I got pushed to the ground" Sara laughed. "You?"

"I got squished by giant baseballs" Natasha said. Suddenly Mika started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Pop asked.

"Nevermind" Mika said slowly stopping her laughing.

"I guess it's time for magical stage" Pop said holding out her wand. Suddenly Sara and Natasha changed back into their normal witch uniforms.

"What's magical stage?" Olivia asked.

"We'll show you" Sara said to her sister.

"You basically say your normal spell but only the first two words then an adverb then say magical stage change the world back to normal" Pop said to Olivia.

"I wanna help!" Olivia said cutely.

"Ok I guess it couldn't hurt. If it doesn't work we can do it again" Natasha said.

"Ok ready girls?" Pop asked.

"Yep" they replied.

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!" Sara said.

"Pameruku laluku takarakani!" Natasha said.

"Pipito purito hogarakani!" Pop said.

"Pururun purun suzuyakani!" Sika said.

"Pika pitata Kossoriakani!" Mika said.

"Perutan petton sawayakani!"Olivia said holding out her wand.

"Magical stage!! Change the world back to normal!" the six girls said in perfect unison.

"Wow pretty" Olivia said as she saw the world around her go back to normal. The girls were suddenly brought to the queen palace right after their magical stage spell.

"Pop-nee-chan!!" Hana said running out from her throne.

"Hello Hana-chan" Pop said to Hana.

"Who's this?" Hana asked referring to Olivia.

"My name's Olivia" Olivia smiled.

"She's my little sister. Hana did you know she'd become a witch the whole time?" Sara asked.

"Nope" Hana sighed. "All I did was separate my magic into 7 parts so the prophecy can be fulfilled" Hana sighed again.

"Didn't you say there were 8 witches in the prophecy?" Pop asked.

"Yes but I am one of them" Hana smiled.

"Are you sure?" Pop asked.

"Yep" Hana smiled.

"Hana-chi what about Sara and I transforming?" Natasha asked.

"Well that I'm not actually sure about. Think it must be something involving the prophecy in some way" Hana said.

"I would have liked to know" Sara sighed.

"Know since you girls combated the wizards awesomely I have been told your allowed to skip ahead two levels. Except Olivia the council said they don't have enough evidence. Though she can do her fairy test when the rest of you do your level 5 test" Hana said.

"Onee-chan I'm tired" Olivia yawned.

"We'll have to get going soon" Sara said.

"Ok but first Olivia gets a magic cell phone" Hana said snapping her fingers.

"Thank you Hana-chan" Olivia said.

"Livia-chan you can teleport to any of us if you press this button then one of these coloured buttons" Pop said to Olivia pointing out buttons.

"Then you can teleport back if you press the big button then your own colour" Sika said.

"Remember being a witch is a secrete so do not tell anyone ok?" Pop said to Olivia.

"Ok!" Olivia smiled.

*~*With the wizards*~*

"Those witches where harder to fight then I thought" Ozora said to the other wizards.

"Yah I thought that orange one would be easy as pie to steal powers from" Damien said.

"What's wrong Eli-kun?" Saburo said to Eli.

"It's nothing" he sighed.

* * *

_What could Eli be think about? Only I know and I'm not telling :p but I think you can guess at it fairly easily. Next chapter I will introduce Mika's Wizard counterpart. His name will start with an R(I have to find a name for him). _


	15. Mika alone at the Mahodou

_Two updates in one week? I got random inspiration :D The chapter focuses on Mika._

_I changed Natasha from a 5th grader to a 4th grader. Why? because She is supposed to be a bit younger than Pop and Mika. Just saying she was born at the end of the year wasn't really good enough in my mind because she still felt to old. It's like Onpu being the youngest(besides Pop and Hana) it really had no real effect on the age difference. _

_Enjoy the chapter don't forget to review if you have a question XDsymphony ;) _

* * *

*~*Chapter 15*~*

"Sorry about this Kaku-san" Sara said to Mika apologetically.

"Not you too" Mika mumbled.

"Are you sure you're ok here alone Mika-chan?" Pop asked unsure about her friend's ability to work alone.

"The stores...not even open...you just want... me to look after....the phone" Mika said.

"She has a point Pop-chi" Natasha said looking at Pop. "What call you even waiting for?" Natasha questioned.

"Well a witch from the magical world said she'd phone today to check our expenses" Pop said looking at the phone.

"Pop-san we better get going" Sara said to Pop.

"Sorry about leaving you here alone, you know that Pop-chi is on student council and has a meeting, I'm on the girls' soccer team, Sika-chi is doing filming and Sara has something at her school" Natasha said telling Mika all of their activities.

"I'm organizing an event at the school for the students next year who want to go to the school" Sara said.

"But it's only early May" Natasha sighed.

"Nat-san Private schools need to look at the little details and stuff it's important to 6th graders. Not that I except a 4th grader to care" Sara said defensively.

"Whatever, Kaku-chi you should have tried out for the soccer team you probably would have got on easily we need faster runners" Natasha said to Mika.

"I rather not" Mika said quickly. "You'll be late" Mika said looking at the clock.

"Oh your right; bye Mika-chan" Pop said running out of the store. Natasha and Sara proceeded to leave as well.

"It's about time" Mika said and went to her book bag. She also took off the work uniform and went back to her casual clothes. Today was more humid than usual so Mika was wearing a green sun-dress instead of her usual clothes. She still had her bandanna around her neck though. Mika pulled out a green book label 'writing book'.

"All this witch stuff has really caused me to write less" Mika said talking to herself. She opened the book to the next empty page and started to write.

_Celia was faced with a dangerous choice. She could either give up her life as a fire mage or save the lives of her new friends. Tough Celia wasn't good enough at magic to fight the great beast standing at the fire alter in front of her; she decided to climb up the alter and fight the monster in front of her. She took the fire jewel out of her pocket. This was the only way, to climb up the alter and give up her role as a fire mage. The best would then disappear and she could bring her new friends out of the dungeon. However when she climbed on to the alter_

"Hello there what are you writing?" a male voice said surprising Mika to filch which made her fall off the chair she was sitting on. "Are you ok?" he asked. Mika looked up from the ground and nodded.

"The...st...ore is...clo...sed" Mika stuttered. The boy was a middle school student he had green eyes and was wearing glasses. Also he had short smooth green hair that was the length of the top of his ears. He was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans.

"You look lonely do you mind if I wait here with you?" he asked. "My friends went to do random after school things, so I'm bored" he said.

"Go...be bored...somewhere else" Mika said quietly.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" He asked Mika so didn't respond right away so he said  
"My name is Ryo. What is your name?"

"Mika...leave now" Mika said standing back up. Mika realized he was looking over her writing book. "Give that back!" Mika said reaching for the book.

"Let's see, Celia and the quest for the water jewel" Ryo said looking through the book.

"Give it to me!!" Mika said climbing over the counter, only falling onto the ground. _"Why am I so clumsy today?"_ Mika thought to herself.

"Your writing seems good" he said putting the book on the counter. "Do you need help up?" He said offering his hand.

"No" Mika said looking up. However Ryo pulled her up anyway.

"I don't think I've seen you around before" he said to Mika.

"I'm not...around much" Mika said realizing he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"I do some writing myself. I know a place where some other want to be writers and I go to practice and share their writing. How many stories have you written?" Ryo asked Mika.

"Four" Mika said shyly.

"That's good for someone your age" Ryo said he then looked at the book again and saw a picture Mika drew for the Maho-dou. "So you designed this building. That is pretty impressive you seem to be very multi-talented" Ryo said.

"Thank you" Mika mumbled.

"Do you want to see that writing place I told you about?" he asked Mika.

"Kind of...but I...need to...stay here" Mika said looking away.

"Just call your friends. They'll understand" Ryo said to Mika. Suddenly the phone rang. Mika reached over and picked up the phone.

"_Hello" Mika answered politely._

"_Mika-chan the witch phoned me. So your free to go off of work" Pop said on the other end._

"_Thank you Pop" Mika said._

"_Don't forget to lock the door when you leave" Pop said_

"So you're free to go?" Ryo asked.

"_Who's that?" Pop asked in sly voice._

"_No one just a customer. I told him the store was closed and he hasn't left yet" Mika answered quickly._

"_Sure...so Mika I'll see you tomorrow in class. Bye and have fun" Pop said hanging up the phone. _

"So I'll show you that place now?" Ryo grabbed Mika's hand and dragged her out of the store.

"Can...you..le...let go...of my hand" Mika said rudely.

"I don't know you could get lost" Ryo said cunningly. Mika blushed and looked down. After a few moments they ended up at a small little cafe.

"Oh hello Ryo-kun, Who's this cute little lady?" The male teenager behind the counter asked.

"This is Mika-chan. She works at that candy shop that isn't open yet" Ryo said.

"How old are you? I don't think that she could write that well. She's an elementary school student" one of the girls in the room said.

"Read this" he said passing a paper to the girl.

"Wow this is good" the girl said.

"How...did you get" Mika looked at Ryo.

"I took one of your poems out of your book" Ryo said to Mika. "I'm sorry about that but I know everyone here too much" he said looking him.

"You can come here whenever you like" the other girl said smiling. Suddenly Pop walked by the cafe.

"Mika-chan!!" Pop said smiling and running towards Mika in the cafe.

"Hello you must be Mika's friend" Ryo said to Pop.

"You must be the male's voice that was one the phone; this place is cool" Pop said looking around. "Let's go to the Maho-dou now" Pop pulled Mika out of the store.

"Pop, the Maho-dou's closed" Mika said.

"Mika that guy is no good you need to only have one guy you like. Misaki-kun is the one you need keep liking" Pop said.

"I do not like Ryo he's a wizard trying to trick me in some way" Mika said to Pop.

"But how do you know that he is a wizard?" Pop asked.

"I could sense magic coming from him" Mika said simply "couldn't you?" Mika wondered.

"No not at all. Before you said that there was magic coming from Olivia and you were right. Maybe you have a special power" Pop wondered.

"Maybe" Mika said. At that moment the girls heard laughing.

"I guess you found out about my identity, little witches" A voice said and suddenly the area around them froze.

"That is Ryo's voice" Mika said. Ryo appeared; he was now wearing different clothing. Mika and Pop clapped their hands and they transformed.

"Pretty witchy Pop-chi"

"Pretty witchy Mika-chi"

"Hey everyone is moving around outside of this small area" Pop said looking around.

"This is a special type of magic. It's only a limited area so that your friends won't be able to help you" Ryo said laughing.

"So did you actually think that my writing was good or did lie about that?" Mika said confidently.

"I did like your writing. Plus you can go back to that cafe whenever you like they don't know me I used magic on them" Ryo said.

" Pika pitata kami katon ta am" Mika said holding her want out. "Trap Ryo" the green magic bounced off of Ryo and flew back at them hitting Pop.

"I only want to fight you" Ryo said causing a fence to surround them closing Pop out.

"Why?" Mika asked.

"Because you are the strongest of your little group as am I" Ryo said calmly.

"Really?" Pop questioned.

"Yep I'm not sure why but her magic is stronger" Ryo said suddenly a large number pencils started to fly towards Mika. Mika successfully dodged each one. "Why you little witch stay still" Mika suddenly was trapped by chains.

"Pika pitata kami katon taam! Chains disappear" Mika said really quickly. The chains disappeared instantly.

"Your spells are still slow" Ryo said making the pencils from before start attacking her again.

"I still won't you take over our world" Mika said jumping around dodging each attack.

"The boss was right when he said you were the strongest. Time get serious" Ryo then made fireballs appear from his hands and started to try and hit Mika with them. When Mika saw the fire she suddenly stopped and stared at them in fear.

"MIKA MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Pop yelled to Mika. Mika closed her eye and a tear formed in her eye.

*~*Flashback*~*

"_Mika hurry up" a female voice called out from another room. Mika who was about 6 at the time sat still in the room hiding under the bed. Suddenly she heard the sound of fire trucks. _

"_What's that" the young Mika whispered. She opened the door seeing and saw the hallway was completely covered in flames. Mika screamed and she then saw a man walk through the flames._

*~*end of flashback*~*

Mika opened her eyes and saw Pop standing in front of her. In front of Pop there was a red shield. Pop appeared in the same uniform Sara and Natasha has in the last battle with wizards only it was red.

"Pop-chan thank you" Mika said turning to Pop.

"You're welcome" Pop smiled at her friend noticing that it was the first time Mika used –chan at the end of a name.

"Hey were did Ryo go?" Mika said looking around seeing that the wizard was gone. "O well" Pop and Mika walked behind a building and Mika held out her wand. "Pika pitata kami katon taam barrier be gone" Mika chanted. The barrier was now moved. Pop de-transformed into her normal witch clothes and they both went back to wearing their normal clothes.

"Wow you did that yourself Mika-chan" Pop said looking into the street.

"Apparently or you would have had to use magic yourself" Mika said.

"Are you afraid of fire Mika-chan?" Pop asked. Mika simply nodded.

*~*the next day*~*

"Hurry Sika-chi" Natasha said pulling her cousin behind her.

"So it's just the opening of the Maho-dou" Sika said try to be let go.

"Yah but I want to be the one who turns the sign from closed to open" Natasha said. The cousins walked into the store and saw no one was around.

"I guess we're early?" Sika said looking around for anyone. They walked back into the room behind the front of the store and...

"SUPRISE HAPPY BRITHDAY!! SIKA AND NATASHA!!" Pop, Sara and Olivia yelled out. Mika said it quietly but they heard her anyway.

"You remembered!!" Natasha smiled.

"You have been reminding us for the past three days almost non-stop" Pop laughed.

"But Sika-chi's birthdays tomorrow" Natasha said.

"Yes but why would we throw to surprise parties. One was hard enough for you two not to find out about" Sara sighed.

"So what's it like finally being 10?" Sika said teasing Natasha.

"Actually it's no different" Natasha sighed.

"Well you have been saying you were 10 for about a month now" Mika giggled. All the girls started to laugh and they all started to eat the cake they bought for the two cousins.

* * *


	16. Oneechan!

_Hello everybody :D I would have done this a bit faster but I got lazy. I was working on somthing else. Here's a link to it on youtube. .com/watch?v=g27EL_T3tMo this chapter is a bit short. But I'm going away for a couple days next week so I didn't to to keep you waiting much long._

_Thanks for reading :D_

* * *

Two weeks have yet again passed quickly and it was now the middle of May. Not really much has happened. The witches were practicing for their upcoming exams. The Maho-dou was open and costumers were starting to come more often. It was now evening and the next set of witch exams were happening.

"Pop-Senpai look what I made" Olivia said running into the Maho-dou carrying a small windup toy of a rabbit. "Isn't it cute" Olivia said winding up the toy. It moved a bit then stopped.

"That is very nice Livi-chan" Pop said talking to the younger witch; Sara followed her into the Maho-dou.

"She was practicing all day yesterday despite needing rest" Sara sighed.

"Why?" Natasha questioned sweeping the floor.

"She's sick" Sara said simply.

"I was bored, plus the exam is tonight I don't want to miss out on getting a fairy. I wondered what she'll look like" Olivia smiled.

"Probably like you do" Pop said as her two fairies flew on her shoulders.

"I hope she's fun to play with" Popo said (A/N The fairies were given the ability to talk).

"Yay a new friend!" Sisi said flying around Sika who just walked in the door carrying bags. Sika had made plans to stay for a week at Sara's house, since Natasha's step father wouldn't allow it.

"Sika-chi!!" Natasha said stopping her sweeping to greet her cousin.

"Sasa you're going to be like her bid sister so look after her ok" Sara said to her fairy.

"Of course madam" Sasa bowing.

"Sasa I said you can just call me Sara" Sara said to the polite fairy.

"Yes madam Sara" Sasa said.

"I hope she's as cute as all the other fairies are" Olivia smiled.

"Thank you Olivia-chan" the fairies said in unison.

"Let's go!!" Olivia cheered only to start coughing.

"Are you ok?" Pop said patting Olivia on the back.

"Livia-chan you should go back home" Pop said worried about the little girl.

"There will be other times to take the test when you arn't sick" Sara said grabbing her sister's hand. "I'm calling mom to take you home" Sara said pulling out her phone.

"NO!!" Olivia said pulling her hand away. "I've been trying hard for the last two weeks to stay up past my bed time!!" Olivia yelled.

"It's what's best" Sara said grabbing Olivia's hand again.

"I WANT TO GO!!! I WANT TO GO!!!" Olivia yelled which caused her to cough again.

"Calm down" Sara ordered. Olivia ran into the back of the store and into the door that brought them to the magical world.

"Olivia-chi wait!!" Natasha said running after the yellow Ojamajo. The others soon followed.

"She's already in the magic world. Sara-chan you don't have to be so mean" Sika said running in.

"She's just a little girl" Natasha said running in after her.

"Why does everyone favour Olivia over me" Sara sighed and looked down.

"Sara-chan...I wish we could say we understand but we don't you are the only one of us you isn't a little sister" Pop said up from behind Sara.

"Younger siblings have it easy" Sara sighed.

"Being a little sister isn't all it's cracked up to be either" Pop said.

"You're always...compared to the...older sibling" Mika said.

"and there is always more baby pictures of the older siblings. Also parents teach the oldest ones themselves and then push the responsibility onto them to teach the younger ones" Pop said.

"Plus there is...hand me downs" Mika sighed.

"But parents always expect more from the older siblings, we do more chores, we get less attention and we have to help with homework my parents never helped me. We're the ones who check out the schools and stuff. The oldest is like the trail child" Sara sighed.

"I guess it's hard on both sides, let's go watch your sister" Pop said smiling at Sara.

"Not yet, go on without me" Sara sighed.

"If you insist...make you come though" Mika said walking ahead into the magic world. Pop followed slowly.

Sara sat in front of the Maho-dou staring at the sun setting. "Why doesn't anyone understand" Sara said looking down.

"Hello?" a voice said. Sara looked up to see Pop's older sister Doremi. "You must be Sara, Pop's told me about you and my friend Hadzuki says your at the top of your class" Doremi said smiling.

"Hello, It is nice to meet you" Sara said standing up and bowing.

"I came to wish all of you good luck on your exams...where is everyone else?" Doremi asked.

"They went ahead" Sara said.

"Why would they do that?" Doremi said sitting down on the bench behind Sara.

"I wanted to bring my sister home because she was sick so she could feel better and pass the exam. However she got mad and ran ahead" Sara said.

"I understand you wanted to what was best for her" Doremi said.

"I don't want her to get more sick but" Sara said but paused at the end.

"But you are always seen as the bad guy" Doremi said. "I'm sure why but little siblings feel as if they are left out or something" Doremi sighed.

"I try to be nice but when I do what is best for her. However when she doesn't like it she gets upset and I feel as if I did something wrong. I'm always the one getting in trouble for starting fights" Sara said looking at Doremi.

"When Pop was younger she thought she was better than me. I felt that she was too; she never messed up on anything, I seemed to do badly at everything, even at being a witch, she did everything perfectly. I failed the first exam and she skipped ahead to level 6. However it ended up she didn't feel like our parents loved her as much as they loved me." Doremi said standing up.

"I'm pretty sure Olivia does not feel that way. My parents give her tons of attention" Sara said looking up at Doremi.

"It may be something different but you should probably ask Olivia about how she feels" Doremi said smiling.

"I guess your right" Sara sighed.

"Wish the other's luck for me ok" Doremi said starting to walk away.

"I will" Sara said waving. "I should probably get going" Sara said noticing the sun had now set completely. She walked into the door and started to fly towards the castle. She was actually very tired today for some reason. She noticed that the world looked a bit less magical. She finally landed where the others were gathered.

"Sara-chi, you made it just in time" Natasha said running up towards Sara. "I'm sorry if I was mean earlier" Natasha said.

"It's ok Natasha-san" Sara said looking around trying to find Olivia. She was getting her fairy at the moment holding a yellow crystal in her hand.

"Olivia-chan is pretty good at magic for a kid" Sika said, possibility jealous of the younger girls success.

"Onee-chan!!" Olivia smiled and ran over to her sister. She also appeared to be holding something behind her back. "I'm sorry for being mad" Olivia said looking at Pop.

"It's ok. I should trust you to know your limits" Sara said patting Olivia's head. "So what was your test?" Sara asked.

"Well" Olivia said kicking the ground a bit.

"She was told to make a figurine of the person she admired most" Pop said.

"Cool who did you make?" Sara asked. Olivia didn't respond right away. "Was it mom?" Sara asked. Olivia shook her head. "Pop-san?" Olivia shook her head again. "Then who?" Sara asked being slightly confused. Olivia held out her hand from her back and was holding a small figurine of Sara and Olivia.

"It's you" Olivia said. She then hugged her sister. Suddenly everyone heard a loud sighing noise.

"Are you done yet? Do you 5 want to do your exam or not" Hana asked.

"Of course" Sara said.

"...if we didn't...we would have...left" Mika said.

"When will me fairy appear Hana-chan?" Olivia asked Hana.

"Oh she must be sleeping or something" Hana said walking over and tapping on the crystal. Suddenly a yellow fairy appeared. The fairy looked just like Olivia with single pigtail on one side of her head and longer hair on the other.

"Vivi vi" The fairy said in a yawning like voice.

"Hello Vivi I'm Olivia" Olivia said holding out her hand for the fairy to sit on. "Can she talk?" Olivia said to Hana.

"Not yet" Hana said. She then placed a yellow ball on the new fairies head the ball then disappeared. "Now she can" Hana smiled.

"Hello Olivia" Vivi said flying around Olivia's head.

"Hello" Olivia smiled. "I can't wait to introduce you to the other fairies" Olivia said to the fairy.

"So Hana-chi..." Natasha said.

"So what?" Hana asked.

"Are we doing our exam or not?"Natasha asked.

"Of course, usually the exam is to sculpt things out of clay but I think that is a bit boring I have another test for you" Hana said.

"What is it?" Pop asked.

"The babies at the daycare are going on a day trip to the beach in the human world tomorrow and I want you 5 to keep an eye on some of them have magic I think we need supervision. Their usual care takers are sick " Hana said to the girls.

"The beach!!! I want to go too!!! I want to go too!!" Olivia said in a hyper voice. "Please" she added.

"I guess but don't you use any magic ok it's your sister's and her friends turn" Hana said.

"Ok" Olivia smiled.

"Isn't it a risk to have such young witches in the human world?" Natasha asked.

" I lived in the human world for a long time, they'll be fine" Hana said. "If your too worried ask Doremi-mama to go too" Hana said.

"I guess we don't want the little ones to be sad" Sika said.

"Ok I'll drop them off at the Maho-dou tomorrow with a way to get to the beach" Hana smiled.

"...you...want to go...too...don't you?" Mika said to the queen.

"Of course, Hana-chan is going with you I haven't been to the human world in so long. I want to see my mamas" Hana smiled.

"Are you allowed to go?" Pop asked Hana.

"Yep the witches council said I could, they are not fully sure about apprentices looking after all the babies" Hana said.

* * *


	17. the Beach and babys

_Hello everyone :D I was going to make this chapter longer but I realized I was less than half way through the plan for the chapter and it was 2,500 words :(. Oh well I guess you'll have to wait for the excitment :D _

* * *

"B-A-E-C-H!! Beach!!!" Olivia cheered.

"Livia-chan you spelt beach wrong" Sara sighed walking up to the Maho-dou. "I guess were the first ones here" Suddenly Sara's phone started to ring. The purple button was glowing, Sara pressed the button and Sika appeared in front of them carrying a large bag.

"Sorry I didn't feel like taking the bus" Sika said rubbing the back of her head. (Sika is still staying at Sara's house).

"You're getting used to the teleporting aren't you?" Sara sighed. "What's the big bag?"

"Were going to the beach I need to see which swimsuit fits with the scenery colours are very important when choosing what to wear" Sika said smiling. Sika opened the bag to show Sara.

"But there all purple" Sara said seeing everything was purple.

"Onee-chan what's taking everyone so long?" Olivia said tugging on Sara's shirt.

"They will be here soon" Sara said looking down the street.

"Sika-sempai will you swim with me?" Olivia asked Sika.

"You can just call me Sika-chan and of course were going to have so much fun" Sika smiled.

"Yay!!" Olivia said jumping.

"Olivia, remember you're still sick so the second you don't feel well stop swimming" Sara said to her sister.

"Yes Onee-chan" Olivia nodded.

"And Sika-san were doing a test not goofing off" Sara said to Sika.

"Yes Sa-chan" Sika sighed.

"EVERYONE!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!" Natasha called out. "Oh it's only you three" Natasha said.

"Only?" Sika said glaring at her cousin.

"Well...I thought I was late" Natasha sighed.

"You are" Sika said.

"I had to bug my mom to let me go without Tsubasa or Liam" Natasha said. Sika noticed Natasha wasn't carrying any bags with her.

"Where is your bag?" Sika asked.

"Well I'm wearing my swimsuit under my normal clothes" Natasha said. "I wonder where Pop is she would never be late for a test" Natasha said looking in the other direction, to see three people walking towards them.

"Pop-chi! Kaku-chi!" Natasha called out. Pop, Mika and Doremi were walking, Pop looked annoyed a bit. Doremi was carrying a bag almost as big as Sika's.

"You have a big bag to" Olivia said pointing at the bag.

"I have to chose a swimsuit based on the scenery" Doremi smiled.

"It took her so long to pick out things. We literally had to pull her out of the house" Pop sighed.

"I wonder when Hana-chan will get here!! I haven't seen her in so long. I wonder if she's eating well and cleaning up after herself and..." Doremi said happily.

"Wow you do sound like her mother" Natasha said.

"I wonder what beach where going to." Doremi wondered.

"...hasn't anyone...thought...it will be...cold...it is only May" Mika said.

"Good point...Hana-chan is the queen so she could probably bring us anywhere in the world" Pop said.

"It's also been a warm" Sika said. A sudden loud noise came from the store.

"That's probably Hana-chan" Doremi said running into the store. The others followed to see 6 babies and two girls about the age of 5. Hana was standing in the middle of the group.

"Mama!!" Hana said hugging Doremi.

"Hana-chan how have you been?" Doremi asked.

"Good, being a queen is boring sometimes though. That's why Hana wanted to go to the beach" Hana smiled. Olivia walked up to look at the children.

"They're so cute" Olivia smiled.

"Hello" one of the 5 year olds said girls said. She had waist length blue hair, the other girl shoulder length green hair.

"I'm Dekipaki-chan and this is Deki-chan" the green haired five year old said.

"What's your name?" Deki asked Olivia. Olivia looked down and then at Sara who smiled.

"...Olivia..." Olivia said shyly.

"She gets shy around children that are about her age" Sara said to the others. "She has an easier time talking to people older than her" Sara sighed.

"Hello you two have grown up since I last saw you. Doremi said excitedly.

"...of course they did it's been 3 years" Mika said.

"You probably don't remember me that much. You were only 2 years old when I saw you last" Doremi said smiling.

"Your Hana-chan's mama of course we remember you" Deki smiled.

"Hana-chan never stops talking about when she comes to visit us" Dekipaki said.

"Why are Deki-chan and Dekipaki-chan here I thought we were just looking after babies?" Pop asked Hana.

"Why not? They play with the babies a lot...of course they wanted to go play on the beach like Hana" Hana said.

"So...what beach are we going to? As Kaku-chan said it is only May and it would be slightly cold" Sika asked.

"Oh were going somewhere warm" Hana smiled. She then snapped her figures to use magic.

"What did you do Hana-chan?" Doremi asked Hana. However she noticed she wasn't speaking Japanese anymore.

"Onee-chan your speaking English?" Pop said herself speaking English.

"Yah so are you" Doremi replied, neither of them had an accent either.

"What about the rest of you?" Pop turned to everyone.

"I think we all can" Sika said.

"Sika-chi is right I mean why would only some us be able to speak English?" Natasha said.

"...this...is kind of...weird" Mika said.

"Olivia likes English" Olivia said speaking in the third person. "What about you Onee-chan? You've been taking English lessons so did it work on you?" Olivia said turning to Sara.

"It should still work; I'm not fluent in English. Oh I have accent?" Sara said in an accent apparently the spell didn't get rid of her accent.

"Sorry Sara-chan, Hana doesn't usually mess up" Hana said.

"It's fine Hana-chan" Sara said cutely.

"Well since we're going to Florida which is in America we need to not use honorifics at the end of our names." Hana said.

"awww why not" Natasha sighed.

"Because we don't want to be suspicious" Hana said.

"And children...looking after a group...of babies is not...suspicious enough?" Mika said looking at the babies.

"Don't worry Mika-chan we'll just say we work at a day care" Pop said to Mika.

"You just...used chan" Mika said remembering what Hana said.

"Opps" Pop said covering her mouth.

"Can we go already?" Sika said impatiently.

"Ok you each get one baby. The rest of us will look after the other" Hana said pointing to the babies. The babies flew to each one of the girls. Oddly enough the babies were the same colour of each of the girl's witch colours. The other baby had pink hair and purple eyes.

"Pop-sempai this baby looks like you" Olivia said showing Pop the baby.

"Hey it does" Pop said smiling at the baby.

"Hana named this baby Pop. The red baby's name is Doremi, the green ones name is Momoko, the blue one's Aiko, the orange one is Hadzuki and the purple one is Onpu" Hana said.

"You named the babies after us that is so sweet of you Hana" Doremi smiled at Hana.

"Well you raised Hana so why wouldn't Hana not want to name babies after you" Hana said.

"Your majesty when are we going to go" Sika said annoyed.

"We are going right now" Hana snapped her fingers and the girls appeared in a hotel room. It was sunny outside. The girls ran to the window they thought it was amazing.

"Wow it's beautiful!!" Sika said in awe.

"I can't wait to play in the sand" Olivia cheered.

"I'm going to build a huge sand castle" Deki said.

"Mine is going to be bigger" Dekipaki said to Deki.

"I hope I do not get sunburn" Sara sighed **(A/N Sara sure is sighing a lot)**.

"I hope there volleyball" Natasha said looking back and forth through the window.

"It's like something from a dream!!" Pop said.

"I bet I can get an amazing tan" Hana smiled. After a few seconds Natasha turned to Mika.

"Aren't you going to say anything Kaku-chi?" Natasha asked Mika.

"Won't anyone...wonder how...we appeared here randomly" Mika said blankly.

"I took care of that already" Hana smiled snapping her fingers and suddenly looked like an adult. Suddenly the door opened. A woman asked. Apparently she was an inn keeper.

"Are you ladies ok? Do the little ones need more water?" she asked.

"We're fine now thank you miss" Deki and Dekipaki said smiling.

"That's good to know. Remember not to keep children out to long without water" the woman said to Hana basically scolding her.

"I know I just forgot for a moment" Hana said pouting. "Do you mind if we quickly change in here?" Hana asked.

"Sure Miss, with all these children going at a public change room would be hell" she said.

"Thank you I'll give you a big tip" Hana smiled. The innkeeper left the room.

"Hana-chan did you use forbidden magic?" Doremi asked.

"No this place is run by witches. Besides the inn keeper, one of the witches is pretending she let us in when no one was looking. She told the innkeeper, who isn't a witch to check on us" Hana said.

"Ok as long as you didn't use forbidden magic" Doremi said relieved.

"I am the queen if you don't remember Hana knows not use forbidden magic" Hana pouted.

"Well you still refer to yourself" Pop said.

"Yah Olivia doesn't do it that much anymore" Olivia said unknowingly speaking in the third person.

"Livia you just did" Sara said to her little sister.

"Are you all getting ready or not?" Sika asked from behind a closed door.

"Sika-chi is right" Natasha said. She was already in a swimsuit because it was under her normal clothes. It was a simple blue one piece swimsuit. "Darn it why can't I not use -chi at the end of names I've been doing it my whole life" Natasha said crossing her arms.

"...it's not...that hard" Mika said.

"Well Kaku-chi you barely use people's names and when you do you never end them with honorific" Natasha pouted.

"She called me Pop-chan one time" Pop said.

"Yah one time after you saved her from a ball of fire" Natasha pouted again.

"Now that you mention it; Hana have you found out about the transformations yet?" Sara asked Hana.

"All I know is that they are much like the royal patraine form of witch. I think it's a bit stronger since you said it didn't need a spell at all" Hana said.

"An upgraded patraine transformation that must be strong" Doremi said.

"What's patraine?" Sika asked walking out of the room. She was wearing a purple bikini with dark purple outlines.

"It's sort of a power up for witches in training where the queen gives the witch the power to help her protect the witch world. My friends and I used it when we were looking after Hana" Doremi said to the girls.

"Sounds cool" Natasha said. "I think it came to us when we wanted to protect our friends or family. I wanted Sika-chi to be safe, Sara-chi was protecting Olivia-chi and Pop-chi was protecting Kaku-chi" Natasha said.

"The only problem is how you can use it at anytime" Doremi said to the girls.

"Hmm we can't be sure" Sara said.

While the others talked about various ways it could work Mika and Sika sat of the side. "This really doesn't involve us does it" Sika said turning to Mika.

"Nope" Mika said rocking a baby in her arms.

"I hope they stop talking soon. I want to get the test over with" Sika sighed. Olivia, Deki and Dekipaki ran out of changing room wearing swimsuits. Olivia's was yellow and transparent frills coming off the side looking sort of like a skirt. Deki and Dekipaki wore simple swimsuits that looked like ones they wore at school swimming days.

"Onee-chan can we go now" Olivia said pulling Sara's sleeve.

"I guess" Sara said. "We have to change first" Sara said. "The rest of you can go ahead of me" Sara said. Pop, Doremi and Hana ran into the room.

"Aren't you getting changed Mika-san?" Sara asked Mika.

"There's no point" Mika said quickly. Mika was wearing her green sundress instead of her usual yellow and orange dress. **(A/N I'm actually starting to like Mika's second outfit more)**.

"I guess we have to look after these babies" Sika said holding up the baby. "We can still look cute though" Sika smiled.

"I'm not going swimming either but I want to change into lighter clothes" Sara said.

"Why don't you want to change with the others? I didn't because you all were taking too long" Sika said to Sara.

"Well...hmm I just don't like to." Sara said blushing.

"It seems perverted" Mika said blankly and in a monotone voice.

"Kaku-chan you don't have to say it that way" Sika sighed. Sara blushed a bit more.

"Why not?...it's true...I always change....in the bathroom" Mika again said blankly. Suddenly the baby Sara was looking after started crying.

"Don't cry Hadzuki-san" Sara said rocking the baby.

"You even use –san at the end of baby's names" Sika laughed.

"Hana-chan where is the milk?" Sara asked kind of ignoring what Sika said.

"Oh Hana forgot" Hana said snapping her fingers coming out of the room. Doremi was wearing a swimsuit much like Sika's but pink. Pop's was red and also a two piece but the top went a bit above her belly button and the bottoms were like shorts. Hana was wearing a swimsuit that was like a dress. It was light yellow with white outlining and a pink ribbon at the back.

"Hana isn't that outfit a bit cute for a woman your age" Sika smirked. Hana was posing as a adult.

"Hana not old Hana only five" Hana yelled.

"Hana behave" Doremi said to Hana.

"Yes Mama" Hana pouted.

"It's a good thing we brought Pop-chi's sister" Natasha said. "Ahh not again...can I be Sara's sister, she still has an accent and we can say we used to live in Japan" Natasha sighed.

"Sure why not Natasha-san" Sara smiled.

* * *

_Kind of an odd place to end but it was better than ending in mid converstation. _

_More later :D _

_remeber to review ;) XDsymphony_


	18. the power of friendship

_Yay this long chapter is finally up. It ended up being like 3,500 words. If I didn't separate the last chapter the whole thing would have been like 6,000 words. So anywho please enjoy the chapter. I'd say that this is one of the best chapter I've written so far._

* * *

"Wow everyone seems to be having so much fun" Pop sighed looking at the beach to see kids and adults alike playing in the water. Then Pop looks over and sees Mika, Natasha, Sika and Doremi holding babies.

"I wonder when Sara-chi will get here" Natasha said looking around. Sara stayed back at the inn to change since her baby was crying.

"I hope she's ok" Pop said. Suddenly in the other direction a familiar voice called.

"Sara-chi!!" Natasha said turning; she then saw that Sara was wearing very different clothes than normal. "WOW YOU LOOK WAY OLDER!!" Natasha shouted. Sara was wearing an orange tank top without a shirt underneath** (A/N she usually does have a shirt underneath tank tops)** She was also wearing dark blue jeans with orange stars. Her hair was not in pigtails, her hair went down to her waist and her pink streaks went along her face. Her hair ties were on the baby, the baby now had pigtails.

"Well I am 13" Sara said rubbing the back of her head. "She kept chewing on her hair" Sara sighed.

"You look so cute Sara-chan" Pop smiled.

"You should dress like that more often. You look more mature" Sika looked at Sara.

"Were you ok looking after the baby?" Doremi asked.

"Yah I looked after Olivia a lot when she was baby. I was 6 when she was born so I remember fairly well" Sara said to Doremi.

"I want to play in the water" Natasha cried out. "This baby hasn't cried at all it just sleeps" She mumbled.

"Natasha-san you have to stay and watch the baby" Sara said.

"You'll fail if you don't" Pop said.

"I know" Natasha said annoyed the baby then started to cry. "Oh no oh no stop crying" Natasha started to rock the baby. Doremi passed her a bottle but the baby didn't drink it and continued crying.

"She probably got upset because you were" Doremi said.

"Calm down Aiko-chan" Natasha said rocking the baby. It was easy to tell that Natasha wasn't comfortable with babies. The other babies started to cry. "Oh no what do we do now" Natasha whined.

"We need to calm them down" Sara said.

"I know" Pop said; she then started to sing. (**A/N the song is the Lullaby from Ojamajo Doremi # lyrics Also despite speaking English because of Hana's spell they still sing in Japanese. I don't know o.o" I guess because Hana's spell didn't affect singing?)**

_Chitchana te no hira ha  
NEMOPHILA no hana  
Pukkuri hoppeta ha  
ERICA no tsubomi  
Atatakai haru no  
Soyokaze mitai na matsuge_

"It's working. I'm going to sing too" Natasha cheered.

"Me too" Sika said happily.

"I used to sing this to Olivia" Sara smiled. The three of them started to sing with Pop.

_Saa oyasumi no jikan da yo  
Suteki na LADY ni naru  
Yume wo mite hosii yo_

"Aren't you going to sing Mika-chan?" Doremi asked Mika while the others were singing. Mika shook her head, obviously being too shy to sing in public.

_Suyasuya ude no naka  
Kawaii negao  
Mamoritai zutto  
LUPINUS no hana no you ni sotto_

The entire baby's stopped crying and were all sleeping.

"Their all sleeping. They're not so bad after all" Natasha smiled.

"You...all sing...nicely" Mika said looking down. She looked a bit disappointed in the fact she couldn't sing.

"Kaku-chan you should have sung too" Sika said to Mika, Mika shook her head again.

"Kaku-san is too shy to sing in public" Sara said to Sika. Suddenly they heard a group of little children clapping, the group including Olivia, Deki and Dekipaki.

"You sing prettily" one girl said.

"What language was that?" a little boy said.

"Japanese" Doremi replied.

"Can I hold a baby?" another little girl asked. Followed by a bunch of other little girls and boys.

"So much for not drawing attention to ourselves" Pop sighed.

"Of course you can hold a baby. But just this one so I can keep track" Doremi smiled.

"Olivia lets go build another sand castle" Deki said to Olivia.

"Sure" Olivia said overcoming the shyness she had previously.

"I'm glad we meet you Olivia-chan, you're cool for an apprentice" Dekipaki smiled.

"You should visit us in the magic world" Deki said nicely.

"Olivia do you guys need help?" Doremi said following the little girls.

"The more the marrier" Olivia smiled.

"Doremi-chi sure is good with kids" Natasha said.

"You're lucky to have a big sister like her. My sisters always bug me and if I want help they say 'You wanted to be an actress you can deal with it by yourself' it's annoying" Sika sighed.

"I guess I am lucky" Pop said. She looked over at her sister and smiled.

The time went on as it was planned too. They babies for the most part behaved they cried a bit but they were normal. Doremi eventually got all the little children to leave the babies alone. Hana at some point had turned herself into a kid so she could play with the little kids. Olivia had even started to make friends with Deki and Dekipaki despite initially being shy. The girls even got some time to play in the ocean sometimes when the baby they were looking after fell asleep. Everything was perfect until...

"What was that?" Doremi said as the ground started to shake. In seconds the whole area was colourless.

"Onee-chan?" Pop said seeing that Doremi too was frozen. Olivia, Hana, Deki and Dekipaki ran over to the older girls.

"Is this that evil wizard thing?" Dekipaki asked.

"Yes it is" Pop said. Pop looked back at her friends and they nodded. They all transformed into their witch uniform.

"Pretty witchy Pop-chi"

"Pretty witchy Mika-chi"

"Pretty witchy Natasha-chi"

"Pretty witchy Sara-chi"

"Pretty witchy Sika-chi"

"Pretty witch Olivia-chi"

"Mika since you're stronger in magic you stay here and protect the babies and the children, including Olivia. The rest of us will look for the wizards" Pop ordered.

"Who died and made you leader?" Sika said to Pop.

"Sika-chi now isn't the time to be complaining" Natasha said.

"I want to stay behind too. It may be hard for Kaku-chan to look after all these children" Sika said.

"I guess if you want too. I think Mika-chan can handle it though" Pop said.

"Yah come with us Sika-chi" Natasha said.

"We could use all the power we need" Sara said. "Plus Olivia-chan is helping her" Sara said.

"...I...Sika can...stay if she wants" Mika said quietly.

"I guess Mika-chan may need the help" Pop said looking at Mika who nodded; when the other older girls and Hana flew away to look for the wizards Sika looked over at Mika.

"Thank you Kaku-chan, I didn't really want to go because" Sika started.

"You're afraid you will feel inferior to the other girls" Mika said. "...you also don't want to fight the wizards for some reason" Mika said.

"How did you know that?" Sika questioned.

"Your face is easy to read" Mika said simply.

"Wow this is the most I have ever heard you speak without pausing" Sika said. "I guess you're finally out of your shell huh?" Sika smiled.

"...I...guess...I think it's the witch uniform" Mika said quietly.

"Is there something bothering you Kaku-chan?" Sika asked.

"...it's...nothing" Mika said looking away.

"Yes there is something bothering you. I'll keep it a secret no one else is around to tell" Sika said. Olivia, Deki and Dekipaki were off in the distance playing. "It's so like kids to be playing even in the face of danger" Sika giggled.

"...I wonder...I'm supposed to be the strongest...according to the wizards...if that is how come I have not had a power-up transformation" Mika said.

"It's probably you don't need it. On the other hand I guess I'm not a good enough yet" Sika shrugged. "I wonder what the problem is." Sika said looking up.

"Friendship" Mika said simply.

"That could be it, I guess we haven't had the opportunity yet" Sika smiled at Mika, Mika however just looked down. "And I thought I was the rude one" Sika joked. One of the babies started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Sika asked the baby.

"It's not going to answer" Mika said bluntly.

"I know that" Sika said angrily. The babies started to cry, once started all of them they all started crying. "I'm sorry, please stop crying" Sika whined. "Kaku-chan do something" Sika said looking at Mika. Mika opened her mouth though there was barely any sound She could her Mika singing very quietly.

_Chitchana te no hira ha  
NEMOPHILA no hana  
Pukkuri hoppeta ha  
ERICA no tsubomi  
Atatakai haru no  
Soyokaze mitai na matsuge_

"What a sweet singing voice" Sika said amazed by Mika's quiet singing voice. Mika stopped singing. The babies started too slightly to cry again. "Please continue Kaku-chan"

_Saa oyasumi no jikan da yo  
Suteki na LADY ni naru  
Yume wo mite hosii yo_

"What a sweet song" a voice said.

"Ryo" Mika said angrily. Ryo and Eli the wizards landed from the sky. Along with them was a younger boy with yellow hair and eyes.

"Why couldn't I go with onii-tan" the little boy wizard said.

"Because your counterpart is here Taylor" Ryo said annoyed.

"Which one is Olivia" Taylor said looking around. "That must be her" Taylor said floating over to where Olivia was.

"Hello" Olivia said.

"Can I play with you? I'm bored they are all just like Taylor you have to help us stop the world" Taylor asked Olivia.

"Sure" Olivia said.

"Taylor get your butt over here. Remember we are supposed to steal these babies" Ryo said ordering Taylor over.

"But I want to play with the other kids" Taylor whined.

"Hand over the babies or else. We don't want to hurt you" Eli said. Mika and Sika were both holding 3 off the babies and their wands in one of their hands.

"Never" Mika said.

"Eli we are supposed to hurt them" Ryo rubbed his head. "How did I end up with the weakling and the kid" Ryo sighed.

"Weakling?" Sika questioned.

"Silly girl if you haven't realized us wizards are just like you power wise" Ryo smiled. "Which means Eli here is the weakest, the boss says he has a way with words but that's it. Enough talking time for action" he said snapping his fingers. All the babies flew out of the girls hands.

"Pika pitata Kami katon taam!!" Mika shouted. The babies stopped and came back.

"I guess you got stronger" Ryo chuckled. Suddenly cradles for the babies appeared, each baby went into the baskets. Deki and Dekipaki where holding up there crystals and Olivia was holding up her wand.

"Good job Deki-chan and Dekipaki-chan" Olivia said smiling.

"You too Livia-chan" Deki replied.

"If you want these babies you'll have to get through us" Olivia said confidently.

"Sara-chan is right you are more confident around friends" Sika said standing next to Olivia. Mika stood next to them as well.

"I hope the others will get here soon" Mika mumbled.

~meanwhile~

Pop, Natasha, Sara and Hana flew to an unaffected area. Suddenly Saburo, Ozora and Damien appeared before them.

"Stop in the name of the wizard law" Ozora said holding stop sign.

"There is a law for that?" Saburo asked.

"No and Ozora that isn't funny" Damien said.

"Exactly what are you doing here, and don't skip on any details" Pop said to Saburo.

"Well actually we're a distraction. Eli-kun, Ryo-kun and Taylor-kun are probably trying to steal the babies as we speak" Saburo said.

"You're not supposed to tell them" Damien sighed.

"You're so gullible, did you know the word gullible isn't in the dictionary" Ozora said laughing.

"It isn't" Saburo said snapping his fingers.

"You're actually looking" Damien said annoyed.

"It's now or never" Pop said looking towards Natasha and Sara.

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!" Sara said.

"Pameruku laluku takarakani!" Natasha said.

"Pipito purito hogarakani!" Pop said.

"Magical stage!! By the power of friendship let us save the world" the three girls said in unison. They transformed into their special powered up outfits.

"Oh great now look what you've made them do" Damien sighed.

"Gullible is in the dictionary? Why would you lie to me?" Saburo said innocently.

"Why would you believe a silly thing like that" Damien sighed.

"And you're supposed to be the second strongest" Ozora laughed.

"You're supposed to believe what your friends say" Saburo said offended.

"Not jokes" Damien annoyed.

"uhmm aren't you supposed to be fighting us not each other" Natasha said.

"Yah their being boring" Hana said.

"Oh right" Saburo's hair twitched and a red barrier surrounded the girls.

"Use your spells" Hana told the girls.

"But we don't have to" Natasha said.

"Fine" Hana pouted.

"Pipto" Pop crossed her hands and the barrier was gone.

"Paipai" Sara said crossing her arms. The Wizards were suddenly closed in a barrier themselves.

"Pamkeruku" Natasha crossed her arms a baseball bat hit them far off.

"Maybe we looked in a different dictionary" Saburo said while they were flying off.

"Let's get back to the others" Natasha said.

~meanwhile~

"Perutan petton palalila pon! Protect the babies!" Olivia said. A small yellow barrier surrounded the cradles. At that moment Taylor was knocking down Olivia's sandcastle. "Hey I worked hours on that" Olivia said upset.

"Oh I'm sorry" Taylor then made the sand castle become like it was before. "Onii-tan told me not to make girls upset" Taylor said.

"Thank you Taylor-kun" Olivia smiled. Meanwhile a little further away Mika and Ryo where having a battle with magic.

"Pika pitata kami katon taam!" Mika said protecting herself from an attack.

"You may be the fastest but your still to slow" Ryo said. He aimed a fireball at the babies' cradles, knowing Mika was afraid of fire. "Your friend isn't here to protect you" Ryo laughed.

"I'm the strong one I can protect myself!" Mika yelled. She jumped in the way of the cradles, suddenly without saying magic words a green barrier appeared in front of her. _'I have others to protect...now is not the time to be afraid'._

*~*flashback*~*

_A fireman was leading Mika out of the fire struck house, until he collapsed._

_"What's wrong" the younger Mika asked the fireman._

_"Don't worry someone else will be here to get you shortly. Keep that oxygen mask on ok kiddo" he said. Mika looked closer and saw that there was a hole in his mask. All of a sudden a wall column started to fall. Mika screamed and curled in a ball, however the column never fell. Mika looked up and saw a green shield around her._

_*~*_end flash back*~*

"Why you little" Ryo said annoyed. Firing more attacks Mika easily blocked them.

Contrary to the fighting that was going on between Mika and Ryo; Sika was in a different kind of trouble. No fighting was going on at all.

"Eli-kun why do you want the world to end?" Sika asked after a long time of silence.

"I was told to it is my destiny" Eli said looking away.

"But both this world and the magic world or both magical; there is no need to separate worlds. It causing too much damage to the magic world" Sika said, trying to get Eli to talk to her eye to eye, but her keep avoiding her.

"Why couldn't you just eat the damn apple" Eli said looking away.

"You don't want to destroy the world do you" Sika said.

"I have to" Eli said turning away again.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME!! IT'S RUDE TO LOOK AWAY AT PEOPLE WHEN THEY TALK TO YOU!!" Sika yelled.

"Just because" Eli said but didn't turn away right away. However when he did he unleashed a magic attack that knocked Sika back a bit. "Do what I say and you won't get hurt give the babies to us" Eli said.

"No!!" Sika said. A green and yellow beam was aimed towards the babies. "Mika-chan I can't move help them!!" Sika screamed at the top of the lungs. However Mika was still dodging other attacks from Ryo. Deki and Dekipaki jumped in front of the babies.

"We won't let you hurt them!" Dekipaki yelled.

"They are the future!!" Deki called. The two girls held each other's hand awaiting the attack to hit them.

"You'll have to take them over our dead bodies" Deki and Dekipaki said in unison.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!!" Olivia yelled jumping in front of her new friends.

"OLIVIA-CHAN!!" Sika called out. The attack look like it was a direct hit on Olivia.

"Got her" Ryo smiled evilly.

"I hope she's ok" Taylor said. Despite a direct attack it looked directly hit a yellow glow surrounded Olivia. When the glow faded Olivia stood there not harmed. She appeared in a yellow version of the power-up outfit. The crystal around her neck was a yellow 4 pointed star.

"Olivia-chan?" Deki questioned.

"I'm not letting anyone hurt my friends" Olivia smiled. All the wizards attention was at Olivia.

"How could she..." Ryo said shocked looking slightly he saw that Mika was attacking him. She punched him right in the face.

"My magic may be slower but I have other ways of hurting you" Mika said smirking.

"You girls are starting to piss me off" Ryo said annoyed.

"It's time to go bye bye" Olivia said as she crossed her arms. Suddenly a group of rabbits started to attack the wizards.

"Let's go" Ryo said snapping his fingers. The wizards disappeared.

"Olivia-chan you are so cool!" Dekipaki said running up and hugging Olivia. Deki to hugged Olivia. Sika and Mika walked over to Olivia.

"Do you think onee-chan will be proud of me" Olivia smiled.

"Of course" Sika smiled.

"I guess it is based on friendship" Mika sighed. Suddenly their phones started to ring. They all pressed the buttons and the others teleported to them. Hana was holding on to Pop.

"It worked Hana appeared too" Hana smiled.

"You're the one who made the phones you should know how they work" Pop sighed.

"Olivia-chi what happened?" Natasha asked Olivia who was still in the other witch outfit.

"Wizards attacked and they were all like firing beams to hurt the babies and them Olivia saved them and she transformed" Dekipaki and Deki said in perfect unison.

"Good going Livia-chan" Sara smiled.

"Thank you Onee-chan" Olivia smiled.

"It's time for magical stage everyone" Pop said.

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!" Sara said.

"Pameruku laluku takarakani!" Natasha said.

"Pipito purito hogarakani!" Pop said.

"Pururun purun suzuyakani!" Sika said.

"Pika pitata Kossoriakani!" Mika said.

"Perutan petton sawayakani!"Olivia said.

"Magical stage!! Change the world back to normal!" the six girls said in perfect unison.

"Wow you are so cool!! Hana happy she is a chosen one too" Hana smiled.

"But Hana didn't do anything" Mika said.

"Kaku-chi has a point" Natasha said.

"No fair Hana a chosen witch too. The prophecy the new queen will give her power as the final chosen one" Hana said annoyed.

"I wish we knew how to stop the wizards forever" Sara sighed.

"Hana wish she knew" Hana sighed. The world finished healing and the girls were back in their clothes they were wearing before.

"Are you all ok?" Doremi said running over to her sister and friends.

"Yep...Wait a minute. Isn't there supposed to 8 chosen ones there are only 7 of us" Pop pointing to each one of the girls.

"Oh no who could the last chosen one be?" Sara said.

* * *

_Thanks for reading I bet you'd never guess Olivia would power-up before Mika and Sika did. I'm not one for that whole order of who came first gets it first order. I'm going to try something new here...a little interview thing I've seen on other fanfics._

_Sika: I hope I was going to power up next *sigh* Or at least have Kaku-chan before me._

_Symphony-chan: Don't worry Sika-chan your turn will be soon enough. _

_Mika: ...what about...me? _

_Symphony-chan: Actually your's at the moment is a little uneventful but don't you worry I'll try to fix that. _

_Mika:...I won't...have to...sing again...right_

_Symphony-chan: You never know :D_

_Pop: I wonder who the next Witch will be_

_Olivia: I hope she's younger like me_

_Sika: As long as she doesn't power-up before me I'm fine_

_Symphony-chan: well about that...well nevermind actually next time Ojamajo symphonys 'I LOVE CANDY!!the new appertince appears'_

_Yuki: Look forward to it!!_

_Other girls: Whoes Yuki?_


	19. WE LOVE CANDY A new appertince appears

_I am trying to update quicker because summer is almost over :D This chapter is kind of a transition chapter. It's filled with some on the spot stuff, more of Natasha's brothers, a slight part of Natasha's and Sika's past and a bit of crush developing. Plus the next witch._

* * *

"Hey guys what's up!!" Natasha said running into the Maho-dou. In her work outfit (**A/N I'm not sure what to call the pastier outfit since they are not actually making pastry)**

"You're late" Sika said crossing her arms.

"So what, you're lucky since you're staying at Sara's house you get driven here" Natasha said sticking her tongue out.

"I'm only here for a couple more days. Does your mom or brothers want to do anything before I leave?" Sika asked. Natasha started thinking.

"Yah despite visiting your family she's been spending all her time at Sara's house" Pop said sweeping.

"Besides the family reunion, I don't think they have any plans" Natasha said rubbing her chin.

"How about you come for dinner" a male's voice said.

"Tsubasa-kun, when did you get here?" Sika asked.

"I literally just walked in. Some salesgirls you are you didn't even say hello to a costumer" Tsubasa said ruffling Natasha's hair.

"Onii-tan stop that you know how long it takes me to brush my hair" Natasha said pushing his hand away.

"Unfortunately, I wish mom would just buy another brush already" Tsubasa sighed. "Wait I thought there was 5 of you working here" Tsubasa said looking around only to see Pop, Natasha and Sika.

"Sara-chan and Mika-chan went to put flyers around. I think Olivia-chan is helping them out too Sara-chan said Olivia-chan wanted to help out today" Pop said.

"They should be back soon" Sika said looking at the clock.

"You never answered my question cuz" Tsubasa said to Sika.

"Sure why not Tsubasa-nii-tan I'll have to tell Sara-chan though first" Sika said. "You wouldn't believe how much family time they spend time together. I barely have time for homework, I should have waited to summer to take a week off" Sika sighed.

"Nat do you want to go play soccer?" Tsubasa asked Natasha.

"Onii-tan I'm working" Natasha said annoyed.

"But it's not like you're getting paid or anything. You're just helping a old lady I never look after a store that seems to magically change overnight. I think you kids are hiding something" Tsubasa said.

"WE ARE NOT HIDING ANYTHING!! IT'S NOT LIKE WE ARE WITCHES ARE ANYTHING!!" Natasha yelled.

"Sheesh Nat I was joking" Tsubasa tapped Natasha on the head.

"Are you going to buy anything or are you just here to bug me" Natasha pouted.

"Both I need to buy some lollypops. You know who is coming over today I'm going to need lots of spare candy" Tsubasa said walking over to the lollypops. "Sika I don't know why your sisters didn't come too I don't want to go to a family reunion with a bunch of kids"

"That is the reason they don't want to hang out with a bunch of kids" Sika said. Suddenly the door opened and Natasha's other brother walked in.

"Hi Liam-nii-tan" Sika said smiling.

"Hello Sika-chan. You need to stop by the house more often" Liam said.

"Why are you here Liam?" Natasha said.

"Buying candy, What else little sis" Liam said walking past Natasha. "If they found out you two worked at a candy store they would follow you around like crazy" Liam said grabbing a handful of hard candy.

"uhmm who are you talking about?" Pop asked.

"Just a couple of our relatives they are candy freaks" Tsubasa said reaching into his pocket. "Onii-tan"

"What do you want now you only call onii-tan if you need something" Liam said looking over.

"Do you a bit of extra money...I left mine at the house" Tsubasa asked.

"Nope, I don't have that much" Liam said shrugging.

"Nat-chan can you do anything Please" Tsubasa said pleading.

"I'll just take the money when we get home and bring it back tomorrow" Natasha sighed.

"Oh thank you Nat. Did I mention you are my favourite sister of all" Tsubasa said hugging Natasha.

"I'm your only sister" Natasha pouted "and stops hugging me"

"Only if you promise to play soccer when you're done working" Tsubasa said hugging her tighter.

"Fine" Natasha pouted. Pop started giggling.

"You remind me of Doremi and I" Pop said giggling.

"Well we better get going mom wants us to make cookies for the reunion" Liam said.

"Aww why me you know I'm no good at baking...Natasha's friend, can she get off of work now...PLEASE!!" Tsubasa pleaded.

"Well..." Pop said looking over to see Natasha shaking her head. "Sorry but she's needed here" Pop said.

"Fine I'll go but I'm going get you back for this Nat" Tsubasa said frowning. Suddenly the door opened.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE WE WERE PUTTING UP FLYERS AND...."Sara yelled apologetically. She ended up falling onto the ground.

"Be careful...girls sure are clusmy these days" Tsubasa said holding out his hand to help Sara up. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Uhmm yah..."Sara said blushing a bit as Tsubasa helped her up.

"Good" Tsubasa smiled. He then ran out of the store to catch up with Liam who already left. Sara was dusting herself off. Mika and Olivia walked in apparently Sara ran ahead of them.

Natasha stood closer to Sara and looked at her face "Sara-chi are you blushing?" she slyly asked.

"NO!!" Sara yelled touched her cheek "It's probably from falling"

"Are you sure?" Sika said leaning in.

"...teenage girls always...blush when guys help them up...and smile at them" Mika said defending Sara.

"No matter how short they are" Sika added.

"Yah that's it" Sara said looking away.

"I thought you hit your face" Natasha teased.

"Stop teasing her" Pop said.

"Ok...I'm just saying that I would love Sara-chi as a sister-in-law" Natasha said smiling.

"What were you saying before you tripped?" Pop asked.

"Well we were putting up flyers and two little girls started asking us questions" Sara said.

"They were nice" Olivia smiled.

"And annoying" Mika said. Suddenly the door opened...again. Two little girls ran passed everyone to the candy.

"Can we help you?" Pop asked.

"We want candy!!" The girls shouted in perfect unison. One of the girls was blonde hair tied in a low ponytail and was green eyed. The other girl had dark brown hair tied in low pigtails and had light blue eyes. The were wearing kindergarten uniforms(the one Pop wore in Ojamajo Doremi season one and #)

"Hi Natasha-nee-chi and Sika-nee-chi" the blonde one said.

"Oh hello" Sika sighed.

"Are these the relatives you spoke of earlier?" Pop asked.

"Yep" Natasha said. "Introduce yourselves"

"I'm Yuki Ingrid Afex" the blonde one said bowing.

"And I am Yuka Mariana Afex" the brown haired one said.

"and we love candy!!" Yuki and Yuka said in unison.

"Nice to meet you I'm Pop" Pop smiled. "So you both love candy?" Pop said.

"Yep" Yuki said.

"Actually I like baked goods a bit more" Yuka said.

"...does your...whole family...introduce...themselves with their... middle names?" Mika asked, remembering meeting Natasha and Sika.

"Our parents said that our middle names...and Natasha's first name are the names of our grandparents and their siblings and we should respect them" Sika said. "My sisters' middle names are Lola also" Sika added.

"and my brothers' middle names are both Roy" Natasha added.

"Those names sound really familiar...Natasha, Angela, Lola, Ingrid, Mariana and Roy...where have I heard them before" Pop said. **(A/N if you know where the names are from don't put it in a reply it's a secret until later) **

"It's nothing really important" Natasha said.

"Sika-nee-chi can we have some free candy?" Yuki asked.

"No, the Maho-dou does not give away free samples" Sika replied.

"I don't remember that rule" Sara said.

"...No...one has...asked...before" Mika said quietly.

"You talk funny" Yuka said giggling.

"You need to speak faster and louder like this AHHHHH!!" Yuki said yelling at the end.

"...I umm..." Mika mumbled.

"Mika-chan is shy and quiet" Pop said.

"Yah Kaku-chi is very nice once you get to know her" Natasha smiled.

"She needs to speak up there is no point in being quiet" Yuki said loudly.

"Kaku-chi? What a cute nickname...did you come up with it Sika-nee-chi?" Yuka said.

"Of course she did Yuka. Sika-nee-chi is the best at nicknames" Yuki cheered. Yuki looked over slightly at Pop. "Why is your hair so funny looking?" Yuki asked.

"My hair is not funny looking" Pop pouted touching her hair.

"Look at that girl, her hair is so cute her pigtails are adorable" Yuki said.

"Even cuter than my pigtails" Yuka said.

"What about the little girl with orange hair" Yuki said pointing to Olivia.

"She's cute too. What's your name?" Yuka asked Olivia.

"...Olivia..." Olivia said shyly.

"You're shy too?" Yuka said.

"She's only shy around strangers. Unlike Kaku-chan she talks like a normal person eventually" Sika giggled.

"They really...are your...relatives" Mika said to Natasha.

"How so?" Natasha asked.

"...they...act just like...you when Pop...and I meet you" Mika said.

"Livia-chi, Yuka and I will be best friends...right" Yuki smiled grabbing her twin sister and Olivia's hands.

"...sure..." Olivia said quietly.

"I have something to show Livia-chi. Yuka you stay back here it's a secret" Yuki said pulling Olivia outside.

"I'm sorry about Yuki-chan's behaviour she's a bit on a sugar high" Sika said to her friends.

"I understand...we used to be like that too remember Sika-chi?" Natasha said smiling.

*~* Flashback*~*(well Natasha is telling the story)

"_Natty-chan!! Hurry up" an 8 year old Sika said running up to the window of the Maho-dou sweet house._

"_But onee-chan you run faster because your legs are longer" a 6 year old Natasha said._

"_They have cookies, cakes and other stuff...we are going to eat sweets until we get sick" Sika smiled taking out a large sum of money (for an 8 year old) out of her pocket. "I've saved weeks for this" Sika smiled. _

"_But I don't want to be sick. I have to meet mommy's boyfriend. Mommy will be mad if I make a bad impression" Natasha said. She then took of her hat and a bunch of money. The stopped and looked at her hat and her eyes started to cry a bit._

"_I know Natty I miss him too" Sika said referring to Natasha's dad. _

"_He only died 2 years ago. Mommy moved on too fast" Natasha frowned. "I don't like mommy's boyfriend" _

"_I'm sure he's not that bad" Sika smiled. "Now let's stuff ourselves with cookies" _

"_Right!!" Natasha smiled. Natasha and Sika walked into the Maho-dou and saw Doremi and her friends working there. They looked over the cookies, Mika was there also scooping cookies into a bag with her mother._

"_How may I help you?" Hadzuki asked them._

"_We want cookies" Natasha said holding out her money. Hadzuki helped them put cookies into a bag. Doremi, Momoko and Pop ran out of the back of the store and ran outside._

"_That pink haired girl had weird hair" Sika said._

"_I like the red haired girl with the buns in her hair" Natasha said._

"_What about the girl whose hair was in ring shapes?" Sika asked._

"_Yah she was totally cute" Natasha giggled. _

_*~*End of flash back*~*_

"Why does everyone think my hair is weird?" Pop asked.

"Because it is" Mika said looking away.

"It's kind of cool we saw each other in the past" Sika said.

"I think I remember seeing Kaku-chi there too that day" Natasha said.

"Natasha-nee-chi I don't remember there being a sweet house here before" Yuka asked.

"That was 5 years ago, and well Yuka-chi you and Yuki-chi were just born at that time" Natasha said to Yuka.

*~*meanwhile outside in the back*~*

"I'll show you my treasure" Yuki said reaching into her pocket. "last week I woke up and this was in my hands" Yuki said pulling out the same type of tap that Olivia had.

"Wow" Olivia said shocked.

"and look what happens when I press the button in the middle" Yuki said pressing the middle button and transforming into a pink witch outfit. Olivia looked shocked. "Cool isn't it? Don't tell Yuka or I'll have to share" Yuki said de-transforming.

"I have one too" Olivia said snapping out of her shock and pulled out her tap. "All the other girls can be a witch too" Olivia said.

"That's cool we can be a team" Yuki smiled. "The only problem is Yuka...she is my twin sister. We are always together"

"I'll discuss it with my sister and her friends and I can tell you later what to do, come by tomorrow and I'll tell you" Olivia said.

"You do talk more" Yuki said smiling "YUKA-CHI LET'S GET GOING!!" Yuki said calling her sister. Yuka came out of the store with a big bag of candy.

"Bye Livia-chi!!" Yuki and Yuka waved.

"Bye bye" Olivia waved back. Olivia then bolted into the store. "ONEE-CHAN!! ONEE-CHAN!!" Olivia yelled running into the store.

"What is it Livia-chan?" Sara asked.

"Yuki-chan is the last chosen witch" Olivia said.

* * *

_Don't worry Yuka isn't a pointless character, Yuki will have more eventful...uhmm moments(lack of better term). I would have a preview of next chapter but I'm not sure what I'll do. I may add a random chapter with a somewhat important role to the story or a very important role in the story. Either way it will end the same either way. _


	20. Growing a little

_Wow I'm updating quickly :D what is this like the 3rd update in a week?. I got a bit inspired though I had trouble with the title which sucks... from working on Mika's transformation animation, I'm done up to the part with the shoes,(the thing is 45 frames at the moment) which I realized I have a hard time drawing shoes. Actually if anyone has the mp3 of the bgm to the motto transformation can you tell me where you got it? I haven't actually started looking yet tough, I think I'll do the pretty witchy thing If my friend lets me borrow her mic for a bit..._

_Basically in this chapter their is more character developing. And more trouble at the Maho-dou(which I was thinking of for a title but then decided not too) _

_

* * *

_

Pop sat alone at the maho-dou looking upset about something. It was a rainy day and the rain could be heard thought out the empty store. The previous night she was visited by Dela the witch last night before going to back. Pop was told that the Maho-dou wasn't earning enough to profit from and said unless things turn around they would not be able to continue to run the store.

"Pop-chan what's wrong?" Fafa asked.

"You where their last night" Pop sighed. "I thought we would be able to handle it but I guess not. Doremi could and I'm older than she was when she and her friends started looking after the maho-dou" Pop said leaning against the counter.

"Pop-san it's not like you to be depressed about" Popo said "You usually get extra confident" Popo said. Mika then walked in completely soaked, despite carrying an umbrella.

"Mika-chan what happened did you fall in a puddle or something?" Pop asked.

"A truck drove past me...you know the ones that make big splashes in the water" Mika grabbed her bandanna off her neck and squeezed it dry. "they need to watch where they drive" Mika said putting her bandanna on the counter and then transforming into her work uniform. "at least witches always have spare clothing" Mika smiled.

"Mika-chan I thinks that's the most I ever heard you talk. You must be coming out of your shell" Pop smiled to her bestfriend.

"Well your the only one here Pop-chan...once someone else comes I'll be shy again" Mika sighed. "Where is everyone?" Mika asked.

"Nat-chan and Sika-chan are at their reunion. Sara-chan should be here soon, she may not bring Olivia-chan because of the rain" Pop said looking up at the ceiling.

"What happened?" Mika asked.

"Nothing" Pop said quickly.

"I may be extremely shy but I can tell when someone is sad" Mika said in an almost angry voice.

"For a while the witches warned me that if we don't succeeded they would close the store. While last night a witch came to my room and said if the maho-dou doesn't earn more money it will be closed" Pop sighed. "I guess was wrong, I thought I would be able to run it but I guess not"

"You should have told us earlier..." Mika said.

"It's I thought I could handle it myself" Pop said.

"...your too...stubborn...of Course you can't run a store on your own your 11" Mika sighed.

"But Doremi..." Pop started but was interrupted.

"She wasn't handling everything herself she had her friends and majo rika. Stop comparing yourself to you're sister you aren't her so stop thinking you should be!!" Mika said annoyed. "No wonder I haven't transformed into chosen level yet, My best friend doesn't trust me enough" Mika said but then froze and looked down.(**A/N I think that's one of my favourite Mika lines)**

"Mika-chan..." Pop mumbled.

"...I'm...sorry...." Mika said quietly.

"Your right Mika-chan" Pop stood up and smiled. "Let's fix this problem" Sara and Olivia walked into the store.

"Sara-chan, Livia-chan we have a problem the witches are going to close the store if we don't earn more" Pop said really confidently.

"Yay Pop-san!!" Popo cheered.

"Oh no what are we go to do?" Sara said.

"...I'm not sure. Mika-chan just inspired me...I have no clue" Pop said rubbing the back of her head.

"I didn't know you had it in you Kaku-san" Sara smiled.

"We need a new name" Olivia said "Maho-dou candy store is boring" Olivia jumped up on a stool to be at eye level with the others.

"Do you have an idea Livia-chan?" Pop asked.

"She's been secretly thinking of new names in her room" Olivia's fairy Vivi said coming out of the ball attached to Olivia's bag.

"Vivi-chan your not supposed to tell them" Olivia pouted.

"But it's true" Vivi said flying off to play with the other fairies.

"I think it should have the first letter of our names in it" Olivia said. Pop grabbed a piece of paper.

"You mean an anagram" Sara said.

"Anna what?" Olivia said confused.

"Let's see: P,M,N,S,S,O and Y. We are counting Yuki too right?" Pop asked.

"She's a witch too so it would be mean not too" Sara said. Olivia grabbed the paper and wrote down something.

"Symphonys?" Pop questioned.

"...there's two...Y and a H" Mika said looking down.

"Does that really matter? There is not may words that our names would fit in. Plus Hana is supposed to be the 8th chosen witch" Sara said defending her sister's opinion.

"That is a nice name Livia-chan" Pop smiled.

"...Think We should...wait for...the others...before more be decisions" Mika said.

*~*Meanwhile*~*

"...wow this is boring I want to play outside" Yuki said looking outside.

"To bad we ate all our candy before" Yuka said leaning on the window frame.

"Sika-chi's lucky she can sing and the adults are all adoring and complimenting her" Natasha said tracing the raindrops falling on the window.

"Natasha-nee-chii play your harmonica?" Yuka asked.

"I don't have it with me...besides you know my step-father doesn't like it" Natasha sighed. One uncle walked past them then turned around and walked over to them.

"Why if it isn't the daughter of my favourite sister" he said patting Natasha on the head. "So Natasha how old are you now?"

"I just turned 10" Natasha said.

"10 already? Do you have a boyfriend yet?" he joked.

"No...have you seen Tsubasa-kun?" Natasha asked.

"I think he's being dragged around by your other brother" he smiled. "Yuki and Yuka how old are you two now?"

"5" Yuki smiled holding up her hand.

"What about you Yuka" he asked Yuka.

"Were twins silly" Yuka said giggling.

"So do either of you have boyfriends yet" He joked. **(A/N he's based of my uncle and on my grandpa, on different sides of the family. Is it me or does every family have at least on male member that asks his nieces or granddaughters if they have boyfriends no matter what age they are. Or is it just my crazy families?)  
**  
"Not yet" Yuka and Yuki smiled. Natasha stood up and walked away to find someone to talk to. Either Tsubasa or Sika, walking by she saw Sika surrounded by aunts, uncles, cousins and basically anyone with any relation to her. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a closet. Natasha closed her eyes and covered them.

"Nat it's just me" Tsubasa said.

"Onii-tan? Sorry I thought it was...nevermind" Natasha said. "Why are you in here?"

"I'm hiding from Liam-kun. He's like one of the adults aimlessly talking about stuff they talked about already. He's been pulling me around saying I have to meet everyone" Tsubasa sighed.

"Well he is 17 I'm guessing that he's starting to enjoy that stuff" Natasha said. "I never realized how young our cousins and 2nd cousins are" Natasha said. She had been playing with kids at least 3 years younger than her.

"Be that as it may I'm 14 I'm not into that stuff. Do you want to sneak out and play basket ball?" Tsubasa said.

"But it's raining?" Natasha answered.

"So that's what raincoats are for" Tsubasa said holding out two coats.

"I guess" Natasha smiled. "Is there any that aren't pink?" she asked.

"Yes but they are all too big for you" Tsubasa smiled. He left the closet and looked around. Suddenly a quilt fall on Natasha. She opened it "How pretty" Natasha smiled and put it up in the quilt against the wall. The two snuck outside and started playing sports outside in the rain. Later they came inside with mud on their pants and wet hair.

"I wish they had hats for playing in the rain" Tsubasa said squeezing his hair.

"And where were you too?" their mother said walking up to them. Their step-father was with her too. Natasha backed away a bit.

"We were outside, It was boring...is Onii-tan mad at me?" Tsubasa said worried.

"Not really, But Tsubasa Roy Seleen you know fairly well that you should not bring little kids out in the rain. Natasha could have gotten sick and had to stay home from school" their mother scolded Tsubasa.

"Jane-koi she would have been well looked after I could make soup for her. Plus I like to have someone to talk to it helps me clean better" their step-father said (though he was lying Natasha was the one who did all the work when she was sick). Natasha stood back a little futher.

"That is so nice you are such a good cook. You love Mike's cooking don't you?" Natasha's mother adoringly.

"Yah it's great" Natasha said unintentionally in a sarcastic tone. She was to one who did all his cooking. "I'm not sick at all mom so don't worry" Natasha smiled.

"Natty-chan come over here I have something to show you!!" Sika called out.

"I'm going with you Nat" Tsubasa said.

"Thank you Sika-chi" Natasha sighed. They walked to a empty part of the house.

"So...Nat just when are you going to tell about our step-father hurting you" Tsubasa said angered.

"Onii-tan where did you get that idea" Natasha said trying to cover.

"Yah that's just silly" Sika fake giggled.

"I'm not an idiot" Tsubasa said in brotherly tone. "I have never seen you get hurt playing sports and when you trip you barely get a scraped knee. Plus think about it, the house is cleaner, foods better and basically is better in every way when your home alone with _him_" Tsubasa said pissed off.

"Mom and Liam didn't figure it out!....I'm sorry onii-tan" Natasha pouted.

"I wished you'd tell me earlier" Tsubasa said.

"I wanted too but I don't want to ruin the family" Natasha sighed.

"The family was ruined when Dad died and He came. You and Liam don't get along mom is less motherly. You used to follow Liam around like he was the 2nd greatest person ever, next to dad of course, I used to be jealous but now you don't call him onii-tan anymore or Liam-nii-chi like you used to. " Tsubasa said to his little sister.

"Now that you mention it I've noticed that too" Sika said.

"I won't force you to tell mom, but if you ever need to talk please come to me instead of our cousin that lives quite a distance from us or friends you've know for only 2 months...no offence Sika-chan" Tsubasa said.

"None taken" Sika said.

"ok...onii-tan" Natasha looked down.

"Now that you admitted it I'll try to come home earlier when I know your alone at home with _him_" Tsubasa smiled. Natasha hugged her brother.

"Thank you onii-tan" Natasha mumbled.

"Your welcome Sis" Tsubasa said hugging back.

"Sika-nee-chi, Natasha-nee-chi the sun is up lets go play!!" a group of little children called out.

"I wish they didn't take the nee-chi and nii-chi from you Natty-chan it's annoying" Sika giggled.

*~* the next day*~*

"We should add a small cafe thing to the store. Natasha's an awesome cook" Sika said, for a suggestion to help the maho-dou.

"Really?" Pop asked.

"Yah, what do you think I'm a one trick pony. Some people are good at more than one thing...right Kaku-chi?" Natasha said looking at Mika, who seemed to be good at tonnes of things.

"...I...guess..." Mika mumbled.

"Hmm we could have tables and serve food. My sister and maybe her friend Hadzuki-chan can teach us to bake sweets" Pop said.

"That would be cool" Natasha said.

"Can I help? I like making cookies with my Mama" Olivia asked.

"Of course Livia-chan" Sara said.

"Then it's settled. Mika-chan you can start designing things if you want" Pop said. "Oh by the way...how was they family reunion?" Pop asked Natasha and Sika.

"Boring it rained the whole time. The adults kept asking me to sing and play the flute. It was annoying" Sika sighed.

"I had a good time" Natasha smiled.

"No you didn't. You didn't do anything besides play outside in the rain with Tsubasa-nii-tan" Sika said looking over at Natasha.

"Playing in the rain was fun" Natasha smiled.

"...sounds...like fun" Mika said. "...my parents...won't let me play...in the rain...They think...I'll get sick" Mika said.

"Olivia likes playing in rain too" Olivia cheered.

"How was Yuki-san...did she use magic at all or anything?" Sara asked.

"Nope. I told her how to use magic. It's good that Yuka-chan's around, Yuki-chan doesn't want Yuka-chan to take the tap from her" Sika said.

"Siblings never want to share it's annoying sometimes" Olivia said looking at Sara.

"7 year olds shouldn't wear make-up so you can't use it. When your older then I'll share with you" Sara sighed.

"Sara-chan you wear make-up?" Sika asked.

"Only for parties and stuff" Sara said.

"It's not fair though I want to wear lipstick too" Olivia mumbled.

"Olivia-chi, Sara-chi is doing what's best for you. It's awesome to have a caring older brother" Natasha smiled. Natasha looked at the clock it was time to go home. "I should be going home" Natasha said transforming back to her normal clothes.

"Ok see you tomorrow Nat-chan" Pop said waving. Natasha walked outside the sun was shining despite it being 5:30pm. Natasha at the street and saw Tusbasa waiting for her.

"Onii-tan?" Natasha said confused. He was supposed to be playing soccer with some friends.

"I told then I had important things to do at home" Tsubasa smiled.

*~*that night at Yuki and Yuka's house*~*

Yuki and Yuka were asleep in their room, Yuka sat up and rubbed her eyes and walked to the bathroom. When she came back she looked over at Yuki's lamp stand and saw Yuki's tap sitting there.

"What's this?" Yuka said holding up the tap to the light of the moon. She pressed a couple of the buttons. "I didn't get one" Yuka said looking at it. She walked back to her bed and stared at what she thought was a toy. "I feel really sleepy" Yuka then collapsed onto her bed.

In the morning Yuki awoke to find Yuka holding her tap. "Yuka that's mine!!" She yelled. Yuka didn't wake up. "Yuka wake up right now!!" Yuki shook her twin sister. "...Yuka...are you ok" Yuka was still breathing but would not wake up.

_

* * *

_

_Oh no cliffhanger!! Dun dun dun..._

_Tsubasa is such a good brother :D I was thinking this chapter to be basically Yuki training and Hadzuki was going to visit. But I changed that...Hadzuki is going to make appearance when she and someone else help the girls learn to bake sweets. Which may be a chapter or two from now depending on how long chapter 21 is. I completely mixing up some order here, Though I like the outcome a bit better. This story was actually written a year and a half ago :D_


	21. Saving Yuka

_Hello Everyone. Now for one of my favourite chapters, It's a long on so brace yourself :D Well it's not really too too long but it's about 4000 words. I'd say this is one of my favourite chapters. _

_

* * *

_

_*~*Recap*~*_

_In the morning Yuki awoke to find Yuka holding her tap. "Yuka that's mine!!" She yelled. Yuka didn't wake up. "Yuka wake up right now!!" Yuki shook her twin sister. "...Yuka...are you ok" Yuka was still breathing but would not wake up._

Yuki flew into the back of the maho-dou with the sleeping Yuka draped over her shoulders, since it was her first time riding a broom and the fact she had someone on the back she crashed into a coat rack. The girls ran into the back of the store, when they got there they say Yuki crying.

"Yuki-chi what's wrong?" Natasha asked worried running up to Yuki. "What happened to Yuka-chi?"

"...Natasha-nee-chi...I was sleeping and I woke up...and Yuka had my tap...I tried to wake her up...and she wasn't waking up" Yuki said pausing to cry. "Mommy and daddy would get mad if they found out I was hiding something" Yuki said wiping her tears.

"Let me see" Pop said walking up to Yuka picking her up. "She's alive...I think she is under a spell" Pop said checking her pulse and breathing.

"Yuki what did you do?" Sika said angry.

"Nothing, she was like this when I woke up" Yuki said holding back her tears.

"Mika, Sara and I will go to the magic world and talk to the queen. Natasha you and Sika bring the twins back to their house. Their parents will freak to find them not in their beds" Pop ordered.

"Should I call Livia-chan?" Sara asked. Olivia was playing at the park at the moment.

"No we will call her if we need her" Pop said.

"Should I tell mommy what happened?" Yuki asked.

"No, you can't let them know you are a witch" Pop said. "If they come to your room pretend to sleep and pretend you don't know anything" Pop said pointing outside.

"Yes Pop-senpai" Yuki nodded. The girls all went off too their assigned area.

*~*Yuki and Yuka's house*~*

"Stay here Yuki-chi. Sika and I will be outside in case you need anything" Natasha said to Yuki.

"Don't do anything suspicious" Sika said laying Yuka on the bed.

"Did Pop-chi ever say anything about stealing a tap being a law in the witch world?" Natasha asked.

"Not that I know of" Sika said walking over to the window and flew outside. Yuki crawled into her bed trying to not cry. Yuki heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yuki, Yuka it's time to wake up to go to daycare" Yuki's mother called out. The door opened and the mother walked in.

"Yuki wake up" the mother said kissing Yuki's forehead. Yuki fake giggled a bit and sat up. "Good morning" Yuki held back her tears.

"Yuka wake up" the mother said Kissing Yuka's forehead. "Yuka, you're a sleepy head today" the mother ruffled Yuka's hair. "Yuka?" The mother shook Yuka's shoulders. "YUKA!!"the mother yelled trying to wake up Yuka. "Yuki do you know what happened?" Yuki's mom said panicking.

"No" Yuki said innocently.

"Yuki get changed were going to the hospital" the mother said picking up Yuka to change her.

"Maybe she ate to much turkey at the party?" Yuki said.

"Don't be stupid" Yuki's mom said angrily. She picked up the cordless phone and dialled a number. "Honey we have a emergency Yuka won't wake up...Yes I tried yelling...We're going to the hospital...We'll see you there" she picked brought the twins out into the car and put them in their car seats. They drove to the hospital at the fastest legal speed possible. When they got there Yuka was rushed to see the doctor; however when the doctor saw Yuka he said.

"I see nothing wrong with her" The doctor said.

"But she won't wake up" the father said.

"I see that, all her vital signs are perfect and all test we have done have come back with favourable results" The doctor said. "Yuki-chan, are you sure nothing happened?" Yuki asked

"We won't be mad at you" her mother said.

"She stole one of my things" Yuki said.

"Well I'm sure that isn't the reason" the doctor smiled at Yuki. "She seems to be fine but I want her to stay here for a couple days" The doctor said to the parents.

"My poor baby" her mother said. Yuki looked out the window and saw Natasha and Sika looking in.

"Mommy, Daddy can I be alone with Yuka-chan I want to apologize" Yuki said.

"Ok dear, are you sure there is nothing you want to tell us?" Yuki's mother asked.

"No. I want to apologize for not sharing" Yuki said looking towards te window.

"Mrs. and Mr. Afex we do have some things to discuss. Yuki if you need us we will be 3 doors down the hallway" The doctor said. The adults then walked down the hallway. Sika and Natasha flew up by the window.

"Natasha-nee-chi, Sika-nee-chi did you find anything out yet" Yuki asked.

"Yes but it will be best to wait until night time when your parents leave" Sika said.

"They would freak even more if you both left now" Natasha said.

*~*previously in the witch world*~*

"Hana-chan Do you know what happened?" Pop said when she finished telling Hana the story.

"Hmmm, I have never heard of someone stealing a tap being the source of a punishment spell" Hana said thinking. "Maybe we should consult the prophecy" Hana said. Natasha and Sika then flew down to where the others were.

"Yuka was brought to the hospital" Sika said.

"How long to think she will be sleeping for?" Sara asked.

"I'm not sure, she could be asleep for 100 years at least" Hana said.

"A HUNDRED YEARS!!" Natasha and Sika yelled.

"Yah you humans live a lot less long than witches" Hana said like she forgot.

"WELL DUH YOU LIVED IN THE WORLD YOU SHOULD KNOW!" Natasha said angrily.

"Natasha...you...seem to care...a lot" Mika mumbled.

"OF COURSE I CARE!! EVEN IF YUKA-CHI WASN'T MY 2ND COUSIN I WOULD BE JUST AS ANGRY" Natasha yelled.

"Calm down" Sika said.

"But Sika-chi imagine...imagine a parent with their child unable to wake up...unable to do anything to save them...just sitting there watching and waiting for them to die" Natasha said sadly.

"...Nat's right we have to do something" Pop said.

"I'll lead you to the place with the prophecy" Hana said. The girls nodded and they flew onto their broom sticks to a cave on a mountain. They landed and got off their brooms. "I have something at the palace to attend too" Hana said and she flew off.

Pop looked at the area they could see from the mountain. The others joined and saw numerous cities destroyed.

"It's horrible" Pop said sadly.

"I never thought it was this bad" Sara said.

"...we always travel the same way" Mika said.

"Let's go check out the cave" Natasha said walking through the cave. Sika followed her only to get pushed back when she tried to walk in. "Sika-chi are you ok?" Natasha asked.

"I can't seem to get through" Sika said. Pop and Sara walked into cautiously. They passed by easily.

"Mika-chan you try" Pop said calling out to Mika.

"...no...I won't be...able to" Mika said.

"How do you know Kaku-chi?" Natasha asked.

"There is a sign" Mika sighed pointing to a sign.

"It says: Only those chosen who have learned the true power of friendship can pass" Sika read the sign. "Go on without us" Sika sighed.

"Of course they will they aren't going to turn back now" Mika said.

"We will be right back Kaku-san and Sika-san" Sara said.

"Yet again we are useless" Sika sighed.

"Don't worry...it will...happen...eventually" Mika said though it sounded more like she was reassuring herself more than Sika.

"At least I don't have to be power-up less alone" Sika smiled. Mika looked over at Sika and smiled back. Inside the cave Pop, Natasha and Sara walked through the dark cave. Pop was holding up a flashlight she got by using magic. Natasha was walking ahead of the light while Sara was trembling behind Pop.

"Are we almost there?" Sara asked.

"I don't know...the cave is only one way it can be much longer" Pop said. There was a random noise like an animal running.

"AHHH WHAT WAS THAT!!" Sara freaked out and grabbed onto Pop.

"Sara-chan to be afraid I'm sure it was just a mouse" Pop said to the older girl.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"Yep" Pop smiled.

"Boo!!" Natasha said jumping out from a stalagmite.

"AHHH!!" Sara cried out.

"Sara-chi clam down it's just me" Natasha said trying to calm down Sara.

"You two are like my sister's friends Hadzuki-chan and Aiko-chan" Pop laughed. Pop was reminded of her old times as a witch.

"Oh is that it?" Natasha said pointing to a stone tablet.

"It must be" Pop said running forward to the tablet

"Pop-san don't run ahead too much" Sara said scurrying behind Pop.

"Let's see" Pop said looking at the tablet. There was a picture that looked similar to the girls.

"Wow they look like us" Natasha said.

"None of them look like Hana-chan" Sara said.

"What about the one with shorter pigtails" Natasha said pointing to the picture that was next to that looks like Olivia.

"Let's read it" Pop said. "Once a long long time ago" Pop started.

_Once a long long time ago there was an evil wizard that tried to destroy the witch world he succeeded until 8 witches the world. He was sent to a realm where he could no longer harm the world. Before he was sent away he said he'd be back when a new young queen takes the throne. The new queen would lend the power to the new chosen ones who will appear. The chosen ones would be chosen for a few reasons. One by experience, three by power and four by relation. The 8__th__ and final hero will need the power of the other 7 to save her. _

"That is" Pop said looking at the tablet. "The rest I can't read it's in a different language" Pop said looking back at Sara and Natasha.

"Maybe Hana-chan isn't the 8th hero maybe it's Yuka-san" Sara said. "Yuka-san needs our power to wake up" Sara said.

"This is like when Onpu-chan fell asleep for what was supposed to be up to a hundred years" Pop said. "We used magical stage to save her" Pop said looking back at Natasha who apparently bored because he was kicking the ground.

"Are we done yet?" Natasha looking up when Pop looked at her.

"I guess there is nothing else to do" Pop looked back at the tablet.

"It's weird that Kaku-chi hasn't powered up yet, the wizards confirmed she was the strongest" Natasha said thinking about Mika.

"Well she is strong maybe she doesn't need to yet" Sara said, though being a bit scared she knew they were ok. "What about Sika-san?"

"Sika-chi is very caring over her friends; I think she hasn't had the opportunity yet. Kaku-chi on the other hand" Natasha started.

"She hasn't had the opportunity yet either?" Sara questioned.

"No it's not that maybe she doesn't trust us" Natasha said "What do you think Pop-chi?"

"I'm not sure" Pop said looking ahead to see the light from outside shine in. _'No wonder I haven't transformed into chosen level yet, My best friend doesn't trust me enough'_ Pop remember what Mika had said previously. Had she really made a really big mistake, Mika was delicate with friends a slight mean thing could make her loose trust.

"Sika-chi, Kaku-chi where back" Natasha said running ahead outside.

"What did you find out?" Sika asked.

"Basically we found out we have to use magical stage to wake up Yuka-chi. Simple" Natasha said shrugging her shoulders.

"...It...may not...be that easy" Mika said. "Yuka's magic level is pretty strong"

"Kaku-chi could tell us people magic levels earlier. I would be useful" Natasha said looking at Mika annoyed.

"I'm...sorry...I can't...you wouldn't...believe me" Mika said looking down.

"Of course we'd believe you Kaku-san" Sara smiled at Mika.

"...sure..."Mika mumbled quietly.

"What was that Mika-chan?" Pop asked.

"...I said...ok" Mika said mumbling again.

"Ok. Let's get back to our world and get Yuka" Sika said.

"It would be better to wait until night time then her parents won't know she's gone" Sara said.

"Your right Sara-chi" Natasha said. All the girls summoned there brooms; Natasha, Sika and Sara flew ahead a bit.

"Mika-chan are you ok?" Pop asked Mika.

"...yah..." Mika said looking up from looking at the ground.

"Are you sure?" Pop asked again.

"...Yes..." Mika said climbing on her broom stick. The two girls then flew off and caught up with the others.

*~*Later that night*~*

All the girls flew up to the hospital window. Natasha was carrying Yuki wearing her pink witch uniform on her back and Olivia was on the back of Sara's broom because though not asleep she was yawning quite a bit.

"I hope they don't notice Yuki being gone too" Sika said looking at Pop.

"They won't notice. Fafa is in Yuki's bed" Pop said. "Fafa can transform to be Yuki's size" Pop said proud of her fairy.

"It's good Yuki sleeps with her head under the covers" Natasha said pushing Yuki up a bit to prevent falling. Yuki then woke up from being moved. "Opps sorry Yuki-chi" Natasha said.

"Are we saving Yuka now?" Yuki asked groggily.

"Yep we have to freeze time first" Pop said.

"What do I have to do?" Yuki asked.

"You're staying in the bed here" Sika said.

"Why I want to help" Yuki whined.

"You're aware the doctors would freak if they saw I patient missing. You look enough like Yuka to fool them in the dark" Sara said.

"But...it's my fault" Yuki said looking down.

"I'll freeze time now" Sika said then summoned her wand

"Sika-nee-chi, can I do it instead?" Yuki asked.

"I guess if you can" Sika said.

"Ok" Yuki summoned her wand from her tap(**A/N remember she has the season one witch outfit)** "Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Time stop!" Yuki called out waving her wand.

"Huh it actually worked. It's hard for a level 10 witch to do that, we better hurry" Pop said. Natasha carrying Yuki flew into the hospital. She then came out carrying Yuka.

"Let's go" Natasha said.

*~*at the queens palace*~*

"Are you girls sure about this. Hana still thinks she's the 8th witch" Hana pouted.

"Hana-chan we read the tablet ourselves. It said nothing about the queen being the 8th witch. Only that she gives her power. You already did that to awaken our inner magic" Pop said.

"I guess" Hana pouted. "What if it doesn't work" Hana said.

"It will" Natasha said determined.

"Let's start magical stage then" Pop said. The girls got into a circle and held out their wands.

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!" Sara said.

"Pameruku laluku takarakani!" Natasha said.

"Pipito purito hogarakani!" Pop said.

"Pururun purun suzuyakani!" Sika said.

"Pika pitata Kossoriakani!" Mika said.

"Perutan petton sawayakani!"Olivia said.

"Magical stage!! Let Yuka wake up Please!!" the six girls called out. The light from magical stage shined on Yuka.

"Is it working?" Olivia asked.

"I think so" Pop said. The light from magical stage started to blink on and off.

"Oh no!!" Natasha said loudly.

"Everyone focus harder!!" Pop shouted.

"Please wake up!!" The 6 girls said focusing more. However it still continued to blink.

"It's not working!!" Sika said with a small tear falling from her eye.

"It's not working" Natasha said. "Try harder we have to do it for Yuka-chi!!" Natasha yelled out.

"We are trying our hardest" Pop said.

"...is there...no...hope?" Mika said.

"Don't think like that Kaku-senpai" Olivia said to Mika.

"Olivia is right" Sara said.

"PLEASE!! HELP YUKA!!" The girls shouted.

"Pirika pirilala nobiyaka ni!" Yuki yelled at the top of her lungs flying towards the other girls.

"Yuki-chan what are you doing here?" Sika asked.

"Yuka is my twin sister; she took my tap because I carelessly left it out. I'm not going to sit and do nothing!! Not only is she my sister but she is also my best friend no matter how much we argue" Yuki said confidently. Yuki started to glow pink and she appeared again in the chosen witch outfit. Her wand disappeared and her crystal ball shaped like a heart was glowing.

"Yuki-chi" Natasha said happily. Suddenly Pop, Natasha, Sara and Olivia started to glow their respective colours and they too transformed. Their crystals were glowing instead of a wand being used.

"I never thought of this" Sara smiled.

"...but the...magical stage" Mika said as loud as she could. The magical stage was still blinking less frequently but still blinking none the less.

"It's probably because of Sika-chi and Kaku-chi" Natasha said looking at Sika and Mika. Mika looked down a bit.

"It's not their fault. We just need to try harder" Pop said putting her hands crossed over the crystal. The others did the same.

"...it's...my fault...we're failing" Mika said quietly. Sika was the only one who heard it. (**A/N Sika is standing right next to Mika)**

"No Kaku-chan it's both of us not just you" Sika said smiling then looking towards the others. The magical stage still was present but it had not woken up Yuka up yet.

"I think we are at our limit" Sara said.

"Oh no Yuka-chan" Yuki started to cry a bit.

"Pororin pyuarin hanahana pii! Give my power to Yuka-chan" Hana said shouting suddenly. A white ray of magic hit the magical stage and it stopped blinking.

"Please wake up Yuka!!" The girls all said in unison. The light of magical stage went down into Yuka and she was surrounded by a white light and appeared in a completely white chosen witch uniform. Yuka's eyes opened.

"YUKA!!" Yuki said running to Yuka once the magical stage stopped.

"What happened? Where am I?" Yuka asked.

"You're in the witch world" Yuki cried for joy. "You fell asleep for what would have been over a hundred years" Yuki smiled at her sister. "I guess you're a witch too"

"Cool!!" Yuka smiled. "I don't really like white though" Yuka said looking down at the completely white outfit. It suddenly turned colour to be lavender. "There that's better" Yuka smiled.

"We can do that?" Pop questioned.

"Onee-chan does this mean Yuka-chan is part of the group too?" Olivia asked.

"Yes it does" Sara smiled.

"What happened to Hana-chi?" Natasha questioned. There was a pile of fancy witch clothes where Hana was before.

"HANA-CHAN?!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" Pop shouted hoping the worst didn't happen.

"Don't worry Pop-nee-chan" a small voice called out from the pile of clothes. A five year old Hana poked her head out. She then climbed out of the clothes she was wearing her blue jeans and a white shirt with an 'H' on it.

"Hana-chan what happened?" Pop questioned.

"I think I used to much power giving it to Yuka-chan" Hana said. All the girls transformed back into their regular witch uniforms. Yuka has the same outfit as Olivia and Yuki but it was lavender coloured.

"I'm sorry everyone" Yuka said upset a bit.

"It's ok Yuka-chan aslong as your ok Hana is happy" Hana smiled. "We should probably visit the pervious witch queen" Hana said.

"Lead the way" Pop said holding her broom for Hana to ride on. Hana climbed on Pop's broom. The girls flew to a garden where the last queen was. Hana lead them to the door they knocked on the door. When the queen answered they all bowed.

"There is no need for that chosen ones" the queen said. "I saw what happed. Hana-chan you will need to take the exams again because your crystal is broken" the queen said.

"But I don't want to" the little Hana said.

"I'm sorry I cannot change you back to your 15 year old form. I'll be the queen until you pass your test and can change yourself back" the queen said to Hana.

"Ok" Hana pouted.

"If you want Hana you can go back to school in the human world" the queen said.

"But Hana already graduated elementary school" Hana said.

"Hana-san you're going to kindergarten all we do is play and practice writing our names" Yuki said to Hana.

"You can be in our class" Yuka added.

"Actually I think I will stay in the magic world. I can spend time the other kids my age here. It has been a bit award being physically 9 years older than my friends" Hana said.

"Yah with your complete sentences it would be a bit hard to belong in kindergarten" Sara said.

"Can I do a test while I'm here?" Olivia asked.

"Sorry Olivia-chan but there is something's that need to be sorted out" The queen said. "I can give Yuki and Yuka their fairies though" the queen snapped her fingers and a pink and lavender orb flew in front of Yuki and Yuka. The fairies came out of the orbs.

"Kiki" Yuki's fairy said. Kiki had pink hair tied in a ponytail.

"Kaka" Yuka's fairy had lavender coloured pigtails.

"They're so cute" Yuki smiled.

"Here Hana have your tap from before" the queen gave the tap to Hana.

"Does this mean Yuki and Yuka are at my level" Olivia asked.

"Yes it does" the queen said.

"Aww no fair" Olivia pouted.

"Livia-chan exams can be fun when you have others taking it with you" Sara said to her sister.

"We better be getting back home" Pop said.

"Bye bye everyone" Hana smiled waving.

"Bye Hana-chan" everyone waved. While flying back home Sika and Mika where flying behind.

"Kaku-chan I feel pathetic Yuki and Yuka transformed before I...I mean we did" Sika said to Mika.

"...me...to a bit" Mika said quietly.

"I'm sure you will soon enough" Sika smiled.

"...hmm sure" Mika said sounding upset.

* * *

_Oh no Mika is starting to show herself worrying. Sika is worried too but she's ok as long as Mika is there. Actually Mika and Sika will power-up in the same chapter. Which will most likely come in chapter 24._

_I'm starting college on tuesday so I'm not sure if I will be able to update as much as I have over the summer. I'll try to update every once in a while. So sorry if I can't update as much as everyones used to._


	22. Cooking practice

Olivia sat in the Symphonys Cafe cleaning the counters. The other girls were out back trying practicing their baking skills. Olivia was instructed to wait for Hadzuki to come. Sara said to Olivia that Hazuki was a girl with a brown hair and orange ribbon in her hair. A 15 year old girl walked in. She had long yellow hair with pink heart hair clips. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a star on it, as well she had a knee length white skirt and yellow trim .

"Sorry the cafe is closed for a couple days" Olivia said to the girl "If you want I can take your phone number and we will get back to you when we are open" Olivia bowed.

"Hello you must be Olivia. Doremi-chan told me about you in a letter, I here to help everyone learn to bake" the yellowed haired girl said.

"Oh ok I'll lead you to the back" Olivia said guiding the yellow haired girl into the back.

"Livia-chan this is not Hadzuki-senpai" Sara said sighing.

"Sorry about that Doremi didn't you about me showing up here today" the girl said.

"Momoko-chan!!" Pop said turning around to the familiar voice.

"Pop-chan how have you been?" Momoko smiled.

"I'm doing great how about you?" Pop asked.

"I'm good too. Pop-chan you've grown a lot" Momoko said.

"You think so Momo-chan" Pop said.

"Of course" Momoko said in English. "Last time I saw you were way shorter than me, now you are only a bit shorter than me" Momoko said measure Pop against her.

"Are you going to introduce us or not?" Natasha asked.

"Oh sorry everyone, this is Momoko Asuka she is one of Doremi's friends" Pop said.

"Hello, you can call me Momo-chan" Momoko said bowing.

"This is Natasha Seleen and her cousin Sika Seleen" Pop said pointing to Natasha and Sika.

"Hello Momo-chi" Natasha smiled.

"Nice to meet you I've heard about you from Onpu-chan" Sika said.

"Oh so you're the one Onpu-chan wrote about in a recent letter" Momoko said.

"Onpu-chan wrote about me" Sika said as her eyes light up.

"Yes she said about you being a witch and that you are playing her in her newest show" Momoko told Sika.

"This is Sara Cara and her sister Olivia Cara" Pop said pointing to Sara and Olivia, Sara looked embarrassed about her name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Momoko-san" Sara said bowing.

"Hi!!" Olivia said jumping.

"and this is Mika Waku" Pop said pointing to Mika. "Also there are two younger witches named Yuki and Yuka Afex"

"Waku? Are you related to Nozomi Waku?" Momoko asked Mika. Mika nodded.

"She's Nozomi's sister" Pop said.

"That's cool" Momoko smiled.

"She's quiet her nickname is Kaku-chi" Natasha said playfully punched Mika's arm.

"Are you going to help us Momoko-senpai?" Olivia asked.

"Yes" Momoko said in English "Once Hadzuki arrives"

"Sorry for making you wait everyone" Hadzuki said walking into the back of the cafe. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She was wearing an orange sweater and matching skirt. Under her blazer was a yellow shirt.

"It's ok Hadzuki-chan" Pop smiled.

"Are you going to have introduced us again" Natasha sighed.

"Doremi-chan already told me about all of you don't worry" Hadzuki smiled.

"Good there are only so many times I can say everyone's name without being bored" Pop sighed in relief. Hadzuki looked over at Momoko though at first she didn't recognize her but

"MOMOKO-CHAN!!" Hadzuki said hugging Momoko.

"How have you been?" Momoko asked Hadzuki.

"I'm doing great. I've been doing good in class and my mom stopped buying clothes for me" Hadzuki said.

"That's cool to hear" Momoko answered. "I've been missing Japan since I left"

"How long are you staying here?" Hadzuki asked.

"A week" Momoko answered. "Though I will come back in July for a month"

"I've missed you" Hadzuki said.

"I don't know why my parents haven't visited in the past 3 years. We are here for my cousins wedding" Momoko said.

"Are you going to chat all day or are we going to bake?" Natasha said impatiently.

"Well let's get started then" Momoko said tying her hair in a ponytail.

"Hurray!!" Natasha said jumping up. The girls transformed into their pastier uniforms. (**A/N: including Olivia. She has a magical ring that lets her do that. I forgot to mention her getting it when she did her exam. The only difference is Olivia has shorts on under the dress)**

"Those uniforms bring back memories" Hadzuki said.

"So Olivia you're a yellow witch?" Momoko said to Olivia.

"Yep" Olivia said shyly.

"Back when I was a witch I was yellow too" Momoko smiled at Olivia.

"That's cool, Olivia likes yellow" Olivia said a bit more confidently.

"Well let's start baking" Momoko cheered.

"YAY!!" Natasha cheered back. The girls all grabbed bowls and spoons and started listening to whatever Momoko and Hadzuki said.

"Onee-chan can you help me crack my eggs?" Olivia asked Sara who was standing next to her. However Sara herself was not doing such a great job.

"Sorry Livia I have to crack my eggs first" Sara said frustrated. She was only barely cracking the egg.

"Momoko-senpai can you help me" Olivia called.

"Sure" Momoko walked over to Sara and Olivia. "Sara-chan you need to hit the egg harder" Momoko instructed cracking Olivia's egg. Sara nodded hit the egg to hard.

"Oh no" Sara said as egg dripped off the counter.

"Sara-chi I'll help you" Natasha said cleaning up the egg. "Here I'll show you how much force to use" Natasha said. Natasha grabbed Sara's hand that was holding an egg and then she hit the egg against the counter.

"Oh ok try better" Sara sighed.

"How is this?" Sika said cracking her egg slowly but cracking it none the less.

"Good job" Momoko said in English.

"I did it...finally" Sika said chopping though a brick of chocolate. Momoko walked over to her and giggled.

"Sika-chan you are supposed to cut it like this" Momoko said showing her how to cut it.

"Oh" Sika said pouting.

"You and Hadzuki-chi are very patient, we are only making brownies they are simple" Natasha said she previously did everything with ease her brownies where already in the oven.

"Momoko-chan used to not be so patient" Hadzuki said. "She got mad when I couldn't crack an egg properly"

"I've learned to be more patient since then" Momoko smiled.

"Momoko-senpai does this look right?" Olivia called.

"Yes it does" Momoko said. "Olivia-chan sure is a cute kid. She reminds me of you Pop-chan" Momoko said to Pop who was stirring next to her.

"She really is a kind kid" Pop said looking at Olivia.

*~*an hour later*~*

"Awesome!!" Olivia said taking a huge bite of a brownie.

"You all did a good job" Hadzuki said smiling.

"I didn't" Sika sighed. Her brownies didn't rise at all and there were chunks of chocolate in it.

"It's ok Sika-chi it takes time to learn stuff like this" Natasha said to Sika.

"How did yours turn out Kaku-chan?" Sika asked. Mika looked at Sika and at her plate she then gave a piece to Sika. "Wow Kaku-chan this is awesome" Sika smiled.

"Is there anything you're not good at Kaku-chi?" Natasha said.

"…public speaking" Mika mumbled.

"Besides that" Natasha asked.

"I'm not so…good at grammar" Mika said thinking.

"Up next were going to bake cookies" Momoko said to the group girls much like a teacher would.

*~*another hour later*~*

"Wow perfect again Mika-chan" Pop said eating one of Mika's cookies.

"I didn't do that bad either" Sika smiled.

"It's getting a bit late. I want to see Doremi-chan before the day ends so I should get going" Momoko said.

"Mika-chan and I are going that way too so we'll go with you so you don't get lost" Pop said. Mika and Pop were about to de-transformed when Momoko held out her hand.

"Pop-chan can you fly me on your broomstick there?" Momoko asked.

"Sure" Pop said. Mika and Pop transformed into their witch uniforms.

"Pretty witchy Pop-chi"

"Pretty witchy Mika-chi"

"Wow you girls look so cute" Momoko smiled.

"Thanks Momo-chan" Pop smiled. "Let's go" after flying a bit they landed in backyard.

"I love flying" Momoko cheered.

"I know I missed it for three years" Pop smiled laughing

"What if you are asked to choice between living as a witch or as a human?" Momoko asked.

"I try not to think about that" Pop said looking down.

"I'm sure we…won't have…to make that…choice" Mika said.

"How do you know?" Pop questioned.

"If we really…are chosen…ones they wouldn't dare lose us" Mika said.

"Good point" Pop pointed out. Momoko, Pop and Mika walked up to the front door and walked in.

"Momo-chan!!" Doremi said running up to hug her friend.

"Long time no see Doremi-chan" Momoko said hugging back.

"So what do you want to do?" Doremi asked.

"Actually I don't know" Momoko said rubbing the back of her head.

"Let's just sit and talk" Doremi said.

*~* a while later*~*

"This is boring" Pop whispered to Mika.

"Yes…it really is" Mika said fiddling with her bandana.

"Let's go back to the Maho-dou" Pop said. The two 5th graders stood up and walked away from the house towards the maho-dou. When they go there they saw that Hadzuki was still teaching the others how to cook. The only difference was that Yuki and Yuka where there in their pastier uniforms.

"Pop-chi, Kaku-chi it's about time you came back" Natasha sighed.

"What did you make while we were gone?" Pop asked.

"Didn't actually cook. Hadzuki-chan just told us what certian terms mean and stuff" Sika sighed. Looking bored culinary skills didn't seem to be her strength.

"We ate lots of cookies!!" Yuka cheered.

"To bad it wasn't candy" Yuki said a bit saddened.

"It's ok though" Sara said.

"You girls can go home you seem to have a pretty good knowledge of cooking. If you have any other problems you can call me" Hadzuki said, she seemed to be more tired than the girls did.

"Can we still eat cookies?" Yuka asked.

"You can eat mine, there all odd shaped. We'll sell everyone elses" Sika sighed but then smiled.

"Thank you Sika-nee-chi" Yuki and Yuka said in unison.

"Your welcome" Sika smiled. Sika then turned to Sara "Sara-chan can your mom drive me to my the bus satation tomorrow?"

"Sure she'll pick us up from here tomorrow and drop you off" Sara said. Sika then nooded and smiled.

"Onee-chan can you bring me to the playground for a bit?" Olivia asked.

"Us too!" Yuki said.

"Sure...Sika-san do you want to come with us?" Sara asked.

"No I'll catch up with you later" Sika said to Sara who then proceeded to walk with the younger kids to the playground.

"Are you and Sara-chi good friends now?" Natasha asked.

"Well actually I'm finding it hard to live there. That's why I'm leaving 5 days earlier than planned" Sika said.

"I didn't know it would be that hard for you" Natasha said. "You and Sara-chi seem to be the type that would get along"

"I get along with Sara-chan just fine; She's really nice. The problem however is that I am not used to how there life is. They actually go to bed by 8:30pm!! I usually go to bed at like 10:30pm. They eat dinner at like 4pm and have family time until bed time" Sika sighed.

"That early...Sara-chi sais she wakes up at like 7:30 to get to school at 8am. That means she almost gets 12 hours of sleep" Natasha whined.

"If they sleep that much Sara and Olivia shouldn't be so short" Pop said.

"It's called genetics" Mika mumbled.

"I should get going it's getting late" Natasha said looking at her watch.

"Ok see you later Natasha-chan" Pop said waving. Pop, Mika and Sika all shrugged said good bye and went thier sepearte ways**. (a/n though Mika and Pop are going in the same direction.)**

* * *

_Hello everyone. College is pretty good so far, though I have long breaks(3hours) between which are annoying when you don't have anything to work on. EXCEPT FANFIC WRITING!! :D There are also some money problems(called the student loans here are annoying appently we need government photo-id) but everything else is fine. _

_I may or may not be typing my fanfic during this time(cause their is no sound youtube is boring). Though I will not update everyday, maybe every week until things pick up(which I wish they didn't) I also have firdays off. _

_I was too lazy to type something at the top :D _

please review


	23. A girl from the future

_Anyway part way through what was supposed to be 23 I got massive writers block so I started on the next chapter. They order of the two doesn't matter that much._

_Remeber to Read and possibliy review ;)_

* * *

"This looks like the place" a purple haired girl with sapphire blue eye said holding out a paper with words written on it. She was wearing an unzipped purple jacket with a white shirt under with a skull on it. She also had a white skirt on but was wearing blue jeans under it. "I hope she's here" she walked into the store. "Hello?" she said out loud.

"Sorry we are renovating right now" Sara said looking from the room behind the counter.

"I'm looking for a girl named Sika Seleen" the purple haired girl said.

"Why?" Natasha said poking her head out from.

"uhmm I want her autograph?" the girl said oddly.

"What's your name?" Natasha asked.

"Mai Natasha Bennox" Mai said bowing her head.

"Hey you have the same middle name as my first name" Natasha smiled.

"What a coincidence" Mai giggled a bit.

"So what's the real reason your here?" Pop asked.

"I told you" Mai said in a fake innocent voice.

"We can tell you didn't, why do you want to find Sika-chi" Natasha asked slightly in a rude voice.

"I just want to see Sika, I have something important to tell her" Mai looked from side to side. Mika who was previously drawing looked up at Mai.

"What is it Mika-chan?" Pop asked Mika.

"Oh it's nothing" Mika said going back to drawing.

"You can leave your number and we will contact you when Sika-san is in. Ok?" Sara said holding out a pen and a paper.

"Its fine I'll come back later" Mai mumbled. Mika looked up again. Mai left the store. After she left Mika stood up.

"I have something to do" Mika said stuffing her stuff in her backpack. Mika walked out of the store and say Mia sitting on a curb of the sidewalk.

"You saw though my acting didn't you?" Mai said looking up at Mika.

"Possibly" Mika said simply. "...you have...a magical...aura"

"My mom was right about you Kaku-san. I'm from the future. I was sent my mother to tell Sika-chan important. Basically the rest is classified information" Mai said looking up at Mika.

"...actually...I thought you...were a spy...from the evil...wizard's side" Mika mumbled.

"I see you haven't perfected your special power yet. You can sense anything magical and where it is from in the future" Mai smiled.

"You know me in the future?" Mika asked without pausing.

"Well yah you are my mother's best friend" Mai said in a teenager-ish voice.

"You're...Pop's daughter?" Mika asked.

"No that would be C.J., I guess that event hasn't happened yet" Mai smirked.

"What?" Mika asked.

"I can't tell you it's classified. Only you and Yuka-san will know about me before I'm born" Mai said.

"Yuka?" Mika said confused.

"Opps I guess that hasn't happened yet either, maybe I came too early" Mai sighed. "And before you ask I know you are a witch"

"Why Sika?" Mika said quietly.

"It's classified. I probably messed up the future a bit already" Mai sighed. "Kaku-chan can you call Sika-chan on her cell phone for me? Maybe teleport her here"

"I guess" Mika pressed buttons and Sika appeared from the phone.

"MIKA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THERE IS A GIRL RIGHT THERE!!" Sika shouted once she looked over to see Mai.

"She...knows" Mika said in a monotone voice.

"How did she find out!!?" Sika said annoyed and angry.

"Well...Sika-chan I am from the future. My name is Mai Bennox" Mai said bowing.

"So what do you want?" Sika said rudely. Mai giggled a bit "What's so funny?" Sika asked angrily.

"The future you said she had a temper when she was younger" Mai giggled.

"How do you know about us? Even in the future why would we tell you about being witches" Sika said.

"I have my ways" Mai smiled.

"Kaku-chan why was she with you?" Sika asked Mika. Mai smiled and giggled again.

"You know in the future I thought Mika-san's name was Kaku-chan until she...you told me otherwise" Mai smiled.

"Stop beating around the bush, why are you here?" Sika asked. Mai stopped smiling and looked at the two girls.

"You'll be attacked by a wizard today Sika-chan. I'm here to make sure something I can't say happens" Mai said seriously.

"We have to get everyone organized and" Sika said to say but was interrupted by Mai.

"No...You must be alone, besides me" Mai said with a dead serious tone.

"It can't be helped" Mika said.

"Are you sure Kaku-chan?" Sika asked Mika, Mika nodded.

"I need to go back to work anyway...Mai hold my hand" Sika held out her hand.

"ok" Mai nodded. Sika pulled out her cellphone pressed a button and ended they disappeared.

"Kaku-chi did that girl leave yet?" Natasha shouted out to Mika.

"Yes" Mika shouted back in her loud voice...which is still quiet. Mika looked back and mumbled "I hope she'll be ok" and ran off into the store.

*~*Sika & Mai*~*

"That's so cool" Mai said. She was in a dressing room with Sika standing behind her. Mai ran into the mirror and started to make silly faces.

"You get used to it" Sika smiled. "So Mai-chan how old are you?" Sika asked.

"I just turned 7 years old" Mai said; which was odd because Mai looked to be at least 10 years old.

"You're pretty tall for a 7 year old" Sika said oddly.

"Well my mommy used a spell on me to make me look older a bit so no one would think I was a little girl wandering around on my own" Mai said sticking her tongue out in the mirror. "I look really pretty when I'm older" Mai said stroking her hair.

"So Mai-chan what is supposed to happen today?" Sika asked.

"Well, my mom didn't tell me all the details but I have to stop something from happening, but I can't tell you or it will change the future" Mai said putting her finger on her lips.

"Sika-chan, are you ready to start yet?" An older girls voice said from outside.

"Almost Onpu-chan" Sika replied.

"Onpu-chan?" Mai said strangely. The door opened and Onpu looked in. Her hair had grown to be shoulder length. She was wearing a purple tank top and white jeans.

"Onpu-san your pretty!!" Mai shouted out.

"Sika-chan who is this? In the..." Onpu asked.

"She's a relative of mine" Sika said quickly "She's a bit hyper to meet you"

"She can stay and watch if she wants to as long as she doesn't bother anyone" Onpu said to Mai. Onpu walked out the door to the stage area.

"How rude" Mai said crossing her arms.

"She gets nicer after you get to know her" Sika said. Sika pulled her hair into a ponytail like Onpu had when she was a witch. "Mai-chan can you wait outside of the room while I change?" Sika asked.

"Ok" Mai nodded and walked out of the room.

"Hello there" a Onpu said waiting at the door.

"Hello Onpu-chan" Mai said.

"You're not really Sika's relative are you. You are from the future aren't you" Onpu said.

"Well actually" Mai started "I am related to her. How can you tell I'm from the future?" Mai asked.

"Your clothes, they are from my clothing line I work on my spare time. Sika is a witch; you randomly appeared in the room what do you think, I think. You know I was a witch when I was young" Onpu said.

"You are clever" Mai said. Sika walked out of the room wearing a witch uniform from Ojamajo doremi sharp.

"Sika-chan that looks so good on you" Onpu said. "You look just like me, except the hair and eye colour"

"What is the show about?" Mai asked.

"It's about my adventures as a witch apprentice. We are only about halfway through" Onpu said looking over the script in her hands.

"Onpu-chan...Mai is from the future...She said I would be attacked by a wizard at some point today" Sika said looking away. "Sorry if it interrupts the filming"

"It's ok Sika-chan I'm fully aware of the problems being a witch" Onpu shrugged off Sika's apology.

"Thank you Onpu-cha" Sika smiled.

"Why do you idolize Onpu-chan?" Mai asked.

"You sure have a lot of questions don't you?" Sika asked Mai. Mai pouted a bit then laughed. "Well the truth was that about 2 years ago..."

_*~*flash back*~*_

"_Aww I can't believe I didn't get the part" Sika sighed walking around the school. __**(A/N it's the school Pop, Mika and Natasha go too. Also she's 10 at this time)**__ Sika stared as a happy family walked by with the girl who won the role. "Darn I think I'm lost, in my own school..." Sika looked up at a sign. "5-1 I must be in the wrong hallway"_

"_Excuse me are you lost?"An older voice called out. Sika looked up and saw Onpu smiling at her._

"_A bit, it's pathetic I actually go to school here and I get lost" Sika sighed. _

"_You go to school here? What class are you in?" Onpu asked._

"_4-2, my name is Sika Lola Seleen" Sika said smiling._

"_You don't know who I am do you?" Onpu said to Sika._

"_No. Are you a student here too?"Sika asked_

"_I graduated last year. I'm going to be on the radio tonight on this channel. I wrote down contact information. I'll think I have a possible t.v. program that needs someone like you" Onpu said handing Sika a piece of paper. She then walked away._

"_Onpu Segawa...?" Sika said reading the card._

*~*end of flashback*~*

"I listened to the radio broadcast. Let's just say the next day I joined the fan club" Sika smiled at the story.

"So basically she inspired you?" Mai asked.

"Yes...now hurry up I have to get to the performance" Sika said running ahead of Mai.

About 3 hours later Sika and Mai walked out of the studio. "Wow your really good" Mai smiled and clapped her hands.

"Thanks Mai-chan...Actually I have a question. How are you going to help me fight the wizard?" Sika asked.

"I have no plans about fighting. I merely have to make sure nothing happens that will affect the future. It always happens, almost every time line" Mai said putting her finger on her forehead.

"Do you know what wizard it will be?" Sika asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but if I did the future will change" Mai sighed. Mai's stomach growled.

"You must be hungry...come on let's go eat" Sika said walking ahead of Mai.

"Sika-chan...Thank you for letting me get this close to you" Mai said sounding her actual age.

"You're welcome" Sika said.

A while later Sika and Mai finished eating their lunch. Lunch was a hotdog for Mai and Sika had a Salad, exclaiming she needs to keep her figure. When they were walking back to the studio the world suddenly went completely black and white around the girls.

"Oh no" Mai cried.

"How come your ok?" Sika questioned. Mai then pulled out a rhythm tap(the one from sharp). "So that's how you knew" Sika said smiling. Both girls transformed.

"Pretty witchy Sika-chi"

"Pretty witchy Mai-chi" Mai said. She wore a purple uniform from sharp.

"Mai-chan you're so cute" Sika said in awe of her new friend from the future. Suddenly Eli flew down in front of Sika.

"It's you" Sika said holding out her wand.

"How else would it be" Eli smirked. "Who is this other girl" Eli said looking over to Mai who was staring at him.

"My name is Mai" Mai said sweetly. Eli snapped his fingers. Mai was surrounded by a force field.

"This is between the two of us" Eli said sadly.

"There is no point in trying to reason with you" Sika said angrily "Whose starting this off" Sika said in anger. Eli snapped his fingers and a massive amount of music notes fired at Sika; knocking Sika to the ground. "Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" Sika yelled.

"To bad" Eli said firing another attack.

"Eli-kun I don't want to hurt you" Sika said "We can come to an agreement. The wizards and witches...we can solve this" Sika said contradicting what she had previously said. Eli stopped and looked directly at Sika, Sika looked back and they found themselves. Suddenly Ozora flew down next to Eli.

"Yo!! Have you killed her yet?" Ozora asked. He then looked between Eli and Sika who did not notice him. "You got to be kidding me" Ozora sighed. "Well I have to do what Ryo-chi told me to do" the blue wizard sighed. He then shot a beam directly at Eli, he reflected the beam back.

"I can do this myself" Eli said.

"No you can't. I'll do it myself, then the boss will make me leader not Ryo" Ozora fired another beam, but this time it was at Sika. However Sika could not move from another magic spell.

"Oh no..." Eli said quietly. The beam still aiming at Sika continued to fly at Sika.

"MAMA!!" Mai yelled and jumped in front of Sika.

"...mama?" Sika said quickly. Sika looked at Mai blocking the shot. "Mai-chan!!" Mai collapsed onto the ground.

"Darn it...I'm out of here...Eli you can finish the job" Ozora pouted and flew off. The magic around Sika's feet disappeared and she ran over to Mai.

"Mai-chan" Sika's eyes started to water.

"Sika-mama, you're my mother...I came here to save you" Mai smiled, Mai started to stand up...however she fell down again. "That hurt more than it was supposed to" Mai said.

"You'll be ok don't worry Mai-chan" Sika said wiping her eyes. She helped Mai sit up, and felt blood. "Mai...no don't" Sika cried. Eli walked over and sat down. "What do you want?" Sika asked angrily.

"I'm here to finish the job" Eli mumbled. Sika backed away but Eli pulled her in and kissed Sika on the lips. After about 30 seconds he back away and disappeared.

"...Eli-kun..." Sika said shocked. Sika looked down and saw that Mai was in a younger form.

"I did it!!" Mai said, she looked basically the same but her hair was shoulder length instead of ear length. "I have to go back to the future now Mommy" Mai said.

"How?" Sika asked.

"Don't worry I'll magically disappear in about 3 seconds...also don't name your first child Mai, name her Sakura" Mai smiled, and then disappeared.

"Mai...Eli..." Sika looked up at the sky.

*~*The next day*~*

"FINALLY!!" Natasha yelled out.

"It's finally done" Sara smiled.

"It only took like 2 weeks" Pop said.

"...we could have...used magic" Mika mumbled.

"Yes but it wouldn't be as satisfactory" Sara said.

"Sika-chi? Your quiet today did something happen?" Natasha asked Sika.

"No" Sika sighed looking at the sky again.

"Your...eyes...will burn... if you stare at the sun to much" Mika said to Sika.

* * *

_SUPRISE!! Were you really except that?(I'd say what that is but I want people to read it) I just had to add that last line. Lol I love Mika's lines. _


	24. The value of friendship: Natasha and Pop

_Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait what has it been 3 weeks or something. I'm sorry about that I had school stuff to do. And major writiers block. Actually everything involving Natasha and Pop was supposed to happen after the exam but I swtiched it to being before because I can not think of what do with the exam. It's supposed to be the one with the tortise and the hare but I'm not quite sure how to make 5 witches do the test. I already have it planned that Olivia,Yuki, Yuka will do the test. _

_Also this chapter may eventually be repaeted in another fanfic titled "the value of friendship" which will be a bunch of stories that happen between main chapters. I jope to have friendship stoires between everyone. _

_Now to the story: Read, review give idea's whatever you want to do :D _

* * *

"Oh so that's why you have been acting so odd" Natasha said after Sika told her of the events that had happned between Mai, Eli and herself.

"I'm sorry about not telling you earlier" Sika sighed. She of course was blushing.

"It doesn't matter Sika-san" Sara said to Sika.

"Besides it only happened 3 days ago" Natasha said leaning back on the bench against the wall. After about 1 minute of silence Natasha said "So...was it on the lips or the cheek?"

"NATASHA!!" Sika yelped annoyed at her cousin; her cheeks turning darker red.

"Natasha-san do not bother her too much" Sara said defending her.

"Why not?" Natasha sighed. "You older people are annoying"

"I am only 2 years older than you Nat" Sika pouted.

"Yah but that's so so old" Natasha smiled. Suddenly Yuki and Yuka ran into the room wearing their pastier outfits.

"Pop-chan said to get your" Yuka started.

"Lazy small talking butts into the store" Yuki continued.

"and help with selling stuff" Yuka said slowly as if she almost forgot what to say.

"Aww do we have to?" Natasha sighed.

"Of course we do Natasha-san" Sara said standing up.

"But I don't want to" Natasha complained.

"Well...actually I have to get back to filming soon" Sika said grabbing her cell phone and teleporting away.

"Hey get back here!!" Natasha whined. Natasha's phone rung, she got a message from Sika which was a cartoon cat with its tongue sticking out.

"I hope she didn't forget about the exam tonight" Sara said. She then took out her cell phone and texted Sika.

"Well did she forget?" Yuka asked.

"No, she said she'll be back after she finishes" Sara said putting her phone back in her pocket. Natasha and Sara then transformed into the pastier uniforms. They then walked into the front of the store.

"How's work?" Natasha asked Pop.

"You would know if you were helping. I understand that Sara just got here but you've been here for 2 hours!!" Pop said raising her voice at Natasha.

"I was doing homework as a matter of fact and it's not that big of a deal" Natasha shrugged.

"You know how hard it is to make sweets and serving customers at the same time!!" Pop said still yelling.

"Who died and made leader!!" Natasha yelled back.

"Pop-san aren't you being too hard on her?" Sara said quietly though being ignored. "Kaku-san was it really that busy?" Sara asked Mika.

"...there was only...two customers...over the last hour" Mika said quietly looking up from a drawing.

"Sara-chan, Mika-chan who do you think is a better leader Natasha or me!?" Pop asked her two other friends.

"Pop-san is has better control and has a greater knowledge of magic" Sara said looking away from Natasha. "Natasha-san is..." Sara said stopping.

"Immature" Mika added.

"Kaku-chi" Natasha pouted. "I'm only 10 how I could be mature" Natasha said looking at Mika.

"Your only one year younger than Mika-chan and I, but you act like a little kid. Grow up" Pop said to Natasha.

"I don't to be told to grow up and I don't want to change how I am" Natasha said annoyed in the tone of a kid about to have a temper tantrum.

"Why don't you just go home for the rest of the day if you're going to act like a baby?" Pop said angrily to Natasha. Natasha looked down a bit upset, and then looked up crying a bit.

"Fine I will!!" Natasha yelled, and ran out of the store and ran home.

"Nat-nee-chi!!" Yuka and Yuki runing after Natasha.

"Pop-san your being too hard on Natasha" Sara said repeating what she said earlier.

"Pop...apparently has...a temper" Mika mumbled.

"Mika-chan can you please speak up" Pop said.

"See" Mika said quietly.

"What's wrong Pop-san?" Sara asked.

"It's nothing" Pop said defensively.

"Pop" Mika said annoyed, knowing something was upsetting Pop.

"I guess I'm a bit upset that Natasha isn't pulling her own weight.

"Natasha-san has a lot going on in her life. Maybe she doesn't have time to do her homework" Sara said her voice saddening more at the end.

"I hope she's ok" Mika said.

"The high schools have the day of so her brother Liam will be home" Pop said going to the kitchen to cook more.

*~*the next day*~*

"Hey Mika-chan" Pop said running up to Mika who walked ahead of Mika. "Sorry I couldn't walk with you the whole way. I had to Doremi's sheet music to her. She's in the school choir playing the piano you think she'd remember" Pop sighed.

"It's ok" Mika said. Pop looked around. "If you're wondering when I went by Natasha's house her brother said she left earlier in a rush"

"I hope nothing happened" Pop looked down.

"If it did it's not your fault" Mika said.

"POP-SENPAI!!" Olivia called out running to catch up to the older girls.

"Oh hello Olivia-chan" Pop said.

"Onee-chan told me to give you these" Olivia said holding 4 little envelopes. "One's for each of you the other two are for Natasha-senpai and Sika-senpai" Olivia said handing the invitations to Pop.

"Thank you Olivia" Pop said "We'll open them in class"

"Mika-senpai, onee-chan said Yuki and Yuka go to the preschool you went to. Can you bring me there after your done school" Olivia asked.

"Sure" Mika said quickly.

"Thank you. Oh and Onee-chan said she won't be at the shop today she has an after school thing to do" Olivia said.

*~* At the last period of the day*~*

"Look it's Natasha-chan I haven't seen her all day" Pop said. Natasha's class was practicing playing soccer. However this time Natasha was sitting on the bench, not in her uniform.

"Harukaze-san, Waku-san hurry were practicing for the relay race" a classmate called out to Pop and Mika. Walking over to the teacher Pop looked over again at Natasha.

"Sensei, I'm not quite feeling well at the moment...can I go get a drink at the water fountain I'll be right back" Pop said rubbing her forehead a bit.

"Ok Pop-chan you can run the next race. Waku you can take Harukaze's place" The teacher said. Mika nodded and walked to where Pop was supposed to be standing. Pop walked over to the water fountain. Coincidently while walking back Natasha was waiting for her, Natasha had a bandage wrapped around her arm and a smaller bandage on her face.

"What do you want" Natasha mumbled. Pop said nothing. "Obviously you were going to talk to me" Natasha said.

"What happened?" Pop asked.

"What do you think" Natasha said looking away "I tripped playing basketball" Natasha lied.

"Being hurt never stopped you from playing sports before" Pop said. Natasha looked up and hugged her knees.

"It happened again" Natasha said looking down speaking of her step-fathers abuse.

"Natasha I'm so sorry" Pop said almost crying realizing it was her that made Natasha go home. "Wasn't Liam there?"

"He was but he had my step-father asked him to go to the store to get milk. I told onii-tan, he was so pissed at Liam. But I made sure he didn't tell Liam" Natasha sighed.

"How bad is it?" Pop asked. Natasha lifted up her pant leg, it was badly bruised. It was worse than before.

"There is more on my back and stomach" Natasha sighed. Pop began to cry.

"Pop-chi it's not your fault. I first I thought it was your fault to, but after talking to onii-tan he told me you didn't know that Liam would leave and you didn't know that my step-father would be in an extra bad mood" Natasha said looking up at Pop.

"Natasha I feel horrible for you, I have to make it up to some way" Pop said thinking.

"No Pop-chi you don't have to" Natasha said standing up.

"I have an idea, come with me" Pop said pulling Natasha. Pop pulled Natasha behind a wall. She then clapped her hands.

"Pretty witchy Pop-chi!!" Pop said making her pose. "Pipito purito puritan peperuto!! Natasha and I switch bodies for the rest of the day" Pop called out. Both girls were surrounded by red auras. The aura dissipated.

"Did it work?" Pop said lifting her hands, which were Natasha's.

"I guess so?" Natasha said twirling around. "Don't worry too much my mom is home today"

"But it's not fair then" Pop said.

"Don't be silly Po...Natasha-chi, I don't want you to be hurt more" Natasha said winking.

"Ok. Is there anything I need to know?" Pop asked Natasha.

"Well..." Natasha began to explain some details to Pop about what was expected from her. Pop did the same. The girls then went towards their separate ways. Pop sat down where Natasha was previously and Natasha went to Pop's class.

"How did it go Kaku-chi?" Natasha said walking up to Mika, forgetting that she was supposed to be Pop. _"damn I messed up already" _Natasha said smiling acting like nothing different happened. Mika looked a bit confused for a bit.

"...Pop switched bodies...with you right" Mika said quietly.

"Yah, how did you guess?" Natasha asked.

"...Pop doesn't call me by my nickname...or use –chi" Mika said. "Your racing next, run slower than you would normally" Mika said. Natasha stood in Pop's place for rely racing. She ran a bit faster than Pop would normally but slow enough that it didn't seem odd.

*~*Pop*~*

Pop sat in Natasha's seat in class. She used the excuse that she needed to use the washroom so that everyone was sitting already so she could find the right spot to sit.

_"Why has no one talked to me yet? I thought Natasha would have tonnes of friends in her class she is so eccentric."_ Pop thought to herself.

"Seleen-san? Can you answer the question on the board?" the teacher asked.

"Yes" Pop stood up and examined the board. It was a complicated math problem for 4th graders. Though she knew it because she did this stuff last year. _"Is Natasha good at math or not"_ Pop thought to herself. "Uhmm 8.5?" Pop answered.

"Close but incorrect" the teacher said. Pop sighed. Some students mumbled about how they never seen Natasha actually say an answer that clam, but nothing about the question.

_"I guess Natasha's about average"_ Pop said.

*~*Natasha*~*

"Mika-chi what's this answer?" Natasha asked Mika.

"Use –chan not –chi" Mika said not looking up from her work. Natasha looked over and saw that Mika's notebook was covered in doodles.

"You're not paying attention either are you?" Natasha whispered. Mika shook her head. "darn when is class going to be over" Natasha sighed.

"The same time it always is" Mika mumbled.

*~*at the end of school*~*

"It's about time!!" Natasha called out when walking home from school with Pop and Mika.

"Natasha-chan you calm down a bit people will think I'm weird" Pop said she then suddenly stopped and her/Natasha's leg. "Oww!! Natasha-chan...I never thought it hurt this much" Pop said panting.

"Pop-chi we can switch back at anytime" Natasha said.

"No because of yesterday you went home early and got hurt; I have to let you have one day without having the fear of getting beaten" Pop said standing.

"Pop-chi...just remember I forgave you already" Natasha said.

"You two go home...to eachothers houses..." Mika said.

"What about working?" Pop asked.

"I'll tell the others what happened" Mika said quietly.

"Kaku-chi...uhmm I don't really exactly know the way to Pop's house so can you walk with me there?" Natasha asked Mika. Mika nodded. "Pop-chi do you know the way to my house?"

"Yes, call me if you have any problems ok?" Pop said.

"You call me if you have problems. Try to stay around Tsubasa-nii-tan if you get afraid" Natasha said to Pop.

"Don't worry" Pop said and ran off in the direction of Natasha's house.

"Pop's a really good friend isn't she" Natasha said to Mika smiling.

"Yah she is...I would have just...given you an "I'm sorry" card or something" Mika said.

"I know the way to Pop's house you can leave if you want" Natasha said.

"See you later then" Mika said simply then walked off.

Natasha walked to Pop's house and opened the door.

"Pop-chan I thought you were helping at the Maho-dou today?" Pop's mother asked Natasha.

"My friends said I could go home earlier I have a lot of homework" Natasha said.

"What about Mika-chan, when you have a lot of homework you two usually work on it together" Pop's mother said.

"Mika-chan...She did her homework during the lunch break so she doesn't have as much as I do" Natasha said.

"Ok I'll call you down when it's dinner time" Pop's mother said. Natasha walked to Pop's room and sat down and started to do Pop's homework. Of course Natasha could barely understand the homework.

"I wonder if Pop's sister can help me?" Natasha asked herself. As if it was timed Doremi walked into Pop's room.

"Hey Pop-chan how was school?" Doremi asked.

"Uhmm Doremi-senpai...uhmm would you believe me if I said I'm actually Natasha?" Natasha said hoping Doremi would believe her.

"Of course I've switched places with my friends before" Doremi said.

"Good...can you help me with this homework?" Natasha pleaded.

"Sure. Why did you two switch places?" Doremi asked Natasha. Natasha sighed and told Doremi the whole story. "I'm sorry about that Natasha-chan. Pop's a bit stubborn" Doremi said to Natasha.

"It's ok. Pop's a great friend. She putting herself through possible pain so I will be happier for one day" Natasha sighed "I wish I could be more like her"

"You know when Pop first meet you she came to me complaining about how rude you were. However since you two became friends she hasn't said anything bad about you at all" Doremi said. Natasha looked up a bit confused.

"She doesn't even mention how immature I am, or how I act like a little kid?" Natasha asked.

"Nope, she really respects you. She told me about she can never tell how much you're hurting inside. She said you don't want other around you to feel upset" Doremi said. Natasha smiled. "Though Pop did say she would like you to be a bit more open. It's ok to cry sometimes if you need to. Pop will comfort you"

"Thanks, Doremi-chi. Pop-chi really takes after you" Natasha smiled.

*~*Pop*~*

"I'm home" Pop said opening Natasha's door too her house.

"There you are sis, you didn't phone after you got out of school" Liam said to Pop thinking it was Natasha.

"Sorry about that I forgot...I had a busy day Onii-tan" Pop said to Liam.

"What did you call me?" the brown haired green eyed teen said excitedly.

_"Damn I forgot...Natasha doesn't call Liam Onii-tan" _Pop thought looking away.

"You're not actually Natasha are you?" Liam sighed.

"Of course I am!! Why wouldn't I be? Your just imagining things" Pop said quickly. Liam walked into the living room. Pop followed him.

"Our family has magic in our blood. Our ancestor was a witch by birth. You may not believe me but magic has been passed down to us over time. I think it's like 1000 years or so" Liam sighed.

"I believe you" Pop said.

"That's good, so what's your real name?" Liam asked.

"Pop Harukaze, nice to meet you" Pop said bowing; she recognized that no one else was home.

" Nice to meet you Pop-chi" Liam smiled and shook her hand. Pop giggled at Liam using –chi as an honorific. "What's so funny?"

"It sounds a bit silly when you use –chi like Natasha-chan does" Pop said.

"Who do you think she got it from" Liam smiled. "If you don't mind me saying, I wish Natasha would trust me again. I haven't got a clue why she doesn't like our step-father he is really nice and he cooks really well and I think he really cares for us" Liam said.

_"I can't tell him the truth. Natasha will eventually"_ Pop thought to herself. "What happened between you and Natasha-chan?"

"Why my dad was still alive Natasha used to follow me around calling me Onii-tan until it got to the point where I completely annoyed by it. Like any sibling 7 years older would be" Liam said.

"I didn't call my sister onee-chan until I was in the first grade" Pop said. "So I guess she couldn't be annoyed by it" Pop said.

"I bet she wished you did" Liam said.

"Yah I think she did want me too" Pop said putting her hand on her chin.

"Every single day I wish I she just call me Onii-tan once. Like she does with Tsubasa. I'm jealous of him. I guess they stick together because they both don't trust our step-father. Why do you think that is?" Liam asked Pop.

"Well I'm not really sure" Pop said "I guess they feel like your mother betrayed your father" Pop told Liam.

"I guess they are still young. My father wouldn't want our family to be broken up like this. With Tsubasa there will always be sibling rivalry that how boys around the same age work, But Natasha, well she's my little sister I would love for her to trust me again. I'm not sure what she told you, but it may seem like I'm the bad guy or something. The truth is all I want is my little sister back" Liam said pouring his heart out.

_*~*Flashback*~*_

_"Onii-tan wait for me!!" A little 3 year old Natasha called out._

_"Natasha-chan I'm going to play basketball with dad, your too little" Liam (age 10) said to Natasha. _

_"Daddy Onii-tan said I couldn't play with you" Natasha said crying as their father came out of the house followed by Tsubasa who was 8 years old. _

_"Of course you can play Nat-chan" their father smiled. Their father looked a lot like an older male version of Natasha. Same hair colour same eye colour and everything._

_"Dad she might get hurt" Tsubasa said._

_"Tsubasa-kun I won't get hurt" Natasha said. _

_"Natasha-chan will be on my team" their father said handing Natasha a basketball that was way too big for Natasha. _

_"I want to be on the same team as Onii-tan"Natasha said._

_"Ok it will be you three against me than" he leaned down and picked up Natasha. _

_Later that night after Tsubasa and their father went home Liam played with Natasha a bit longer and walked her home on his shoulders._

_"Onii-tan did I do good today?" Natasha asked._

_"Well for a three year old you did amazingly" Liam smiled._

_"Onii-tan?" Natasha said._

_"Yes?"Liam answered._

_"Can we play basketball together forever, even when I'm older like you are now?" Natasha asked._

_"I sure we will" Liam said._

_"I love you Onii-tan" Natasha smiled. _

_*~*End flashback*~*_

"I'm not really sure what to say" Pop said.

"I know you're not Natasha but can you call me Onii-tan?" Liam asked.

"Ok...Onii-tan" Pop smiled.

"Thank you Pop-chan" Liam said smiling "You better go do something else...Tsubasa will be home soon"

*~*the next day*~*

The girls woke up in their normal bodies. Natasha smiled because she noticed she had no new scars or bruises. Both realized that the other had amazing older siblings. Soon the night approached and it was time for the exam.

"I wonder how many test there are?" Natasha asked opening the door to witch world. The girls were all standing around the door, except Yuki and Yuka who were asleep next to the others.

"Should we wake them up now?" Sara said looking at the two sleeping girls.

"It's hard for such young children to wake up" Pop smiled petting Yuki's hair "I could never wake up for exams easily" Pop said petting Yuka's hair.

"Olivia-chi how come your not tired?" Natasha asked.

"I have a hard time sleeping sometimes" Olivia said looking at her sister, who looked tired.

"Yuki-chan, Yuka-chan...candy" Sika said waving a lollypop in front of them.

"CANDY!!" the twins said excitedly.

"Is it time for the exam?" Yuki asked.

"Yep" Pop said. The twins got out there taps and transformed.

"Pretty witchy Yuki-chi!"

"Pretty witchy Yuka-chi"

"Are you girls ready?" Pop asked the others.

"As ready as ever" Sika said.

"I wonder if it's going to be hard?" Natasha wondered.

"I hope it isn't" Sara said.

"Let's go already" Mika said slightly annoyed.

* * *

_You'll have to wait know :p I'll try to update sooner._


	25. Trust me Sikachan

_Hurryah I finally finished. I've been working on this chapter for about 3 weeks darn writers block(chapter 24 was actually supposed to be chapter 26 I just changed it to fit the situation). I got inspration for it :D Anyway the next two chapters are a couple of my favourites. How do I know? I have the whole story planed out before I started writting it._

_Please read &review, make comments and maybe give suggestions._

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Yuki and Yuka said in unison.

"No" Pop said kindly. However Natasha looked a bit annoyed at the Yuki and Yuka asking are we there yet.

"Are we there yet?" the twins said again.

"NO WE ARE NOT THERE!! DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE ARE!!"Natasha yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry Natasha-nee-chi" the twins said in unison again.

"How do you two speak so in sync?" Olivia asked flying closer to the twins. The younger girls were now awake enough to fly on their brooms alone.

"I'm not sure" Yuka said.

"Maybe because you copied me so much" Yuki said.

"Did you practice?" Olivia asked.

"I did a lot but Yuki didn't" Yuka tattled.

"Yuka, I practiced" Yuki said.

"Yah but all you did was use magic to make candy. I told you to practice other things" Yuka said maturely.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you can order me around" Yuki mumbled.

"I thought you were twins" Olivia said confused.

"We are" the twins said together.

"But I was born 30minutes before Yuki" Yuka said proudly.

"So that makes you a big sister and Yuki a little sister" Olivia said to Yuka.

"30 minutes doesn't matter that much" Yuki pouted.

"I wonder if we are there yet." Yuka said looking around.

"Are we there yet?" the twins said again.

"Yep were there" Sika said pointing to the castle.

"WOW!!" Yuki and Yuka said looking at the castle.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Pop said.

"You bet Pop-chi" Yuki smiled. The girls flew up to the castle, when they entered they bowed in front of the queen, though the queen was currently not present.

"This is boring, where is the queen? She is the one who told us to come here" Natasha said.

"Don't worry Natasha-san, be patient" Sara said to Natasha. Suddenly Hana, Deki and Dekipaki walked out of the room off to the side of the throne.

"Hana-chan!" Yuka said running to Hana.

"How have you been?" Yuki asked politely.

"Hana likes being this age. I get do things and not be responsible" Hana smiled.

"Livia-chan!" Deki and Dekipaki said walking to Olivia.

"Hello Deki-chan, Dekipaki-chan" Olivia smiled at her friends.

"Though Hana has done her test. We decided to come with her to visit you Olivia-chan anyway" Deki smiled.

"Let's play after I'm done my test" Olivia said.

"Hana-chan is the queen on her way?" Pop asked.

"Hana is still the queen" Hana pouted. "But the interim queen will be here soon" Hana pouted again. Suddenly the queen walked out of the door Hana just came from. The girls all bowed in front of the queen.

"We are ready for the exam now" Pop said. "Are we racing against the tortoise and the hare?" Pop asked remembering last time she took this exam.

"There is quite a lot of you so I think a different test is needed" the queen said.

"What kind of test?" Sika asked.

"I've seen that you girls have been practicing baking" the queen said.

"What about the younger ones? Your majesty" Sara asked politely. Referring to the fact that Yuki, Yuka and Olivia were not at the same level.

"They will be taking the same test of you. This will be their level 8 exam and the rest of you will be doing this as your level 4 exam" the queen explained. "I want you all to make some cakes for a party that we are having at the castle"

"So we each have to make a cake" Sika said worried.

"No I have devised teams of 3 including Hana-chan" the queen said. Sika and Sara let out a sigh of relief. The girls all transformed into their pastier outfits.

"The 1rst group is Natasha, Sika and Yuki. 2nd is Mika, Sara and Olivia and the last group is Pop, Yuka and Hana." The queen said. "Now one member of the group will summon a kitchen for the group"

"I want to do it!!" Yuki and Yuka said waving their hands around.

"Do you want to do it too Livia-chan?" Sara asked.

"Sure onee-chan" Olivia said. Olivia, Yuki and Yuka stood in front of their group and held out their wands.

"Perutan petton palalila pon!" Olivia said.

"Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto!" Yuki said.

"Pororin pyuarin Pyuapyua pii!" Yuka said. (A/N it felt a bit odd to have Yuka saying hana hana pii in her spell)

"Kitchen appear!!" the three girls said in unison. Three identical kitchens appeared in front of the girls. They ran to their kitchen joined by the other members.

"Yuka-chan has the same spell as Hana-chan" Hana said pouting "I feel unoriginal now"

"I'm sorry Hana-chan" Yuka said looking away.

"Hana-chan, Yuka-chan says Pyuapyua pii, you say hanahana pii, there different right?" Pop said cheerfully.

"I guess" Hana said still pouting a bit.

"Remember Hana you gave her your power. Besides most of us have shared spells Yuki and Doremi, Sara and Hadzuki, Natasha and Aiko, Sika and Onpu, Olivia and Momoko and finally you and Yuka" Pop said cheering Hana up.

"Pop-chi should be a big sister" Yuka said.

"Onee-chan the others are getting a ahead of us" Hana said pointing to the other groups who started already.

*~*Mika's group*~*

"Olivia you put the pineapples at the bottom of the pan. Sara you can melt the butter and mix it with brown sugar then pour it over the pineapple. Then add cherry halves in each circle of pineapple" Mika said then she proceeded to mixing batter.

"That's the most I think Mika-senpai's ever spoken before" Olivia said surprised Mika could speak that much and quickly.

"I guess she likes doing this stuff a lot" Sara said giggling.

*~*Natasha's group*~*

"Sika-chi how is the chocolate cutting going?" Natasha asked.

"Not so great" Sika said trying to pull a knife that was stuck in the chocolate.

"Sika-chan that's dangerous" Natasha said pushing Sika out of the way. Natasha sighed and looked at the knife.

"You used one that's to big" Natasha carefully put the chocolate and knife into a boil and over the stove. "I'll have to get a different block of chocolate. Sika-chi go measure and mix stuff with Yuki-chi. Remember to read everything carefully, at one point you have to alternatively mix the flour and milk." Natasha ordered.

"Yes Natasha-chan" Sika said. Natasha sighed and waited for the brick of chocolate to melt enough to remove the knife easily.

*~* Pop's team*~*

"I'd rather make pudding" Hana sighed.

"Me too" Yuka sighed.

"The queen said we can make cupcakes" Pop said walking back from asking the queen about making cupcakes.

"How'd she let you do that?" Yuka asked.

"I told her little girls need little cakes" Pop said cutely. "Yuka-chan you put these papers into the muffin pan"

"I thought we were making cupcakes not muffins" Yuka said.

"The same pan is used silly" Pop said giggling, "After we are done mixing the batter we will work on icing ok girls?" Pop said to the little girls.

"Yes Pop-senpai-chi" Yuka said.

"Just call me Pop-chi" Pop said to Yuka.

"But Olivia-chi calls you that" Yuka said.

"I've told Olivia she can call me Pop-chan if she wants" Pop said.

*~*Mika's group*~*

"Onee-chan is this right?" Olivia asked her sister.

"It looks like it is. Mama would be able to help us" Sara sighed. Mika walked over with a two bowls of batter.

"I decided to double the batch so we could make more" Mika said.

"Why do you have two bowls?" Olivia asked.

"You can't double cake recipes in one...section...of batter" Mika said.

"Kaku-san does this look right?" Sara said holding out the pan.

"No...you mixed it too much. The pineapple is floating around" Mika said. She then dumped out the pan's contents. She then got another pan out.

"Sorry Mika-senpai" Olivia apologized.

"It's ok. It's your first time doing this, I'll show you" Mika smiled to Olivia. She learned from being a kid that things get done better if everyone was happy.

"Kaku-senpai your smile is cute" Olivia said using Mika's nickname.

*~*Natasha's group*~*

"Are you girls ready for the chocolate yet?" Natasha said walking to Sika and Yuki.

"Yep" Sika said bringing the bowl to Natasha.

"Why is there so much better?" Natasha asked.

"Well you told us to double the recipe at the start" Sika said.

"Why is it in one bowl?" Natasha asked.

"Well when you double the recipe you put twice the amount in the bowl" Sika said sarcastically.

"No you don't not with cake" Natasha said. "I told you to follow the recipe carefully" Natasha said calmly.

"I did!!" Sika said angrily.

"Did you read these bold underlined letters that say **'Do not double the recipe'**!!!" Natasha yelled.

"But how were we supposed double it then?" Sika asked annoyed.

"It explains that after the bold and underline part" Natasha sighed.

"It's not my fault you should tell me that" Sika mumbled.

"I told you to read the recipe carefully!!" Natasha yelled. "Can't you do anything right!"

"I GUESS YOU DON'T NEED ME THEN!!" Sika yelled. She then grabbed her broom and flew away.

"Sika-nee-chi!" Yuki called out.

"Come on Yuki-chi. There is no sense in all three of us failing" Natasha mumbled. Pop, Mika and Sara started to talk between the kitchens.

"Maybe we should go after her" Pop said filling cupcakes.

"You can't go Pop-san. You can't leave Yuka and Hana alone in a kitchen their two young" Sara said.

"I'll go" Mika said.

"But Kaku-san I don't know what I'm doing" Sara sighed.

"Just clean up...the cakes are in the oven...they should take about 50 minutes. Stick a knife into the middle and if comes out clean then its ready" Mika explained. Mika then flew after Sika.

*~*Sika*~*

"I don't even know where I'm going" Sika sighed. Sika looked back and saw that Mika was at a distance behind her. "At least Mika-chan cares a bit" Sika sighed. "Hey it's that forest!" Sika said and flew down to the front of it. "This is where that tree is...maybe Eli-kun is there" Sika ran into the forest. After a few minutes Mika landed and tried to run in but was pushed back.

Sika ran through the forest "Where is that tree?" Sika said looking around. Suddenly she felt something drawing her to the center of the forest. Eventually she found herself standing in front of tree and surely enough Eli was there lying up against the tree.

"Are you always here?" Sika asked.

"When I'm not causing trouble for you...yes" Eli said biting into an apple. Sika walked over and sat next to Eli.

"So why aren't trying to kill me today?" Sika asked jokingly.

"It's my day off" Eli said sounding serious. "Do you want apple?" Eli asked.

"I'm not falling for that" Sika said.

"Don't worry it doesn't work anymore" Eli said handing an apple to Sika. Sika smiled and took the apple then bite into it.

"It's not that good" Sika said. She then sighed and took another bite. Eli rolled onto his side.

"So you trust me know?" Eli sighed.

"I guess so. So why doesn't it work anymore?" Sika asked.

"When a was younger I found this apple tree. After I took a bite of one of the apples a spirit came from the tree and cursed the tree. Anyone who ate from it would die, unless it was me" Eli said. Sika then backed away.

"Don't worry it doesn't work. The spirit then told me it would keep killing people who ate the apples, until I fell in love with someone" Eli said turning away blushing.

"Ohh...so who did you fall in love with?" Sika asked.

"Are you that stupid" Eli sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean" Sika said angrily.

"I was right" Eli sighed again.

"Wait you mean..."Sika started to blush. Suddenly the sky started to turn gray and the ground started to shake.

"Why did it have to be today" Eli stood up. Suddenly all the wizards appeared in front of Sika and Eli, including a new one who was younger and had pink hair and eyes. Sika stood behind Eli.

"What do you want?" Sika said a bit afraid.

"Ahem, Eli-kun can you get your butt over here. It's time for a full introduction" Ryo said snapping his fingers.

"Damien D" the orange wizard said making a D shape with his hands.

"Eli E" Eli mumbled making an E.

"Saburo S" the red wizard made an S.

"Taylor T" the yellow wizard said excitedly making a T shape.

"Ryo R" the green wizard said making an R shape.

"Ozora O" the blue wizard said making and O.

"Yukito Y" the new pink wizard said making a Y.

"Together we are Destroy 7! And we will take over the worlds for our master!!" they all said in unison, though Eli was not happy during it.

"Despite that being cool, I still can't let you destroy the worlds" Sika said transforming to her witch uniform and holding out her wand. **(A/N I'm not fully sure if they can ride brooms in there Pastier outfits but why not?)**

"What's one little witch going to do? Especially one that can't transform into her chosen hero form" Ryo laughed. Sika looked away.

"I can't" Sika said looking down she started crying a bit. _'I saw Kaku-chan following me. I wonder where she is. Maybe she gave up'_

*~*Outside of the forest*~*

"Oh no!!" Mika said feeling an extremely strong amount of magic coming from the center of the forest. "I can't get into the forest" Mika tried running into the forest from a distance. However it didn't work.

"Damn what am I going to do" Mika looked up and tried to fly over and into the forest. But that didn't work. Mika grabbed her cell phone and called Sika. It rung but no one picked up. "I'll call the others" Mika said calling Pop.

*~*Sika*~*

Sika's phone started to ring. She reached to answer it. However one of the wizards then shot it out of her hand with a beam breaking it. "Damn it" Sika cried.

"Your next" Ryo laughed.

*~*At the castle*~*

"Mika-chan is Sika ok?...WHAT!!!...I couldn't get there either...during the level 8 exam...We can't leave our cakes will burn" Pop said through the phone...suddenly Mika shouted through the phone...

"ONE OF OUR FRIENDS IN DANGER AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS CAKE!!! NITHER OF US CAN TRANSFORM TO THE CHOSEN LEVEL!!! I CAN'T GET INTO THE FORSET MEANING SHE IS FACING THIS FORCE BY HERSELF!!!" Mika yelled through the phone so loud everyone could hear.

"Whoa I didn't know Kaku-chi had it in her" Natasha laughed. The queen snapped her fingers.

"The cakes will be ok. Go save your friend" the queen said.

"But your majesty, Mika and I cannot go into the forest, so probably only Sika can. How can we help her" Pop said.

"Just go you never know what could happen" the queen said. She snapped her fingers and the cakes came out of the oven now all completely cooked.

The girls nodded and stood in magical stage.

"Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!" Yuki said holding out her wand.

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!" Sara said.

"Pameruku laluku takarakani" Natasha said.

"Pipito purito hogarakani!" Pop said.

"Perutan petton sawayakani!" Olivia said.

"Pororin pyuarin kawaiiakani!" Yuka said.

"Magical stage!! By the power of friendship let us save the world!!" The 6 girls said in unison. They transformed into their chosen witch outfits.

"Let's go" Pop said guiding the girls to the forest. Hana went with them.

*~* Sika*~*

"It's about time we just dispose of her" Ryo said.

"Yah she's shaking in her boots" Ozora laughed.

"Ready on the count of 3" Damien instructed.

"Do we shoot right after 2 when we say 3 or just after saying 3?" Saburo asked.

"It matters?" Taylor asked.

"No not really" Yukito said preparing to shoot.

"Just shoot her" Ryo sighed. 6 beams flew at Sika. Sika covered her eyes and sat in a ball. However she never felt impact. She looked up and saw Eli deflecting the beams.

"Eli what the hell do you think you're doing!!" Ryo yelled.

"What I have to" Eli said in pain.

"Eli-kun why I thought you..." Sika said.

"I know what I'm supposed to do" Eli held his hand out. "Sika-chan, you have to trust me. At the moment no one else can help you" Sika grabbed his hand and stood up. Suddenly more beams flew at this time aimed at Eli.

"Oh no" Sika jumped out in front of Eli. There was no way to tell what happened all that appeared was a purple glow.

"Sika-chan" Eli said quietly. The glow dissolved and Sika appeared in a purple chosen witch outfit. "About time" Sika mumbled.

"I see that you may be stronger...but we should still run" Eli said grabbing Sika's hand again running into the forest.

* * *

_The next chapter may be up tommorrow or the day after. I dislike leaving people wondering during chapters with more than one part. Next chapter is going to be...well it's kind of easy to guess. chapter 27 is going to be about Mika(I'm really excited about that chapter, anyone who can guess what it's about can get a preview or something). I'm getting closer to the end :D I guessing the story will end at about chapter 35. Though it may be longer or shorter depending on how things go. _

btw I can type more because it's reading week at college, so I have the week off. I have to work on projects but basically that's only taking up about 2 days out of 7.


	26. The power of witches

_Sorry for being a bit late I said it would be out on tuesday but alas it's now thrusday. The chapter is shorter than I thought it would be. If anyone is wondering the characters do not need to say a spell with they use magic in chosen form. I'm looking forward to the next chapter, I'll write a preview at the end to draw suspense._

_As always remeber to review...really good reviews will make me write faster ;) though I may type the next chapter a bit quicker. _

* * *

"Hurry up guys!!" Natasha yelled to her friends.

"Were going as fast as we can" Pop yelled back to Natasha.

"Pororin!!" Yuka started saying holding her hands together "Make brooms faster!!" Suddenly the brooms started to go faster.

"Good going Yuka-chan" Pop smiled at Yuka.

"I could have done that too" Yuki pouted. The girls flew at a faster speed and quickly got to where Mika was. A large number of acorns and pinecones where attacking Mika. However Mika was able to use her magical shield to protect herself. Once the other girls landed Mika fell on her knees.

"Kaku-chi are you alright?" Natasha asked Mika.

"You could of got her quicker if you teleported" Mika said sounding annoyed.

"How could I forget" Pop said rubbing her hand against her forehead.

"Where did Kaku-senpai get that shield?" Olivia asked. More acorns and other tree products began attacking again.

"It's her ability, along with being able sense magic. You all have special abilities" Hana said using magic to make a giant shield appear.

"We do?" Natasha asked.

"I mentioned it before didn't I?" Hana asked.

"Nope, That's something you should have told us right away" Natasha sighed.

"She probably forgot Natasha-san" Sara said.

"Let's use a group attack to stop these things" Pop said. The girls all nodded. They all crossed their arms, Mika held out her wand. "Ready?"

"Yes" they all answered.

"Pika pitata kami katon taam!!" Mika said before the others started. Beams of magic came from their crystals and Mika's wand. The beams gathered like a rainbow and steadily hit the source of the attack from the trees.

"It's working" Sara smiled.

"I never knew we had this much power" Pop smiled. Pop looked up and saw that the green beam coming from Mika's wand was starting to blink. She looked over and Mika looked like she was struggling to keep the beam going.

"Kaku-chi you can stop if you can't handle it" Natasha said unintentionally sounding rude.

"I'm...ok" Mika said weakly. Suddenly Mika fell to the ground. Hana ran over to Mika.

"Kaku-chan are you ok?" Hana asked Mika.

"...your calling...me Kaku-chan...to?" Mika sighed.

"Does it hurt?" Hana asked pulling Mika away from the rest of the girls.

"I feel...useless" Mika mumbled. "At least...when Sika's...here I feel equal...to someone" Mika said having a hard time sitting up.

"I don't have enough magic to help either" Hana said.

"It's not...the same" Mika said trying to stand up only to fall again. He witch uniform disappeared and she was wearing her normal clothes again.

"Hana-chan get Mika away from here" Pop told Hana.

"Yes Onee-chan" Hana said getting her broom out.

"...I want...to...help..." Mika said looking away. She knew that she was at her limit. "I could...keep...up before..." Mika got onto Hana's broom stick and they flew off in the direction of the castle.

"Pop-chi...I'm going to try to get into the forest" Natasha said drawing back her beam a bit.

"But Natasha we tried already" Pop said.

"If Sika-chi can get through it may be because of family genes or something" Natasha said.

"I couldn't hurt" Pop sighed. Natasha smiled and ran into the forest, she easily walked through the barrier.

*~*Sika and Eli*~*

Beams keep flying at Sika and Eli. Despite their best efforts they could not find a way to get away from the other wizards.

"I'm sorry Sika-chan" Eli said stopping running.

"What for?" Sika asked.

"I was the one who told them you'd come here" Eli said.

"So, why does that matter" Sika smiled "Let's keep running" Eli smiled back and they keep running until they found themselves back at the apple tree.

"We've been going in circles?" Eli said. Sika crossed her arms and a purple shield appeared around them.

"That should buy us some time" Sika said. "Ow my head" Sika said sitting down.

"Are you ok?" Eli asked. The shield then went away and 6 beams of magic where about to hit them. "Sika-chan" Eli called out. Sika looked over and saw that something was blocking them from the magic. She them fainted.

*~*Natasha*~*

"Where the hell is she" Natasha said running through the forest. "SIKA-CHI!!" Natasha yelled. She then felt a weird feeling. She closed her eyes and saw a beam aimed at her. When she opened them she saw that it was a lot further away. "What was that?" Natasha asked herself jumping away.

"Hello pretty lady" Ozora said landing in front of Natasha.

"The name is Natasha Angela Seleen" Natasha said getting ready to use magic. "Where is Sika-chi?!" Natasha asked demandingly.

"Eli who I thought was my friend started running away with her. Eventually we just gave up chasing and decided to spilt up and go after the rest of you" Ozora said smirking.

"Oh no Mika-chi" Natasha grabbed her phone out of her tap and clicked the green button.

"Do you think you can make a call now you have to deal with me" Ozora smirked.

"Don't you worry I can fight you with my eyes closed" Natasha said putting the phone to her ear. "Hello...Mika-chi you're in danger..." Natasha said to the phone dodging everyone of Ozora's attacks. "The wizards spilt up and going after us individually...just stay close to Hana and any other witch until your magic is back" Natasha closed the phone and put it up to her tap and it disappeared. "Told you so" Natasha taunted.

*~*The rest of the girls*~*

"Hello lady's" Damien said as he, Saburo, Taylor and Yukito flew over head of the witches.

"They look scary" Yuka said stepping closer to Yuki.

"Oh there is another one? Onii-tan I thought there was only supposed to be the 7 and then the queen?" Taylor said to Damien.

"It was supposed to be that way" Damien said looking right at Yuka.

"You probably didn't read it as well as we did" Pop said.

"But we read it a lot" Saburo whined.

"Pop-san we thought the same thing until Yuka became a witch" Sara whispered to Pop. Pop's phone started to ring.

"Oh it's Natasha...everyone cover me while I talk to Natasha-chan" Pop ordered.

"Ai ai captain" Yuki said. The girls all started to use magic to block Pop from any attacks.

"_What is it Nat-chan?" Pop said into the phone. _

"_I figured out that Sika-chi is off running away from the trouble with Eli. Also Ozora said Sika transformed" Natasha said._

"_I guess Mika-chan is the last one" Pop said sounding a bit sad._

"_We'll focus on making her understand the value of friendship later. I called her already and told her to stay with Hana-chi and the other witches. Ryo probably coming after her at this very moment" Natasha said._

"_Yah the other wizards are here. Plus some new pink one I'm assuming is Yuki's counterpart. Nat-chan be careful. Do your legs still hurt from the other day?"Pop asked (refer to chapter 24)._

"_I'm kind of busy at the moment" Natasha said. Natasha then hung up the phone._

"Mika-chan's in danger" Pop said.

"Should we send Yuka there she can help fight the wizard" Sara said.

"There are plenty of witches there. Mika-chan will be ok" Pop said.

*~*Mika*~*

Mika sat in a room of the castle staring at her tap. She could tell that Ryo was on the way, but there was also some other force of magic following it. The queen entered the room.

"Mika-chan...May I talk to you?" the queen asked politely.

"...yes..."Mika said quietly.

"Let me see your hand" the queen held out her hand. Mika held out her hand but did not grab the queen's hand. A strange glow came from the queen's hand and then a green glow came from Mika's hand. "How does it feel?"

"...warm..."Mika said simply.

"This is your magical essence...yours is by far the strongest I've ever seen in a witch apprentice" The queen said suddenly an image of a green crescent moon appeared. "And that is what your crystal ball looks like" Mika stayed quiet.

"...I want...to help...my friends" Mika said.

"Until you magic comes back you cannot help them. It is better to stay here" the queen said standing up.

"Why did my magic go away?" Mika asked without pausing.

"You used all your magic as an apprentice to summon a beam of magic, because of that you tapped into your real magic power. You used the same power that your friends were using. However your raw energy was unstable because of your current state. It simple terms it basically short circuited your wand and tap" the queen explained.

"...so...I'm useless..." Mika looked away.

"Just for a little while. Mika-chan you are a very special witch. There are a few babies born in the human world that have great magical powers. These children have magic powers that they are unaware of; sometimes they become magicians and such. Other times this magic is just wasted" the queen told Mika.

"...I'm one...of these children?" Mika asked.

"Yes, you were probably chosen to be a chosen witch because of this. Your magic abilities appeared through despite not being an apprentice. One such time when you where in that house fire and a magical shield protected you. You may feel like you are useless right now, but I am sure that you will be back and using magic again shortly" The queen said.

"...we all...have...a reason why we...were chosen?" Mika asked.

"Yes, Olivia like you was born with magical powers. If I remember correctly you could sense her magic before she became an apprentice?" the queen questioned.

"Yes" Mika nodded.

"Sara is her protector, chosen to protect Olivia from any harm. Pop-chan was chosen because her connections to witches in the past. A witch with knowledge of the witch world was needed. As for Natasha, Sika, Yuki and Yuka; I'm not quite sure but they have something that involves their family" the queen said to Mika. All of a sudden the door crashed down and Ryo entered the room.

"Hello Mika-chan. I see you have run into some difficulties" he said tauntingly.

"...shut up" Mika mumbled.

"My plan worked after all. I'd to stay and chat but I'm taking this young lady with me" Ryo said teleporting behind the queen grabbing Mika's arm and teleporting out of the castle with her.

*~*Sika*~*

Sika woke up to find that she was is an odd strange room. It was dark and lit by candle light. She looked down and saw that she was again in her chosen witch outfit.. "Where am I?" Sika questioned looking around.

"You are in my house" the strange yet calming voice said.

"Why am I here?" Sika asked.

"I brought you here" the voice said. A witch walked in from another room, she had long hair blue-ish hair and pale skin.

"You look familiar" Sika said in awe of her beauty.

"Do you remember seeing a quilt in your grandparent's house" she asked.

"Yes...it's kind of all worn out though" Sika said.

"The reason you can enter this forest is because you are directly related to me, as are Natasha, Yuki and Yuka" she said. "I'm a past queen"

"So I'm the descendent of a queen?" Sika said shocked "Wow" Sika smiled. "Where's Eli-kun?" Sika asked.

"Your wizard friend, he left" the past queen said.

"Oh no I hope he's ok" Sika said looking down.

"He will be. Their boss needs him for his plan" the past queen said.

"How am I related to you I haven't seen any pictures of you...besides the quilt" Sika asked.

"I lived in a time where cameras weren't around. You are the great grandchild of my son Roy" the past queen said.

"That's cool" Sika smiled "I'm going to help my friends. Excuse me" Sika bowed and ran out of the house.

*~* The other girls*~*

"Pop-senpai watch out!" Yuka called out. Yuka made a shield appear in front of guarding Pop from an attack.

"Thanks Yuka-chan" Pop said. Natasha and Sika ran out of the forest from different parts of the forest.

"Nat-san, Sika-san" Sara smiled a bit tired sounding.

"Hey everyone" Natasha smiled.

"What a happy reunion" Ryo voice called out. He then appeared still holding Mika.

"MIKA-CHAN!!" Pop yelled out. Mika looked more upset and was just standing there.

"Pop-chan, help" Mika said quietly.

"Let go of Kaku-chan" Sika said.

"I'd rather not, what are you little witches going to do" Ryo smirked.

"Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!" Yuki said.

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!" Sara said.

"Pameruku laluku takarakani" Natasha said.

"Pipito purito hogarakani!" Pop said.

"Pururun purun suzuyakani!" Sika said.

"Perutan petton sawayakani!" Olivia said.

"Pororin pyuarin kawaiiakani!" Yuka said.

"Magical stage!!" the girl's crystals all started to glow "Save Mika!!!" they all said in unison. A rainbow light surrounded Mika and all the wizards disappeared.

"We can do that?" Natasha questioned.

"I guess so" Pop shrugged. "Mika-chan are you alright?" Pop asked. Mika nodded. The girls flew back to the castle, Mika riding on the back of Pop's broom and saw the cakes were all set up and looked fantastic.

"They look amazing!!" Sika said in awe.

"You all pass" the queen smiled.

"uhmm your magjesty" Yuka walked up to the queen.

"What is it Yuka-chan?" the queen asked.

"Can...can I have some cake" Yuka asked shyly.

"Of course young one" the queen said.

"HURRAY!!" Yuki and Yuka ran up to the cakes, however by the time they got there they fell over and fell asleep.

"Are they ok?" Sara said.

"Yah they are just tired" Pop smiled. All the girls giggled except Mika who looked at her tap, still it wasn't working.

* * *

_Aww poor Mika-chan. I planned for Mika to be the last one to transform. Mika has a hard time with friendship, that is why I can't wait for Mika based chapters in my next fanfic, 'Ojamajo symphonys the value of friendship'(thats a long title)._

_Preivew time :D_

_"Mi-chan are you feeling better?" Mika's mom said poking her head through the door._

_"...Yes..."Mika said laying on herside._

_"If you need to go to the hospital just tell me. You know you are still in remission" Mika's mom said._

_"Mom...I haven't had any problem with the disease in 8 years" Mika said sitting up._

_"I know Mi-chan, but you could get sick easily again. I don't want the samething to happen to you that happened to Non-chan" Mika's mom said closing the door. Mika's cellphone started to ring. she saw that it was Pop but however she didn't pick up the phone. _

_'I still can't transform...If it was anything important I would be useless' Mika turned off the cellphone and layed down again. _


	27. Our dear friend Mika chan

_What can I say I got extremely inspired :D Mika's my favourite character to write for. Olivia's my favourite to draw. This chapter is a bit sad but don't worry. I also finally explain somethings about Mika-chan. _

_Remeber to read and review ;) _

* * *

"Waku-san?" the teacher called out for attendance. She looked around and saw that Mika was not there. "Does anyone know where Waku-san is?" the teacher asked. Everyone looked around to see is anyone else in the class seen her.

"Harukaze-san do you know?" a fellow student asked Pop.

"I don't know I was with her last night" Pop said staring at Mika's empty desk

"Waku-san has never been sick the whole time she's been in school" a girl whispered to another girl.

"Maybe Waku-san's skipping?" another student said.

"Class stop talking, today for math class we are going to learn about rounding decimals. Can anyone round the number 87.29999 to the closest whole number to the class?" the teacher instructed. No one raised their hands. "Harukaze-san?"

"Well...uhmm" Pop stood up trying to think of the answer. Usually if she didn't know the answer Mika would whisper it to her. "Well...uhmm...the answer is 88?....you round up beause there is a lot...of 9's which make it high?" Pop said pausing a lot.**(A/N Sorry if this is not convincing. Since I'm in college all the easy questions to me are like grade 10 math so I used a website to find a grade 5 question. It may be too easy)**

"Wrong answer Harukaze-san. When you round decimals you round up or keep it the same based in the number in the spot right after the decimal. Since it is a 2 you keep the numbers before it the same. Thus meaning the number is 87" the teacher explained to the class.

'_Where could Mika-chan be?' _Pop thought to herself. "Teacher may I go to the washroom?" Pop asked suddenly.

"I guess, the next break is a while away" the teacher said. Pop to the washrooms and took out her cell phone and called Mika. Mika didn't answer.

*~*Mika*~*

"Mi-chan are you feeling better?" Mika's mom said poking her head through the door.

"I still have a bad headache" Mika said laying on her side covering her eyes from the light.

"If you need to go to the hospital just tell me. You know you are still in remission" Mika's mom said.

"Mom...I haven't had any problem with the disease in 7 years" Mika said sitting up.

"I know Mi-chan, but you could get sick easily again. I don't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to Non-chan" Mika's mom said closing the door. Mika's cellphone started to ring. She saw that it was Pop but however she didn't pick up the phone.

_'I still can't transform...If it was anything important I would be useless'_ Mika thought to herself. Her answering machine started recording.

"_This is Kaku-chi cell phone. Since she's too shy to do it herself I, Natasha is doing it for her. Please leave a message after the be--"_ Natasha's voice said in the recording however being cut off from the time limit. The beep then sounded.

"_Mika-chan it's Pop, is everything ok? Please call me back or leave a message when you're available" _Pop's voice said through the phone. Mika sighed rolled over and turned off her cell phone. Mika looked outside the window and saw two very little girls playing hopscotch. She looked over and saw two girls running because they where late for school.

"How come I'm the only one without memories like that" Mika said quietly. She lay back down on her bed trying to fall asleep. Unable to sleep she leaned over to her dresser and pulled out a a photo album. She flipped through the pages. There a lot of pictures of her as a baby but the amount of picture decreased once she turned 5 years old. After that all the pictures of her were with Non-chan.

"Everything is the same in each picture...same house...same people...similar cake...no...Friends" Mika eye started to water. Mika closed the book and threw it across the room. Unfortunately it made a really loud sound that caused her mother to run up stairs quickly.

"Mika are you ok?" her mother said panicking.

"I just...dropped the...picture book" Mika said quickly covering her face to hide any signs that she was crying.

"Are you sure?" Mika's mother asked. Mika nodded. "I'm going to store, call me if you have any problems at all" Mika's mom closed the door.

"Mom...can you pick up my homework?" Mika asked before her mom would walk too far.

"Yes hunny" Mika's mom said. Once her mom was out of site Mika grabbed her orange sweater and climbed out of the window onto the roof (her room sticks out from the roof). It was a windy and her hair gently blew in the breeze. She started to draw something with her sketch book she brought with her.

"I don't feel like drawing" Mika sighed and looked down onto the ground. "I wonder if it hurt to jump from here." Mika said blankly. She then shook her head. "This is where I first transformed into a witch" Mika said looking at her tap. She clapped her hands hoping something would happen, like suspected nothing happened. "I wonder if broken" Mika sighed and looked at the sky.

"Would Pop be my friend if I wasn't a witch...probably not...I'd live everyday being alone again" Mika started to cry again...but she managed to hold it back.

*~*During lunch*~*

Everyone in class eating their lunch, Pop finished quickly in hopes that she could try calling Mika again. She ran out of the door colliding with Mika's mom.

"Sorry I..." Pop looked up and saw it was Mika's mom. "oh hello " Pop said pleasantly.

"It's ok Pop-chan. I came to pick up Mika's homework, if your teacher in the class?" asked.

"No... I think she's in the teachers' lounge. Why is Mika-chan away today?" Pop asked.

"She complained about a having a headache and a stomach ache" said to Pop.

"Ok I thought she was in the hospital or something" Pop sighed in relief.

"I'm worried about her. Ever since her sister died 4 years ago, she has been so distant" Mrs. Waku sighed. "I'm really great for you and your sister, Doremi made Non-chan feels happy even when she was so close to...the end... and you being Mika's friend helps a lot. She used to go to school come home and sit in her room drawing or writing until bed time." said smiling at Pop.

"You're welcome. Didn't Mika have friends before?" Pop asked.

"No she barely talked. I actually had to convince her teachers she wasn't mute" said "I'm happy Mi-chan has a friend"

"She has a bunch of friends at the shop. There is Me, Natasha, Sika and Sara. And the younger girls Olivia, Yuki and Yuka admire her greatly" Pop smiled.

"She has other friends?" questioned.

"Yah" Pop said confused. "They even call her a friendly nickname"

"She has never mentioned anyone being her friend but you Pop-chan" looked upset a bit. "What's Mi-chan's nickname?"

"Kaku followed by whatever honorific. Like Nat-chan calls her Kaku-chi" Pop said.

"That name suits her. Mi-chan never seemed to suit her. I'm sure Mika has her reasons for not mentioning her other friends to me" said confidently.

*~*Mika*~*

Mika looked at one of the notebooks in her bag, a picture of her and the other witch apprentices. "None of them are really my friends" Mika said.

"Natasha's probably feels in debt to me for stopping her from hurting herself, Sika's just wanted me around so that she wasn't the only to not transform to chosen level, Sara's nice to everyone, Olivia, Yuki and Yuka are kids they don't see anything special in me besides my ability to be good at magic...Even mom and dad are constantly comparing me to what Nozomi was like. They don't even buy me new clothes" Mika leaned over to the window her eyes full of tears.

"...and...Pop-chan...I was a replacement for her old friends she never talked to me before" Mika crumbled up the photo and threw it out the window.

"ALL THOSE YEARS OF SITTING ALONE AT LUNCH, PLAYING ALONE AT RECESSES, BEING PICKED LAST FOR EVERY SPORT!!! IF SHE WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND SHE WOULD HAVE TALKED TO ME BEFORE!!" Mika yelled out her window,

"Oww" Mika said holding her throat fell to the ground.

"Mika-chan" a strange and familiar voice called out.

"Non-chan?" Mika said in a squeaky question voice. She turned around and saw a transparent version of her sister, with a full head of shoulder length brown hair. "I must be going crazy" Mika said in an even more horse squeaky voice.

"Why are you sad Kaku-chan?" the transparent Non-chan asked.

"I'm defiantly going crazy...my dead sister is talking to me...and calling a nickname that was given to me...4 years after she died" Mika said holding her throat.

"I've been watching you ever since I died. Kaku-chan is a very cute nickname" Non-chan said.

"Then you should...know why I'm upset" Mika said blankly.

"You're still the same old Mika-chan" Non-chan laughed. She now was becoming less transparent.

"...why...why did you...leave me alone" Mika said crying holding her throat.

"Kaku-chan, don't talk too much your hurting your throat" Nozomi said pointing to her throat. "I guess when I used magic I got a different form of cancer compared to you. I must not have been that strong" Non-chan said.

"...I can't...I'm not a good enough witch" Mika looked down.

"Kaku-chan don't worry everything will be ok. You just have to believe" Non-chan placed her hand on Mika's throat. "We don't want mom to worry" Non-chan then disappeared.

"Nozomi don't leave again" Mika cried and fell to the ground.

"Mika-chan!!" Mrs. Waku who was standing in front of Mika's door ran over and picked up Mika , "No, please don't take away both my babies" Mrs. Waku cried.

*~*At the hospital*~*

Pop, Natasha, Sara, Sika, Olivia, Yuki and Yuka all ran into Mika's hospital room; where Mika was lying on asleep.

"Is she ok?" Olivia asked the doctor frightened.

"We are not sure, there signs are that her throat cancer is starting to activate again, though we still have test to run" the doctor said.

"That's...that's why she didn't talk so much... she probably couldn't speak well at all when she was little" Sara said starting to cry a bit.

"She probably was too embarrassed to speak when she first became healthy" Sika said looking over at Mika.

"That's correct" the doctor said looking over Mika's medical history.

"HOW CAN YOU SOUND SO EMOTIONLESS!!" Natasha yelled at the doctor crying.

"Mika's mother already went through this once when Nozomi died" Pop said sadly.

"Kaku-tan wake up, we will give you all our candy" Yuki and Yuka said in unison. Sika looked over and took the Yuki and Yuka out of the room, immediately coming back.

"I was walking home and I heard Mika yelling about not having friends" the girls all looked over at Mika then back at her mother. "I ran inside and heard her talking to Non-chan. When I got to her she...," wiped her eyes "...she was...lying on the floor crying. I also found this on the street" Mika's mother held out a crumbled picture of the girls at the Symphonys cafe in there pastier outfits.

"Mika-chan...why couldn't you tell us how you were feeling" Pop said walking over to Mika.

"She probably didn't open our invitation onee-chan" Olivia said holding onto Sara's shirt.

"What invitation?" Mika's mother asked.

"We are holding a birthday party for Kaku-chan" Sika said.

"I knew it was odd she didn't reply to her own birthday party" Natasha said.

" can you remove the bandanna around her neck?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" Mika's mother nodded and removed the bandanna to revile a scar around her neck.

"I've never seen that scar before" Pop said.

"It's from an operation she had when she was a baby. She was born with a tumour in her throat. That's why she always wears her bandanna even when she is in physical education activities. She's embarrassed about it, I requested to the school to let her wear it" said more tears forming in her eyes.

"Poor Mika...why did she never tell us this stuff" Pop cried.

"It must disappear when she's in witch form" Natasha whispered to Sika whispered.

"When will she wake up?" Pop asked.

"I'm not sure" the doctor said.

"Some doctor you are" Natasha said angrily.

"Natasha-san he's doing what he can" Sara said. Olivia buried her face in Sara's shirt. Sara brought Olivia out to where Yuki and Yuka were sitting quietly.

"Mika-chan I'm sorry" Pop said.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry" Natasha cried.

"Sorry...Mika-chan" Sika cried, for the first time calling Mika by her real name. **(A/N at least I think so. If I'm mistaken correct me...this A/N really kills the atomosphere)**

"Mika-chan is our dear friend I'm sorry" Sara said not using –san. The four girls hugged Mika all together. The ground started to shake and the room went colour-less. Olivia, Yuki and Yuka ran into the room.

"Not now" Pop said sadly. A green light appeared and faded revealing Ryo.

"Surprisingly she still is normal" Ryo said looking at Mika who was still normal coloured.

"What did you do to her" Pop said angrily.

"Nothing...you are the ones who did this to her. I guess you little witches weren't being as friendly as you thought" Ryo smirked.

"Let's transform" Pop commanded. She reached into her pocket and realized her tap wasn't there. "My tap it's"

"Mine too" Sika said searching all her pockets. The girls all looked through and found no trace of their taps.

"Hehe I told you I was good at sneaking" Yukito said appearing holding the 7 taps and Mika's bandanna. "This bandanna is cool" Yukito stuffed it in his pocket.

"Good worked" Ryo snapped his fingers and all the girls got surrounded by a magical green rope that tied them all together.

"Onee-chan it hurts" Olivia cried.

"Leave us alone...we are pain enough as it is" Sara said struggling around.

"That was way to easily" Ryo laughed. "It's about time instead I going to skip to the chase and kill you now" Ryo laughed.

"It can't end this way" Pop cried.

"We are supposed to win" Natasha said.

"Do it already Ryo-kun" Yukito laughed.

"Leave my friends alone" a squeaky voice said. A flash of green light flashed in the room and Ryo was knocked back. The girls were all set free of the rope.

"Mika-chan!!" the girls all said in unison. They looked back and they saw Mika now wearing a green chosen witch outfit. Her crystal was a green crescent moon and appeared to be bigger than the everyone else's crystals.

"I had a dream where I was alone again...I hated it. Even if you guys leave me alone again I will at least have good memories" Mika smiled holding out her hands.

"Mika-san don't be silly you're our dear friend" Sara smiled.

"I'm so happy your ok Mi-chan" Pop smiled and cried tears of joy

"It's payback time. Ryo-kun" Mika taunted.

"Oh no I'm afraid" Yukito disappeared. Dropping the taps.

"First you kidnap me and then try to kill my friends" Mika crossed her hands. A beam of light appeared bigger than any others. Once it hit Ryo he started bleed.

"Damn you" Ryo winced and disappeared. The world regained the coloured as it was changing Mika ran back and lay back in the bed. The younger girls ran out of the room.

"I feel a bit dizzy" said rubbing her head.

"uhmm" Mika mumbled. "I'm sorry I worried you"

"Mika-chan!!" smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Mom...you're squeezing me too tight" Mika said.

" the results came in. Mika just she has tonsillitis. She can have the surgery next week Wednesday or the following Monday" the doctor said walking into the room followed by the little girls.

"She's having a birthday party on that Thursday...your coming right Mika-chi" Natasha smiled.

"A party?" Mika questioned.

"Olivia you gave her the invitation right?" Sara looked down to Olivia.

"Yes" Olivia said sweetly.**(A/N the envelopes Olivia gave Pop and Mika in chapter 24...I bet you thought I forgot about them) **

"Oh...that letter...I...haven't opened...yet" Mika said blushing a bit.

*~*A week later*~*

"Happy birthday Mika-chan!!" The girls all cheered.

"...thank you..." Mika said blushing. Pop handed Mika a card.

"Everyone in the 5th grade signed it for you" Pop said. The card was green and had the most sparkly words saying happy birthday Mika ever seen. Mika opened the card and saw no writing but a voice came out.

"_To our dear classmate"_ Pop's voice said through the card.

"_and friend"_ Natasha's voice said through the card.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"_ What sounded like the voices and all the grade 5 students, plus Natasha...of course.

"We got you presents too" Sika said holding out a purple present. The girls each gave Mika a present.

Mika opened Sika's present and inside was a green watch with a with a witch in the middle. "Isn't it cute" Sika smiled.

"Thank you Sika-chan" Mika smiled. She then opened Natasha's present and it was a soccer ball. "Thank you?" Mika said a bit confused of why Natasha gave her a soccer ball.

"You're welcome whenever I come over to your house we can play soccer together" Natasha cheered hugging Mika. "Maybe someday you can use it to play soccer with Misaki-kun" Natasha whispered slyly. This caused Mika to blush.

"Open ours next!!!" Yuki and Yuka said holding a box which was pink and lavender coloured. Mika opened it and saw two big lollipops. "Does Kaku-tan love it?" Yuka asked.

"We didn't even lick the lollipops" Yuki said.

"Thank you" Mika smiled. Olivia walked over carrying a present that said to Mika from Olivia and Sara. Mika opened the present and saw a new green bandanna in it that on the side said Mika-chan on it. Mika smiled and tied it around her neck.

"Thanks you two...now I...don't have to wear...turtle necks anymore" Mika smiled.

"Here Kaku-chan" Pop said handing Mika a present.

"Your calling...me Kaku-chan too now" Mika mumbled, but happily opened the present. Inside was a green photo album. On the front was big green sparkly letters. "Where did you get this stuff Pop-chan the green sparkly store" Mika said as she looked at her hands which where now covered in sparkles.

"Look inside" Pop said pointing to the album. Inside there was a bunch of pictures of Mika and everyone.

"I don't remember taking these pictures?" Mika said looking through about 3 pages of pictures.

"Well we traveled back in time with magic and took the pictures" Pop said rubbing the back of her head.

"Thank you Pop-chan" Mika said quietly. "I have really great friends" Mika smiled.

* * *

_Now everyone is happy and all fully transformed. I said Mika had throat cancer because it seemed to fit how she was shy. I didn't want give Non-chan a speific type but it doesn't really matter to much really._


	28. Sara and Tsubasa

_Sorry for the delaym, I got writiers block yet again. This chapter focuses on character development more than anything. We get to see more of Sara away from being an big sister, also I finally show that Sara is actually clumsy. _

_Don't forget to read and review ;) _

* * *

"So as you know tomorrow is the 3rd annual sibling athletic completion, has everyone signed up for something. Even if you do not have an older sibling there is still many things that need to be done" The teacher told.

"Mika-chan have you signed up for something yet?" Pop asked Mika.

"Yes...I'm looking after...drinks" Mika mumbled.

"I surprised Doremi actually wanted to come. I thought she would have wanted to spend her day off doing something else" Pop sighed.

"...This event...is dumb..." Mika mumbled.

"Why do you think that Mi-chan?" Pop asked.

"They shouldn't exclude students because they do not have older siblings" Mika said looking down. The two of them walked out of the class only to be tackled to the ground by Natasha.

"I'm so excited!!" Natasha said jumping up from the ground. "I get to spend the whole day playing with onii-tan!!" Natasha cheered.

"I bet you two are going to win most of the events...which did you sign up for?" Pop asked.

"All of them!!" Natasha smiled. "Except swimming, Onii-tan doesn't like swimming." Natasha smiled.

"That's a lot of things to do, are you sure Tsubasa-kun won't get tired?" Pop asked.

"He...deals with Natasha everyday...I think it's impossible...for him to be tired from 6 hours of sports" Mika said.

"Kaku-chi I'm not that difficult to deal with" Natasha said defending herself.

"Come on lets go pick up Livi-chan then we can head to the store" Pop said. The girls walked down stairs to classroom 1-2.

"Pop-senpai, Natasha-senpai, Kaku-senpai!" Olivia said grabbing her backpack and running to the door.

"Hey Olivia-chi, is Sara-chi coming to the school tomorrow?" Natasha asked. Just as she said that Olivia let out a huge sigh.

"Yes...but she's not good at sports...and she's bound to embarrass me" Olivia sighed. "She's not good at running, jumping, throwing, catching and well basically any sport involving a ball" Olivia sighed again. **(A/N I picture a chibi Sara doing those things and messing up on them)**

"So what are you doing then?" Natasha asked.

"Well onee-chan is ok at swimming so we are doing that. Since we have to do at least two events I also picked playing badminton" Olivia said. "I wish one-chan was not so enthusiastic about coming"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll have fun" Pop said patting Olivia on the head. The girls walked to the store where they found Sika and Sara selling cookies to a group of kindergarteners. Of course at the front were Yuki and Yuka.

"We brought or friends with us" Yuki cheered, as did the large group of kid cheered as well.

"Are you going to help out to day?" Sara asked the twins.

"Nope we have a lot of playing to do" Yuka said. They then ran off to play, however Yuki and Yuka stopped in front of Olivia before leaving.

"Olivia-senpai do you want to play with us too?" Yuki and Yuka asked sweetly.

"No thank you, I feeling like making cookies today" Olivia said shaking her head.

"Save some for us senpai" Yuki said before running off.

"So Sara-chan are you going with Olivia-chi to the school tomorrow" Natasha asked.

"Of course" Sara said.

"Tsubasa-nii-tan will be there" Natasha said slyly.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Sara asked innocently.

"Well...aren't you glad to see him again?" Natasha leaned over a bit.

"I guess it's always nice to see people again" Sara said normally.

"Sara-chan, come on I can tell you like him" Sika said biting into a leftover cookie.

"I...do...not" Sara said blushing.

"It's not good to hide your feelings...Onee-chi" Natasha smirked.

"Why did Natasha-senpai call you Onee-chan, Onee-chan?" Olivia asked.

"She's just being silly" Sara said trying to hide her blush.

"Let's go into the kitchen and make more cookies, Sara-chan put those into that cabinet" Pop said pointing to one of the cabinets. Sara took the plate of leftover cookies and reached for the high cabinet, but couldn't reach.

"Aww I can't reach" Sara pouted a bit. She stood up on her tippy-toes almost reaching the self however she started to fall backwards. However, instead of falling she was caught by someone.

"Are you ok?" a male's voice said. Sara looked back and saw Tsubasa holding her up with one arm.

"...thank you" Sara said a small bit blush forming on her cheeks.

"Sara-chan are you ok? we heard a plate break" Sika said looking out of the kitchen area. Sika looked over and giggled. "Sara-chan your so petite Tsubasa-nii-chan can hold you up with one arm" Sara moved away from Tsubasa's arm.

"A lot of people like their girls smaller" Tsusbasa said in a teasing voice.

"Is that so Onii-tan?" Natasha said gazing at her brother.

"uhmmm" Tsubasa mumbled, slightly blushing. Suddenly Sara's phone started to ring. She answered the phone, after, various yes and no's Sara hung up the phone.

"Sorry everyone, I have to go home. Mother is working late so I have to do some stuff at home" Sara said apologetically.

"It's ok Sara-chan, we understand" Pop said sweeping up where Sara dropped cookies.

"Onee-chan do I have to go too" Olivia said pulling on Sara's skirt. "I want to make more cookies" Olivia pouted.

"You can stay if you want, use your cell phone to…call Mom will pick you up later" Sara said almost forgetting that Tsubasa was still there.

"Onii-tan you have to go soccer to don't you?' Natasha asked her brother.

"Yah why?" Tsubasa answered.

"Well your taking the same bus Sara-chi is taking so you should walk together. You know it's dangerous for cute petite girls like her to walk all alone" Natasha suggested.

"It's not necessary Seleen-san" Sara said.

"I don't mind I'm taking the same bus anyway what does it matter" Tsubasa said.

"Why are you here" Mika said randomly to Tsubasa. "You came here for…more reasons than to catch Sara…didn't you?" Mika added.

"Good point Kaku-chi…why are you here Onii-tan?" Natasha asked.

"Well…Mom's staying late at work and Liam is doing some after school thing…I came here to tell you to stay here until I finish soccer pratice" Tsubasa said in a sadder voice than usual.

"Ok thanks Onii-tan" Natasha said smiling. "Now you two get going" Natasha said pushing the two literally out of the door.

"Goodbye?" Tsubasa said in a questioned tone of voice. "I guess we should get going…which way do you usually walk?" Tsubasa asked Sara.

"I go to the bus stop near the elementary school because it's easier for Olivia…but today it doesn't matter" Sara shrugged.

"Ok, I guess we'll go this way" Tsubasa started walking. The two walked towards the bus stop in silence. Tsubasa looked back and saw that Sara was quite a bit behind him. "Sorry about that" Tsubasa said stopping so Sara could catch up.

"It's ok" Sara said "walk however you want to"

"Sorry about Natasha…she has been trying to persuade a girl to be my girlfriend for years" Tsubasa said to Sara. "I'll try to get her to stop if you want"

"It doesn't bother me that much" Sara shrugged. "Though I pictured Natasha-san to be the type that would be jealous of a girlfriend" Sara said.

"Well I thought so two. However she said it's pathetic that I haven't had any girlfriends despite being the captain of the soccer team…actually it kind of is" Tsubasa sighed.

"It's not pathetic; the girls who date soccer stars are the needy girls who won't stay attached to you for very long" Sara said.

"I guess…would you date a team captain?" Tsubasa asked.

"It depends on the person" Sara said "if he was a jerk then no, but if he was nice than probably I would"

"Do you think I'm a jerk?" Tsubasa asked.

"No…why do you ask?" Sara asked innocently.

"…no reason" Tsubasa said pausing slightly. They finally got to the bus stop, there was a bright orange letter tapped to the bus stop post. It was up high Sara stood on her tippy toes to read the letter.

"What does it say?" Tsubasa asked.

"Apparently, the bus services are cancelled for the day" Sara sighed.

"I guess I have no other option" Tsubasa pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Sara asked.

"My step father…Your house isn't far from the all boys middle school is it?" Tsubasa asked.

"No it's walking distance" Sara said. Tsubasa dialled the number into the phone.

"Hello...it's Tsubasa…Natasha had to stay after school too…The busses are cancelled today…I know…can you drive a friend and I to my school…Yes she is a girl…She's not friends with Natasha…ok bye" Tsubasa sighed.

"Why did you say I wasn't Natasha-san's friend?" Sara asked.

"You don't want to know" Tsubasa sighed. "He's not nice to Natasha's friends leave it at that"

"Ohh…is he really that bad?" Sara said.

" Yes…I can't believe I wasn't aware of what he was doing to Natasha…How could I be so clueless…at least she doesn't get hurt as much as she used too" Tsubasa said sadly.

"Does your older brother know?" Sara asked.

"Nope, I wished he did then Liam and Natasha would get along like they used to" Tsubasa said sadly. A few minutes of silence passed and Sara decided to change the subject.

"…So… you go to the all boys middle and high school" Sara said.

"Yep as does Liam, Liam had really good marks and I got in based on my sport abilities" Tsubasa said.

"That's cool. I go to the all girls' school" Sara said.

"I can tell you didn't get in based on sports, so I'm guessing grades" Tsubasa said.

"Nope, I'm not as smart as most people think. I got in because my mom paid for it" Sara said. "My marks are ok though"

"I hope Natasha can get into that school, her elementary school isn't really know for it's female sports demographic" Tsubasa said.

"I never went to that school I just moved to this country last year" Sara said.

"Where did you come from then?" Tsubasa asked.

"I was born in Japan but I moved to France about the time Olivia was born" Sara said.

"Really? You don't sound French" Tsubasa said.

"I lived in a small Japanese community. I did go to a French school though so I'm fluent in French I just never picked up the accent. Nor did Olivia because she went to a Japanese daycare in France" Sara said.

"Can you say something to me in French? I like the sound of the language" Tsubasa asked.

"Je pense, je vraiment comme vous Seleen-san" Sara said in French slightly blushing a bit. (**A/N I'm not telling anyone what that means. I used a translator to get the translation. Anyone who finds what it means, keep it a secret) **

"I have no clue what that meant but it sounded cool" Tsubasa said.

"Don't worry about it I just said a random phrase" Sara sighed a bit. Suddenly a car pulled up next to the two young teenagers.

"Oh…Hello, you look really young. I never thought you where into little girls. How old are you, cutie" Tsubasa's step father said.

"13" Sara said sweetly and politely. Sara step towards the pulled Sara away from the car.

"Have you been drinking again" Tsubasa said angrily.

"Only a little bit. How about me, you and your little friend here go and have some fun" he said leaning out of the car. Sara backed away at this statement.

"Don't make me call the cops again" Tsubasa said.

"You wouldn't, come into the car young lady" he said opening the door from inside the car.

"No thank you" Sara said backing away more.

"Actually we'll call a cab…it would be a better idea" Tsubasa said slamming the door.

"Kids these days" he drove off without any other word. Sara sighed in relief. She looked back and realized she was leaning right next to the black haired green eyed teen.

"I'm sorry about that" Sara said stepping away blushing as red as a tomato. "Aren't you worried that he may get into an accident?"

"Nope, it's his own fault if he does" Tsubasa said. Before he could call a cab on his phone Sara's phone rung. Sara answered her phone.

"My mom didn't have to work late after all. I'll go back to the café I guess" Sara said closing her phone.

"Ok, I guess it'd be better for you to work with your little sister than go all the way home" Tsubasa said.

"I guess I'll see you later then. It was nice talking with you…Tsubasa-san" Sara said blushing because she used his first name.

"I'll be sure to stop by the café a bit more often if you want to talk more" Tsubasa smiled. Sara blushed more and started to walk away.

"Bye" Sara said squeakily.

The next day at the sports event despite being in different places all the time Tsubasa and Sara talked whenever they could.

* * *

_Sorry about the ending being a bit tacked on. I tried for a long time to write about the sports event. I could think of anything though. Sorry about that...maybe if I actually played sports it would have been easier. _


	29. Future, fears and exams

___I'm so sorry it took so long to update...long chapter...I have tonnes of school stuff. College projects are so time consuming. Oh well, I won't update probably 2-ish weeks due to studying and crap for exams._

* * *

"Mika-chan, hurry up" Pop called to Mika. Pop was running ahead of Mika as they traveled towards the symphonys cafe.

"What do you...have to show me" Mika said walking at a normal pace.

"Just hurry" Pop said running back to Mika and proceeding to pull her arm to make her move quicker. Pop pulled Mika into the store where there a purple haired girl and a red headed girl stood talking to Natasha and Sika, Sara and the younger girls where in the back baking something with a girl with black hair. The girls all had really long hair, the red hair girl and black haired girl appeared to be about 13 and the purple haired girl appeared to be about 16.

"So?" Mika said looking at the girls.

"Don't you remember me Kaku-san" the purple girl smiled.

"No" Mika said simply.

"Oh...that hasn't happened yet...opps" the girl sighed.

"I think we need to introduce ourselves" The red headed girl said.

"Why they find out eventually" the purple haired girl sighed.

"Yes we have to, it's only polite" the black haired girl smiled. She was wearing a frilly orange shirt and a blue jean skirt "First of all we are from the future. My name is Himeko Anne Seleen" she smiled and bowed. She had an orange shirt and a dark blue jean skirt.

"Did you say Seleen?" Natasha said looking at the black haired girl.

"Yep, why Natasha-chi" Himeko smiled.

"She's definitely a Seleen" Pop giggled.

"Are you Tsubasa-nii-tan's daughter?" Natasha asked.

"How could you tell" Himeko said letting out a little squeak.

"You look just like him" Natasha said smirking "So...who is your mother" Natasha said winking.

"Sorry aunt Natasha-chi, that's classified" Himeko winked.

"Ko-chan we still have to introduce ourselves" the purple girl smiled. "My name is Sakura Mika Bennox" Sakura smiled. Sakura had a light brown sweater and like blue jeans on. She also had a brown purse hanging of her right arm.

"You're not Mai-chan, after all" Sika sighed.

"Mai-chan is my little sister" Sakura said.

"Mika?" Mika said confused by Sakura's middle name.

"My name is Clarissa-Jane, Please call me CJ though" The red headed girl said smiling "...my last name is classified though so I can't tell you girls ok" CJ was wearing a red shirt with the letters CJ on it and a matching skirt. Underneath the skirt she had a pair of blue jeans.

"Nice to meet you CJ-chan" Pop said.

"Wow mom was right you did have odd hair in the past" CJ said pointing at Pop's hair.

"My hair is not weird" Pop said touching her hair.

"Don't worry I think it's cute" CJ smiled.

"Why...do you...all have long...hair" Mika said bluntly. The girl's all had hair that was about the length of Natasha's (slightly above waist length).

"Actually, in the future having long hair is way more fashionable for witches. We all have long hair" Himeko said twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Except Mai-san" she said dropping the strand of hair.

"Mai is such a rebel; she's only 7 and refuses to grow her hair long as a sign respect." Sakura sighed.

"Don't forget her style of clothing. Why does a 7 year old girl need to wear skulls on her shirts" CJ said.

"I hope she's not a bad influence on the younger girls" Sakura sighed.

"The future sounds boring" Natasha sighed. "Everyone has really long hair, like me" Natasha sighed again.

"Who do you think started it" Himeko said with a cute little giggle. "Hey how come you weren't shocked when I said we were from the future" Himeko continued.

"Sika-chi told us about Mai-chi telling her she was her daughter" Natasha said a bit confused.

"Mai-chan...I told her not to say anything...shesh I told mom not send Mai. She's only 7 she wouldn't obey the rules" Sakura sighed.

"Future...how much older than Mai are you?" Sika asked.

"9 years...she was just born" Sakura said. "I can't explain much but I'm born when you're quite young" Sakura said.

"...how...young..." Sika blushed.

"Don't worry, not anytime soon" Sakura winked.

"Cookies are done!!" Yuki and Yuki called out.

"Sorry if they aren't that great I followed the recipe...they look a bit flat" Sara holding out a cookie.

"Himeko-senpai should have stayed with us" Olivia sighed.

"It's ok...they are suppose to be that way" Himeko said biting into a cookie.

"So why are you girls here?" Pop asked.

"We are to accompany you girls to do your exams tonight. For reasons that are classified" CJ said winking at the last part.

"Oh yes we have our level 3 exam tonight" Sara said.

"And we have our level...uhmmm...7 exam" Yuka said counting with her fingers.

"I wonder if it's going to be changed again" Sika wondered.

"I hope so...the level 3 exam is pretty tough" Pop sighed.

*~*that night at the test area*~*

Pop, Mika, Natasha, Sara and Sika each stood in front of a large triangle shaped door. "There is only one door?" Pop questioned.

"Since the wizard attacks I do not want you girls to be separated. You have to go through this door and face your worse fears to get back through other 4 doors. You have an hour to get back. As well you may only use 3 spell. 3 total not 3 each" The queen explained to the girls.

"Your majesty, when are we going to do our exam?" Olivia asked.

"Once Hana-chan is ready" the queen said.

"What do we have to do?" Yuki asked.

"You all have to earn 4 spell drops, one for each of you and no casting any magic" the queen explained.

"Ok your majesty" Yuka said politely.

"You ready girls?" Pop said. The 4 other older girls nodded their heads. They then proceeded to run through the door.

"I wonder where queen Hana is?" CJ said out loud.

"That reminds me, who are these three girls?" the queen asked. The Queen turned towards the 3 girls standing behind her. Each girl was wearing an witch apprentice outfit very similar to Hana's, the only difference being the lack of magical wrist bands. Himeko was wearing an orange outfit, CJ was wearing a red outfit and Sakura was wearing a brown outfit.

"There from the future" Yuka said. "Each one of them is the daughter of one of us chosen witches" Yuka said pointing to them.

"How did you know?" Himeko said shocked jumping backwards a bit.

"I saw you three in my dream last night...and there was other girls and they where witches too" Yuka smiled. The three girls from the future hurdled together.

"She's not supposed to know her power yet" CJ wishpered.

"She does not know of it though...she thinks it's just dreams" Himeko said.

"Yah she's only 5" Sakura sighed.

"What'cha talking about?" Yuki asked.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan" Sakura said.

"Have you had any dreams about the past, Yuki-chan" Himeko asked Yuki.

"Yah of course, who doesn't?" Yuki said innocently.

"I guess that's true" CJ said.

"Sorry I'm late!!" Hana said running up to the young girls.

"About time" Olivia pouted.

"AWWW Queen Hana is adorable!!" CJ, Himeko and Sakura smiled and hugged Hana.

"I never knew there was new apprentices...how come they are wearing my outfit" Hana pouted.

"We are from the future" Sakura said to Hana.

"Awesome...what's it like in the future? Is Hana pretty? Do humans have flying cars? Does the human world communicate with the witch world?" Hana asked excitedly.

"We can't say anything your majesty" Himeko rubbed the back of her head.

"Let's go Olivia-senpai!!" Yuki and Olivia said pulling Olivia's arms.

"Hana-chan are you ready?" Olivia asked.

"Ai ai captin" Hana said. The girls all got on their brooms and flew towards the market.

"I'll follow them. You two stay here and get ready to protect the others from wizards" Sakura ordered.

"Yes Sakura-chan" Himeko and CJ said in unison.

*~*older girls*~*

The five girls entered into a large dark room with one torch hanging of the wall. Natasha sighed and looked around to her friends "Ok who is afraid of the dark?"

"I'm not" Sika said.

"Me either" Sara said. Natasha looked over at Mika. Mika shook her head.

"That means" Natasha said. The girls all looked over at Pop who was shivering out of fear. "You're afraid of the dark?"

"No I'm afraid of...of...uhmm...ghost" Pop said looking around "The fact they appear in the dark is just a side fact" Pop mumbled.

"Hah hah Pop's afraid of the dark" Natasha teased.

"Let's use a spell to clear the darkness" Pop said.

"We only have 3 spells" Sika said holding back Pop's hand.

"...what a...waste of...a spell" Mika mumbled.

"It's not a waste!" Pop said loudly.

"I don't see a door" Natasha said.

"If you did then we would already be in the next room" Mika said bluntly.

"I think we need to comfort Pop-san" Sara said.

"She's ok" Natasha shrugged it off. A slight noise suddenly sounded. She turned to see Pop was squeezing Mika's arm covering her own eyes.

"If I cover my eyes it doesn't look so dark" Pop said.

"Pop-san why are you afraid of the dark?" Sara asked.

"...Well...actually when I was 5..." Pop continued. "I woke up in the middle of the night because I had to go to washroom. So when done in the washroom I tried to open the door but it wouldn't open, the handle broke off from the other side" Pop told her friends.

"That's not a big deal, you could have just called for your parents" Sika said.

"I tried...but they didn't answer. I later figured out that there was a meteor shower that night and my parents were at the front of the house watching it...and Doremi was doing a witch exam" Pop said.

"So what does that have to do with darkness?" Natasha questioned.

"I'm not done yet. The power suddenly went off so I was left alone in the small room with no lights. The blinds were closed on the window too so there was no moonlight. After about 5minutes of trying to call for my parents, I sat in the washroom alone in pure darkness" Pop said "That's why I'm afraid of the dark" Pop sighed.

"You never seemed afraid before?" Sara said.

"There was always some source of light around, but here there is none, I can't see any wall or anything" Pop said shaking a bit. "It's a bit childish for me to be afraid of the dark"

"So what if it is childish, we are children" Natasha said. "I thought there was a monster under my bed until I was 8...onii-tan teased me about it all the time"

"and I still sleep with a plush toy cat" Sika said.

"Your right I guess it isn't that childish to be afraid of the dark" Pop smiled. Suddenly a appeared.

"The door!!" Natasha cheered.

"I wonder whose next?" Sara questioned. They opened the door and walked through.

*~*Little girls*~*

"Look there is the market" Hana pointed out.

"I wonder if they have candy?" Yuki asked.

"The market has everything in it Yuki-chan" Sakura said pointing down to the candy store.

"We are not buying candy" Olivia said.

"Why not" Yuki, Yuka and Hana grumbled.

"We have to bring the thing we buy back to the queen remember" Olivia said.

"Oh...yah that...No wonder your our leader" Yuki said.

"I'm the leader?" Olivia questioned "I thought Pop-senpai was"

"Well you're the leader of us little girls" Yuka said.

"Cause you're the oldest, you're in elementary school already" Yuki said sounding impressed. Olivia giggled a bit. The girls flew their brooms down to the market.

"What should we do to earn spell drops?" Hana questioned.

"We can't use spells" Yuka sighed.

"Maybe we can help out at a store?" Yuki suggested.

"But most everything in the stores is based around spells" Hana said.

"Olivia-senpai do you have any ideas?" Yuka asked.

"I'm not sure...uhmmm" Olivia pated her chin "Oh I have a great idea!!" Olivia smiled.

*~*Older girls*~*

""It's still dark?" Natasha said confused. The room looked just like the last room. "Is anyone else afraid of the dark. Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh look there is more light" Pop said pointing to a light that was slowly catching up to them. The light flashed and Pop, Mika, Natasha and Sika stood in front of a kindergarten.

"What's this is someone afraid of kindergarten?" Natasha said oddly.

"Hey where did Sara-chan go?" Sika said looking around.

"Maybe she's afraid of little kids" Mika said quietly. Suddenly they heard a loud laughing sound.

"What's that sound?" Pop said.

"Laughing" Mika said.

"It's coming from that direction" Pop instructed, the 4 girls ran towards the laughing. When they go there they saw a young Sara, her hair was still in the exact same style but she lacked the pink streaks in her hair.

"Shes so cute" Sika said adoringly. They looked over more and saw that there was a bunch of taller girls laughing at her.

"She's so small" one girl laughed.

"I bet my baby sister is taller than her" another giggled.

"I think she's still a baby, you should go back to your mommy" a boy laughed.

"I bet she needs a chair to reach the bottom cupboard" another boy laughed.

"She can't even reach high enough to climb on the playground" the first girl laughed.

"Please stop" Little Sara said crying.

"We need to help her" Pop said. Pop, Mika, Natasha and Sika jumped out from behind the bush they behind.

"Stop bothering her. It's not her fault she's short" Pop said angrily.

"I guess...let's go play somewhere else" the first boy said.

"Who are you?" Sara asked confused.

"We're your friends" Sika said.

"I guess this is part of Sara-chi's fear" Natasha fear.

"Are you afraid of being made fun of?" Pop asked.

"Everyone makes fun of me for being short, I don't like when people are mean" Sara said nodding. "I don't want to be alone anymore" Sara said with a tear forming in her eye.

"We are all different,... it makes us...interesting..."Mika said

"Don't worry someday you'll have great friends, so don't worry" Sika said smiling.

"Kids will find something to laugh about everyone" Pop said patting Sara on the head

"But they only tease me" Sara said.

"Be strong and you'll be able to surpass the teasing" Pop said.

"So much for you all to say there's nothing wrong with you" Sara said angerily.

"Of course there is everyone has some fault" Sika said.

"Kaku-chi's extremely quiet, I act to much like a boy, Sika-chi's a bit of a snob and Pop-chi has weird hair" Natasha said pointing to her friends.

"My hair is not wired" Pop mumbled crossing her arms. Little Sara started to giggle.

"and you all have funny outfits" Sara giggled. The girls all noticed they were still wearing thier witch uniforms.

"Soon enough you'll be bigger and no one will make fun of you anymore" Pop said.

"You're a really kind and caring girl and a really great friend and a wonderful big sister" Sika said kneeling to Sara's level.

"I'm not a big sister" Sara said confused.

"I guess Olivia isn't born yet" Pop whispered.

"Olivia...that's a cute name" Sara said.

"You'll always have us, your friends and your cute little sister Olivia" Pop said.

"I guess I won't always be alone" Sara said smiling. She suddenly was surrounded by and orange light and turned back to her 13year old self. "Thank you" Sara smiled.

"You're welcome" All the girls smiled. The door then appeared in front of them.

"Hurray!! Time for the next door" Natasha ran ahead and opened the door. Once again they entered into a dark room, this time the light brought them to a concert, back stage. This time Sika was missing.

"Sika-chan?" Pop said looking around.

"I thought she liked performing" Mika said.

"oh crap, this is a live performance" Natasha poked her head out from behind the curtian. They looked out and saw Sika wearing a sparkly dress staring out infront of a live crowd.

"Why isn't she saying anything?" Pop questioned.

"Sika-chi's afraid performing live" Natasha said

"Sika-san is good at performing though" Sara said.

"I have an idea, I'm using a spell though...is that ok?" Pop looked at Mika and Natasha.

"I guess" Natasha said. Mika thought a bit then proceeded to nod.

"Pipito purito puritan peperuto!! Magical band appear!!" Pop waved her wand and 2 guitars, a drum set and a electric piano appeared on stage behind Sika.

"What's all this?" Sika questioned.

"The instruments will play by themselves...hopefully we will be able to help Sika-chan" Pop said. Pop and Mika grabbed a guitar each, Natasha went to the drums and Sara went to the piano. (**A/N I was going to make Pop play the piano, but I could not picture Sara playing a electric guitar)**

"What are you guys doing?" Sika whispered to Natasha. The song Fushigi Purupuru Pururin Rin! by Rumi Shishido (Onpu's voice actress) playing.(**A/N Sika would have the same voice actress as Onpu if I had a choice of any voice actors, look it up on Youtube, I can picture Sika singing it. I didn't want to use one of Onpu's songs, because Sika is not Onpu. I have no clue what the song means I just know it sounds cute )**

"I heard you sing this millions of times. It don't matter if tonnes of people are in front of you, you can do it cuz" Natasha said to Sika. Sika nodded and opened her mouth and started singing.

_Puru puru pururin pururin  
Puru puru pururin puru pururin  
Puru puru pururin pururin_

Sika's song sounded in a scared tone of voice.

_Onna no ko wa fushigi no koto ni  
Keetai dake ja ikite ikenai  
Mune ippai no ai to yuuki ga taisetsu nano yo_

Sika's voice started to gain more confidence and she sounded like normal again. The other girls 'played' the song.

_Atashi pururin puru pururin  
Pururin puru pururin  
Rinrin puru puru pururin pururu_

_Mashumaro mitai ni  
Honwa ka de  
Uruurushichau  
Yume to kibou no yume to kibou no  
Mahou shoujo  
Sore ga atashi na no yo_

_Puru puru pururin pururin  
Puru puru pururin puru pururin  
Puru puru pururin pururin_

_Onna no ko wa fushigi na koto ni  
Meeru dake ja manzoku dekinai  
Rusuroku ippai anata no koe de  
Tokimeki ga hoshii no_

The crowd cheered really loudly. Soon the other girls, even Mika joined in singing the main chorus.

_Atashi pururin puru pururin  
Pururin puru pururin  
Rinrin puru puru pururin pururu_

_Mahou no chikara ga hora soko ni urushiku na chau  
Yume wa kibou ni kibou wa yume ni  
Mahou shoujo honto wa anata kamo ne_

_Ha umata desou hakken puru ike suitorareeru san te  
Pururin  
Hakou wa pururin makaseru purin  
Henshin help you  
Puru pururin_

_Mashumaro mitai ni  
Honwa ka de  
Uruurushichau  
Yume to kibou no yume to kibou no  
Mahou shoujo  
Sore ga atashi na no yo_

_Puru puru pururin pururin  
Puru puru pururin puru pururin  
Puru puru pururin pururin_

_Puru puru pururin pururin  
Puru puru pururin puru pururin  
Puru puru pururin pururin_

The song ended and the girls bowed. As the crowd clapped and cheered loudly for them.

"This is what live performances feel like...I like it...thank you" Sika smiled. The area around went back to the dark room. Suddenly the next door appeared.

"I wonder if it will be me or Kaku-chi this time?...we only have one spell left" Natasha said sounding slightly worried.

"Kaku-chan's will probably have something to do with talking in front of people.

"I'm...not sure...about that" Mika said quietly. The girls walked into the door.

*~*little girls*~*

"How did you get this stuff Olivia-senpai?" Yuka and Yuki asked seeing an electric piano, an accordion and an acoustic guitar. Hana had her own accordion with her.

"I asked the music store if we could please borrow them...for a little bit...she said we could as long as we give her all our spell drops...but four of course" Olivia explained.

"But we are not that good at playing instruments yet" Yuki and Yuka said.

"Just play that one song I heard you play before" Olivia said. Yuki, Yuka and Hana started to play the song...though it was a bit slow they eventually increased the speed. Yuki was playing the piano and Yuka and Hana were playing accordions. Olivia smiled and started to play the guitar along with them. Olivia then started singing. Her voice was soft and calm sounding, yet still cute and childish.

_Chitchana te no hira ha_

_NEMOPHILA no hana_

_Pukkuri hoppeta ha_

_ERICA no tsubomi_

_Atatakai haru no_

_Soyokaze mitai na matsuge_

"I never knew you had such a pretty voice Olivia-senpai" Yuki said stopping playing.

"Onee-chan taught me how to sing" Olivia said. The others started to sing quietly along with Olivia.

_Saa oyasumi no jikan da yo_

_Suteki na LADY ni naru_

_Yume wo mite hosii yo_

_Suyasuya ude no naka_

_Kawaii negao_

_Mamoritai zutto_

_LUPINUS no hana no you ni sotto_

Witches started to gather around the little girls.

"How cute" one witch said to another.

"I wish more little girls were as talented as her" A witch said smiling. The girls started the song over again. And spell drops started to pile in the guitar case.

*~*Older girls*~*

They walked into the room and saw a large fire in front of them.

"Oh yah Kaku-chan's afraid of fire" Sika said. She looked back and saw Mika was standing behind Pop covering her own eyes.

"I don't think we can talk our way out of this one" Natasha sighed.

"I guess we have use our last spell" Pop said.

"Kaku-san should do it...It is her fear" Sara said. Mika shook her head.

"Maybe there is a large bucket of water around here" Natasha said looking around, seemly being afraid.

"I guess...I have to...Pi...ka...pi...ta...ta...kami...katon...ta...am!! Fire go away!!" Mika said holding out her wand. A giant fire extinguisher appeared and made all the fire disappear. Where the fire once was a door stood.

"Ready Nat-chan" Pop said opening the door, Natasha walked into the door and looked around. She appeared to be in her house, the other girls were still with her.

"Are you afraid of your house or something Nat-chan" Sika said a bit confused. A sound came from the kitchen. Natasha stood shaking.

"Natasha-san are you ok?" Sara asked.

"Natasha it's about time you got home" a grown up male voice said from the kitchen. Natasha's step father walked into the living room.

"I should have known this was Natasha's fear" Sika said worried.

"Your mother and your brothers have gone away for the weekend. It's just the two of us for the whole weekend" He said in a threatening voice. He seems to not be aware of the other girls' presence.

"...onii-tan" Natasha said really quietly and afraid voice.

"He can't see us" Pop said waving her hand in front of Natasha's step father.

"Don't worry Natasha-san we are here with you" Sara said. Natasha was paralyzed with fear, she seemed to forget the other girls were there.

"You better start on making dinner I'm getting hungry and this house is a mess" the step father ordered.

"Yes, I'll start right away" Natasha said instantly.

"Natty stop it's just an exam" Sika said grabbing her cousin's arm.

"I can't mom, Liam and Tsubasa would be mad if the house is dirty...I have to or they'll leave me" Natasha said in a monotone voice.

"Tsubasa-kun would want you to be hurt" Sara said.

"You need to tell your mother" Mika said grabbing Natasha's other arm.

"Mama and Liam don't believe me" Natasha started to shrink until she was the size of a 5 year old. "...I told them...Mama doesn't believe me...Mama told me that I have to accept him as my new dada" The young Natasha said in a really upset voice.

"I never knew she told her mom" Sika said letting go of the little girl, Mika too let go of Natasha arm.

"Onii-tan doesn't believe either...he thinks, I just want attention" Natasha said walking into a kitchen and started to cut vegetables.

"Nat-chan snap out of it they'll believe you now" Pop said.

"Only Tsubasa-nii-chi believes me...he's my real onii-tan...but no one believes him either" Natasha said.

"Has she really been abused since she was this young?"Pop asked Sika.

"I didn't know...She only told me a year ago...she said it just started to happen" Sika said almost crying.

"Oww" Natasha cried out accidently cutting her finger.

"What did you do now!!" Natasha's stepfather walked into the room.

"...I...nothing" Natasha said trying to cover her hand.

"You useless girl, now there is blood in my food" her step father slapped Natasha arcoss the face and she fell back onto the ground.

"Oh no Natasha-san" Sara called out.

"Now you behave or your whole family will no longer love you" he said putting a bandage on Natasha's finger.

"...yes step-father" Natasha said trying to get up. However she was punched in the stomach.

"I told you not to call me that" He said punching her again.

"I'm sorry master" Natasha said.

"I never knew Natasha-chan had it this bad" Pop said.

"I can't believe I never noticed this before she told me" Sika said almost crying.

"Get back to work!!" he demanded. Without another word Natasha was back cutting vegetables. "Stupid girl!! You already ruined those get new ones!!"

"Yes master" Natasha went into the fridge and grabbed a new batch of vegetables. She put them on a clean part of the counter. She was then hit in the back with the back of a broom.

"That's for wasting my money" her stepfather then walked out of the room.

"Natasha-chan" Pop said almost crying. Pop looked over at Mika who looked like she was about to burst.

"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU BEING SO DUMB!!" Mika yelled out at the top of her lungs. "GRAB THE PHONE AND CALL THE POLICE!!" Mika yelled again.

"But...mama will" Natasha said.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO DUMB AND NOT CALL THE POLICE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!!" Mika yelled again grabbing Natasha's arm.

"Mika-chan calm down a bit" Pop said.

"5 YEARS YOU BEEN LIVING WITH THIS PAIN...how could you be so un-trusting...your mother and brothers love you...Even if they didn't believe you then could at least try our call the police" Mika said quieting down her voice.

"Kaku-chi" Natasha said starting to grow back to her 10 year old self. "I'm afraid too" Natasha said, now fully back to her normal form.

"If you're ever really in danger you can just call me and my mom will look after you until your mother comes back...or you call the police" Mika said hugging Natasha.

"Or anyone of us" Pop said. Pop, Sika and Sara then hugged Natasha too. Everything around them disappeared and they stood in front of the final door.

"Look we did it!!" Natasha cheered and broke out of the hugs and ran out of the door.

*~*Little girls*~*

"...27....28...29........what comes after 29?" Yuki asked Olivia.

"30" Olivia said.

"30...31...32..." Yuki started counting again.

"Maybe we should stop counting...we have this many left" Yuka said carrying the guitar case full of spell drops.

"That is way over 4" Yuki said. Sakura giggled at the little girls.

"You guys are cute as little girls" Sakura smiled.

"I bet Onee-chan will be proud of us" Olivia said. Olivia picked up the guitar case and brought the spell drops to the store owner. A few minutes later Olivia came out with a small bag of spell drops.

"Is that more than 4?" Yuki asked.

"The store owner said we brought in so many costumers that she gave us 10 extra spell drops...enough to buy some candy" Olivia smiled.

"You're so smart Olivia-chan, even smarter than Hana" Hana smiled.

"I wonder if everyone is back from their exam yet." Olivia said. They got on their brooms and flew back to the castle.

*~*at the castle*~*

"I guess the wizards didn't attack after all" Himeko said.

"Maybe they got attacked in the doors" CJ suggested.

"The exam is not that hard they are in no real danger" the queen said. Suddenly the door opened and the five girls literally fell out.

"Welcome back" CJ smiled.

"How was it?" Himeko asked.

"It was scary, there was darkness, we back in time and sung on a big stage, and" Natasha started excitedly.

"All that...the exam was supposed to be you helping a large number ghost, and going through a maze" the queen said oddly.

"That's how the wizards did it!!" Himeko said smiling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help Mom" CJ said to Pop.

"Mom?" Pop questioned.

"Opps, damn Sakura's going to be pissed" CJ said.

"What am I going to be pissed about?" Sakura and the little girls said landing next to the others. Yuki and Yuka were licking giant lollypops.

"Nothing" CJ said.

"Are you sure you don't want any Olivia-senpai" Yuki and Yuka said.

"Yuki-chi and Yuka-chi offering to share candy!!" Natasha said in shock.

"They must be sick" Sika said.

"I guess you girls are going back to the future" Pop said to CJ, Himeko and Sakura.

"Don't worry you'll see us eventually...sorry about not being much help" Himeko said.

"Mom's going to be mad when she realises that we changed the future" CJ sighed.

"I'm sure it will not change that much" Pop smiled and CJ, who she found out was her daughter.

"We'll see you when you come visit us" Sakura said "opps...I messed up"

"Wait Himeko...I know you said you can't tell me who your mother is seeing that you told us Onii-tan was your father...but is it Sara-chi" Natasha said pointing.

"WHAT!!" Sara blushed and covered her face.

"hehe, Sara-chi she has the same eye colour as you and she is an orange witch so put one and one together...plus during the exam you called him Tsubasa-kun, you never use –kun" Natasha smirked.

"Sorry, aunt Natasha-san" Himeko winked. A colourful light appeared and they girls from the future stepped into the light.

"See-yah" CJ waved and they disappeared.

"Bye bye" the girls all said in unison.

"I want to go to the future it looks like such a cool place in my dreams" Yuka said.

"I think the past is cooler, in my dreams it's awesome" Yuki said.

"So what do you want to do when we get home onee-chan" Natasha teased Sara.

"We finally actually did an exam" Mika said.

* * *

_I guess I should have made this a 2 part chapter but alas I didn't...it's over 5000 words, but interesrting...actually I didn't even plan on writing about the little girls exams but I couldn't help it. Plus I wanted to show that Yuki and Yuka admire Olivia a bit. _

_So what will happen next chapter? Will Natasha call the police on her step-father? Will the wizards appear?, will it be some pointless chapter that has no point?_

_I actually don't know....because I have writers block_

_...._

_**HELP ME CURE THIS WRITERS BLOCK!! BY ENTERING MY FANART CONTEST!! **_

_**details on:**_

_**my deviant art account, XDsymphony**_


	30. To Osaka!

_Welcome back to Ojamajo Symphonys :D This chapter I so a bit more of Sara's mom(Suri) and Natasha's brother Liam. This part takes place in summer so the christmas fanfic has not yet happened._

_As always read and review and all that Jazz :D_

* * *

"Why are we going to Osaka again?" Mika asked Pop. They were the only two of the girls who were there at the moment.

"Because Sika has some film shoot and invited us to go" Pop said pleasantly to Mika.

"So just because she invited us doesn't mean we have to go" Mika mumbled and checked her ticket and put it back in her pocket.

"I thought you wanted to go?" Pop asked confused.

"I do...but...trains are annoying...can't we just teleport?" Mika said whispering towards the end. She once again checked her train ticket.

"I wish we could but Sara's mom and Natasha's brothers are coming too besides trains are fun" Pop said jumping off the bench. Mika sighed and checked her ticket again. "Do you have the wrong ticket Mi-chan?" Pop asked.

"No, I'm just making sure I have it" Mika said putting away her ticket and then checking it again.

"Every 30 seconds" Pop said.

"It's a bad habit" Mika said. "When I was little and I traveled on trains my mom said to make sure I had my ticket, I constantly checked to make sure I have it...since I was on trains a lot it became a habit" Mika said sticking her hand in pocket. Pop responded with a little bit of a giggle.

"I wonder what's taking the others so long" Pop said.

"Maybe they don't go to the train station an hour and a half early...like some people" Mika yawned. It was about 7am in the morning.

"You're here too" Pop pouted.

"Well...you were the only ride I had to the station" Mika said. She once again reached into her pocket and looked at her ticket. Suddenly Natasha appeared and grabbed her two friends around the shoulders.

"Sorry for making you wait" Natasha smiled. Pop and Mika looked over and saw Sara's mom, Olivia and Liam.

"Where are Sara-chan and Tsubasa-san?" Pop asked.

"Oh the love birds went off to find the washrooms" Liam said smirking.

"They make such a cute couple" Sara's mom said holding her head in her hands.

"I know they totally would" Natasha said cheering.

"...there not...even dating..." Mika mumbled.

"Yah they really hardly see each other any ways" Pop said.

"That's so true...we must get them together more!! Natasha-san give me your mothers phone number so I can arrange times for them to be near eachother!!" Sara's mom said holding out her cell phone.

"Cara-san, Tsubasa-chi is 14 I don't think he'll want my mom arranging play dates" Liam said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't be so sure, all a mother wants is for her children to have a girlfriend or boyfriend" Sara's mom said smiling.

"It's funny they had to go to the washroom at the same time" Olivia said. Olivia was wearing a yellow and orange sundress that had puffy sleeves. She was also holding her mother's hand.

"I think onii-tan was just being a gentleman or something" Natasha said. "So Cara-san next time Sara-chi make sure to check her room for diaries and stuff" Natasha said to Sara's mother.

"You have to do the same with your brother. Don't bother with the whole Cara-san thing just call me Su or if you must be polite call me Suri-san" Sara's mom said to the kids.

"Ok Suri-san" Liam smiled.

"_The 7:20am train to Osaka will be arriving momentarily, passengers will have until 7:20am to board"_ An announcement sounded.

"I hope Onii-tan and Sara get here soon" Natasha said looking around. As if on cue Tsubasa and Sara walked up the stairs.

"There they are" Pop said.

"Sorry about taking so long" Sara said politely bowing.

"It's like a maze in there, the maps are no help at all" Tsubasa sighed.

"I'm so happy we got here on time" Sara smiled.

"If we didn't you'd be stuck with me all day" Tsubasa joked.

"I'm stuck with you anyway" Sara said. Sara looked over at the others, Liam, Natasha and Suri were all making weird faced at her. Soon the train pulled in and they all got onto the train. The train was set up in rows of 3 in the middle and rows of two on the side. Pop, Mika and Natasha sat together, Natasha of course forcing them to sit in the middle. While Sara sat with Tsubasa and Liam in the row in front of Natasha. Suri and Olivia sat in one of the rows of two.

"Sara-chi why is your mom acting so...friendly?" Natasha asked.

"Usually adults never want to be called by their first name when just meeting someone?" Pop added.

"Well my mom still wants to be young I guess. She had me when she was 16 so she never really got the chance to learn to act like a teenager...I guess" Sara said. **(A/N actually I got annoyed with writing Sara's mom over and over again)**

"So your mom's only 29?" Liam asked shocked.

"Yah, so?" Sara said.

"Our mother's like 45 or something?" Tsubasa said a bit unsure about her age.

"She's 46 onii-tan" Natasha said a but annoyed.

"Wow waited a long time to have kids" Pop said.

"I wouldn't be able to wait after getting married" Sara said.

"Me either" Tsubasa added. Once again they got looks from the Natasha and Liam. After a few minutes of nothingness Natasha let out a big sigh.

"I'M SO BORED!!" Natasha sighed kicking Tsubasa's seat.

"Stop that" Tsubasa said looking back at Natasha. He looked back and saw Natasha doing a puppy dog eye look.

"What do you want now?" Tsubasa sighed.

"Can I play with your PSP?" Natasha said in a begging voice.

"No I want to use it" Tsubasa said defensively.

"Please Onii-tan!!" Natasha begged.

"Only if you clean my room for a week" Tsubasa said dangling the game system in the air.

"No way you have 3 soccer practices next week, I don't want to touch your sweaty boy clothes" Natasha said holding her nose.

"Fine be that way" Tsubasa taunted.

"Ok...only if you put your laundry in a hamper, not in your sports bag" Natasha said negotiating.

"Only if you take out the garbage every day I have practice...deal?" Tsubasa said holding out his hand with the PSP in it.

"Deal!!" Natasha smiled grabbing the PSP, she put on the earphones and started to play games.

"You are all the witnesses of the deal ok?" Tsubasa said looking at the others around him.

"It's cute how you look after Natasha-san so dotingly" Sara said giggling.

"Really?" Tsubasa said blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Natasha-chi had a doting father when she was little...I guess someone picked that up from him" Liam said teasing Tsubasa.

"Your one to talk Onii-tan, you babied her until mom got remarried" Tsubasa said annoyed.

"When I did it she was a baby" Liam said. "After mom remarried I figured she would have a new fatherly figure so I stopped. I guess it didn't work out that way" Liam said looking back at Natasha.

"It's a good thing I stepped in, she needs someone to protect her" Tsubasa said quietly.

"I wonder if we are going to see Eliza-chi and Senea-chi?" Liam questioned.

"I haven't seen them in such a long time" Tsubasa sighed.

"Who Eliza-san and Senea-san?" Pop asked.

"They are Sika-chi older sister's" Liam said turning to Pop. "Eliza-chi is 16 and Senea-chi is 20"

"They are quite a bit older than Sika-chan aren't they" Pop said.

"I guess...come to think of it I always see Sika-chi at that store you work at? It's a bit odd that she'd come from Osaka so much to work with you" Tsubasa said realizing Sika's presence almost every day. Suddenly all the girls but Mika perked up.

"She's not there as much as you think" Pop said quickly.

"You just happen to come on the days she there" Natasha said pulling out her earphones.

"It's not really that long of a train ride" Sara said.

"Are we almost there" Mika said looking away from looking out the window.

*~*At the train station*~*

"Finally" Mika mumbled stepping off the train.

"That was fun" Olivia cheered. "I wish Yuki and Yuka where here they would have made it more fun"

"Their parents wouldn't let them go, because their two young" Natasha said "My mom didn't even want me to go unless I brought both my brothers"

"And my mom had to come because she's the only adult who didn't have to work" Sara said.

"I guess our parents don't care as much about our safety" Pop joked too Mika.

"I guess" Mika mumbled sarcastically.

*~*flashback*~*

"_Mi-chan do you have your scarf?" Mika's mom asked._

"_It's just late summer" Mika mumbled._

"_Here's a list of doctors in the area, if you get sick call one of them...Oh that reminds me to do you have some extra money incase of" Mika's mom said._

"_Don't worry I'll be fine" Mika said walking out the door._

"_Call me when you get to the train station, and when you get to Osaka. And on the train and at night and in the morning and before you leave and...Make sure you have your ticket!!" Mika's mom yelled out the door._

*~*end of flash back*~*

"I wish" Mika mumbled.

"Pop-chan!!" a voice called out and suddenly a girl with mid-neck length hair dark blue hair came running towards them. She was wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt with a soccer ball on it.

"Who's that?" Sara questioned.

"She looks kinda like the one girl from all of Pop's pictures.

"Ai-chan!! It's been so long" Pop said hugging Aiko.

"Only a year and a half...wow you have grown since I last saw you Pop" Aiko said. Pop was now almost the same height as Aiko is.

"I know I must have gone through a growth spurt" Pop said. "All my clothes started getting to small, so I ended up getting more hand me downs" Pop said.

"Excuse me but can we introduce ourselves" Natasha said.

"I know about y'all Doremi told me" Aiko said winking, because she also knew they were witches. "Let's see you must be Waku Mika-chan" Aiko said pointing to Mika. Mika nodded.

"She's a bit shy" Pop said.

"and your Cara Sara-chan, You really are short for a 13 year old" Aiko said. Sara pouted a bit. "And your little sister Olivia-chan, you're both so cute" Aiko said in a teasing voice.

"I know aren't they!!? I'm their mother, you can call me Suri-chan" Suri said shaking Aiko's hand.

"So she really is 13, that's good I thought you were hitting on a kid Tsubasa-chi" Liam said taunting his brother.

"I'M NOT HITTING ON HER!!!" Tsubasa said blushing.

"What was that Tsubasa-kun?" Sara said turning to Tsubasa.

"Nothing" Tsubasa lied stroking the back of his head. Luckily she wasn't paying attention because she was talking to Aiko.

"So are they like Hadzuki-chan and Masaru-kun" Aiko whispered to Pop.

"Pretty much" Pop whispered back.

"AND I'm 4th grade student Natasha-chi Seleen....You must be the Ai-chan I heard the rumours about" Natasha said her eyes light up in happiness.

"If they involve sports than it's probably me" Aiko said winking.

"Can...can you sign basketball!!" Natasha said taking out a basketball from her bag.

"I'd be honoured" Aiko smiled and laughed. "Does she always carry a ball in her bag?" Aiko asked.

"Pretty much" Tsubasa said.

"Excuse my intrusion, I am Natasha's oldest brother Liam Roy Seleen" Liam grabbed Aiko hands and smiled. "It's nice to meet a pretty young lady such as yourself"

"Nice to meet you too" Aiko said pulling her hands away and pushing the light brown haired teen away.

"Sorry about onii-tan he's a bit of a ladies' man" Tsubasa said pulling his brother away.

"That's my Onii-tan Tsubasa" Natasha said giggling.

"I've never seen Seleen-san act like that before" Sara said cutely.

"Yah ever since he's been etiquette classes he's been acting like that. I must admit it's pretty funny" Natasha's said giggling a bit.

"Natasha laughed!!" Liam said "Do you trust me again?" Liam said running over to his little sister.

"I..." Natasha looked up at her brother but then looked down again upset.

*~*Flashback*~*

"_Onii-tans!! Onii-tans!!" A 4 year old Natasha ran into her brothers' bedroom crying. _

"_What is it?" Tsubasa (age 8) asked._

"_Mama's new boyfriend hit me in the face" Natasha said moving her hand from her face. _

"_He did?" Tsubasa asked. _

"_She's just overreacting" Liam(age 11) "last time she said mom's boyfriend stole her candy...in the end we found out she was hiding it"_

"_I'm not lying!! He said he and Mama were getting married and I have to listen to everything he says or else" Natasha said crying. _

"_I think she's telling the truth" Tsubasa said lifting Natasha onto the bad. "Pain pain fly away" Tsubasa said holding his hand over Natasha's new bruise. Natasha though still crying giggled a bit. _

"_Tsuba-chi do you really believe her" Liam said standing up from his desk. "I never thought you were stupid enough not hurt yourself just so you can stop mom from being happy"_

"_I didn't" Natasha said looking up. _

"_He's a really nice man and I'll be happy to call him my father" Liam said. "Now our room at once and stop being a baby" Natasha's eyes started to tear up more and she ran out of the room crying._

"_Liam, even if she is lying you're being too harsh she still is a baby...that misses her daddy" Tsubasa said running out of the room after his sister. _

*~*End of flashback*~*

"I...wasn't lying" Natasha mumbled looking down. Liam sighed and looked away.

"Natasha-san are you ok?" Sara asked.

"I'm fine" Natasha said looking up faking a smiled.

"So Natasha-chan, before you can compare yourself to me at school you must now face me right now to a soccer match" Aiko said holding out a soccer ball that she pulled out of her bag.

"You're on!!" Natasha said smiling for real. Aiko and Natasha ran towards the soccer field nearby.

"They sure are alike" Pop giggled.

*~*A while later on the car ride to see Sika*~*

Aiko drove her father taxi to where they were meeting Sika, Natasha went along with her. While the others sat in a van, which was only big enough to hold Aiko in it as well so Natasha decided to go with Aiko so she wouldn't be lonely. They also pulled up the privacy screen so they could talk without

"I can't believe I lost" Natasha said stretching her legs.

"You did very well for a fourth grader" Aiko said.

"I guess...you are 6 years older than me" Natasha said then smiled.

"So...if you don't mind me asking why don't you trust your brother Liam?" Aiko asked. "He seems like a bit of a playboy but seems nice enough"

"I don't want to explain...but he supported my Mother's remarriage to my step father after my Daddy died" Natasha said looking down.

"Your step-father abuses you doesn't he" Aiko said sadly.

"...how do...you know" Natasha said looking up a bit.

"I have do volunteer work for my school. I offered to work with kids who were abused or currently been abused. I can somehow tell" Aiko said.

"Oh...is it that obvious" Natasha said grabbing her knees.

" I've been volunteering there for 3 years I pretty much got good at telling. I help these kids after they been taken away. You know like take them places to have fun" Aiko said looking at Natasha briefly. "That's why I learned to drive as soon as I turned 16 so I could go places without having to use buses or taxi's"

"That's cool I guess" Natasha said.

"If you ever need help just ring me up and I'll help you. The first step to being free is to talk to someone about it. I'm not allowed to ask too much information and let the kids open up on their own... eventually you'll need to call the police...because when you grow a bit more and become a pretty teenage girl...let's just say you be abused more than just phiscally" Aiko said to Natasha.

"...I don't want to be separated from Onii-tan, Mama and even Liam" Natasha said looking down.

"I know don't worry though everything will be fine" Aiko smiled. "Now I'm really sorry for bringing up bad memories so you can take a few thing from that bag next to you" Aiko said pointing to a bag. "I give little presents to the littler kids sometimes"

Natasha reached into the bag, though all that was in was a bunch of stickers and candy. "I'm not really interested in this stuff" Natasha said looking through the bag.

"How about this shirt then? When I'll give it to you tomorrow" Aiko said. "You told me when we were playing soccer that you thought it was cute"

"No I couldn't" Natasha said.

"Don't worry it's two small on me anyways" Aiko chuckled.

*~*At the T.V station*~*

"It's about time!!" Sika said pouting. She had her arms crossed. Onpu was right behind her smiling.

"Sorry Sika-chi, Natasha-chi wanted to have a soccer match with Aiko-chi" Liam said smiling.

"Oh I see you girls met...I knew you'd get along swimmingly" Onpu smiled.

"How have you been Onpu-chan?" Pop asked.

"Good, though sometimes work can be so exhausting" Onpu said dramatically.

"Not again" Sika sighed.

"Having an apprentice like Sika-chan has only added to my exhaustion, I saw her acting and told myself that I must take her in as a pupil so that the future has another bright young idol" Onpu said even more dramatically.

"Onpu-senpai I'm not your apprentice, and you only 'took me under your wing' because you already assigned yourself the role of the queen in your show and had no one to play you. You chose me because I look a lot like you. Besides your harder to handle than I am Onpu-chan" Sika said letting out a big sigh.

"I guess" Onpu smiled cutely.

"You must be the Onpu-chan I heard so much about from my dear little cousin" Liam said holding Onpu's hands. "I must say your way more pretty in person"

"Onii-tan" Tsubasa sighed. He got ready to pull Liam away but...

"You really think so? I'm not even wearing any make up right now I look plain" Onpu said in lovey dovey tone.

"I would have never guessed you look way cuter with your hair down" Liam said referencing that Onpu usually had her hair tied up in movies and shows bit now she had long flowing hair.

"Are you sure Seleen-san the studio said long straight hair was way over done" Onpu said in a really sweet voice, sounding like she was in a movie.

"I mean it and just call me Li-kun my darling" Liam said kissing Onpu's hand.

"Ok...Li-kun" Onpu said sweetly.

"They're acting silly" Olivia giggled.

"Teenagers these days" Natasha sighed.

"Pop-chan...if I ever act like that...please hit me or something" Mika said looking over seeing Pop, Sara, Sika and Suri all wide eyed and teary.

"It's like watching one of Doremi's love-dovey movies" Pop said.

"They look like soul mates" Suri said wiping a tear away from her eye.

"I know" Sika said wiping her eyes too.

"He's so sweet, I wish more boys were like that" Sara said smiling and holding her hands together.

"Ok that's enough Romeo" Tsubasa said angrily pulling away Liam by the ear.

"Tsubasa I was just being a gentleman" Liam whined.

"Apparently you need to go to a different gentleman class" Tsubasa said completely annoyed.

"It looks like someone is jealous" Natasha smirked.

"Who's jealous?" Sara asked innocently.

* * *

_Ah I just love how innocent Sara is :D. In all honesty I planned this chapter to be about Natasha. So basically all Natasha based parts were planned the rest is on the spot stuff. except the first little bit._

_So tell me what you think...do Liam and Onpu make a cute couple? (I don't really plan for them to be a couple but what the reeaders want the readers get) I accidently made Liam like Tamaki from Ouran high school host club (Yah I've been obessed with this anime for the last 2 days)_


	31. Trouble in Osaka

_I finally finished, This chapter was a bit hard to write but I did ok. Though the end is a bit rushed-ish._

_I'm going back to school on monday so I won't be typing as much. But I get home eariler everyday but Friday and Tuesday(for they first half of the semester) So I'm not sure of the speed of updates._

* * *

"Wow look at all this camera stuff!!" Pop said in awe. The group looked around the fancy filming equipment.

"So when are you going to do your filming Sika-san?" Sara said looking around, slightly intrigued by the cameras.

"Sika-chan!! I'm sorry we actually aren't filming today, the mangers changed it at the last minute" a teenage blonde girl said to Sika.

"Aww really I wanted to show my friends" Sika sighed.

"Eliza-nee-chi long time no see how are things?" Liam said to the blonde girl.

"Everything is going well Liam-kun" Eliza smiled.

"Eliza-chan?...So that's one of your sisters Sika-chan?" Pop said looking at the girl.

"Yep this is my sister Eliza Lola Seleen" Sika said pointing to her sister.

"You look nothing alike" Mika said looking at the two sisters.

"She's right...Eliza-chan has shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes and is tall and slender. Sika-chan on the hand has short blue hair and blue eyes, and is a bit short" Pop said.

"And their face shape isn't a like at all. Seleen-san has a more pointy chin where as Sika-san's is rounder" Sara added.

"Don't be so mean guys" Sika pouted.

"You must be Si-chan's new friends" Eliza said looking at the group of girls. "I look almost exactly like our mom, while Si-chan shares more features with our father. However our older sister Senea looks like a perfect mix of both our parents" Eliza explained to the girls.

"So are we not going to watch filming?"Olivia asked cutely.

"Aren't you a cute little girl" Eliza smiled to Olivia. "If you want you can watch Onpu-chan's photoshot"

"Please can, we Mama" Olivia said looking up cutely at her mom.

"I guess so Livia-chan" Suri said patting Olivia on the head.

"Mom is it ok if I go to the shops instead?" Sara asked.

"Go right ahead but bring someone else with you" Suri said to Sara.

"Hey Nat-chan I heard there was a big sports field out back, we should go play soccer or basketball there" Aiko said smirking towards Sara.

"Ok we'll play two on two, right Mika-chi and Pop-chi" Natasha said pulling Mika and Pop outside.

"I have to take a pictures and so does Onpu-chan" Sika said winking at Onpu, who then nodded.

"I have to get back to work, Liam-kun come with me" Eliza said pulling her cousin away.

"I guess it's only us then" Tsubasa shrugged looking around seeing everyone else had left.

"Ok where you want to go Tsubasa-kun" Sara blushed and smiled.

"It doesn't matter, you were the one who wanted to go" Tsubasa smiled back.

"Ok I'm sure we'll find something" Sara said walking ahead. A few minutes later everyone else came back.

"Now they are out together...alone" Natasha smirked.

"Oh is that Tsubasa-kun's girlfriend?" Eliza asked.

"Not technically" Pop said.

"Oh let's spy on them, come on Liam-kun" Eliza said pulling her cousin away with her.

"Sika-chan that's where you are can you come with me for your makeup" a lady said leading Sika away.

"Hello you must be Sika's friends. I am her manager...I have a favour to ask all of you" the manager asked. She was wearing normal human clothes but it was quite obvious that she was a witch.

"What's the favour?" Pop asked.

"I want all of you to be in a picture with Sika-chan. I have costumes for you from the show" the manager said winking.

"Ok...do you want Olivia-chan to come too?" Pop asked.

"Yes of course she can come too" the manager said leading the girls to a room. Suri and Aiko waited back for the girls outside.

"Now you girls change into your costumes" the witch winked at them.

"Alright" the girls nodded.

"Pretty witchy Pop-chi!"

"Pretty witchy Mika-chi!"

"Pretty witchy Natasha-chi!"

"Pretty witchy Olivia-chi!!" The girls walked out of the room in their witch uniforms. A few minutes later to stop any suspicions.

"Aww you girls look so cute!!" Suri said hugging all the girls. "Though I'm not sure if I approve of such a high skirt for a little girl or such high heels" Suri said looking at Olivia. "But it's for the show so I guess its ok"

"Right this way" the manager lead the girls to the photo-shot. There they saw Sika as well in her witch uniform. As well they saw Tsubasa and Onpu waiting there with Sika.

"Sara-chan said there was nothing really to do so we came back" Tsubasa said before anyone could ask.

"Where is she?" Natasha asked.

"She getting changed...they said she'd be wearing the same thing as you" Tsubasa said, slightly blushing a bit.

"I bet she'll look adorable" Natasha said slyly.

"I don't see why you are dressed as witches" Tsubasa sighed.

"It is what the show is about mister" Natasha said annoyed.

"Sorry about taking so long" Sara said walking out of a changing room.

"Aww that suits you so well Sara-chan" Suri said hugging her daughter. "Stand next to your sister and say cheese" Suri said pulling out a camera. "Wait I have one question...why is Olivia's outfit different than the others?"

"Well, all the other uniforms were too big on her" Pop said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh well they are so cute anyway...Isn't Sara-chan cute Tsubasa-san?" Suri asked Tsubasa who was facing the other way to avoid looking at Sara. Tsubasa mumbled something that none of the could understand.

"I think he's blushing" Onpu said looking at Tsubasa from where he was facing.

"I am not!! When can we go back out?" Tsubasa sighed.

"After the photo shoot we will go out for dinner, my dad brought to an awesome place before so I'm sure you'll all like it" Aiko said giving the girls a thumbs up.

"Ok everyone, smile for the picture" the camera man said.

"Say cheese" another camera man said.

"Cheese" the girls said in unison. After about 30 minutes of taking pictures they finally finished.

"What cute pictures, can you mail me a copy of these please" Suri said looking at the pictures on the screen. "Especially that one" the one picture was just of Sara and Olivia.

"Alright Mrs. Cara just leave your name and address here...wait one minute I just thought of a perfect picture" the camera man said looking over at Sara and Tsubasa who were talking. "Sara you and that boy your talking to come over here, I have the perfect idea!!"

"Ok" Sara said. They both walked over and the cameraman. He handed them fancy prom like outfits. After getting changed the make-up artist took Sara's hair out of its pigtails and sprayed her hair with sparkles.

"Umm sorry to ask but what are we dressed like this for" Tsubasa had a black suit on with an orange tie. Sara had an orange dress with small straps. The pink streaks in her hair where braided together.

"I have the perfect idea for a picture!! This type of vision comes at most once a year so I mustn't ignore it" The camera man pulled Tsubasa and Sara over to the photo shooting area and started to fiddle around with lenses.

"Onee-chan looks pretty" Olivia said giggling a bit.

"I never thought Sara-chan's hair was that long" Pop said looking at Sara "It's almost as long as Natasha-chan's" Pop said.

"Ok place your hand here" The cameraman was moving Tsubasa and Sara's hands around. In the end Tsubasa's hands were around Sara's waist and her arms were around his neck.

"This is embarrassing" Tsubasa pouted.

"Say cheese" the cameraman said. As soon as the camera flashed the everything thing went gray scale. Everyone froze besides the girls, Tsubasa, Onpu and Aiko.

"Oh no the wizards" Pop said jumping up from she was sitting.

"Uhmm whats happening?" Tsubasa asked.

"Onii-tan your ok? Why aren't you frozen like the other people? And why are Ai-chi and Onpu-chi" Natasha questioned.

"The spell is way weaker this time" Mika said looking around.

"Maybe because we all have a connection to magic?" Onpu guessed.

"What about Natasha's brother?" Aiko asked.

"Maybe Natasha-chan and Sika-chan are directly related to a past queen of the magic world, so Tsubasa-kun is related to her as well" Pop said.

"Sika-chi is this some wired strange film thing because it's a bit spooky" Liam said walking into the room, Eliza hiding behind him.

"I guess they'd be related too" Sika said.

"Ok you girls got some explaining to do" Tsubasa said looking at the girls. Sika and Natasha's cellphones started to ring. The pink and lavender buttons were glowing. After being pushed the twins appeared in there witch uniforms, they looked like they were crying a bit.

"Is your mother frozen?" Natasha asked the twins.

"No, but she fell asleep really quickly" Yuki said wiping her eyes.

"What the hell just happened, the whole world turns gray and then five year old girls appear out of nowhere" Eliza said freaking out.

"Well onee-chan it's a long story" Sika said.

"The 8 of us are witches, we were specially chosen by the queen due to our connection to magic" Sara started to explain.

"There is also a group of wizards who plot to destroy the world. Every time they attack they freeze the world like this" Pop added.

"It's our duty to stop their evil plans" Natasha added.

"Though this time their barrier, as Kaku-chan says, is way weaker than before" Sika said.

"That is...why...your...ok" Mika said.

"Though usually the wizards would have appeared by now" Olivia said looking around. At this time Sara had transformed back into her witch uniform.

"Ready girls" Pop said looking at the other 7 witches.

"Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!" Yuki said.

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!" Sara said.

"Pameruku laluku takarakani" Natasha said.

"Pipito purito hogarakani!" Pop said.

"Pururun purun suzuyakani!" Sika said.

"Pika pitata Kossoriakani!" Mika said.

"Perutan petton sawayakani!" Olivia said.

"Pororin pyuarin kawaiiakani!" Yuka said.

"Magical stage!! Change the world back to normal!!" They called out in unison. However the world stayed the same but they all transformed into their chosen witch uniforms.

"That's never happened before" Pop wondered.

"Hello ladies you think you can stop us that easily" Ryo called out. All the wizards appeared besides Eli.

"As a matter of fact I think we can" Mika held her hands in front of her.

"Hi Olivia-chan!!" Taylor called out.

"Now is not the time Taylor" Damien said pulling the yellow wizard back.

" I'm afraid the time is drawing close to the end, look what the boss did to the magic world" Ozora said snapping his fingers making an image appear. It showed the castle fallen over as well as many other places destroyed.

"Oh no, Hana-chan" Onpu and Aiko said in unison.

"Don't worry about the little queen she is ok the boss has her in our secret base" Saburo said.

"Can you please tell us where your scret base is?" Pop said trying to trick Saburo.

"Don't say another word Saburo" Ozora said covering Saburo's mouth.

"Wait a minute what's witch these other people?" Damien questioned pointing to Aiko, Onpu, Tsubasa, Liam and Eliza.

"Hmm according to what I looked up, the purple and blue haired girls are two of the past witches. I'm sure about the boys or the blonde girl but they must be somehow related to these girls" Ryo said looking at the none witches.

"So what do we do about them?" Taylor asked.

"I think should capture the past witches they are important to the rest of the prophecy" Yukito suggested to the others.

"We should" Ryo said.

"There is more to the prophecy?" Pop asked slyly directed towards Saburo.

"You know the part that says the only way to stop the boss is by using the power of witches from the past present and future" Saburo said moving Ozora's hand.

"Saburo didn't we tell you not to talk!!" Ozora said annoyed.

"Now that you have basically told them the boss will be pissed off. Remember what he did to Eli, he may do the same too you" Ryo said grabbing Saburo's collar. Ryo suddenly go hit by a purple beam of light.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ELI-KUN!!" Sika yelled at the green wizard.

"tsk tsk silly girl, because of his betrayal he was sentence to spend his time in the dungeon, stripped from any magic power" Ryo said smirking.

"Don't you smirk at me mister" Sika charged jumped up in the air and started to fly towards Ryo. However she was reflected back onto the ground. Luckily she was caught by Liam.

"Thank you Liam-kun" Sika said rubbing her head.

"You're welcome cousin" Liam said putting Sika on the ground.

"I don't know who the hell you people are but anyone who messes with the Seleen family has to mess with me" Tsubasa said standing in front of Natasha.

"Stupid boy" Damien said he waved his hand and sent Tsubasa flying into a wall.

"Onii-tan!" Natasha called out and ran towards to her brother.

"Tsubasa-kun are you ok?" Sara said running to Tsubasa as well.

"Yah, I'll be ok" Tsubasa said grabbing his rib cage. "I'll make sure neither of you get hurt" Tsubasa said to Natasha and Sara, trying to stand up he fell back down again.

"How could you be so mean" Yuka said to the wizards.

"You girls can easily come to our side, apprentices are weaklings" Ryo said.

"Humans are weak that's why we chose to be wizards" Subaro said.

"You're humans?" Pop asked.

"You idiot...We were born humans but we chose to be wizards after the boss gave us magic power and we get to keep them to help cleanse the world of the evil when felt as humans" Ryo said looking away. "It's time to go let's leave these girls are a waste of our time" Ryo said snapping his fingers making them all disappear. The world slowly started to regain its colour.

"Oh we have to get back or mama will worry" the twins said in unison hitting the buttons on their cell phones. The girls all de-transformed into their normal clothes.

"Those jerks" Tsubasa said coughing a bit. He was leaning on Natasha and Sara however he fell down.

"Tsubasa" Liam ran over to his brother. "He still has a pulse so it think he's just unconscious" Liam said.

"Oh God what happened!!" Suri shouted out seeing the injured teen. The world had just returned to normal. It appeared that all the humans had their minds erased.

"He fell off of a thingy and hurt himself" Natasha said trying to cover up the real story.

"Call the ambulance!" a person shouted in the background.

"He seemed ok a second ago" Sara said her eyes were starting to tear up a bit. Soon the police showed up.

"We have to bring these kids back to their parents" the police officer said.

"I'll stay with him, he's my little brother and I am of legal age to make medical decisions" Liam said standing.

"I want to stay too" Natasha said quickly.

"No you're going home little girl. I've contacted your parents, your mother is coming here but your father is home and will look after you" the police officer said to Natasha, she was alone, the others have already left the building.

*~*that night*~*

"You little brat!! This was supposed to be my time alone with your mother!! But of course you had to ruin it!!" Natasha's step-father yelled out. "You had something do with it. And don't think your stupid brother will be let of that easily!! I make sure he learns not to mess up my day" He slammed the door and left Natasha wounded on the ground.

"Onii-tan..." Natasha cried. She tried to stand but was too injured to stand up. She instead reached for her cellphone and called the first person on her speed dial.

"_Hello?" Mika answered the phone._

"_Kaku-chi, it's me...can you call the police for me" Natasha said weakly. _

"_What did he do too you now?" Mika answered angrily. _

"_Nothing out of the usual...He said he's going to...hurt onii-tan...call the police please" Natasha said starting to cry. _

"_I'll tell my mom...we'll call and then come to pick you up...I promise don't move" Mika said._

"_Don't worry about me moving...please help" Natasha said she then dropped her phone. _

"It was that easy...how...could I...be so stupid, for the past 5 years" Natasha smirked. She soon heard a car pull into the driveway.

After that Natasha had no memory of what happened she just knew the next morning she woke up seeing at Mika's house with Liam sitting next to her.

"I'm so sorry" Liam cried hugging his little sister.

"oww that hurt" Natasha said.

"I can't believe I didn't trust you" Liam said letting go of Natasha.

"Is Onii-tan ok?" Natasha said looking at Liam.

"He's fine, he only fainted he's up and about if nothing happened. He woke up and panicked about leaving you home alone with...him" Liam said saying him in disgusted tone.

"I'll be ok, onii-tan" Natasha said sitting up from the bed in the guest bedroom at Mika's house.

* * *

_I'm wrapping up all the loose ends because the story is almost done. Though I'm not sure how many more chapters it will be until the end._


	32. The future part 1

_Sorry for the long wait....all I have to say for reason why it took so long is one word........college. _

_Just a bit of a warning this chapter has a lot of stuff in it. And really not much is really logical sense...though with time travel theories, is it ever._

* * *

"What's wrong Sika-chi?" Natasha asked her cousin.

"It's...well I'm worried about Eli-kun" Sika sighed.

"I hate to admit it but I'm worried too" Sara shrugged her shoulder. "I  
don't think the wizards are all that evil" she continued.

"...I agree...they mentioned that...they were once human too" Mika said.

"Don't forget about Hana-chan!!"Pop said annoyed at her friends for  
not mentoning Hana.

"we're worried about her more" Sara said "but what else can we do?"  
Sara sighed.

"Saburo mentioned that we need witches from the past, present and  
future" pop said.

"they said that Onpu-chi and Ai-chi were two of the past witches"  
Natasha stated.

"Which means my sister and her friends" Pop said.

"And obviously we are the presant witches" Sika said.

"and Himeko and the others are from the future" Sara said.

"Great so all we need is to go to the future!!" Natasha said jumping  
up.

"It's not that easy Nat-chan" Pop said.

"Why not we can just use magical stage?" Natasha asked.

"Why not Pop?" Mika asked.

"When traveling time we can only observe what can happen. We need to  
talk to them and bring them back with us" Pop explained.

"That's dumb" Natasha mumbled.

"Also we can't go to the witch world it's in a complete  
destruction" Sara said.

"There are some witches here in our world...if we could find one I bet  
she could help us" Pop said.

"But how do we find them?" Sika asked.

"Yah I'm pretty sure they aren't listed under witch in the phonebook"  
Natasha said.

"Don't worry about that. When I was a witch apprentice 3 years ago I made a list of all witches in the general area, as well as what they are known for" Pop said holding out a piece of paper with a bunch of names on it.

"Let me see" Natasha said grabbing the paper. "What about this one...Majo Lee?"

"Oh I remember her fairly well from a book. Majo Lee was the first witch to successfully travel to the past...I don't remember anything about the future" Pop said looking at the list.

"It's worth a try" Mika said looking out the window.

The girls flew on their brooms to the place Majo Lee was supposed to  
live.

"That must be the place" pop said pointing to a small house. "I wonder  
if she let us in?" Sara wondered.

"Yah some witches can be a bit, well antisocial" Sika said twiddling  
her thumbs.

"She'll be ok with us coming in, I bet she's really old" Natasha  
smirked.

"I wonder if Olivia and the others are doing ok at the shop by  
themselves" pop said looking back.

"Don't worry Tsubasa-nii-tan is with them" Sika said flying next pop.

"That's what I'm worried about" pop sighed.

"Don't worry he may be immature but he can manage" Natasha giggled.

The girls flew down next to the little house. The opened the door  
and looked around for a witch. Instead they saw a girl about Olivia's  
age staring at them, still in their witch uniforms.

"Are you wi-" the girl said innocently.

"No you're dreaming!!"pop said worried.

"We're just playing dress up little girl" Natasha said covering her eyes.

"You're funny" the girl giggled.

"Majo lee?" Mika question.

"Yep...what did you expect some old lady. You can call me Lee though " Lee smirked.

"Well yah I was" Natasha said rubbing the back of her head.

"Time travel is a bit would take a while to master" Sara said.

"It has I am 200 years old, I have been watching you guys since your  
great grandparents were kids" Lee winked.

"You known for that long that we would be the chosen ones" Pop said.

"Well I used time travel to check sillies" Lee smiled. "Though going into the future is very dangerous" Lee looked at the ceiling. "So what are you guys here for?"

"We want to go to the future, we need to get the witches from the future like the prophecy said too" Pop explained.

"I have to say no, it's too dangerous" Majo Lee said.

"But we have too!!" Natasha said loudly.

"I have a story to tell you all. Once a long time ago, back when I was an apprentice myself, I figured out how to time travel on my own. I was really interested and constantly looked in books all day long to find out the secrets of traveling through time. You see travelling back in time is quite possible and can be done with a certain amount of magic. However future travel was unheard of even in the magic world. I figured out with the magic from the tablet with the very prophecy it was possible" Lee started.

"Cool, is that why a piece of the tablet is missing?" Sika questioned.

"Yes, it's in this house somewhere. At that time they just thought it was some random cave writing. So anyway I managed to travel to the future...well I guess it's the present now. I saw you girls working towards saving both worlds and the state of what has now happened to the magic realm. When I went back to my own time I messed up and traveled to a time that was 15 years later than I was supposed to. When I went to see my friends that were also apprentices, they were dead...and so was my family...It was my fault because between that time and the time I came back they were killed by a wizard who was destine to be the antagonist in your story. He was looking for the tablet piece I had, and since I was missing in the span of a 15 years so no one could find it" Majo Lee looked down and her table and traced her hand against the sides of it.

"That's so sad" Sara said wiping her eyes.

"When the current queen found out what I did she cursed me to be in the form of a child" Lee said looking at her little hands.

"Oh so that's why you look like a kid" Sika said looking at Lee.

"You know the prophecy, we have to go to the future or what happened to the witch world will happen to our world too" Pop said looking at Lee.

"You may not be able to get back to this exact time though" Lee said looking at a picture on her fire place mantel. "Traveling back to present time is nearly impossible even after a bit more traveling to the future I always come back at the least 5 years"

"That much time" Pop said schocked.

"We...understand" Mika said looking down.

"We have too or there will be no future" Natasha said looking at Lee.

"We understand the risk, but we have to go" Sika said.

"Even if we never see our families again...We have too or we won't have families if we don't" Sara said.

"I guess there is no choice...call for the younger girls to come here" Lee said sighing. The girls nodded and Sika pulled out her cell phone and pressed the pink button.

"Yuki-chan can you, Yuka-chan and Olivia-chan teleport here?" Sika said into the phone. The phone then glowed and the 3 younger girls and Tsubasa appeared.

"Onii-tan why are you here?" Natasha asked her brother.

"Well I didn't want to look after the store myself...plus I wanted to make sure the little ones got here" Tsubasa said rubbing the back of his head.

"Tsubasa-kun...we are going to the future" Sara said looking a bit upset.

"Cool, that's awesome be sure to tell me what happens ok" Tsubasa said.

"Onii-tan, travelling to the future than to the present is dangerous...we may be gone longer than 5 years" Natasha said looking away from her brother.

"You can't be serious...5 years at the least" Tsubasa said angrily. "What will your parents think when they notice their daughters missing"

"Don't worry our fairies will take our places" Sara said looking away. "They will never know"

"I will though...There has to another way" Tsubasa said looking at Sara.

"There isn't...if we don't go the wizards will destroy our world like they did the magic world" Yuka said. "I had a bad dream about it"

"Yuka's special power is to see the future. Her nightmares however are alternate visions of the future...that will happen if everything stays the same" Lee explained. "Yuki's power is the same but with the past"

"...but...I want...you to stay here...with me" Tsubasa mumbled blushing glancing slightly at Sara.

"Don't worry we'll be back, Tsubasa-kun...you just have to wait for us" Sara said with a bit of confidence.

"Sara-chan...When you come back...I'll have something to tell you...so don't be gone for too long, promise?" Tsubasa said looking directly at Sara, still blushing a bit.

"I...promise" Sara said, she looked down and blushed.

"Teleport me back" Tsubasa said sounding a bit sad.

"Ok" Yuki pressed the return button and aimed it at Tsubasa.

"Tell Himeko I said hi" Tsubasa said. He disappeared back to the shop.

"How...does he know about Himeko?" Sara questioned.

"Well I may have told a bit about the girls from the future" Natasha said rubbing her head.

"Enough of this chit-chat, all of you prepare to use magical stage. The tablet will be in the middle and I want you to say...By the power of this tablet, bring us to the future. The spell should know what time to bring you there" Lee said holding out the tablet and placing it on the ground. The girls circled around it.

"Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!" Yuki said.

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!" Sara said.

"Pameruku laluku takarakani" Natasha said.

"Pipito purito hogarakani!" Pop said.

"Pururun purun suzuyakani!" Sika said.

"Pika pitata kossoriakani!" Mika said.

"Perutan petton sawayakani!" Olivia said.

"Pororin pyuarin kawaiiakani!" Yuka said.

"Magical stage!! By the power of this tablet, bring us to the future!!" They called out in unison. A rainbow coloured light surrounded them and they disappeared.

"Good luck chosen ones" Lee said looking at the ground. The tablet was gone with them.

*~*In the future*~*

The girls appeared in a wide opened field with many flowers and trees. As well as some cute animals. All laying on their backs they began to sit up.

"Ow my head hurts" Olivia said. Rubbing her head.

"Are you ok chosen one" a small voice called out. Olivia looked down and saw a rabbit looking up at her. "Are you talking me?"

"Yes" the rabbit said.

"Who are you talking too Livia-chan?" Sara said crawling over to her sister.

"This rabbit, can't you hear him?" Olivia said. "I'm ok Usagi-san"

"No I can't hear it" Sara said looking at the rabbit.

"It's her special power" a gentle voice said. Sara looked over to see a daisy beside her.

"I think this flower is talking to me" Sara said.

"Yes chosen one...we were told to great you" the daisy said.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Natasha said walking next to the sisters.

"We found our special powers" Sara said.

"So you can talk to plants and animals?" Sika said as well waking over. They all looked over to too where the others were. With them was a girl that about 9 years with long brown pig tails and green eyes.

"Bonjour" the girl said to Mika.

"Uhmm what did she say?" Pop asked.

"She said hello" Sara said. "Tu parlez le japonais?" Sara said to the girl.

"Uhmm...wait I know this..." The girl spoke in Japanese.

"I guess she does" Mika mumbled.

"Tu is...you and parlez is speak and ...so Qui, je parlez le japonais" the girl said.

"You don't have to speak French" Yuki said to the girl.

"My auntie is teaching me French" the girl said.

"So what's your name?" Natasha asked.

"My name is Nozomi" the girl said with a big smile. "You must be from the past. Mama told me to come and greet you...so which one of you is mama..." Nozomi looked over each girl and then looked at Mika and hugged her. "Mama!! You look so young"

"I'm only 11" Mika said.

"Oh your defiantly mama" Nozomi said. "You named me after your sister"

"Nozomi-chan, do you know why we are here?" Pop asked Nozomi.

"Yep...the flowers said that Mama and her friends will come today. The other witches told them" Nozomi said.

"So you can talk to plants?" Sara asked confused. "I thought that"

"Nope special powers aren't genetic" Nozomi said. "Ruby-chan should be around here somewhere"

"Ruby-chan is on her way Chosen one" the rabbit said to Olivia.

"She's on her way" Olivia said.

"I can't wait to show you guys the city" Nozomi said standing up and cheering.

"She may look like Kaku-chi but she acts nothing like her" Natasha said looking at the girl running ahead.

"You must be Natasha-chi" an unfamiliar voice said from behind Natasha.

"Yes and who might you be?" Natasha said turning around to see a light brown haired girl with blue eyes.

"I'm Ruby-chan and you're my mom Natasha-mama" Ruby said giving Natasha a thumbs up.

"So are there any other hidden people around" Pop said.

"Nope not here. Besides you already meet Sakura-chi, CJ-chi, Himeko-chi and Mai-chi all you have to meet is Akari-chi, Yoshi-chi and Nade-chi" Ruby said using her fingers to count.

"Akari is Olivia's daughter, Yoshiki is Yuka's daughter and Nadeshiko is Yuki's daughter. They are all at the bakery at the moment. I think they are making a celebration cake" Nozomi said.

"Non-chi it's supposed to be a secret" Ruby said.

"Opps sorry" Nozomi said bowing her head.

"I think you are fully aware that there is no time for parties" Pop said seriously.

"I wonder how Mai-chan and Sakura-chan are doing?" Sika wondered.

"I can't believe I have a daughter I wonder what she's like...I wonder if she looks like me?" Olivia wondered.

"She does a bit but her hair is lighter" Ruby said.

"I bet Yoshi-chi and Nade-chan are just like sisters, despite being cousins" Yuki and Yuka said in unison.

"Hurry up everyone we have to get to the other girls. We don't have much time" Pop ordered.

"Pop...it's the future...everything has already happened" Mika said.

"I wonder if uncle Tsubasa-chi will be there? I bet he would really love to see cutesy Loita Sara-chi" Ruby said.

"So Ruby-chi..." Natasha looked over and whispered something to Ruby.

"Boy did they ever" Ruby giggled. "Well as you said we better get going" Ruby winked.

* * *

_Sorry for an quick ending, but unless you wanted to wait like another 2 weeks for another 2000 words then it's ok to end quickly._


	33. The Future part 2

_Welcome to chapter 33 :D Sorry about it being a bit short but...well college. I got really into this chapter and was even typing parts of it on my _

_Ipod touch on the commute to school both ways. _

_So read review and enjoy ;)_

* * *

"Were almost there hurry!!" Nozomi called out to the girls.

"So Ruby-chi can are we going to get to see our future selves?" Natasha asked.

"Nope that's one of the import laws of magic time travel" ruby said.

"What are the rules?"Sika asked.

"Basically you cannot speak of any events that has happen from the past to the present. Another rule is that you can't tell people of the past who both your parents. Also we cannot inflict harm onto people of the past." Ruby explained to the girls.

"Those rules make sense" Pop said.

"I wonder what onii-tan looks like in this time...wait how much did we travel?" Natasha asked.

"Non-chan do you know?"Ruby asked.

"Nope" Nozomi said.

"Hmm" Ruby started to think "mom is 10 in their time so... " Ruby put her finger on her head. "29 years" ruby said smiling.

"Wow that long...onii-tans old then" Natasha giggled.

"He'd be 44...that is not that old" Sara said.

"Are you joking that's 34 years older than I am now" Natasha said.

"Your 40 in this time Mama" Ruby giggled. "I think Uncle Tsubasa is away from the village at the moment anyway"

"Sorry to disturb your conversation...but if we don't hurry...the earth will be destroyed and you won't live to be 11" Mika said turning to Natasha.

"Sorry Kaku-chi" Natasha rubbed the back of her head.

A few minutes later the girls ended up walking into a small town. There was just a bunch of houses as well as a playground and a building marked 'school'.

"What a cute city" Pop said. The houses were very colourful and so were all the signs.

"It sure is" Sara said looking at the houses. Ruby and Nozomi lead them to a orange house.

"Were here everyone!" Nozomi shouted into the house.

"She's nothing like you at all Kaku-chi" Natasha whispered to Mika.

"Non-chan you're not supposed to announce when you are coming in for a surprise party" a blonde girl with odangos similar to Doremi's but smaller. As well pink ribbons were hanging from them. And she had blue eyes.

"Sorry Nade-chan" Nozomi said rubbing her head.

"You know you did poke your head up too thus spoiling that you were here" A girl with a high brown ponytail and green eyes sighed.

"Know you did too" a light orange haired girl with puffy pigtails and brown eyes poked her head up.

"They know that we are surprising them already" the brown haired girl said. "My name is Yoshiki, I am 10 years old" she said bowing her head. "But you can call me Yoshi"

"Your tall" Yuka said walking up to Yoshi.

"Nah your just short Mama" Yoshi smiled. "You're so cute as a little girl" Yoshi hugged Yuka.

"I'm your mommy but I'm too young to have a daughter" Yuka said innocently.

"Your silly, you weren't young when I was born" Yoshi smiled.

"Your name is like the Yoshi from the Mario games" Yuki said giggling.

"Well that's where I got my name from" Yoshi sighed.

"At least your name isn't from some old anime" the blonde girl said. (**A/N the anime I'm talking about is Shugo Chara!, it's not old now but it will be in 30 years)** "My name Is Nadeshiko, age 9, I'm Yoshi's cousin, you can call me Nade-chan though" Nadeshiko said winking towards Yuki. "I'm Yuki's daughter"

"and I am Akari I'm 12 years old" Akari said looking Olivia "I'm Olivia-mama's daughter. Nice to meet you all"

"Does everyone have a daughter in the future besides me" Sara sighed.

"Don't worry Sara-san" Himeko said appearing behind Sara "I'm sure you won't be child-less"

"Ko-chi, remember what we told you" Sakura said waving her finger.

"I know Sakura" Himeko sighed.

"Is everyone here?" CJ asked looking around.

"Mai-chan is at the playground" Sakura sighed "She didn't want to come to this party...she said she doesn't want to meet you"

"I'll go talk to her" Sika said walking out of the house.

"Sika-chan is weird" CJ said. "I guess that's were Mai-chan got it from"

*~*at the playground*~*

"Mai-chan?" Sika called out.

"That lady is calling your name" a young girl's voice. The voice was from behind a bush. Sika poked her head through the bush. There she saw two small girls one had big brown eyes and blonde hair in small pigtails. The other girl was obviously Mai, though she was younger than when Sika last saw her.

"Who are you?" Mai said.

"I guess you haven't traveled in time to meet me yet" Sika said. "I'm from the past...my name is Sika Seleen" Sika said holding out her hand.

"I don't know a Sika Seleen only a Sika Bennox" Mai said crossing her arms.

"There you are Mai-chan I told you not to wander off" Sakura said.

"Sorry it's my fault I wanted to play with Mai-tan" the blonde girl said.

"What's your name?" Sika asked politely.

"My name is...." she looked at Sakura and then at the ground "...it's Hanako" she said fiddling with her pigtail.

"Ok, Mai-chan just remembers to tell us when you're going out to play" Sakura said grabbing her little sister's arm. "You better not be influencing her to cut her hair short"

"I'm not Hanako-chan said the queen and princess don't care about the length of our hair" Mai said as they walked into the house.

"Your Sika-tan, from the past aren't you...I'm the princess of the witch world, my name is actually Flora...but I have to disguise myself or I wouldn't be allowed out of the castle" Flora said to Sika. "Please save the witch world in the past"

*~*A half an hour later*~*

"We've eaten cake so can we go now?" Mika mumbled.

"Don't worry Mama no matter how long you stay it will have no effect on the time you get back" Nozomi said taking another big bite of cake "Yoshi-chan and Akari-chan are such awesome bakers" Nozomi said smiling at the taste of the cake.

"Kaku-san's right we should get going" Sara said pushing the cake on her plate around.

"Are you going to eat that?" Nadeshiko said Sara.

"No, you can have it" Sara said handing the 9 year old cake.

"Hurryah auntie Sara-san is awesome!!" Nadeshiko jumped a bit and ate the cake.

"Nade-chan don't eat too much cake you'll get fat" Yoshi said to her cousin. Nadeshiko stuck her tongue out.

"Is there any candy around here?" Yuki said finishing looking through the drawers.

"Sorry Little Mama I ate it all" Nadeshiko winked.

"Meanie! You need to share...especially with your Mama" Yuki pouted.

"You're always hiding candy from me" Nadeshiko pouted.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Akari smiled.

"Akari-senpai, am I a good Mama?" Olivia asked.

"You don't have to call me senpai Mama, You are good mom you're very caring and stuff" Akari smiled.

"Onee-chan said that I should always call big kids senpai" Olivia said.

"Little kids are so cute" CJ smiled.

"I think the younger girls are a bit confused about seeing their future daughters" Pop said looking at the girls, who were more or less acting like older friends than daughters.

"Mai-chan there you are" Sakura said "You've been outside for a while"

"I was playing with my friend, I don't want to sit in here with all these random people from the past" Mai pouted.

"Mai-Ly Bennox you know very well that Sika-chan is your Mother so respect her" Sakura scolded Mai.

"SHE IS NOT MY MAMA" Mai shouted at her older sister. "Mama has longer hair she bugs me almost as much as Sakura about my hair" Mai pouted and ran off to her room.

"I'll talk to her" sika said following Mai.

"Leave me alone" Mai said hugging a toy.

"Mai-chan...the length of your doesn't matter. If you're loyal to the queen I'm sure she knows it" Sika said.

"You're definitely not my mom" Mai said sitting up. "My mom hasn't worn her hair short in years."

Sika giggled then said "well I am from the past"

"Ok I'll go with you to the past but you are not my mama" Mai smiled and crossed her arms.

"Did you talk some sense into her?" Sakura asked Sika.

"Yah she seems a bit excited now" Sika smiled looking in the room seeing Mai packing a bag.

"Thank goodness" Sakura sighed.

"Sakura if you are older than Mai why is she a purple witch instead of you?" Sika asked. The brown witch smiled a little bit.

"I'm not fully sure...maybe her heart is more pure than mine. Maybe she's special...I don't I'll ever know...colour of a witch uniform is supposed to be passed down...I think I inherited more of my father's powers than my mother's" Sakura said looking at Sika.

"You can come with us if you want...the more the merrier" Sika said seeing that because she was not the same colour if any of them she had no purpose in the past.

"No I'm staying...if the worse happens the princess needs one of her guardians" Sakura smiled at her mother.

"If you're sure" Sika said. Soon Mai walked out of her room wearing her witch uniform. It was different than the one she wore in the past. It resembled the chosen hero uniform but instead of a crystal a heart shaped compact took its place.

"I'm ready Sika-chan" Mai said jumping for joy.

"Your mood sure has changed" Sika giggled.

"Yah Mai-chan is like that" Sakura said patting her sister's head. "Don't be afraid Mai-chan"

"I'm not a coward like you are" Mai pouted.

"I'm not a coward" Sakura said

"Sure you're not...I just know that you failed the level 3exam the first time where u passed with flying colours" Mai stuck out her tongue.

"Mai-chan let's go the others are waiting for us" Sika said taking Mai's hand.

"It's about time" Natasha called out to Sika and Mai.

"Big mama said to travel back to an exact time we all have to use magical stage together. We don't need the tablet if all 16 of us do it" Akari said to the girls around her. All the girls from the future were wearing the same uniform as Mai but in their own respective colour.

"It's still not certain that you will teleport to exact time you want" Sakura said.

"We know, it doesn't matter" Pop said. "Ready girls?"

"Yes" all 16 girls said in unison. The girls from the future all had the same spells as their counterpart from the past.

"Magical Stage!! bring us back to the past!!" all the girls said in unison. (**A/N sorry about not writing the spells...it would be 16 of the same thing :( ) **

The glow from the magical stage was really bright and none of them could see what was happening. Suddenly they appeared in the back of the Symphony Cafe.

"Wow all this building look so old and ugly" Mai said with an odd look on her eyes.

"THIS BUILDING IT IS OLD FASHION IT'S A CLASSICAL STYLE!!" Mika said freaking out over Mai's saying.

"Whoa now I know not to mess with Kaku-chi's designs" Natasha said backing away.

"Mai behave the architecture of this building is very fine" Nozomi said looking at the building.

"Sara-chan, Natasha-chan!!" Tsubasa smiled running into the backyard. He was wearing black dress pants and shirt with a white vest over top.

"Notice whose name he said first" Natasha whispered to Sara. Sara blushed a bit.

"How...how long has it been?" Sara asked.

"About 6 months" Tsubasa said thinking counting with his fingers.

"6 MONTHS!!" Natasha said loudly. "I THOUGHT WE'D GO BACK TO WHEN WE LEFT!!"

"Nata-chi we did bring you back to your time...as we said there is no way to pick exactly when you'll get back" Ruby said. "6 months is actually the shortest travel back in time ever"

"But why? How can we travel forward easily but to back easily?" Sika asked.

"Hmm it's a bit hard to explain but it is harder even with magic" CJ shrugged.

"I'm so glad...I thought you'd be gone...way longer" Tsubasa said holding back tears.

"Don't be sad Onii-tan" Natasha smirked and then looked at him again "...what's with the outfit?"

"Well while you were gone I decided to look after the shop along with the fairies, they are very naive...so I thought I'd help...plus I learned how to cook"

"It's good the fairies got the ability to speak so that they could cover for us being gone" Pop said. (**A/N Yes that is the only reason the fairies can talk...I planned so far ahead :p) **

"Well everyone lets go find away to get the past past witches...Sara you and Tsubasa can talk and stuff" Himeko said pointing inside. The girls all looked at Himeko nodded and then walked inside.

"...sorry...for taking too long to come back" Sara said looking at her feet.

"It's ok I understand you need to save the world and crap" Tsubasa rubbed the back of his head. He reached into his pocket for something "Your birthday was while you were gone wasn't it?"

"Yah...I guess I missed my 14th birthday" Sara mumbled.

"Well...uhmm...here" Tsubasa took his out of his pocket and hand two sliver coloured earrings **(A/N Not real sliver, how would a 14 year old have money for expensive jewellery)**

"Wow there pretty, Thank you Tsubasa-kun" Sara took the earrings and placed them on her ears. "They are a bit heavy though"

"...they...look nice...on you" Tsubasa said nervously.

"Oh, you said you had something to tell me when I came back, right?" Sara questioned. (**A/N We all know Sara was thinking about it the whole time)**

"Yah...well...I" Tsubasa was blushing dark red. "I really...really...Li—missed you" Tsubasa said very very nervously.

"...oh I probably would have missed you too...if it wasn't 2 hours I was gone in my mind" Sara said looking at Tsubasa blushing.

"I'm glad to hear that" Tsubasa leaned over and kissed Sara on the forehead. Sara's face turned dark red and she looked up at Tsubasa. (**A/N Yah the Tsubasa is like a head taller than her...Looking up is very common lol)**

"uhmm...I" Sara poked her thumbs together.

"I think my cream puff shells are done baking...see yah later" Tsubasa said running back into the building.

"I really like you too" Sara whispered to herself. **(A/N: Yes she noticed the Li- part)**

* * *

_Remeber Sara and Tsubasa are 14 so, well a kiss on the forehead is really far as it goes and maybe hand holding...I don't think 14 year olds have full out realtionships_

_Don't worry about keeping track of all the future witches all at once...they will be grouped more in the last couple of chapters...yes as I said before I am almost done this fanfic. I think maybe 2 chapters maybe 3 left, I haven't decided yet. _


	34. The truth of the wizards

_Whoopie another chapter...This one was a bit tiring to write...though I mostly wrote most of it on the way to college over the last week or so._

* * *

"That seems simple, We just have to do simple spells" Pop said looking at a book.

"Yah we only here to give nii-tan and Sara-chi some alone time" Natasha said twiddling her fingers.

"Sorry about that, so have you found anything out yet" Sara said walking into the room. Natasha and Himeko smirked at Sara's new earrings.

"Pirika pirilala Poporina peperuto! Bring Doremi-chi here!" Yuki said holding out her wand.

"Paipai ponpoi puwapuwa puu! Bring Hazuki-san here!" Sara said.

"Pameruku laluku laliloli Poppun! Bring Aiko-chi here!" Natasha said.

"Pururun purun famifami faa! Bring Onpu-chan here!" Sika said.

"Perutan petton palalila pon! Bring Momoko-senpai her!" Olivia said.

Doremi and her friends appeared in front of all the witches. "Where are we?" Momoko said in English.

"You're in japan" Akari said in English.

"Akari-chan can speak English?" Olivia asked.

"Yep you taught me Mama... I guess you haven't started learning yet" Akari said.

"It is nice to meet you all" Himeko bowed her head. "We are from the future"

"I know, when I saw Popo in Pop's place I asked her and told me the whole story...I then emailed the others" Doremi explained.

"Aunt Doremi has odd hair in the past" CJ joked.

"I'm guessing your Pop daughter... Though you do look more like me" Doremi said looking at CJ.

"Well genetics can be similar between sisters Onee-chan... You don't have to look like your parents" Pop sighed.

"Pop-san is right I don't look like my mother at all. I could be standing right in front of her" Himeko said looking at Sara.

"Not to interrupt your silly conversation but we do have a world to save" Mika said.

"You've been talking a lot more recently" Natasha smirked.

"Now that you mention it" Sika smiled oddly.

"Kaku-chi actually does like us" Natasha and Sika said in unison hugging Mika.

"I guess she's come out of her shell" Sara smiled.

"Stop hugging me...I'm just worried about the world" Mika said.

"I never thought that the world being in danger would cause Kaku-chan to talk" Pop said.

"What about Pop-san, Kaku-san and Yuka-san's past counterparts?" Sara asked. A lady walked into the back of the building.

"Hello Yuki-Sensai what are you doing here?" Natasha asked.

"I was the queen before Hana-chan was" she smiled and snapped her fingers showing her real form.

"Was not excepting that" Natasha said.

"You didn't tell them?" Doremi asked Pop.

"Well... I guess not" Pop looked down a bit.

"I knew for a long time...She had the same magical power" Mika said.

"Girls do not worry about that everything will solve itself" the queen said. "just go save Hana and take these" she snapped her fingers and Doremi's group had their crystals as well as Pop.

"Does this mean" Doremi said with her eyes lighting up.

"Sorry Doremi-chan...this is only temporary" the queen said.

"oh...I understand...let's go save Hana-chan!!" Doremi ordered.

"Wait one moment" the queen snapped her fingers and Pop's team transformed into their chosen witch outfits.

"But this means I have 2 crystals" Pop said looking at the identical crystals in her hand and on her uniform.

"Pop-chan you are a past witch from the prophecy and a chosen witch at the same time. Your crystals are just like your fairies, the each represents you being a witch twice" the queen smiled at Pop. "I will know use my magic to bring you to where Hana-chan is being held captive".

*~*

The blue witches appeared in front of a dark scary castle. "You'd think a group of evil wizards would have a less obvious hideout" Aiko questioned the building.

"Maybe they would expect that we would expect a non obvious place" Natasha said.

"Wait where are the others?" Ruby said looking around.

"Oh by the way it is nice to meet you Ruby-chan" Aiko said to Ruby.

"Same here" Ruby smiled.

"I guess we have to go inside the castle...I hope the others are ok" Natasha said.

*~*

"Oww my head" Pop rose up and saw only Mika, CJ and Nozomi.

"Where is everyone else?" CJ asked.

"Not here" Mika said.

"There is bars as doors" Pop said.

"Mama I'm scared" Nozomi said hugging Mika.

"Don't worry" a voice called out.

*~*

"CANDY!!" Yuki and Nadeshiko yelled.

"Girls we are in an evil layer it's probably poison" Doremi said pulling the two younger girls away from the candy in the bright pink room.

"Aww...I want candy" Yuki sighed. "I know!! Piri" Yuki said getting cut off.

"Don't you dare waste your magic on candy?" Doremi said to Yuki.

"I know where you can get some good candy" a voice said.

*~*

"Hmm it's rather dark here" Sara said looking around.

"Majo Rika Majo Rika Majo Rika" Hazuki and Himeko chanted sounding scared, they were both holding onto Sara's arms, which looked weird because Sara was shorter than both of them.

"Why are you saying that?" Sara sighed.

"It's dark and there may be ghost here" Hazuki mumbled.

"By why are you saying Majo Rika?" Sara asked.

"In the future children use it as a spell to scare ghost away" Himeko said.

"Really? I never thought it would be popular" Hazuki said sounding a bit prideful.

"Sara-san are you sure you're not afraid?" Himeko said.

"Yah why would I be afraid" Sara said. Suddenly she felt something touch her back "AHHH!!" She screamed and started running pulling Himeko and Hazuki along with her.

*~*

"Has she woken up yet?" Momoko asked.

"No not yet I guess she got knocked out cold and just stayed asleep" Akari was holding her future mother in her arms. "She told me she had sleeping problems when she was little...I guess all her tiredness has taken affect"

"As long as she isn't hurt I guess we are ok" Momoko said. The yellow witches where in a room that looked like a toy room would in a castle.

"...Uhmm Momoko-san" Akari looked down onto the ground neverous.

"What is it Akari-chan?" Momoko asked.

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER!!! CAN YOU SIGN MY OVEN MITT!!?" Akari yelled out happily holding out an oven mitt.

"Biggest fan? Of what?" Momoko asked.

"Oh...I guess you wouldn't know yet, your only in middle school...forget I said anything" Akari said rubbing her forehead.

"Ok?" Momoko said confused.

"...can you sign my oven mitt anyway?" Akari asked.

"Sure, I guess" Momoko signed the oven mitt with a marker Akari handed her. Suddenly they heard a giggling voice.

*~*

"Yuka-chan wake up" a voice called out. Yuka opened her eyes and saw Yoshi and Hana looking at her.

"I'm happy to see your ok Hana-chan" Yuka said rubbing her eyes.

"How did we get here?" Yoshi asked Hana.

"Well you just sort of appeared...along with them" Hana said pointing to Sika, Onpu and Mai asleep in the corner.

"I think their waking up" Yoshi said pointing to Onpu.

"Oww my head hurts" Onpu said rubbing her head and opening her eyes.

"Hi Onpu-mama" Hana said happily.

"Hana-chan?" Onpu looked over at Hana teary eyed. "HANA-CHAN!!" Onpu ran over and hugged Hana. "I missed you so much"

"So did I mama" Hana smiled.

"Are you ok Mai-chan?" Sika asked.

"Hey it's that purple wizard" Yuka pointed to the shadows and Eli was sitting emotionlessly looking like he was in a trance.

"Yah" Mai said. "I wonder how we can get out"

*~*

"I see your all separated it should be way easier to get rid of y'all now" Ozora said appearing.

"Oh no it isn't there are three of us and one of you" Aiko held out her crystal and Ozora got tied in ropes.

"You said you were human at one point so I want to know how and why did you become a Wizard and why are you evil" Natasha said sitting next to the wizard.

"Before I became a wizard I was constantly sick from a lung problem...thus I could not play any sports" Ozora said looking at the blue Ojamajos.

"That is no excuse to be evil" Aiko said puzzled.

"Let me finish... I watched sports on TV all day; I knew everything about every team. The problem was that my favourite teams won I got so excited I caused me to cough and get ill" Ozora continued.

"That sucks" Ruby said.

"Yes...because I caused myself to get sick; I got banned from watching sports...I had my favourite thing taken away from me. Shortly after I ended up in the hospital...that where Ryo-tono found me" Ozora said finishing the story.

"That's kind of a dumb reason to want to destroy the world" Ruby said."...she's right" Aiko said.

"No it isn't" Natasha looked up with a tear in her eye.

"Natasha-san?" Ozora said confused, he thought Natasha would be the one who thought his story was stupid.

"For a long time I thought I lost what made me happy. I never knew how much he affected my life until he died. He died and my Mama was so sad and so was everyone" Natasha reached down and untied Ozora. "After 2 years my mama got remarried and my step-father and he treated me like a slave when no one was home. I almost gave up and almost ended my life many times...but someone stopped me and I started to have friends. I learned that in order to get through the hard times we have to be strong" Natasha smiled.

"You make perfect sense, you chosen ones are not so bad after all" Ozora smiled.

*~*  
"Saburo-kun how did you get here?" Pop asked.

"It's my punishment" Saburo said emotionlessly.

"Pop-chan?" Sika said called out from the other cell next to them.

"Sika-chan? Your here too? Kaku-chan, Cj and Nozomi are on this side too" Pop said.

"Yep so is Yuka-chan and the future girls too" Sika said.

"Hana-chan and Onpu-mama too" Hana said happily.

"Hana-chan I'm so glad you're safe" Pop smiled.

"Can you tell us how you became a wizard?"Cj asked.

"I guess I have nothing better to do...I grew up on the country side. Eli-kun lived there too" Saburo stated.

"So you where childhood friends" Pop said.

"Don't interrupt the story" Mika said.

"Sorry"Pop said.

"Eli's parents died in a train accident he lost his memory and came to live with my family. We were like brothers I even called him Nii-san. Everything was wonderful...until the day he regained his memory and almost killed himself" Saburo sighed at the memories.

"Poor Eli-kun" Sika said looked at Eli who still looked in deep thought.

"I managed to stop him. However he managed to found the secret door to the wizard world that existed on my home...I knew about it because my father was a wizard by birth and told me about it" Saburo sighed again. "The wizards welcomed us and made us wizards; though it wasn't long  
before that Eli wanted more power to bring back his parents. He eventually found the cursed tree and Ryo. Ryo said he could have unlimited power from the tree until he fell in love with a human girl" Saburo looked down.

"So if that's how Eli became evil...what about you?" pop asked.

"Well Ryo told me that you girls were Evil...and that you wanted to  
destroy the magic world." Saburo said.

"And you...believed him?" Mika questioned.

"Well... Yah I guess I was wrong" Saburo rubbed the back of his head  
and blushed realizing how gullible he was. "I also wanted to protect Eli-kun"

"Do you believe everything anyone tells you?" Sika asked from the  
other cell.

"Not everything" Saburo pouted.

"Hey Saburo the word gullible is written on the ceiling" Pop sighed.

"Where?" Saburo looked up. "I don't see it? Wait it looks like there is a weak point in the ceiling. If I can climb high enough we can hit it with that large rock. Someone lift me up a bit?" Saburo said to the girls.

"Come on I don't think I can lift him myself" Pop said. Nozomi and Cj ran over and placed their hands together to lift up the teenage wizard.

"How are you so damn heavy" Cj said. "Why isn't Kaku-chan helping"

They suddenly saw a green beam of light make a hole in the wall. "We do have magic" Mika sighed.

A purple light broke the wall between the two jail cells. She walked through carrying Eli who was still in a trance. Yuka, Hana, Onpu, Yoshi and Mai followed.

"If you realized I told you about the last part of the prophecy on purpose" Saburo said as the girls walked past him. "Even I'm not that gullible"

*~*

"Ahh" Sara, Hazuki and Himeko all ran at top speed.

"Hold it right there Shorty" A familiar voice called out.

"Whose there?" Himeko said quivering.

"Who are you calling short" Sara said angered a bit. A figure jumped  
from behind them and appeared in front of them.

"Ahh a ghost" Hazuki covered her eyes.

"Tsubasa-kun?" Sara said questioning Tsubasa's presence. He was wearing  
a red and black wizard like outfit **(A/N it is kind like Akatsuki's outfit)**

"Isn't that Natasha's brother" Hazuki said.

"Why are you here?" Sara asked.

"While you girls were in the future the queen gave me magic powers. Watch" Tsubasa smiled and snapped his fingers and a rose appeared and handed it to Sara. Himeko was looking at Sara and Tsubasa with big eyes.

"What a pretty rose" Hazuki smiled.

"I guess we haven't been properly introduced yet" Tsubasa smiled nicely at Himeko.

"I'm Himeko Seleen" Himeko bowed her head.

"Seleen? Are you related to Natasha?" Tsubasa said innocently.

"I guess you can say that" Himeko smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Himeko's a nice name. Since Hime means princess in Japanese I bet you father calls you princess"

"Yes he does" Himeko had huge smile. "My friends call me Ko-chan though"

"So where are the rest of you" Tsubasa said looking at the orange witches.

"We don't know" Sara sighed.

"Let's go find them then" Tsubasa smiled.

"Not so fast" a male voice called out. "I see you have recruited a wizard on your side" Damein appeared in front of the girls and Tsubasa. "Though it is no problem, Last time he was a weakling so I bet this time it will be no difference, even with magic" Damien smirked.

"Weakling? I bet you couldn't stand a chance against in a hand to hand combat with no magic" Tsubasa challenged.

"I beg to differ" Damien tackled Tsubasa and they started to wrestle.

*~*  
"Hi Olivia"Taylor said "do you want to play?"

"shh she's sleeping" Momoko said holding her finger to her mouth.

"Mama was sick a lot as a little girl" Akari said petting Olivia's hair.

"So she has the same problem" Taylor asked. Not knowing Akari is from the future.

"Ryo-San will heal her. He healed me from being sick" Taylor said.

"Is that why you obey him" Momoko asked.

"no nii-ya tells me too" Taylor said "I know a way to make her feel better my nii-ya used to do this to make me feel better" Taylor kissed Olivia on the forehead "bad feelings, mean things go away" said waving his hands over Olivia. **(A/N they are little kids remember. I got the nickname from Sister Princess anime, it's used by Aria, and Wikipedia in her profile said it was the most childish way to address an older brother)**

"AWW SO CUTE!!" Akari and Momoko said happily.

"uhmm Good morning Taylor-kun" Olivia said rubbing her eyes. "Where is onee-chan?"

"I'll bring you there if we can play after" Taylor said.

"Ok I promise" Olivia smiled.

*~*  
"I hope they don't hurt each other" Hazuki said.

"So this is where thier friendship started" Himeko said.

"friendship? They look like they about to hurt eachother" Hazuki said.

"They actually look like they are having fun" Sara said confused.

"Boys often fight each other even if they are friends. It dates back to humans earliest ancestors that fought for tribe dominance" Himeko said scholarly. "These two will be best friends in the future"

"oww oww uncle uncle" Damien said laughing being pinned to the ground by Tsubasa who was now giving him a noggie.

"now that I have won...why do you want to be evil" Tsubasa asked.

"I did it for my little brother Taylor. Growing up he was a very sick kid. I gave up all my friends to look after him. Ryo said he'll be my friend and give cure Taylor. He said if I didn't cooperate then Taylor will be sick again. I don't want to destroy the world, but I don't want Taylor to suffer anymore" Damien said.

"Nii-ya!!" Taylor called out.

"Onee-chan!!" Olivia called out. Both little kids ran up and hugged their older sibling.

"Nii-ya...I don't want to listen to Ryo...he's mean, I want to play with Livia-chan" Taylor said rubbing his head into his brother's sleeve.

"If you're sure" Damein said.

"Little siblings are so cute, I wish I had one" Himeko said exaggerating the last part.

"Why is Natasha-senpai's Onii-chan here?" Olivia asked.

"He's a wizard now a nice one. And he is going to help us" Sara said.

"oh...why he here and not with Natasha-senpai" Olivia said.

"good point, why is that Tsubasa-kun?" Sara asked.

"uhmm that's because I'm not that great with magic yet" Tsubasa said blushing.

*~*  
"I may like candy but sure if I can trust a mean little boy" Yuki said crossing her arms. Yukito was in front of them with giant lollipops.

"I'm not a mean little boy" Yukito said.

"Yah you are. Pop-chan told me that you stole their taps" Doremi said.

"Stealing isn't bad it's the only way I could eat" the pink haired and pink eyed boy said.

"Couldn't your mommy and daddy make you food?" Yuki asked.

"Yah, or did they work a lot and were not home" Nadeshiko said.

"Girl's I don't think he had a home" Doremi said to the younger pink witches.

"oh...is that true?" Yuki asked.

"Yep...I was abandoned at a hospital and sent to an orphanage. However no one adopted me for a while. I eventually got adopted to a family who had a hard time having their own children. I was happy until they had their own child and they ignored me. So I ran away from home" Yukito looked down at his feet. "I could not find a home so begged for food and money. But I was still was starving, so I started to steal and eventually I got so good that people never figured out it was me. I still missed having a family, Ryo said he would be my family"

"You idiot you left home because you had a little sibling. Tell me did your parents ever say they didn't want you anymore?" Doremi asked.

"...no...when I left I did see posters...with my face on them...they only had those because they didn't want the adoption place to be mad at them" Yukito said.

"Who gave you that idea?" Doremi yelled at the little boy.

"I went back to my house and they weren't sad at all that I was missing. I used magic and spent the day as a fly in the house...all they talked about was how cute Eric was" Yukito mumbled but started to cry.

"Maybe you weren't there long enough" Nadeshiko said.

*~*

"_Let's check" Yuki held her hands over her crystal. _

"_Mama what are you praying for?" a little boy said._

"_I'm praying that your brother is safe" the mother said. _

"_Honey he's been gone for 3 years, I think you should let it go a little bit" the father said._

"_I just want him to be safe where ever he is...I've been praying everyday and I won't stop now" the mother said._

"_I'll pray too" the little boy clapped his hands and closed his eyes._

"_I have a feeling he's out there somewhere" the father smiled._

*~*

"Mama, papa...they still care" Yukito wiped his eyes. "I want to go back...but first we need to stop this destruction. "I'll bring you to the others" Yukito said.

*~*

"Look there is Natasha-senpai!" Olivia called out pointing to the group of blue witches and Ozora.

"He guys...and...nii-tan?" Natasha called out and questions her brother being there.

"Hey Nat-chan...I became a wizard while you were in the future" Tsubasa waved at his sister. Soon the Pop and the others soon joined them followed by Doremi, Yuki and Nadeshiko.

"I guess we converted the wizards" Pop smiled.

"Yah we're are pretty awesome" Natasha smiled.

"There is still one wizard...the one who converted them" Sika said.

"and this boss they keep addressing" Sara said.

"Ryo is the strongest...he's not going to be easy to change" Mika shrugged her shoulders. "...there is like 20 of us here"

* * *

_I was going to have Ryo here too but I haven't edited his sotry enough...I want to make it a bit sadder than the others. _

_The back ground stories are a bit lacking but I didn't want to bore everyone with flashbacks and other stuff so just try to understand the stuff. _

_and read the chapter first..._

_ZOMG TSUBASA A WIZARD!! a good wizard :) _


	35. The life of Ryo

_Welcome to the 2nd last chapter of the story :D Yes I have planned the outline for the next chapter :) Anywho this chapter is a bit short but added to the next chapter there was way to much stuff going on..._

_So read review and all that jazz_

* * *

"Here Ryo, here boy" Natasha called out, being completely bored of trying to find him.

"He's not a dog" Mika said sighing.

"Natasha-san, be patient" Sara said looking at Natasha.

"I think we should go to the top of the castle, I heard the boss talking about that being the best place for something" Ozora instructed.

"Maybe this dude knows something. I think we should try to wake him up" Tsubasa said putting Eli on the ground.

"He seems to be brain washed or something" Saburo said looking at his friend.

"Eli-kun wake up" Sika said sitting next to Eli.

"I think he's mentally gone" Damien said sadly.

"He can't be!" Sika looked at the purple wizard. His purple eyes were opened and he was breathing, but he could not move at all. "It must be so painful for him right now...not being able to move talk or anything but exist" a tear started to form in Sika's eye.

"He think we should make him sleep" Yoshi said. "It always helps us feel better to sleep"

"How do you make someone sleep when they aren't conscience?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Sika-chan you should sing to him" Mai said. Sika started to hum the lupinus lullaby (from Ojamajo Doremi #) to Eli.

"That song brings back memories" Doremi smiled at Hana as did Pop, Hazuki, Aiko and Onpu. They started to sing along with Sika. Soon Sara, Natasha, Mika, Olivia, Yuki and Yuka joined in with the singing.

"This song mom used to sing to me" Himeko started to rub her eyes.

"All our mommies sung this too us" Cj yawned a bit.

"I used to sing it to mama sometimes too" Akari giggled and stretched. Soon all girls from the future and the wizards were asleep.

"Opps I may have over done it a bit" Sika said rubbing her head.

"Well it is your ability to cause people to fall sleep. When you sing, except those singing with you" Yuka said.

"You saw that in a dream didn't you" Sika said to Yuka who can see the future in her dreams.

"Hmm now we to wake them up" Pop said looking at all the sleeping people.

"Nii-tan looks so vulnerable when he's asleep" Natasha giggled. Tsubasa was sleeping with his hand on his stomach.

"He has no reason to be dragged into this...I think we should send him back to our world" Sara said looking at her friend. He already had some bruises on him and a scar on his stomach from the last time he saw the other wizards.

"He seems fine, he'd probably come back anyway" Natasha said.

"Yah Tsubasa-nii-chan is just as stubborn as Nat-chan" Sika giggled.

"Still...it's not his battle to fight...he'll stay asleep if we send him to his bed" Sara crossed her arms and Tsubasa was surrounded by an orange glow and disappeared.

Natasha crossed her arms and a vision appeared showing Tsubasa in his bed. "He made it, so don't worry Sara-chi" The girls went around waking up the future girls and the wizards.

"Sorry about that...Sika-chi sings so nicely" Himeko said rubbing her eyes. "Where's papa?" Himeko said looking around for Tsubasa.

"I sent him back home...he should put himself in danger for us" Sara said looking at Himeko. It was shocking how much Himeko looked like Tsubasa, besides her eye colour which was the same as Natasha's. She had the same hair and skin colour and the same facial features.

"Sara-chi are you ok?" Himeko asked.

"Himeko-san...if you look so much like Tsubasa-kun...whose magic colour is black then why are you an orange witch?" Sara asked. Sara was looking down at the ground.

"It's because of my mother" Himeko said looking away.

"I understand now Himeko-chan" Sara blushed a bit but looked away still.

"Sara-chi stop sulking about your awesome future and let's go save the world" Natasha dragged Sara up the rest of the stairs.

*~*At the top of the Castle*~*

"Wow Eli sure is heavy, we should have gotten Tsubasa to stay a bit longer" Damien said putting the purple wizard on the ground.

"It's about time you got here" a voice said from the other side of the roof. The girls turned around and saw Ryo holding up his hands. A green aura was surrounding him.

"Ryo-kun stop this now we have learned there is no reason to be evil anymore" Yukito called out to the green wizard.

"All of you shut up and do what you are supposed to" Ryo looked back.

"You don't have to be evil, no matter what your boss says" Pop said.

"You are all so stupid" He turned around still surrounded by the aura.

"Ryo-chi you don't have to listen to your boss, he doesn't need to control you" Natasha said trying to claim the green wizard.

"Yah if all of us work together the boss can't hurt us" Ozora said.

"Your all stupid there never was a boss" Ryo's eyes started to glow radiantly. "I lied so that you wouldn't try to overpower me. But you are all freaking weaklings who can't stop a bunch of little girls" Ryo yelled out and the aura engulfed everyone and everyone passed out.

The green aura surrounded them and no one could move at all. The sky started to be filled with lightning and the sounds of thunder surrounded the area.

"Hah hah my plan is finally achieved...all I wanted is finally working" Ryo smiled and laughed evilly. "Those damn humans will finally get what they deserve"

"Why..." a quiet voiced chirped. Ryo turned around and saw Mika struggling to sit up.

"I see, you are stronger than I thought" Ryo chuckled. "I may be willing to let you live if you help me rule the new world"

"Why would I ever do that" Mika said and sat up.

"I have read all your stories and poems using my magic" Ryo smirked "You are just as lonely as I am"

"I'm not lonely anymore...if your lonely you don't have to be" Mika stood up and tried to walk towards Ryo but was pushed to the ground.

"And here I thought you were different but you are just like everyone else. You form one big group and leave one person alone all the time" Ryo looked at Mika.

"I know what it's like being an outcast, I've been one almost 10 years of my life...You just need to find someone who understands you and likes you for you" Mika stood up once again.

"You're foolish...I've been alone my whole life... I guess I can tell you, you are going to die before the end of the day anyway" Ryo smirked.

"Go ahead then" Mika said blankly. She looked around and saw everyone around her was not moving and they looked completely life-less.

"I was born the middle child of 9 children. I had to be grown up and look after the little ones before I was your age. Everyone said I was so grown up but I hid all my negative emotions. One day when I grew up I got in trouble with some gangsters and in attempt to get rid me they went to my house and killed my whole family" Ryo explained to the 10 year old girl.

"What did you do?" Mika asked horrified that his family died.

"I stole money from their leader or something...it was years ago. Ever since my family died I have been moving around on my own doing anything to survive. No one ever helped me, everyone looked at me with disgust. Even the gangsters I one day wondered into a mansion and inside was a door that lead me to the wizard world. But despite there being more people and being forced to be a wizard I was still alone. That's how it was from then onwards. I spent every day alone. Even when I forced others to be around me I still felt lonely. So I moved from place to place all alone" Ryo said finishing the story.

"There has to be at least one happy moment in your life" Mika said getting closer to Ryo.

"Well there was...no I can't tell people" Ryo looked at Mika.

"Why does it matter you are going to kill me soon" Mika smirked.

"I guess I am" Ryo looked at Mika's green eyes.

_*~* flash back*~* Ryo's POV_

I was alone like always sleeping in the top of a playground. No one bugged me until one day.

"Onii-chan, are you ok?" a small green eyed girl asked him. She had dark brown hair tied in low pigtails.

"Leave me alone" I turned away from the little girl.

"You look lonely...I'm lonely to we can be alone together" The girl smiled. She had such a cute smile I could not resist.

"Ok you can stay here but don't bug me too much" I said. However she did not listen and after a while I knew everything about her. She had an older sister who was in hospital and she lived with her aunt but was soon going back to Misora.

"Onii-chan you never told me about why you're alone" the girl asked.

"I'll tell you someday" I said to the girl.

"Promiss?" the girl held out her pinky.

"Sure" I shook her pinky. Months went by and I stayed with the little girl and played with her every day. She was like a little sister to me. Until one day she left...

_  
_*~*  
"and I never saw her again" Ryo said. "I didn't keep my promise" suddenly he felt a pair of arms surrounding him.

"Yes you did...onii-chan Mika snuggled her face into the wizards sleeve. Ryo looked down at Mika and saw the same green eyes that the little girl had.

"You're...that little girl" Ryo said looking at the girl hugging him.

"I'm sorry I left you alone again" Mika said slightly crying.

"I never thought...You sure grew up quickly...I never guessed you'd be so strong with magic" Ryo hugged Mika back.

"uhmm are you still going to kill me?" Mika asked.

"No not you...not anyone...the magic is all ready cast, I can't do anything at this point" Ryo looked upset. He snapped his fingers and all the others woke up.

"Wow that was a good nap" Ruby rubbed her eyes.

"Mama...your ok what happened" Nozomi asked.

"Yah Kaku-chi...and why are you hugging Ryo?" Natasha asked.

"It's...a... long ...story" Mika said letting go of the wizard.

"You girls need to use magical stage...it's the only thing left to do" Ryo instructed the girls.

"I have no clue on what the hell happened...but we have to act fast...everyone to their places" Pop instructed. The girls all nodded.

* * *

_Oh no a clifthagger...sort of.._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Next chapter will be short too, so it shouldn't be too long._


	36. To save the world final chapter

_Welcome to the last chapter :D Well yah...enjoy_

_

* * *

_

_*~*Last time on Ojamajo Symphonys*~*_

_"You girls need to use magical stage...it's the only thing left to do" Ryo instructed the girls.__  
_*~*

"I have no clue on what the hell happened...but we have to act fast...everyone to their places" Pop instructed.

"But Kaku-chi still doesn't have a past counterpart" Natasha pointed out.

"The queen said that everything will work out it's self...let's just try it anyway we have no choice" Pop said. The girls lined up behind eachother in a circle **(A/N it's a bit difficult to understand. For example, Mai is in front of Sika and Onpu is behind Sika)**

"Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!" Yuki, Doremi and Nadeshiko said and they were surrounded by a pink light.

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!" Sara, Hazuki and Himeko said being surrounded by an orange light.

"Pameruku laluku takarakani!" Natasha, Aiko and Ruby said being surrounded by a blue light.

"Pipito purito hogarakani!" Pop and Cj said being surrounded by a red light, Pop's old crystal floating behind them.

"Pururun purun suzuyakani!" Sika, Onpu and Mai said being surrounded by a purple light.

"Pika Pitata Kossoriakani!" Mika and Nozomi said being surrounded by a green light.

"Perutan petton sawayakani!" Olivia, Momoko and Akari said being surrounded by a yellow light.

"Pororin pyuarin kawaiiakani!" Yuka, Hana and Yoshiki said being surrounded by a white light. (**A/N remember when Yuka became a witch her colour was white but she changed it)**

"Magical stage!! Save the magical realm and the human realm" the girls shouted in unison. A rainbow sprung up from the center of the circle it circled around the girls.

"What's taking so long?" Doremi said.

"Something's wrong" Pop said surprised. She had her old crystal behind her sending out her magic. She looked over and saw that the green part of rainbow was disappearing.

"There is no other green witch from the past" Nozomi shouted. "Even though mama is the strongest she can't make up for two witches" Nozomi continued.

"There has to be" Momoko said trying to get the girls to figure it out.

"Non-chan!!" Doremi shouted. "The queen had agreed to make her an apprentice" Doremi continued.

"But we can't bring people back from the dead!!" Hazuki reminds the girls. Suddenly they heard a large snapping noise. They looked over and saw that all the wizards were lying on the ground in a circle and a 15 year old girl with brown hair and lilac purple eyes dressed in green standing in the center of the circle.

"Onee-chan?" Mika questioned.

"I have been watching you the whole time" Non-chan smiled and ran behind her sister and held up her oval shaped crystal.

"Non-chan" Doremi shed tears of happiness.

"Doremi-chan sorry for making you sad" Non-chan smiled. "Pika Pitata Kossoriakani!" Non-chan called out. The green light stopped disappearing and became brighter than the others.

The clouds disappeared in the sky and the sun shined the brightest it ever had. The girls ran to the edge of the castle roof and saw the magic world was back to it's former glory.

"Thank goodness"Pop said letting out a big sigh.

"It's so pretty" Non-chan smiled. They heard a crying from where the wizards where.

"Eli-kun wake up please" Sika cried holding the purple wizards hand.

"They must have been punished because they brought someone back from the dead" Pop walked over to Saburo.

"It's so sad" Sara said looking at the wizards.

"Its good you sent Nii-tan back or he might have tried to help them" Natasha said to Sara.

"Sika-nee-chi why aren't they waking up?" Yuka asked Sika. The twins did not understand the situation.

"Maybe they didn't sleep well" Yuki said. Yuki poked Yukito "wakey wakey time for Bacon"

"They aren't going to wake up...and Taylor just started to be my friend" Olivia sighed.

"NO!! This can't happen they all learned from their mistakes!!" Sika yelled out crying.

"Maybe could attempt to wake a couple of them up with magic" Doremi said.

"We can't Doremi-chan" Momoko said.

"Why not we woke up Onpu-chan that one time" Doremi said.

"That was different I just changed people's minds...they revived the dead" Onpu said.

"I'm sorry" Non-chan rubbed her eyes.

"It's not your fault Non-chan" Hazuki said.

"Why are y'all so quiet?" Aiko asked the girls from the future.

"Don't worry" Cj smiled.

"I don't want this to happen" Sika held her hands over her crystal. Suddenly she felt a hand pull her arm down.

"Don't be an idiot" Eli said groggily. "Don't look sad there is no reason"

"Eli-kun your ok" Sika hugged Eli lifting him from the ground.

"Oww" Eli said being squeezed.

"I'm just happy your ok...wait did you call me an idiot?" Sika said letting go of Eli.

"Yah you wanted to try to wake me up" Eli said rubbing his back. Sika looked around and saw that all the other wizards too were awake. Also Mika was hugging Non-chan.

"Onee-chan, onee-chan" Mika sung happily hugging her sister.

"This is so unlike you Mi-chan" Non-chan giggling at her sister's clinginess. Mika then let go of Non-chan.

"She's right Kaku-chi your usually all quiet and stuff I never thought you were a hug-ie person" Natasha said grabbing Mika by the shoulders.

"You've grown up so much, Kaku-chan" Pop smiled at Mika.

"Kaku-chan is such a cute nickname, Mika-chan" Non-chan smiled. The younger girls were all looking over to the magical world which was back to its normal form if not better. A jingling noise came from behind all the girls.

"Your majesty!" all the girls smiled and bowed.

"I would like to thank you all for saving this world...and our beloved Hana-chan" The queen smiled at the girls.

"No problem" Momoko said in English.

"Non-chan, I knew of you being brought back to life since before Majo Rika asked about you" the queen said "I apologize, I should have let become a witch sooner"

"It's ok, if I was a witch before than Doremi and her friends would be even sadder" Non-chan smiled at the queen.

"Both you and Mika-chan were born with magic powers, since your grandmother was a witch both of you could use magic before you were given crystals or wands" the queen explained.

"Aww that's not fair" Natasha pouted.

"Nat-chan, we are related to a past queen remember" Sika said to Natasha.

"Now that everything is back to normal, it has been decided by the witches council at Doremi-chan and though not being allowed to use magic, can come to the magical world whenever you so please" the queen said to Doremi.

"Really!!" Doremi said happily.

"So we can visit Hana-chan whenever we want" Hazuki smiled.

"Hurryah I have my mama's back" Hana hugged all her mothers.

"Since you put the magic world in danger, the king of the wizards and I have decided that you must contribute back to the community" the queen instructed the wizards.

"Aww man" Ozora sighed.

"We could be in way more trouble than that so just is polite ok" Ryo said lifting up Ozora by the collar. The wizards all bowed in honour.

"Someone had a change of heart" Sika smiled.

"All those from the future, are you ready to go back?" the queen asked.

"Yes we are" Cj said.

"Wait...Sika-chan" Mai walked up to Sika.

"Yes Mai-chan?" Sika asked.

"I didn't believe that you were my Mother...but after seeing how kind you were I concluded you are my mother" Mai said kicking around at the ground. Sika smiled at the young girl.

"Bye bye Mama" Cj, Ruby, Akari, Nadeshiko and Yoshiki said in unison.

"Keep being happy Mama" Nozomi said.

"It was very nice to meet you Sara-san" Himeko bowed.

"As for Non-chan due to your circumstance I cannot allow you to live in the human world" the queen said to non-chan.

"I understand...everyone thinks I'm dead" Non-chan sighed.

"So we can visit Hana-chan and Non-chan" Doremi smiled putting her arms around Hana and Non-chan.

"Do we get to stay witches? Or will I have to choose again?" Pop asked the queen.

"You 8 have done far too much to force you to do either. You will be able to choose what you want to do" The queen said. "You can stay apprentices, stay humans or become full witches"

"Well..."Pop said looking at the other chosen ones.

"We want to stay apprentices" all the chosen ones said.

* * *

_ I hope you all enjoyed :D I may write a bit of an epoligue next week._

_Don't worry This will not be the last of me I probably for a while not write short fics for a while_


	37. Epilogue

_Epilogue: _

"Mama look what I can do!" a 5 year old Himeko yelled out. She then did a cartwheel.

"Himeko-chi sure is cute" An older Natasha smiled holding a baby. "Right Onee-chi?"

"You don't have to call me that" Sara said looking at Himeko.

"Of course I do onee-chan" Natasha smiled. "It's hard to believe Nii-tan could have such a well behaved child I'd expect her to be just as wild as he is" Natasha smirked.

"She does look like him but doesn't act like him" Sara smiled.

"Sorry were late Natasha-chan" Pop said holding the arm of Cj who was 6 years old. Along with her was Sika and her daughter Sakura who was 7. As well Mika was there along with her new baby in her arms.

"It's about time!" Natasha stood up with her baby and walked over to Mika.

"I am tired" Mika said rubbing her eyes.

"No I mean it's about time you had a baby" Natasha smirked. "How do you feel Mommy?"

"I'm tired, she kept me up all night" Mika said looking at her new daughter.

"You'll get used to it. You are old for a new mom" Sika smiled.

"I'm not old" Mika mumbled. "I'm only 30"

"For a first time mom, I already have 2 kids. Even the twins and Olivia-chi had kids before you did" Natasha smirked.

"Natasha-chan we weren't all excited to have kids" Pop said defending her friend.

"Well Pop-chi your daughter is 2 years older than mine" Natasha smiled.

"Enough talk I want to see the baby" Sara walked over to look at Mika's child. "What's her name?"

"Nozomi, my parents wanted me to name her after my sister" Mika said.

"May I?" Sara said reaching for the baby.

"Sure" Mika said.

"She's so sweet. She looks just like you. Whose good girl you are" Sara said rocking the baby.

"You really need to have another child. You are the best mom out of all of us onee-chan " Natasha said to Sara.

"Maybe" Sara blushed a bit.

"I bet Tsubasa-nii-kun would want another kid too" Sika said. "I'm surprised you two only have one child"

"Mama, can we play in the attic?" little Cj asked Pop.

"Sure...be careful though" Pop smiled. The little girls all ran into the house behind them. "Remember what it was like meeting our daughters in the future...It's hard to believe that we meet them when they were in their teens" Pop giggled.

"Yah and they were witches" Natasha said rocking her baby boy in her arms. "I can't believe Ruby didn't tell me about having a son"

"I wonder when they become witches" Mika wondered. They suddenly heard the attic window open and their children calling to them.

" Mama look what we found!!" Sakura, Cj, Himeko and Ruby called out each holding a magical tap (A/N from season 1).

"I guess that answers your question" Pop giggled.

The end!!...or is it?


End file.
